The Mary Sue who doesn't want to be a Mary Sue
by XxDragon Princess NikkixX
Summary: Aurora and her brothers annoying friend, Scott, are thrown into Middle Earth. Will Aurora fall for Legolas and become the dreaded Mary Sue? Or will she fight the temptation and defeat it? --COMPLETED!--
1. Sucked into Middle Earth

Summary: Aurora and her annoying brothers best friend, Scott, get sucked into middle earth (ah-ha! Just like a Mary-Sue *grins*) They figure they have been thrown into another world and are going to have to do something spectacular. They soon realize they are in middle earth and they eagerly join the fellowship. Will the fellowship be able to stand them? Will Aurora become her worst nightmare, a Mary Sue?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Here goes another try at humor. I will probably come off not being funny at all but horribly, horribly annoying or summat. But don't say I didn't warn you. I am telling you now this is stupid! I would still like it if you reviewed tho ^_^ I think its probably a little different from anything else you ever read *shrugs*  
  
Oh by the way. I don't really have anything against SOME Mary-Sues. Some, whoa. Some are really bad. But I don't mind SOME stories where Legolas falls in love with someone. There are some really good ones out there and I even wrote one before. Thought I would make that clear ^_~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Argh! Scott! Turn down the damn music! I can't concentrate!" Aurora yelled, snapping her book shut.  
  
Her brothers best friend peeked his head around the doorframe frowning, "I can listen to it as loud as I want."  
  
Furious Aurora yelled back, "Don't be stupid! This is MY house. What makes you think you can do whatever you want here? Go home for once!"  
  
"Nah, I'm alright here. I'm a guest. Why don't you take your nose out of the book and lighten up a bit. Damn, you don't know what its like to have fun." Scott said, ducking as the book narrowly missed his head.  
  
"Shut up! Don't you have other things to do? Where are your stupid little pack of girls anyway? Can't you go somewhere with one of them?" Aurora asked angrily. Whenever Scott came over, girls would inevitably follow. She was very fed up of hearing squeals and giggles coming from her brothers room. Scott didn't get along well with his father and his mother had died when he was young. As a result Scott often stayed over their house for long periods of time. Dan, her brother, was normally gone with his girlfriend somewhere and that left Scott. With one or two girls. And a headache for a Aurora.  
  
"I'm not in the mood." He replied smugly.  
  
"Ugh, someone should warn them about your. . .your. . .STUPIDNESS," Aurora fired back.  
  
"Stupidness?" Scott laughed, "Is that even a word?"  
  
Angry, Aurora slammed the door on his face. Normally, she loved fighting with Scott. It amused her, because she almost always won. Most people thought she was a bitch. Let them think what they want, that was the code she lived by. Today, she just wasn't in the mood.  
  
Why her brother was friends with that idiot remained a mystery to her. Aurora sighed, sitting down on her bed. Her brother had been friends with Scott for as long as she could remember. He might be three years older then her sixteen years of age but he acted twenty times less mature than she did. She shrugged. Oh well, she was used to it. They had never gotten along, much to her brothers annoyance. Ever since they were children it had been one argument, one prank, one whatever they could think of, after another. She stood up, stretched and went to pick up her book that she had thrown at Scott earlier. She set it on her desk and lay down on her bed again. She pulled the covers up over her and went to sleep the second her head hit the pillow.  
  
Her sleep didn't last long. Before she knew it she woke up. She was disoriented for a moment as she looked around her room. She shrieked when she realized that a laughing Scott stood over her.  
  
"What the hell are you doing in my room?" She yelled, pushing him so he fell very ungracefully down, legs flying up in the air.  
  
Scott struggled to answer between laughs, "I. . ." he stopped short however when a bright light filled the room and both of them felt a strange twist from their navel. Aurora screamed as she felt like she was being torn apart, wind whipping her long brown hair. Her room dissolved in front of her and all she saw was darkness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* A/N: OooOh the classic beginning to a Mary-Sue. Er, with annoying brothers friend in there.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aurora woke up, rubbing her eyes. She was lying flat on her back, gazing up at the sky. 'Oh yes. The sky. Wait a second' she thought. 'THE SKY? WHY THE HELL AM I SEEING THE SKY?'  
  
She sat up, and when she saw where she was, she almost fell back over again. She was lying a section of grass. To her left was a tall, shadowed forest and in the distance she could see an unfamiliar mountain range. A groan coming next to her, caused her wide eyes to shift. Scott sat up, taking in the scene.  
  
"Oh shit," he said, looking around.  
  
"I double that. What the hell were you doing? AND WHERE ARE WE?" Aurora roared, very angry.  
  
He turned to her, almost laughing. "I was going to pour ice down your shirt. But you woke up. Then I saw a bright flash of light and then. . ." Scott's voice slowly faded away. He sat there, his forehead scrunched up.  
  
"Hello?" Aurora asked, poking his forehead.  
  
"Hold on. . . I'm thinking. . ." he whispered back, shoving away her finger.  
  
"Think faster!"  
  
Suddenly Scott stopped and burst out laughing. "You know what? I think we have suddenly fallen into a movie or a book something. You know how the story goes."  
  
Aurora groaned, "Oh no! Just what I need. To fall into some psychotic story." She sighed, "why does everything happen to me?"  
  
Scott started a new wave of laughter. Aurora turned to him and yelled, "What? What could possibly be so funny now?"  
  
After he caught his breath he said, "If we did, than you must be a Mary- Sue!"  
  
Aurora felt like punching him and crying at the same time. Her? A Mary-Sue? No way! Not in a million years! "No way Scott! Not even funny. There is no possible way I could become a Mary-Sue! NO possible way!"  
  
Scott looked at her skeptically, "Whatever you say Mary. . .or should I call you Sue? Which do you prefer?"  
  
She shoved him down.  
  
"God, of all people to get thrown into this with. . . it HAD to be you!" She stood up, brushing the dirt from her backend and retying her hair in its pony tail.  
  
"Look, we need to find out where we are. Then we can figure out the story and then leave. Rrr.These type of people LEAVE eventually right?"  
  
Scott rubbed his chin, "Never question the ways of a Mary-Sue."  
  
Aurora was ready to argue with him but stopped when she realized she agreed. Interesting. He did have brains after all.  
  
They started walking toward the mountains, thinking it was the best of any directions.  
  
"You know, I'm blaming all this on you Scott." Aurora said casually. Kicking dirt with her slippers. That's right. Her slippers. She sighed. Of course when she suddenly gets dropped into another world it HAD to be in her pajamas. What luck.  
  
"Blame away Sue." Scott replied whistling, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Hahaha. Really funny. You know I wont become a Mary-Sue! I doubt there is any hot guys here anyway. Who could I possibly fall in love with?"  
  
Scott shrugged, still grinning. "Like I said. Never question the ways of a Mary-Sue. You could fall in love with anyone."  
  
Aurora chose not to comment on this as she continued walking on. She didn't get far when she stopped. Scott crashed into her.  
  
"Wake up Aurora! Why did you stop walking?" Scott asked, rubbing his toe that he has stubbed whilst crashing into her.  
  
"Use your eyes, you idiot!" Aurora replied through clenched teeth. Pointing slightly to the left of them. Scott looked and immediately stopped babbling. Three people were all pointing arrows at them.  
  
'Arrows. Oh great, arrows" Aurora thought clenching her fists.  
  
"What are you doing here?" The first man asked.  
  
'What a coincidence' Aurora thought, ' he speaks English. Lucky us.' Then she noticed the pointed ears. 'No. No way! Its not possible. But it was unmistakable. It was an elf.'  
  
"Ehm, well, Mr. Er. Elf guy. We were dropped here. From another world. And we don't really know where we are at."  
  
The elf lowered his bow immediately and called back, "Relax! Its another Mary-Sue! False alarm!"  
  
"Excuse me! I am NOT a Mary-Sue, thank you very much." Aurora replied indignantly.  
  
Scott stepped forward, "Hello. My name is Scott. This is Aurora although you can call her Sue, if you want. We were both dropped here. Me, probably by accident. I imagine she was thrown into this place because she will become a Mary-Sue. I was just unlucky to get sucked in it with her. But we need to figure out where we are."  
  
"Middle-Earth" the elf said, putting away his arrows.  
  
Aurora gaped. Middle Earth? Lord of The Rings? Oh, great just great. This place was FULL of Mary-Sues. What on earth was she going to do?  
  
"Lord of the Rings?" Scott asked Aurora quietly.  
  
She nodded, "Yup. Just our luck. Too bad you interrupted me earlier. That happens to be the book I am currently reading."  
  
Scott shrugged, "Well, how far you?"  
  
Aurora thought for a moment before answering, "Um. There is this little short dude called a hobbit. . .Frodo. He has this Ring of Power. Uh. . .this dark lord, Sauron wants to use this ring to control all of the world. Frodo has a friend. Wait, he's a wizard. Gandalf. Yah, that's the name. Gandalf wanted to meet him in Bree. But he didn't make it cuz he was held captive by a wizard Saruman whom he thought was a friend, but was utterly betrayed. Frodo and his friends Merry, Pippin and Sam met up with this man named Strider. He took them to this mountain called Amon Sul or summat like that. Frodo was attacked by Naz-gul. Weird black caped, ring wraiths who want the ring for their master, Sauron. He got hurt. And that's as far as I got."  
  
Scott stared at her for a moment then opened his mouth angrily, "WHAT? What the hell kind of world did we get thrown into? Damn you for being a Mary- Sue! I shouldn't have tried to trick you! How many evil wizards can one place have?"  
  
Aurora shrugged, "There's only ONE evil wizard, or Istari. Sauron is a maiar of the once evil va-"  
  
Scott covered her mouth with his hand. "Don't go and get me confused even more. Did you see what the next chapter is?"  
  
Aurora scrunched her forehead in thought, "Ummm...something to do with a place. Rakerville. Maybe?" She turned to the elf who was sitting on a rock, watching them in amusement. "Er, is there some place called Rakerville around here?"  
  
"Rakerville? No. But I would guess you want to head to Rivendell. That's where most Mary-Sues start."  
  
Aurora didn't even try to argue the point this time. "Whatever. Can you take us there. Is it near?"  
  
The elf nodded. "Yes. Maybe a day's journey. Lets go."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* A/n: Stupid? Yes. Mockery of Mary Sues? Yes. Should I continue? Do you like it? Let me know by pushing that button down there. Please? Preetyyy please? 


	2. The Council of Elrond

A/N: Hello! It has been quite awhile since I updated. Why? Because I was about to delete this story because I only got one review in my inbox. Believe my surprise when I came and discovered that I had FOUR reviews *grins* not much but it's a few more than what I thought I had. Thank you for those of you who reviewed! I have decided to attempt another chapter. I don't know how long I will carry this out. Depends on the reviews I get. I apologize beforehand if this turns out to be dumb and not funny at all! At least I am trying right?? This chapter won't all be funny though, I want it to be serious too but I didn't really know what to put as another category. Maybe Action/Adventure? Anyways, I have decided to leave notes to my reviewers because your opinions really mean a lot to me.  
  
Discordia Goddess of Irony: Thank you very much for your intake. I hope my apostrophe's (that's wrong huh? Lol, oh well) improve in this chapter. I have a problem with adding them in when I type. *shrugs* I hope it gets better! I did leave Tom Bombadil out because I have decided to follow the movie version instead of the book. If I were to follow the book, this story would become OVERLY detailed. That's just the way that I am. I actually like Tom Bombadil. I was very sad that they left him out of the movie *sniff* Argh! I always make that mistake about Lotr being 3 books when indeed it is only one. I guess it's just because there are THREE books, even thought it is supposed to be one. *shurgs* thank you for bringing that to my attention.  
  
Mojo the Rock Chick Munchkin: Aw! I love you! Everytime I write a knew story, you're always there! Thank you very much! I need to go check yours.OoOOh. I really got into a few of them. . . I have just been so busy lately. OMG. You saw Orli NAKED?? Was he FULLY naked?? *feints*  
  
Llachel: Thank you! I hope it comes off to be funny, not dumb. With me, you never know. This chapter isn't funny at all. Thank you for reviewing and for your opinion!  
  
Legolas Lover: Thank you very much for your compliment. I love your name by the way *drools* Thanks again!  
  
Ok! So, if you really want to read, go ahead!!!  
  
  
  
Aurora trudged on, her slippers sinking in the mud. 'I might as well take them off, all the good there doing me' she thought to herself. She made no move to remove them however. Scott walked next to her, his expression serious for once. He looked left and right, his eyes darting at every sound or slight movement. They had been walking for a few hours and Aurora was very tired. She was not exactly in shape, she grudgingly admitted to herself. She had long brown hair that framed her chubby face, and her stomach poked out a little from underneath her tank top. Her feet were sore and her head hurt. She wanted nothing more than to go home and curl up in her bed. She sighed longingly. She almost changed her mind when she thought of her parents. Divorce echoed in her head but she pushed it out, trying to ignore the sadness that nearly choked her.  
  
"We are near Rivendell, can you hear the falls?" an elf asked interrupting her dark thoughts. Aurora looked at him and followed his piercing gaze. A small valley loomed ahead. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Waterfalls cascaded down into rivers that flowed along valley bottom. Trees so green they looked like they would last forever, dotted the ground and pure white buildings welcomed them in the heart of this magical place. Scott gasped as he looked forward and whispered, "it's beautiful."  
  
Aurora could do nothing but nod. The elves led them into Rivendell like a dog would herd sheep. They threw their bows across their backs and whistled happily as they walked. Scott and Aurora walked through the streets, amazed. This place was so. . . perfect. There was really no other way to describe it. The people were beautiful and there were no beggars lined down it, begging for coins. The air was clean, free of pollution and grime. It was peaceful, Aurora thought, smiling to herself. The elves stopped and turned to them.  
  
"Well, I suppose you could talk to Lord Elrond. He would know what do with you. If you follow these stairs and sit at the top on the white bench, Lord Elrond will be with you shortly." The elf said, indicating a pearl stairway on their left.  
  
Scott nodded and walked up the stairs slowly, taking in everything that his eyes could see. Aurora followed him, gazing more at the people. She had never seen so many beautiful people. . .elves. . .she corrected her self, elves in one place before. At last they reached the top and sat down. They said nothing, only sat there and sorted through their own thoughts. It had been a joke at first, but now.. . .It finally hit them. They were in another world. With different people and all knew dangers. Neither knew what was going to happen to them.  
  
"Hello," a deep voice said to them. Scott and Aurora looked up at a dark- haired man. He looked tired, Aurora noted. Dark bags framed his red-rimmed eyes.  
  
"Forgive me, I have been healing someone who has nearly died. I am afraid I have lost much of my energy. Please, what are you names?" Elrond asked sitting down across from them.  
  
"My name is Aurora and this is. . .my. . .friend. . .Scott," Aurora said slowly. She didn't really know what Scott was to her, but she didn't feel like trying to explain this to this Elf. "I assume you are Lord Elrond?" Aurora asked, remembering what the elf said.  
  
"Yes, I am. What are you doing in Rivendell and how may I help you?" Elrond asked warily, rubbing his eyes.  
  
Aurora looked at Scott who nodded at her in encouragement. Aurora cleared her throat and told Elrond all that happened to them. Elrond frowned slightly, rubbing his chin with two long fingers.  
  
"Indeed, this is an odd tale you are telling me. Never have I heard of such a thing happening before. Do you have any idea why you would be here?"  
  
Scott shrugged, "No idea. Well," he said looking at Aurora. She shook her head rapidly, her eyes pleading with him. He grinned and continued, "No. We really don't. On our world, things like this happen in stories, and it usually means we will have to do something that goes along with the main. . . oh, how do I describe this- the main, thing going on in that world. Like, here, we know all about Sauron, or whatever his name is, and we think we will have to do something that involves him."  
  
Elrond's face paled at the mention of Sauron and he whispered, "Indeed? What a coincidence that you should come now." He paused for a moment, "We are having a council tomorrow. You will both need to attend."  
  
Aurora and Scott nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well, for tonight you will need to sleep. Allow me to get you a room for the night." Elrond said politely. He walked off, indicating for them to follow. He led them into a big room with two large beds at opposite ends. There were no windows on the panels, only an open balcony. Aurora took a deep breathe and inhaled the sweet air.  
  
"I hope these will be fine for the night. Now if you'll excuse me, I have much to attend to."  
  
Aurora nodded her head and thanked him copiously. As soon as he left the room she crashed down on the bed. Without saying a word, she untied her hair and pulled the covers over herself. With a loud, audible sigh she went to sleep. Scott smiled to himself as he watched her chest rise and fall. He stared at her for a few minutes before he too collapsed on a bed and fell into a deep slumber.  
  
  
  
The next morning was another clear, cloudless day. The sun shown on Aurora's face as she stretched. She sat up slowly in her bed and swung her legs so she could get off. Scott yawned and sat up, pushing back his hair. He looked her up and down and laughed.  
  
"You look like shit."  
  
She glared at him, "You think you look good?"  
  
He shrugged, "Aw well, I can't help it. I was born good looking."  
  
Aurora rolled her eyes, "Were you also born incredibly conceited? Or just dumb?" He shrugged and stretched.  
  
"Well, we better go." Aurora nodded and pulled her hair into a bun. She tried to flatten out her wrinkled pajamas. Her cheeks turned a dark shade of crimson. She was supposed to go to some kind of council dressed in pajamas? There would be elves there. . . she looked at Scott. He didn't look too bad. At least he was still dressed when they got sucked away.  
  
The door to the room swung open and an elf with long blonde hair entered. She was absolutely beautiful. It was like she didn't even have a flaw of any kind. Aurora looked at Scott, who was gazing at her openmouthed. She looked down and noticed a little something poking up inside his pants. Her face burned in embarrassment and she immediately looked away. How typical of a guy.  
  
"Hello, Lord Elrond asked me to prepare you for the meeting. He commented on the clothing you wore and asked me if I could bring you some better ones." She held up a stack of clothes and laid them on the bed.  
  
"As soon as you are finished dressing, Lord Elrond requires your presence in the garden. I will lead you there." She nodded to the clothes, "the ones on the left are for the female, the ones on the right for the male." She turned around and left the room, shutting the door silently behind her.  
  
Aurora turned around and gratefully picked up her clothes. She threw Scott his and looked at him pointedly.  
  
"Well, turn around. And don't look until I tell you I am done!" Scott rolled his eyes and turned around, pulling off his shirt. Aurora caught a look at his muscles before hurriedly turning around. She did not want to see Scott naked.  
  
She picked up a pair of breeches and a tunic, both were pale green. They fit her, though a little tight. She sighed, wondering if she would ever lose the weight she wanted to. Next she picked up a dark green cloak and pinned it around her neck with a small pin. Cool, she thought happily to herself. It would be fun to dress like this more often. She pulled on a pair of boots and asked Scott if she could turn around. When he finally said he was done she turned around. His clothes were very much the same as hers, only instead of light green, his were all dark green.  
  
"Well, don't you look better," Scott said, surveying her up and down.  
  
Aurora rolled her eyes, "I feel better, at least I don't have to wear my pajamas anymore."  
  
They walked out of the room and found the elf waiting for them. "Please follow me," she called back after begin to walk down a corridor.  
  
  
  
A few minutes later they sat in a circle underneath beautifully colored autumn trees. There were many different races and cultures, all gathered in a circle so they were facing each other. Scott and Aurora sat side by side, looking uneasily around. They both felt so out of place. They didn't belong here. It was. . .wrong, somehow. Neither really knew what was going on.  
  
Aurora explained what race each face belonged to in an undertone to Scott. "The short ones with the beards are dwarves. From what I could gather from the book, they don't get along too well with elves. The elves are the really fair ones with the pointy ears. The ones without pointy ears are men. . ." She stopped suddenly short. For now walked in a very, very short person, who looked almost childlike, and a very tall man with a long silver beard.  
  
"What?" Scott whispered.  
  
"It's Frodo. The hobbit! The one with the ring. Oh my god, this is so freaky. I never thought I would actually SEE him. You have no idea how weird this is for me. I have been reading about this guy for a few weeks now! And the one next to him. That has to be Gandalf. Thank goodness, he must of escaped Saurman's tower."  
  
Scott raised his eyebrows, trying to comprehend all that was being said. He thought he understood for the most part.  
  
Elrond sat in a large chair opposite Scott and Aurora. He had a thin gold crown wrapped around his broad forehead. As soon as Frodo sat down, he cleared his throat and began.  
  
"Stranger's from distant lands," Elrond gazed pointedly at Scott and Aurora who slid down in their seats a little as everyone turned their focus on them. He continued after a moment, "Friend's of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it." As the elf king spoke, he turned his head and looked at every individual in the small meeting area.  
  
"You will unite, or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom." Elrond's eyes now turned to the small hobbit with the beautiful, big blue eyes.  
  
"Bring forth the ring Frodo."  
  
Aurora and Scott watched, transfixed, as Frodo took a deep breathe and stood uncertainly up. He walked slowly to a tall pinnacle of rock in the middle of the circle. He stretched out a small, tightly clenched hand and placed a golden ring in the center of the rock. The silence that followed was so complete, it was almost uncomfortable. Scott coughed a little and looked at Aurora in the corner of his eye. 'This can't be good,' that gaze clearly told.  
  
Frodo walked miserably back to his seat, his chest heaving a little.  
  
"So, it is true." A man with brown, shoulder length hair said as he gazed openmouthed at the tiny circle upon the white stone.  
  
"The doom of man," another voice whispered.  
  
The man who spoke first stood up. His eyes were wide and sparkling, and he spoke with such excitement, "It is a gift! A gift to foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring?" The man walked around, looking exited as he glanced at the ring, then at the faces.  
  
"Long has my father, the steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe."  
  
He spoke with such fervor that Aurora almost felt sorry for him. Gondor, she thought, trying to recall anything about it. Oh yes! It borders Mordor. Osgiliat, that was the name of a city.  
  
"Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him," the man continued, interrupting Aurora's musings.  
  
"You cannot wield it! None of us can," Another man said. He sat in a tall chair and he gazed solemnly at the man of Gondor. "The one ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master!"  
  
The man stopped walking and looked angrily at the brave man who had spoke. " And what would a ranger know of this matter?" he said coldly.  
  
Ranger? Something jogged at Aurora's memory but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.  
  
"This is no mere ranger!" a blond haired elf said, standing up in a hurry.  
  
Oh my, Aurora thought staring at the elf, isn't he hot!  
  
The elf continued, his every syllable filled with anger, "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn."  
  
A silence filled the circle as all the eyes to Arargorn and the angry man. Aragorn, he is the one who led Frodo here, recalled Aurora.  
  
"You owe him your allegiance." The elf finished, staring coldly at the man.  
  
"Aragorn?" the man said incredulously, "THIS is Isildur's heir?  
  
"And heir to throne of Gondor," the elf concluded.  
  
Aragorn sat still for a moment before raising his hand. He said something in another language, Aurora assumed it was elvish. She caught one word, Legolas. It sounded like the elf's name. The gorgeous elf then sat down, frowning slightly.  
  
"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." The man said quietly before he too sat down.  
  
Elrond looked between them for a moment before he raised his voice again, "The ring must be destroyed."  
  
There was a deep silence for a moment before a bearded dwarf flew up and roared, "Well, what are we waiting for?" He pulled an axe out of his belt and slammed it onto the ring before anyone could do anything. Aurora covered her ears and shut her eyes. When she opened them again, the first thing she saw was Frodo, shaking in his chair, a small hand covering his forehead. Scott sat showing no emotion, merely looking around with his eyes very alert.  
  
"No mortal weapon can destroy it!" said Elrond venomously. "It was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be destroyed."  
  
Aurora felt her heart drop and she drew in a sharp intake of breathe.  
  
"What?" Scott whispered uncertainly.  
  
"Mount Doom. It. . .it's right next to Barad-dùr." Scott looked at her blankly. (A/N: I know the accent on 'dur' is wrong. I just couldn't find the appropriate one)  
  
"Barad-dùr, Scott! That's where Sauron's great eye roams. Mount Doom is practically right next door. I mean, it would be impossible to take it there!" Scott flinched a little but turned his focus back to the council.  
  
"Someone must take it there and cast it back into the fiery chasm from whence it came."  
  
The council now broke into chaos. The dwarves were shouting that it must never be an elf, and the elves were shouting indignantly back. Everyone was arguing or else trying to stop the arguing, but only getting drawn into it as well. A small voice suddenly whispered to the left of Aurora. "I will take it."  
  
Aurora felt her mouth drop.  
  
No one heard the small voice until it rose again. "I will take the ring." Frodo didn't speak loud, but everyone stopped talking the second he said it. "I will take the ring to Mordor, though I do not know the way." His voice quivered a little but he stood and looked up bravely. Gandalf looked down at the small hobbit in affection.  
  
"I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf moved from his spot and stood next to the short hobbit.  
  
Aragorn stood up in an instant, "If by my life or death I can protect you, I will." He walked over to Frodo and kneeled before him. "You have my sword."  
  
The elf Aragorn had called Legolas walked over, "And you have my bow."  
  
A dwarf frowned slightly then he too stepped forward, "and my axe." He took his place next to the annoyed or disgusted elf, Aurora couldn't tell which, and glanced smugly up at him.  
  
The man who had spoken so willfully earlier stepped up as well. "If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done."  
  
Aurora turned at a sound of rustling trees and almost laughed as a chubby hobbit ran out from behind them.  
  
"Mr. Frodo isn't going anywhere without me!" He cried, stopping next to a startled Frodo.  
  
Elrond replied, "It is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not."  
  
Aurora recognized the small hobbit as Samwise Gamgee. Frodo's trusty friend and servant. Two smaller hobbits burst through and Aurora did chuckle at this one. Merry and Pippin. Of course they wouldn't get left behind either.  
  
"Hey! We're going too!" Elrond rolled his eyes a bit then turned to Scott and Aurora. Aurora's grin vanished in a second. Was he kidding? He wanted them to go too? No way! Scott paled as Elrond raised his eyebrows. By now, everyone was looking at them. Including Legolas, Aurora noted. She blushed and began to stand up. Aw hell, they might as well go. How bad could it be. Scott pulled her down angrily.  
  
"What are you doing? Are you an idiot? You're the one who said this bloody mission wasn't possible! We'll die!"  
  
Aurora opened and closed her mouth. He was right. She felt her heart sink. Oh no! Legolas was going to be the one she would fall in love with. And that would mean. . .she almost started crying. She couldn't turn into a Mary-sue! She just couldn't. Elrond interrupted her panicked thoughts.  
  
"Everyone here knows who you are. I believe this is the 'thing' you must do."  
  
Scott breathed deeply, she could hear his intake of air. She turned to him and shrugged. What more could they do? His eyes were full of fury as Aurora stood up.  
  
"I guess that means we have no choice." Scott walked next to her, clenching and unclenching his fists. He was not happy.  
  
Elrond nodded and turned his attention to the whole group.  
  
"So be it. You will be the fellowship of the ring."  
  
"Great!" the hobbit Aurora assumed was Pippin said, "where are we going?"  
  
Aurora couldn't help but wonder the same thing.  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, what do you think? Please let me know by reviewing! I would be very grateful! Oh and one more thing. I read through this on fanfiction.net and I noticed I had made a few spelling and a couple of grammatical errors. I am aware of them and I will fix them, my apologies. 


	3. Caradhras

A/n: Hello! I haven't updated in such a long time and so I figured I oughta...because.well I don't really know why. I just thought I should. So how is everyone? I hope your all okay. Well, I will try another chapter with this. Please tell me what you think and whether or not I should keep going!!! Your opinions are greatly appreciated.  
  
  
  
*Star Girl*: Thank you for your review! I am very glad that you came back to review it. I did notice the spelling errors, but thanks anyway for correcting.  
  
Discoridia: Thank you again for your wonderful comments. I hope I am getting better! I do spell check but words such as Osgiliath and Saruman aren't in it. I know I missed a few others and I think its because I get so used to pushing 'ignore' lolz. Thank you again!!  
  
Mojo: Aww thank you so much for your reviews! They are a pleasure as always! I am so sorry we haven't been able to talk on MSN *sigh* whenever I get on it's usually because I am doing homework or looking something up. I am so sorry! Next time we will talk for sure! When are you updating??  
  
Nihtfyr: All I can say is get a life. If you don't like my story. Then don't bother reviewing. Tough. But since you did take the time, I am going to have to get your facts straight. I am purposefully going from the movie. I said so exactly from the beginning. I never said I was planning to go along with the book, so don't bitch to me about writing stuff from the movie, when that is how it is intended. I believe I told someone else that if I went with the book I would get into too much detail. Maybe you should learn to read. Another thing. I already knew about the spelling errors so, technically I can spell. I was simply in a hurry and I didn't have time to correct them.  
  
  
  
"My feet hurt!" Aurora complained loudly. She stopped by a tall, green tree and collapsed at its base. "Really, do we HAVE to walk so much in one day? I don't think I can move another muscle."  
  
Scott stopped next to her, glaring. "Well, whose fault is this? We could be resting now, trying to find a way back home. But nooo, you had to come with the pretty boy elf guy. Now you complain that your feet hurt. You could do with losing some pounds anyway."  
  
Aurora opened and closed her mouth dumfounded. "I do believe that is the rudest thing you have ever said to me!" She pushed herself up and brushed the dirt off her rear. "Don't talk to me anymore you pathetic little jerk!"  
  
"Pathetic little jerk? At least that's better than being an oversized, out of shape b-"  
  
"Why don't you both shut up!" Aragorn called back angrily. "Both of you! Just keep your mouths shut. We are not stopping for awhile Aurora, your endless complaining will not sway me."  
  
Aurora sighed and picked up the heavy backpack she had been carrying for days. Best not anger the almighty Aragorn she thought sarcastically. She picked up her feet and trudged on, surprised she was alive, let alone walking. The company had left Rivendell a few days ago. It had been nothing but walking and walking. Sure, they slept every once in awhile. But no where near what Aurora wanted. She could almost see a mattress, covered in warm thick pillows and big blankets. She would be home now, curled up in her room and reading a book. She sighed as she gazed around her surroundings. Trees, rocks, dirt, and the midday sun. That's what she had now. She was lost in her thoughts when she ran into a hard object.  
  
"Ow!" She cried, rubbing her head.  
  
"Sorry." A deep and unbelievably sexy voice muttered a few feet above her.  
  
"Oh! Legolas. I-its you. Oh I don't mind. I mean, I would if it was like a rock or something, but you know its you and you look really good and oh I mean wow I was just. . ." Aurora stuttered. She felt like kicking herself in the head if it was possible. Why did she lose control like that around him? Sure he was drop dead gorgeous, but she didn't have to make such a fool of herself over it. Then the Scott's face popped into her head, "Mary- Sue" it whispered. She sighed and cast her eyes downward.  
  
Legolas stood a little uncertain before backing away. He was quite scared of Aurora to be honest. She always seemed prone to accidents when he was around and he'd only ever heard her stutter. Scott had warned him about a Mary-Sue, though he wasn't quite sure what that meant, it sounded a bit dodgy.  
  
"We'll rest here. I need to decide the best route." Gandalf said, pulling out his pipe and a packet with weed. Scott had grown very excited when he first saw the weed and nearly killed Gandalf when he tried to reach it. Gandalf had been rather offended and had decided not to give any to Scott. This was of course suggested by a rather thrilled Aurora, who wanted nothing more than to torture Scott. Scott now looked on gloomily as Gandalf sat himself down on a jagged rock and began puffing away. He sat himself next to Legolas and started talking to him. Scott had a wicked gleam in his eye that Aurora didn't like and her suspicions were confirmed when Legolas turned to her, his eyes wide and almost scared. What was he saying? Aurora was just about to walk over there when a loud "Oomph" followed by a "oh! I am sorry!" interrupted her thoughts.  
  
She was distracted as Merry and Pippin jumped onto a surprised Boromir. She couldn't help but laugh as the three tumbled around on the ground. Even Scott had a grin on his face as he stood up to help.  
  
"What's that?" Sam asked, pointing toward the sky. Everyone stopped what they were doing, many still with grins plastered on their faces, to gaze at what Sam was indicating.  
  
"What's what?" Aurora asked, squinting her eyes. She couldn't see much of anything. Too bad she didn't sleep with her glasses on. They would have come with her to Middle Earth and they would have been quite handy.  
  
"Nothing, it's just a wisp of cloud," Gimli the dwarf said, shielding his eyes.  
  
"It's moving fast, and against the wind." Boromir muttered, his grin slowly leaving his face.  
  
"What are you guys talking about? I don't see anything!" Aurora said grumpily.  
  
Suddenly Legolas jumped up, "Crebain from Duneland! Hide!" Everyone listened except Aurora, who was still trying to see what they were all so freaked out about.  
  
"What from where?" She asked looking around as everyone ducked behind a rock. Scott grabbed her hand and pulled her down.  
  
"Excuse me! If I felt like squatting behind a rock I would have. You can't just go grab-" Scott covered her mouth with has hand, silencing her. She bit him and he swore in pain.  
  
"What the f-"  
  
"SHUT UP" Boromir cried from behind a particularly large rock.  
  
Both Aurora and Scott heeded his advice and crouched lower, waiting. Waiting for what, Aurora had no idea. Suddenly the sky was filled with shrieking and a dark cloud of birds flew overhead. As soon as they were passed, everyone stood up slowly.  
  
"Can anyone tell me why we are hiding from birds? You know they are most likely not lethal, I mean the most they coul. . ." She stopped short when she realized everyone was staring at her, all with barely concealed grins on their faces. Scott was chuckling slowly, covering his mouth and all the others started to join in.  
  
"What?' she demanded. At this everyone burst out into a loud chorus of laughing. It didn't sound too unlike the shrieking of birds that had just flown overhead. "What??"  
  
Scott pointed to her head, then doubled up laughing. Aurora frowned and pulled her fingers through her hair.  
  
"Argh!" She yelled as she came across something very wet and slimy. "Oh my god! Its bird poop! Ewww get it out get it out get it out!!!" she cried running around frantically.  
  
This only caused everyone to laugh all the harder. Sam fetched some water and poured a little over her head. It was like an icicle slamming onto her but she dug her fingers into her and pulled out the large white blob.  
  
Scott was laughing hysterically on the floor, clutching his side and all the others were laughing, though not as openly as Scott.  
  
"Haha, really funny. Whatever. Now if you will all grow up, why were we hiding from a pack of birds?"  
  
"They are spies," Gandalf muttered, instantly becoming serious again.  
  
Aurora stared at him like he was stupid. "Birds are spies? What the hell kind of place am I in? Can't even trust a bloody bird here. . ."  
  
"We can go through the mines of Moria," Gimli said hopefully.  
  
"Mines?" Scott cried in a high pitched voice.  
  
Aurora turned to him sweetly, "Oh that's right, isn't it? You're afraid of the dark. How could I have forgotten?" She placed her hand daintily on her lips. "My oh my."  
  
Scott glared at her but said nothing. Gandalf meanwhile was shaking his head.  
  
"No. I will not go through those mines unless there is no other choice. We shall try the pass of Caradhras." Gandalf did not leave the matter open for debate as he helped himself up with his long staff. Slowly he turned to the great snowy mountain in front of them and began leading the way.  
  
  
  
The hike up the dangerous pass took so much energy, Aurora couldn't even complain anymore. Every muscle in her body was screaming at her in pain. She huffed and puffed her way up, focusing on moving one foot in front of another. Every step she took felt like a ten pound weight pulling her down into the snow. For once she could glare at Legolas. He walked easily across the snow, not even leaving the slightest imprint in the white powder. The hike up had been mainly uninteresting except for an odd moment when Frodo had tripped and Boromir had picked up the ring, which had flown from Frodo's neck. Boromir had an odd gleam in his eye before reluctantly handing the small golden circle back to Frodo. Aurora stopped in her tracks.  
  
"Do you hear something?" She asked.  
  
She wasn't the only one.  
  
"There is a foul voice upon the air," Legolas said quietly. Suddenly a lighting bolt came from the sky and hit the top of the mountain.  
  
"Oh Dear God," Aurora whispered as she heard the sound of snow crashing down the mountainside, heading straight for them. She threw herself to the ground and instinctively clutched her hands around her neck. The crashing snow pelted her like thousands of jagged ice swords, piercing her skin. She couldn't breathe for a moment but she quickly pulled her head up through the pounds of snow, gasping for air.  
  
Gandalf called to them, "We must keep going!"  
  
Aragorn shook his head, "No! It is too dangerous!"  
  
Aurora opened her mouth, "I agree with him. I don't know about you, but getting hit by an avalanche doesn't sound all that safe. And while we are on the subject, how the hell can a lighting bolt suddenly hit a mountainside that we happen to be on, I mean it is a bit. . .oh all right. I'll shut up."  
  
"Thank you!" Scott cried, spitting snow out of his mouth.  
  
"Let us go through the mines of Moria. My cousin Balin will give a wonderful welcome!" Gimli spoke up.  
  
Gandalf sighed. Aurora looked at him, calculatingly. She had never seen Gandalf look so worried, so unsure. At last he said quietly, "It is for the ring bearer to decide."  
  
Frodo looked around at his companions then nodded, "We shall go through the mines of Moria."  
  
Scott groaned. Aurora felt better about going through the mines. But she was a little concerned. Why was Gandalf so concerned? She prayed that Frodo had made the right choice as she began digging herself out of the hole.  
  
  
  
A/N: Well what do you think?? Lemme know by pushing that pretty little button down there! 


	4. Entering Moria

A/N: And I am updating again! *gasp* its been awhile hasn't it? I have been so busy with school and I have been horribly sick with the flu so I haven't had any time at ALL to update. Wow! I almost fell over when I saw all the reviews in my inbox!! Thank you everyone! I really appreciate all your beautiful comments and opinions. Thanks! Well, here goes another chapter. I am sooo worried now that I am going to screw this up really bad, it's something I would do! ~_~ Well, thanks for reading and thanks to those of you who have reviewed so far *hugz*  
  
R/N:  
  
Mojo: Thanks girl!! I always love reading your reviews.  
  
Discoridia: I am so glad I have gotten better. Thank you for your  
opinions and suggestions. How  
do you add words to your WordPerfect vocabulary?? I have been trying  
to figure that out for ages!  
  
Rindoien: Thank you for reviewing! And thank you very much for  
actually liking it! A Mary-sue  
is a perfect, beautiful, brave person who falls in love with Legolas  
or any other character from  
LOTR. She normally falls through the sky, somehow, or is some gorgeous  
elf or something. Not  
all Mary-Sues are bad though. What is your name on fanfic? I would  
really like to review one of  
your fics!  
  
rogue solus: I am so glad you were interested in my story! Your opinion means a lot, thank you!  
  
LotR Fan: Thank you so much for your review! Its always been a mystery.just why do Mary-Sues suddenly fall into Middle-Earth? It's a very intriguing question! Thank you for thinking its funny, I'm trying! I hope it's getting better! What is your name on fanfic?? I would really like to review one of your fics! Thanks again!  
  
Gina: Thank you for liking my story!! I really appreciate the review. Do you write any LOTR fics?  
  
Noa: Awwz! Thanks so much for the review! I am glad you like my story!! What is your name on fanfic?? I would really like to review one of your fics!  
  
Smiley: Thanks for your review!  
  
  
  
A dark, murky lake lay forbidding before the great wall of Moria. The  
wall was made of thick,  
impenetrable rock and rose higher than Aurora could see. The company  
sat in silence, brooding  
upon the mystery of the ancient doors. Aurora sighed as she sat on a  
large rock, glancing as Gandalf threw down his hat in anger and pulled out his familiar pipe. They had been sitting here forever, the old man had forgotten the password and so they were trapped outside. Ancient words wore inscribed in the stone and they read, "Speak friend and enter." Aurora had no idea what that was all about and neither, it seemed, did Gandalf. She turned her gaze on Merry and Pippin who were throwing rocks at the foggy waters, small ripples easing out from the splashes. Aragorn stood up and grabbed Merry's wrist before he could skim another rock across the silent surface.  
  
"Do not disturb the waters."  
  
Aurora rolled her eyes. Well, there went her entertainment. Her eyes shifted to Legolas who sat as far way from her as possible. She frowned. What did Scott tell him? Legolas was positively terrified of her. She would find out, and when she did, Scott would suffer. Speaking of Scott. . .  
  
"Scott?" She called, looking around. The silence had been nearly complete except for the occasional mutterings of Gandalf or whispers among the others. Everyone jumped at the sudden sound.  
  
"I'm right behind you." Scott said. Aurora jumped nearly a foot in the air. Scott was stretched out right beneath her rock.  
  
"Oh, right." She sighed. She had hoped he had disappeared. It would have made things interesting if they had had to search for him.  
  
Aurora would have gladly accepted this break a few days ago, but she was anxious to look inside the mines. She had always been fascinated by caves and their mysteries. It would be incredibly intriguing here in Middle Earth. A sudden shuffling of feet caused Aurora to look up. Frodo was walking slowly toward the door, reading the inscribed words.  
  
"Gandalf, what is the Elvish word for 'friend'?" He questioned.  
  
"Mellon." Gandalf muttered in reply. Suddenly the door began to move, grating against the ground as it creaked open. The fellowship stood slowly up, staring at the now opened door. Gandalf looked as if his birthday had come early.  
  
"Excellent Frodo!" he cried. He picked up his staff and placed his hat on his head. He practically ran through the great doors.  
  
Aurora followed muttering to herself. What a stupid password, 'friend.' Stupid, yet it had them all tricked. It was actually quite ingenuous.  
  
"I thought Dwarves lived here," Scott whispered.  
  
"Yah, so?" Aurora yelled back.  
  
"Shhh! Don't yell! Gandalf, if Dwarves live here, why was the password in Elvish?"  
  
"Long story and one I am not going to discuss right now."  
  
They filed in slowly, almost cautiously. Aurora wanted to run in and begin exploring but she decided on patience. She didn't want Aragorn or Gandalf calling her 'foolish,' again.  
  
Aurora spun around at a sound coming from the lake. Had it moved? There were ripples flowing across it, gently slapping against the shore. She shuddered. Maybe it was just the wind. But wait, what was that shadow? It ran in behind them and was so quick and sudden, she wasn't sure if she had seen anything at all. She was definitely losing it. She figured it would happen someday. She got thrown into another world, who wouldn't go crazy? She expected she would need professional help as soon as she got back home. IF she got back home.  
  
The company walked into the cave, their boots echoing around the walls. Aurora stepped on something crunchy. She looked down and found she had stepped on a bone. Oh, it was just a bone. She continued walking but then stopped in her tracks. A bone? What was a bone doing here, on the floor? She felt her blood turn to ice. Slowly she lowered her gaze and looked around the floors of the cave. Skulls and skeletons lay scattered everywhere. Aurora opened and closed her mouth, but no sound came out. Fortunately, Gimli could still speak. He roared in anger, picking up a skull and jumping upon a rock. He pulled his hair as he looked upon the bodies of his kin.  
  
"This is no cave, it's a tomb," muttered Boromir.  
  
"I knew we should never have come here!" Gandalf said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Oh you just shut up. Come on, let's go. I don't want to explore a cave filled with dead bodies, thank you very much." Aurora said. She didn't mean to sound so bitchy but she was scared. A massacre had obviously occurred here and she didn't want to sit around and find out what caused it. For once everyone listened to her and began walking toward the entrance.  
  
They all stopped when a loud splash boomed from the lake. It all happened so fast Aurora didn't even catch what was going on. One second Frodo was standing next to her, the next second he was gone. She spun around and saw a gigantic squid-like thing, with tentacles wrapped tightly around a screaming Frodo. Legolas, Aragorn, Boromir and Gimli were all desperately attacking the great monster, trying to free Frodo from its iron-clad grip.  
  
Aurora gasped in terror and fell to the ground on shaking knees. 'Get up!' her mind screamed at her. 'Do something!' But her body didn't want to cooperate. She sat there, clutching her head and rocking back and forth. Tears streamed down her face and her whole body shook. She could feel her heart thumping wildly in her chest and she couldn't breathe. She listened as the men swung their weapons at the creature. She willed herself to open her eyes, gazing as Aragorn slashed off a tentacle and caught Frodo in his arms. The men ran into the cave, Boromir trailing. The creature began moving in, its long, slimy arms reaching for Frodo once more. It was too large however, and the rock surrounding the door collapsed. She felt strong arms wrap around her waist and she was picked up as rock came crashing to the ground. The cave fell into darkness. A darkness so complete, Aurora couldn't even see her hand, inches in front of her.  
  
"Well, it seems we have no other choice but to find our way through the deep caves of Moria." Gandalf said gloomily, striking his staff upon the ground causing a blue light to fill the dreary cave.  
  
Aurora glanced at Legolas who stood inches behind her, he was the one who had saved her.  
  
"Thanks," she whispered.  
  
He nodded and edged away from her again. She sighed. Still scared of her. Oh well. She wiped the tears from her cheeks, still pondering why she was so frightened. She had never felt so terrified in her entire life. This one incident really set in the reality and seriousness of where she was at and where she was going. She cursed herself for acting like a child. She should have done something. Even Scott had been out there, trying to save Frodo. She had been on her knees weeping like a baby. She resolved to never let that happen again. Ever.  
  
  
  
The caves were very tiresome. Worse, perhaps then the mountain of Caradras had been. Thousands of stairways led up, and you had to be ever so careful, so as not to slip on a rock or stone. For if you did, you could very easily fall to your death.  
  
"Scott! Get off me!" Aurora cried again. Ever since they had been walking, Scott had been very tight lipped and had stood so close to Aurora that she nearly fell over several times.  
  
"Oh, uh, sorry," He whispered and edged a little tiny bit away from her.  
  
"Why are you whispering you idiot?"  
  
"Oh, yah. Right." Scott voiced, a little louder this time.  
  
Aurora rolled her eyes and just as she did she tripped and came crashing to the floor.  
  
"Ow!! Scott!" She cried. She felt a throbbing in her leg and pulled back her leggings to reveal a small scab on her knee.  
  
"What did I do?" Scott cried, helping her back to her feet.  
  
"You are basically walking on top of me Scott! I need room to move my own two legs you know. It's how most people walk!"  
  
Scott shrugged, "Well, you know. Though I oughta stick by you in case something happens."  
  
Aurora felt like hitting him. "Oh please, I don't need protecting. And don't lie. That is not the reason you have decided to walk on top of me."  
  
She brushed off her pants and turned to face him.  
  
"You are terrified of the dark! And don't even deny it Scott. Do you remember that time when were kids and we camped out? The fire went out and you freaked."  
  
"I-I- well I. . ."  
  
"Y-y-ou. . .Now get off me and give me some room to walk! You are not going to die from darkness alright?" Aurora pushed passed him, trying to catch up with Legolas.  
  
Scott speeded up so he was right behind her and whispered in her ear, "Whatever you say Sue."  
  
She turned to glare at him but chose to ignore his comment.  
  
Scott paused as a sound of tumbling rock sounded from behind him. He didn't pause long, however, and ran up to Aurora.  
  
"Damnit Scott! Why don't you go hide behind someone else. If something does attack us from the darkness, I will make sure it gets you first! You can bet on it too."  
  
"I heard something! And I am not hiding, I am just. . .well okay, so maybe I am hiding. And I am not gonna hide behind someone else. They are all guys. It would be a little dodgy, know what I'm saying?"  
  
Suddenly Aurora crashed into Boromir who had been walking in front of her. "Hey! What are y-"  
  
Everyone had stopped and Gandalf was looking down three different tunnels.  
  
"I have no memory of this place."  
  
Aurora groaned, "Do you have a memory of anything?"  
  
Legolas looked at her like she was stupid. How could she say that? Gandalf was Istari. He knew by far more than she did, or any of them for that matter.  
  
Aurora settled down upon a rock and turned to Scott again, who was looking over his shoulder.  
  
Aurora stared at him. "You did not hear anything Scott. There is nothing there! Nothing!" She had seen something sneak in. She was sure of it now. But nothing would follow them for such a long time. It was ridiculous.  
  
Scott ignored her as he glanced uneasily over his shoulder.  
  
"Argh! You are so annoying!"  
  
"No, that job belongs to you. Ask anyone here."  
  
"Okay! I will!" Aurora challenged. She turned and faced the group who was sitting around a circle, all watching as Gandalf stared at each tunnel.  
  
"Who do you guys think is the most annoying out of the two of us?" Aurora asked, indicating Scott and herself.  
  
"You" "Definitely you" "Aurora is my vote!" "Oh yeah, it's you" "You!"  
  
Even Gandalf called over, "Aurora by far!"  
  
Aurora crossed her arms sulkily and sat down on a rock, carefully avoiding Scott's eyes but not doing so well at blocking out his laughter.  
  
Frodo stood up and went over to Gandalf, "I saw something down there!" he whispered.  
  
"It's Gollum."  
  
"Ha! See I knew something was following us!" Scott cried standing up.  
  
This only made Aurora more angry, as she turned a brilliant shade of crimson.  
  
"So Gandalf, what is a Gollum?" Scott asked in a slightly shaky voice.  
  
"Gollum is a creature. He was once very similar to a hobbit but he found the Ring of Power in a river bed one day. His name was Smeagol back then. Anyway, he found the ring and became very greedy amongst his fellow villagers. Many began to distrust him, doubt him. So he left one day and wasn't seen for some time. We know now that he lived in dark caves for nearly 500 years, alone. Only him and his ring. His precious. Bilbo Baggins, Frodo's dear uncle, found the ring on his own adventure. And now Gollum has come searching for it. He has been following us for quite awhile now."  
  
Everyone was silent after the story. Even Aurora.  
  
Suddenly Gandalf stood up, "Ah-ha! It's this one."  
  
"At last! You have remembered." Pippin cried happily.  
  
"No, the air doesn't smell so foul this way." Gandalf reached down and grasped his staff, "When in doubt, always follow your nose!"  
  
"Hmph," muttered Aurora. "That's what I did, now look at me." She pointed to her stomach.  
  
The company walked down the passageway, unsure of what was at its end.  
  
  
  
A/N: So what did you think? I would love to hear your opinion. Come on, click that pretty button down there. 


	5. Attack!

A/N: Hey! It's me again. Everyone shocked that I have decided to update? I'm very sorry I haven't updated in forever. I have been so busy with school (but now it's out! *yay*) and then I haven't felt all too inspired to write. But now I decided I probably should! So. . here it goes! I'm very sorry if this sucks! I still would love your opinion though! Thanks everyone!  
  
R/N:  
  
Mojo: Always there to review! Thanks for sticking with my crap story! You're the best!  
  
Bant: Thanks for reviewing! I'm not sure how to verify accounts. . .its been awhile since I got mine. Uuum. . . I think they send you an email to your email account. Then just follow the instructions. I hope I helped!  
  
Discordia: Thank you for reviewing again! Thanks for sticking with this crap story too. You're a wonderful reviewer and I always look forward to what you have to say. Thanks for all the help!  
  
Noa: Thanks for reviewing! Awesome, I'll read your story whenever you get it posted! Thanks again!  
  
Smushed Pea: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
  
  
"Can we rest yet?" Aurora gasped, clutching her side.  
  
"No!" Gandalf answered yet again. "I want to get out of this place as soon as possible."  
  
Aurora groaned and continued walking. Well, it was more like hobbling. She really wasn't in shape to be walking through an uphill, then downhill type of cave.  
  
"Wow, look," whispered Scott. They had just walked into a room where enormous pillars were silhouetted against rays of sunlight filtering through small window-like holes near the top of the immense cavern. It was the most beautiful thing Aurora had ever seen. She couldn't even fathom the amount of time and effort it would take to create such a thing as this. She felt a much deeper and greater respect for Gimli's kin, the dwarves.  
  
"No!" cried Gimli very suddenly. He dashed as quick as he could on his short little legs into a room, heedless of the others' cries of stop. He slowed down as he reached a pearl white tomb. As soon as he read the words engraved on the coffin, he dropped to the ground and burst into sobs.  
  
The rest of the fellowship followed in more slowly. Gandalf read, "Here lies Balin son of Fundin, Lord of Moria." Everyone looked sympathetically toward Gimli who still sobbed on the dusty floor of the cave. Gandalf walked slowly around Gimli and picked up a very old and battered book off the ground. He blew dust off it and carefully eased the cover open. Many of the pages crumbled to dust. Ever so carefully, he turned to the last page and read the haunting words. It seemed that Balin, as well as the many skeletons surrounding his final resting spot, had been attacked and trapped in the room by Orcs. The last words that were written in haste, read "They are coming." Gandalf sat down and began reading the book to himself, scanning the pages, turning them very slowly as not to destroy them.  
  
Aurora sat down next to Scott. She finally had her rest, but now she wished nothing more then to start walking again. She didn't like this room, filled with skeletons. It felt- creepy somehow. Maybe it was because she knew there had been a battle fought here, and the good guys hadn't won. It never happened that way in the movies. But, she reminded herself, this wasn't a movie. She wasn't entirely sure what an Orc was, but she had a bad feeling about it. She was sure she didn't want to meet one, and if that meant more walking, then so be it.  
  
Suddenly a crashing sound filled the fellowships ears. Aurora and Scott jumped up, hearts racing. Pippin stood guiltily next to a well in the corner of the room. He had apparently dropped something down it; Aurora distinctly remembered a skeleton perched on the top of it. Everyone stood frozen to the spot, listening like they have never listened before. When no sound could be heard, Gandalf slammed the ancient book and advanced on a terrified Pippin.  
  
"Fool of Took!" He yelled. "Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!"  
  
Pippin looked down, ashamed. Gandalf began walking back when he suddenly stopped.  
  
"Oh God," Aurora whispered. For the cave was now filled with a booming sound. A sound that was getting nearer and nearer by the second. "Oh no, oh no, oh no." she muttered. She gripped the nearest thing to her which happened to be Scott. Surprisingly he didn't try to push her off. He just stared numbly at the doors that led to the small room. The doors that were the only thing between them and the echoing sounds.  
  
"Orcs!" Aragorn cried.  
  
Boromir dashed forward and peered around the wooden doors. He jerked back suddenly as an arrow came whizzing toward him. It missed his face by inches and slammed into the door.  
  
"They've brought a cave troll," he muttered as he slammed the door shut. Aragorn dashed over and together they wedged axes into it. They backed away and stood at the ready as did everyone else. Scott reached for his sword and looked at Aurora.  
  
"I know your scared but you need to fight this time. I can stand next to you but I can't guarantee that I can fight for both of us."  
  
Aurora nodded numbly and drew her own sword.  
  
"Don't worry," Scott whispered. "I won't let anything happen to you." Aurora gave a feeble sort of smile and jerked her head back as the doors that were being pounded from the outside. She turned her head and saw the hobbits also drawing their swords, staring at them as if for the very first time. Frodo's glowed blue, which meant Orcs were near (as he had explained earlier).  
  
The doors gave way and in swarmed horrible monsters. They were short but their faces were unlike any creature Aurora had ever seen. They were horribly disfigured and the color of old bruises and other things all mixed into one. Their teeth were yellow and black and they had no hair. They made noises like a hissing cat, only more deep and horrible.  
  
Aurora breathed deeply, her chest rising up and down in panic. She gripped her sword in her sweaty hands. In poured the Orcs, attacking from every direction. Scott swung his sword around, stabbing some, beheading others. Aurora stepped forward and followed suit. She felt sick to her stomach. She stabbed one and pulled her sword out, covered in a greenish type of blood. Soon there were so many, all she could do was spin around. Scott and her were back to back fighting off Orcs in opposite directions. Aurora screamed as a huge monster marched in. It was the cave troll Boromir had warned them about.  
  
Aurora soon lost track of everything else. All she could do was stab, pull out, and stab again. She wasn't sure if she was holding her sword right, but that didn't matter. As long as she could fight quick enough, she would stay alive. She was quickly tiring though. The Orcs seemed endless. Though there were no more streaming in, the room was filled with them.  
  
"Frodo!" Scott cried, suddenly.  
  
Aurora glanced around Scott very quickly. Frodo had a huge wooden pole sticking out of his chest. Aurora felt her heart drop. If Frodo had died. . . She didn't even want to think about what that meant.  
  
The Orcs were becoming fewer and fewer and soon Aurora could spin around and fight next to Scott, the wall behind them becoming their protection. The huge cave troll was roaring madly as Gimli, Legolas and Aragorn all tried to attack it. Even Merry and Pippin tried to jump on it, but they were thrown off it as if they were nothing more than fleas.  
  
Legolas somehow (Aurora never could be sure) jumped on top of the troll. He shot it in through the head. Aurora was certain that the horrible creature would die, but that didn't do it. Legolas was thrown off. Almost immediately, however, he shot it through the neck. The troll grunted, and swayed on the spot. With a final roar he fell over and didn't move again.  
  
Everyone dashed over to Frodo, certain that he was dead. They were all shocked when he coughed and sat up, rubbing his chest.  
  
"That would have skewered a wild boar!" gasped Aragorn.  
  
Slowly, Frodo pulled down his shirt, revealing a silver, chain-link piece of armor.  
  
"Mithril!" Gimli cried.  
  
After making sure Frodo was okay, Gandalf called to the fellowship. "Run!"  
  
"And run they did. They left the room as fast as they could; running down a passageway, the Orcs still following them. Aurora still had her sword in her hand as she ran like she'd never ran before. She didn't care about how tired she was, she didn't care about anything. All she cared about was getting out of this place alive. As she ran she looked up and felt all her hopes vanishing. Thousands of Orcs were running above them, on the walls, in front of them, behind them. They were becoming surrounded! In no time at all the fellowship were completely encompassed in Orcs. Thousands of Orcs. Aurora looked around, terrified. There was no way they were going to get out of this. There were too many! But just as the horrible thought filled her head, another loud boom filled the cave. This one even seemed to scare the Orcs. They all shuddered as the boom sounded again and began hissing in fright. The sound echoed again and all of the Orcs left. Aurora wasn't at all comforted. What could possibly frighten a monster?  
  
"Run," Gandalf muttered. He looked almost frightened. Aurora didn't need to hear it again. She ran.  
  
"The bridge!" yelled Aragorn.  
  
Aurora looked up and almost tripped. The 'bridge' was about five feet across. How was she supposed to cross that? She looked behind her where Legolas, Gandalf, Gimli, Aragorn and Frodo still ran. Boromir dashed across a wide piece of rock that looked like the Khazad Dum bridge, only wider. Scott followed Boromir closely, with Merry and Pippin closely behind. Aurora ran easily across it to the other side where Boromir stood waiting for the others.  
  
Aurora looked behind Aragorn, who brought up the rear. A dark shadow was stomping toward them. Rocks shook from the ceiling and crashed onto the cave floor. Orcs still followed on top of the walls and shot arrows toward them every once in awhile. Suddenly, a large rock fell from the ceiling after a particularly large 'boom' and crashed into the bridge of rock. Legolas stopped himself from falling down and leaped easily across the gap. Gandalf followed and turned to help the others. Aragorn tried to throw Gimli across but Gimli wouldn't allow it. He took a great leap and was saved from falling by Legolas who grabbed a hold of his beard.  
  
Suddenly the half of the bridge that Frodo and Aragorn remained on began to shake. It was breaking! Aurora stared, transfixed, as Aragorn and Frodo tried to move with the rock. As it fell forward, Aragorn said something to Frodo, who nodded. Legolas and Boromir stood with arms outstretched as the rock began to crash down. Together, Frodo and Aragorn jumped into the arms of their friends. Miraculously they made it. Aurora sighed in relief. The fellowship began running again. They all began filing across Khazad Dum, running as fast as they were able on the narrow bridge.  
  
Aurora reached it after Scott and looked down. Below it, there was an endless blackness. It was like a starless sky at night, she couldn't see the end.  
  
"Aurora! Come on! Just run!" Scott called. Aurora glanced down and began backing away. There had to be another way to the other side. She couldn't cross this, she'd fall!  
  
Scott turned around and dashed back to her. He grasped her hand, "Come on Aurora. Its okay."  
  
She tried to pull back but he started pulling her across. She looked straight ahead, trying not to look down. She was shaking, but she felt comfort in Scott's hand. After what seemed an eternity, they reached the other side.  
  
"See, there. That wasn't so bad, was it?"  
  
Aurora sighed and collapsed on the ground, trying to calm her nerves.  
  
"Gandalf!" Aragorn called. Aurora looked up and saw Gandalf stop about midway across the bridge and turn around. 'What is he doing?' She thought. The dark shadow that was endlessly following them suddenly burst into view. Aurora screamed. It WAS the shadow. It was as dark as the endless pit below the bridge, but it had fire mixed in with it. It was enormous.  
  
"It's the Balrog," Aragorn whispered.  
  
Gandalf, still on the bridge, raised his staff and a blue light surrounded him as he whispered words. The creature took out a fiery whip and thrashed it at Gandalf, who looked nothing more than a mere ant next to the creature. The two battled for seconds that seemed like years. Then, finally, Gandalf somehow managed to push the monster off the bridge. Aurora sighed in relief. Gandalf slowly eased up and was about to turn when, from within the hole, the whip came up. It grabbed Gandalf by the ankle and pulled him over the bridge. Gandalf's staff fell and Gandalf grabbed a hold of the rock with his fingertips. He tried to pull himself up but couldn't. He turned to look at them and whispered, "Fly you fools." In one second, he let go and fell into the abyss.  
  
"No!" Frodo cried, dashing toward the bridge. Aragorn caught the hobbit, still in shock. He pulled him back and began running toward the door at the end of the cave. Aurora couldn't move. Gandalf was gone. He was dead. She stared unblinking at the last place Gandalf had stood. Scott walked over to her and pulled her up. He grabbed her hand and led her toward the door. Arrows fell around them, the Orcs still trying to kill them. They walked into the sunlight; it blinded Aurora. She collapsed as soon as she was outside and stared at nothing, tears streaming down her face. Scott fell next to her and pulled her close. He stroked her hair absently, looking down, fighting his own tears. Merry and Pippin sobbed openly upon the ground. Aragorn, Boromir, and Gimli couldn't do anything but stand around and stare. Frodo walked away, by himself.  
  
Gandalf was gone. He was gone and he couldn't possibly come back. He was dead. He wouldn't be able to lead them anymore, he wouldn't be able to tell them what to do.  
  
Aurora looked up as a shadow blocked the sun in front of her. Aragorn stood there. He whispered, "Come. We must leave before we are overwhelmed with Orcs. We will head for the forest of Lothlorien." Scott and Aurora stood up slowly and followed Aragorn. Everyone was exhausted, both emotionally and physically. But they couldn't stay here. Slowly, they began to walk away from the mines of Moria and all the nightmares that filled its glittering walls.  
  
A/N: I hope it wasn't too bad! Please review! Thanks for reading! 


	6. Entering Lothlorien

Sorry about the previous problems. Stupid fanfiction didn't upload the chapter right *glares* I dunno what happened. The story was all there, then I got a couple reviews saying it wasn't and so I went to check and all it had was my R/N's and nothing else. So, I had to upload it again. Sorry to those who reviewed and for the inconvenience. Stupid ff.net *scowls*  
  
A/N: Wow. Here I am. Updating again. I'm sorry it has taken so long for it. School ended a month ago, then I went on vacation, then I just got so sidetracked with other things that I have had little time to write. Sorry everyone! The chapter's will now be uploaded weekly I'm thinking cuz I have a lot more time!  
  
Oh by the way, there was a slight rating change from PG to PG 13 because of words in this chapter. As a warning, it could go up in further chapters, I haven't decided yet. Thanks!  
  
R/N:  
  
Noa: Hey! Thank you soo much for your review! I really appreciate it! I'm glad you like my story.I hope to see one from you soon! Thanks again! *Hugz*  
  
Discordia: Thank you for your review. Yes, your advice with spellcheck has helped a great deal! Thank you very much. I don't hit ignore so much now, so I am getting most of the errors corrected. Thanks! I totally agree with you on how my words seem abrupt. It doesn't seem like it flows well, does it? I have tried to add variety, but I am not sure how to do it *sigh* I will try to add more into this one. Please let me know what you think! Thanks again!!  
  
Mojo: Hey! Thank you so much for always reviewing! No, I haven't been getting flamers. I just read my writing and I'm never really satisfied with it. I guess I do criticize this story a lot, don't I? Oops. I don't really realize it. Hehe. Anyways.this story should have more of Aurora and Scott, I'm trying to work it in a little slow. But it'll be coming! Er..maybe *evil laugh* thank you for liking my story! Hehe, u rock girl!  
  
  
  
They walked for what seemed like ages. Through meadow's filled with wild flowers, through small valley's with equally small streams. The sun beat down upon their backs and no one said much of anything. Aurora didn't even complain anymore. She was used to the walking now, it didn't bother her like it used to. She was used to the small amounts of food and the relentless Aragorn who never seemed to give up or slow down.  
  
It had been two days since the disastrous episode on the bridge of Khazad Dum. Sighing, Aurora stepped over a rock, tripping over it, but catching herself before she fell. The death of Gandalf still haunted her dreams at night and she was suffering from lack of sleep. She would wake up in the middle of the night drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. After a few moments, she would fall back asleep, only to be awoken minutes later.  
  
"We are near the forest now," Aragorn suddenly said. "When we come to the tree's, try to be very quiet. Elves have excellent ears."  
  
Aurora nodded her understanding and continued walking. That was when it happened. She didn't know how it happened, just that it did. Her pants, which had once fit so tightly, slipped right off; exposing herself to everyone there. She screamed and yanked them back up, but they fell back off again to roars of laughter from the fellowship. It was the first time any of them had laughed since the demise of Gandalf.  
  
Blushing furiously, she held them around her waist, trying to see what the problem was. The fellowship were now on the ground guffawing loudly, many of them gasping for breathe. Aurora turned around and glared at them all.  
  
"Oh shut up," she snarled, "You all act like you have never seen a woman before." She said this in a calm voice that did not betray her pink cheeks. She held her pants up trying to find out what was wrong with them. They were still buckled around her waist, but for some reason they didn't fit.  
  
"Maybe all the fighting has loosened them up a bit," she said, still looking for problems with her pants.  
  
"Well, the lady in Rivendell gave us extra pants," Scott whispered between cries of laughter.  
  
"I know, but the other pair she gave me were for women. They didn't fit me when I tried them on the first time. Remember? I-I had to wear the men's," she muttered, turning a brilliant shade of crimson.  
  
"Well then, I guess you'll have to walk around naked, won't you?" Scott choked out.  
  
Aurora glared at him then turned around into a patch of tree's a little behind them. She let the pants fall and took the backpack off her back. Muttering to herself, she pulled out the leggings that she had received what seemed like so long ago at Rivendell. Carefully she pulled them on and to her utter bewilderment, they fit perfectly about her waist. The last time she had tried them on, she couldn't even get them past her thigh's.  
  
She realized with a shock that she had lost a lot of weight. All the walking, running, and fighting had taken it's toll on her body. Her thigh's were now small, as was her waist which had always been a bit large. Her arm's were toned from carrying things, and from fighting with the sword. She craned her neck, looking over her back and noticed her rear was a lot different from when she remembered it. She also noticed, for the first time, that her shirt was big and baggy. That's why no one, including her, had noticed her weight loss. Her big clothes had been hiding it. She pulled off the shirt and searched her bag for a smaller one. Finding one near the bottom, she pulled it out and eased it over her head. The difference in her body was more pronounced now then ever. The new clothes now clung to her thin body, enhancing her features a little too much for her liking. The shirt was a forest green, and rather low cut. It exposed the top part of her chest and pushed her breast's up. Her stomach was now flat and the cloth stretched across it. The pants, also green though a little darker, were also very tight. Sighing, she tried to adjust her breast's, so that they wouldn't stick out so much, but it was to no avail. She felt her chin, where it had once been slightly doubled, now it revealed a long neck that she never knew she had there before.  
  
She would have killed to have a body like this a few months ago, but now it was a pain in the ass more then anything. The clothes weren't as comfortable as her big baggy ones, but she knew she could probably work them in. A new realization struck her too, she now looked more the part of a Mary-Sue and that did not comfort her in the least. She had always hated those stories with the perfect, flawless, beautiful women in them. But, she assured herself, she was no where near perfect and flawless, and just because she lost a little weight didn't mean she would be any more beautiful.  
  
Slowly, she put the old leggings and shirt back in the pack, which she swung over her back as she began walking back to the meadow where cries of laughter could sill be heard. Muttering to herself about wearing slutty clothes with a group full of guys, she walked into the clearing where the fellowship sat upon the floor, still laughing merrily.  
  
The laughing, however, stopped abruptly when Aurora walked back into the clearing. Scott's mouth dropped open in surprise and the rest of the group seemed momentarily dumbstruck. Aurora shifted uncomfortably on her feet, looking down.  
  
"Er, well, it. . . er. . . looks like I lost a little weight, eh?" She muttered, chuckling feebly whilst glaring down at her feet.  
  
"You-You. . .look. . .wow. . ." Scott mumbled, staring at Aurora with wide eyes.  
  
"Yah well, whatever. Let's go shall we?" She stared pointedly at Aragorn, who shook his head and stood up.  
  
"Yes, ok, let's go." Still looking a little surprised, the fellowship stood up and began walking toward the forest up ahead. They kept throwing furtive glances back at Aurora, who took up the rear, not wanting to be stared at.  
  
She was embarrassed, though rather pleased, with their reaction. She had never been looked at in a way that people appeared to like what they saw. She had never had a boyfriend, never so much as kissed a boy. She was the quiet one. Always reading a book, always being alone. Her brother, Dan, had always been the loud one. He was the one who had all the girlfriends and all the friends. Aurora had always been known as 'Dan's little sister." She was never the type to be in the center of attention. She was the girl in the corner of the classroom, getting top grades, often being noted as weird or a freak. She had always been shy about her appearance and, therefore, had never enjoyed being near people. Dan and Scott were always so popular; they always had girl's chasing after them. Aurora smiled to herself, for the first time in her life, she felt that, if she were at home, she would have at least one guy look at her in a sexual manner. But, she reminded herself, I'm not home. The guys here were hot, no doubt about that. But Aragorn and Boromir were by far too old, the hobbit's were by far too short, she didn't have a chance in hell with Legolas, and then there was Scott. Aurora felt twist in her stomach that she thought had nothing to do with her excitement about losing weight..  
  
Her musings were interrupted when she realized how quiet everyone was. Shaking herself back to reality, she gazed around the forest they had wondered in. Huge tree's enclosed the company on all sides. The sun, which had been shining so brilliantly outside, seemed to be hiding somewhere above the thick branches. It was dark in here and there was an eerie silence. There was no sound at all except the muffled breathing of her companions.  
  
"Relax," Gimli was saying, "I have excellent hearing. Nothing will get by m- " He stopped short because arrows were suddenly pointing at them from every direction. Aurora's heart raced from the shock of it. She stifled a scream and moved her hands up to show whoever it was that she wasn't going to hurt them.  
  
"A dwarf breathes so loudly, we could hear him a mile away." A tall, handsome, blonde-haired elf whispered, stepping forward.  
  
Gimli growled but did nothing more, and for that Aurora was thankful. The last thing she needed was a group full of pissed off elves. Aragorn, however, stepped forward. He said something in Elvish, apparently to someone name Haldir. At least, that's what the name sounded like. The elf who had spoken to Gimli, gazed at Aragorn then said in English, "We will take you to the Lady of the Wood."  
  
Scott cleared is throat looking in askance at Aurora who shrugged.  
  
"We'll just leave," muttered Gimli.  
  
Haldir turned around, grinning slightly. "Oh, you can't leave now." He then turned back to Aragorn and they began a heated debate. Finally, after a few minutes, Aragorn turned around again.  
  
"These forest's are the realm of the Elves. They wish no other eyes to see it, except of course Legolas, the rest of us must be blind-folded." He said exasperatedly, as though he did not seem too keen on this idea.  
  
There was an uproar at this. Aurora shouting that she wasn't about to be led into unknown territory by someone she had never met before and actually trust him. Her ranting was nothing compared to Gimli's, however, he was furious, crying that he would rather leave then be led by elves into the darkness. After much arguing, and even a little violence, they all calmed down and agreed to it, although grudgingly.  
  
Haldir stepped forward and pulled a cloth over her eyes. Her arm was then rested on someone's shoulder, Boromir or Aragorn, by the feel of it. Scott's hand was on her shoulder and he gave it a reassuring squeeze. He had not objected to being blindfolded at all. Aurora realized with a jolt that Scott had actually been pretty patient lately, which was not like Scott at all.  
  
They began walking slowly upon a path that they couldn't see. It was incredibly frustrating to hear the noises of the forest, to smell the beautiful smell, but to not be able to see any of it. She stumbled quite often, tripping over roots and rocks or sudden changes in the elevation of the trail. One time she even fell, much to her horror. She jumped back up as quickly as she could but she knew she was blushing furiously again. Her knee ached a little after this and she felt a dab of blood slide down her leg. What was worse, Scott's hand had somehow moved from her shoulder to her waist. She felt terribly uncomfortable and the same twisting feeling was back in her stomach. Normally she wouldn't have cared, but now, suddenly, she did. Her heart thumped painfully against her chest as she tried to calm herself. She must be sick, she shouldn't feel all excited and nervous around Scott. This was the guy who dropped her birthday cake all over her head when she was a child, this is the Scott who scared away the only guy she had ever liked by mooning him. Trying to take her mind off his warm hands upon her waist (which occasionally slipped when they hit a bump and moved a little lower to her rear. Somehow, she had a feeling Scott wasn't trying to stop this from happening) she focused only upon moving one foot in front of the other.  
  
Just when she was about to ask how much further they would have to go, the blindfold's were removed and she was gazing up at the most beautiful city she had ever seen. It glowed with an ethereal light and rose high into the tree's. It was enchanting and somehow looked like it couldn't be real. She wanted to touch the glittering walls and listen to the beautiful singing that seemed to fill every space within the city. Gazing in openmouthed astonishment, the company was led into a palace of some sort with winding glass stair's that rose around a glowing tower. When they reached the top they stood in a line and faced a man and a woman, who were standing back in shadow.  
  
As one, the two people stepped forward. Aurora could not stifle a gasp. The woman was the most beautiful person she had ever seen. She had long flowing, blonde hair and the most bluest and piercing gaze she had ever seen. In fact, the woman's eyes seemed to be staring into Aurora's soul, reading what was written upon it. The gaze made her feel uncomfortable and she was relieved when the woman looked away.  
  
"Tell me, what has happened to Gandalf?" She whispered in a voice so quiet, but nevertheless carried to each one of them as if she had shouted it.  
  
Without awaiting an answer she whispered again, "He has fallen into shadow." None of them could say anything, the just stared down at their feet, not daring to look her in the eye.  
  
"The quest now stands upon the edge of a knife. . ." her words faded away as Aurora tried to listen to every syllable she spoke. She was concentrating too hard, and so she hardly heard what the elf was saying. She shook her head slightly, trying to shake it off.  
  
"You will stay here for the night and rest." The lady said, in her beautiful voice.  
  
The fellowship was led back down the stairs and into a pavilion where feathery beds were strewn across one room. All of them were exhausted, and most fell asleep as soon as they were alone. Aurora, however, sat down with her legs pulled up to her chest, just outside the pavilion. She listened to the singing that filled the night sky. It was so beautiful and so. . . she couldn't even find words to describe it. She jumped a little when Legolas came outside and sat next to her. She was more surprised then anything else. Legolas had managed to elude her since almost the beginning and had avoided sitting anywhere near her. She felt a little uncomfortable but didn't say anything.  
  
"They sing for Gandalf," he whispered. She could feel his breathe on her neck and she shivered a little, definitely not because she was cold.  
  
"What are they saying?"  
  
"I have not the heart to tell you," he whispered again. She could feel his eyes upon her but she didn't turn to look at him. She shifted a little upon the ground but said nothing. They were quiet for awhile before Aurora worked up her courage and turned to face him. She jerked her head back when she realized just how close they were.  
  
Clearing her throat she asked, "Why have you avoided me?"  
  
Legolas sighed and gazed up at the stars, "I am not familiar with women. Mortal women at that. Scott said. . . some. . . things, that made me a little resistant to speak with you." He grinned a little a that and turned to look at Aurora who felt like her heart was melting. Look at those eyes, she thought. Quickly, she turned to look at the stars again.  
  
"Oh," she said lamely. Stupid, stupid, stupid she thought, mentally kicking herself. Another thought came to her, something she had been wondering since they had left Moria.  
  
"Legolas, I was wondering. Maybe tomorrow, while we are still here and not moving so much, could you help me learn to use a bow and arrow? I mean, swords are good, but I kind of want to learn how to defend myself at a long distance too."  
  
Legolas frowned slightly but then shrugged. "Sure, I guess I could help you."  
  
"Thanks," Aurora replied. "Scott and my brother took archery lessons a few years ago. I wanted to go with them, but they wouldn't let me." Aurora scowled at this memory but continued, "So Scott knows how to use one and all but I don't"  
  
"Yes, I will help you." Legolas said again.  
  
Aurora, feeling that she had better not stay this close to Legolas for too long, stood up brushing the dirt off her rear end.  
  
"Well, goodnight." She said, and turned to go back into the pavilion. She couldn't help but smile as she laid down in the first bed she had seen in months. The smile still remained, even after she realized that what had happened outside a second ago was very Mary-Sue-ish.  
  
A/N: Well, there's another chapter. Please, please, please, please review! Thanks! 


	7. Archery and Gifts

A/N: You will start to see the Mary Sue coming into action during this chapter a little, but fear not! I Know what I'm doing. Er, maybe. *grins*  
  
Does anyone think I should come up with another story title? I don't particularly like this one much. If anyone has any idea's, please let me know. Thanks!  
  
**  
  
Aurora woke up the next morning feeling more refreshed and relaxed than she had in weeks. She didn't wake up once with a nightmare about Gandalf and she felt fully alive and rested. Stretching, she sat up and turned so that her legs were dangling off the comfortable bed. She pulled back her hair, which had grown rather long, into a loose bun then stood up and began searching for the other's. She didn't have to search long as they were all outside relaxing on a patch of soft green grass.  
  
"Morning everyone!" She cried happily, going to sit next to Frodo. She noticed that Frodo did not seem to have gotten nearly as much sleep and rest as she did. There were bags under his eyes and he looked troubled and somehow, distant, from the rest of them. Sam too looked a little tired and he kept shooting fervent glances at Frodo.  
  
"Well, it's about time you woke up. We thought you'd died in your sleep," Merry said, chewing on a piece of grass.  
  
"Yah, but, we didn't want to get too hopeful." Pippin finished, grinning.  
  
"Haha," Aurora replied, her voice full of sarcasm. She turned to Legolas who had been watching her quietly, not saying a word. Aurora felt her heart skip a beat; he had been watching her!  
  
"So, Legolas. You haven't forgotten your promise, have you?" Aurora asked. Scott looked up in shock when Aurora spoke to Legolas. He didn't say anything, just stared at her with a troubled look on his face, waiting to hear what this 'promise' was.  
  
"Certainly I have not." Legolas replied grinning. He pushed himself off the tree he had been leaning on and walked over to her. "We'll practice your archery over there-" he indicated to a small clearing to the left of them- "Are you ready?"  
  
Aurora smiled and stood up, "Ready as I'll ever be."  
  
Together they walked over, Aurora glancing at Scott and receiving a small shock in doing so. He was glaring at them from where he sat, with a look so venomous it scared Aurora a little. When he noticed her looking at him he immediately turned the look to a forced smile and put two thumbs up for good luck. She beamed back at him, but then quickly turned away. What was that all about? Shrugging it off she jogged to catch up with Legolas who was pulling out his bow and arrow.  
  
"You can use mine while we practice," Legolas said to her, handing her the bow. She grabbed it a little too eagerly and felt his hand brush on hers. 'Wow,' she thought, 'That was gr-wait! What am I saying? God help me, I am becoming a Mary-Sue!' She stopped smiling and scowled down at the floor.  
  
"Er-right." Said Legolas, uncertainly, unsure of why she was suddenly so sullen. "Well, when you hold a bow make sure you hold it tight. You can't let it be loose or it won't do any good. Grip it in the middle with both hands, see, right here where there is a slight indention," he said, showing her the middle of the bow where there was indeed a slight depression. She put both of her hands firmly on it, feeling a bit stupid because she knew she was going to make an idiot of herself any second now.  
  
"Good," Legolas continued. "But move your hands so they are a little more apart, that way the bow is not flimsy on either side."  
  
When she had done this, Legolas stood back to make sure it looked right. "Okay, that looks good. Can you remember that?"  
  
Aurora nodded in reply, making a careful note of where her hands were placed on the bow.  
  
"Before you notch the arrow, make sure it is perfectly straight. I always do this before hand so that I will be prepared. The shaft-" Aurora blushed deeply, not looking at him, "needs to be in a perfect line or the arrow will not go where it is you desire."  
  
Aurora nodded again to show her understanding.  
  
"Now, place the arrow directly opposite your fingertips and pull back as far as you can." Legolas got behind her, much to Aurora's delight, and wrapped his arms around to reach the arrow, which he helped pull back. He stepped away again and continued talking. "See that tree over there?" He indicated to a tree off in the distance a little. "Point the tip of the arrow directly at it. It helps to close one eye to get a better view. When you feel confident that you are aimed toward your target, release the arrow."  
  
Aurora tried to aim at the target but failed miserably. The arrow soared feebly to the left, rather then straight on and flew to the ground after going several feet.  
  
"Well, that wasn't too bad for a start." Legolas said, turning to Aurora. "It does take a bit of practice."  
  
And practice they did. The entire day Aurora worked tirelessly to hit different targets as Legolas shouted them out, seconds before she was to release them. Legolas helped her often, owing to Aurora's pleas, and slowly she became steadily better until she was hitting targets left and right with great agility and speed. Legolas was very proud indeed at the end of their day long session.  
  
"You are not bad for a mortal. You learn fast."  
  
Aurora beamed at his words and replied, "Well, I had a great teacher. . ."  
  
She was interrupted however by Scott who snorted from behind a tree. Apparently he had been watching her last round of arrow's shooting off like rockets.  
  
"What's your problem?" She asked scathingly.  
  
"Nothing Sue." He said, throwing an apple core to the ground.  
  
"Whatever," Aurora rolled her eyes and turned to look at both Legolas and Scott who were now standing side by side. "Look, I'm all sweaty and dirty. I am going to run down to the river and clean up. I'll see you guys a little later." And with that she turned around and walked through the trees, humming to herself.  
  
Scott kicked the ground angrily with his toe and turned to walk away. He was stopped, however, by Legolas.  
  
"She isn't all that bad." Legolas said, his eyes following after her.  
  
"What?" Scott asked, turning around.  
  
"Well, you said she had a horrible attitude and that I should stay away if I wanted to-what was it?-oh, keep my virginity. She doesn't seem all that rude to me." Legolas replied, turning to face Scott now.  
  
"That? Oh, I was just kidding about the virginity thing. I meant, she really, er. . ." he stopped as though the words were causing him great pain. "She really. . .likes you. And, she, isn't the best person to get involved with." He finished quickly, looking at the ground again.  
  
"I think she is very nice. Her behavior has changed greatly since we first began our journey. She was ill-mannered then, always complaining and saying things. But, I have noticed a great change in her, surely you have too?"  
  
Scott shrugged. "Yah, I guess so." The truth was, he too had noticed a great change in Aurora. She wasn't an annoyance anymore. She was much nicer and somehow more adult-like then he had ever seen her. It was as if she had become a different person. She wasn't a child anymore and she no longer resulted to the name-calling that had once been so common between the two of them since they were children. She had grown up on this adventure, become more mature somehow. Scott knew he had changed too and he was surprised how well they seemed to fit together now. He shrugged that last comment off. What was he saying? She was just Dan's little sister, the overweight loner with no friends. Ah, said a voice in his head, but she isn't overweight now and she most certainly is not a loner. Aurora had changed both mentally and physically. Scott had always thought that she was pretty, but it had been hidden by her body in a way. Now that she was no longer the chubby girl he had grown to know and even to love as a sister, her beauty was more pronounced now then ever. She still wasn't anywhere near as beautiful as the Elves though. Angry with himself, Scott kicked a rock again. What was he thinking? These thoughts, these feelings, could not belong to him. Before he could sort them out some more, Legolas interrupted his contemplations again.  
  
"She is very good at archery." Legolas said quietly, trying to get Scott to look at him.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah. I guess she is. She learns fast. She was always the top in her class back home." Scott said. "Listen I'm hungry. I think I will go get some food, okay?" He turned, without waiting for a reply, and stalked off back to the pavilion they were staying in.  
  
---  
  
The next morning dawned bright and sunny. The fellowship woke up at around the same time, but that could have been due to Aragorn who shouted "Up! Everyone up! We're leaving today!"  
  
Groaning they all packed their bags, took baths, and walked down to the river where they would board three separate boats. These boats would take them down the river, where they would prepare for the long, hard journey into Mordor.  
  
When they reached the dock, Lady Galadriel and her husband, Celeborn were awaiting them. This time Aurora did not fear the lady as she had only a few nights ago. She felt great respect towards her and a sadness that she was to leave Lothlorien, which was among one of the few places in Middle Earth she had felt safe. They all got into a gleaming white boat that was shaped in the likeness of a swan. It carried them to a hill where the grass grew green and flowers bloomed before their eyes. They ate there and took a final drink before Galadriel stood up.  
  
"The Lord and Lady of the Galadhrim now offer you gifts in memory of our home, Lothlorien." Galadriel then picked up something and beckoned Aragorn forth.  
  
"For the leader of your company, we give a sheath that has been made to fit his sword. The blade that comes from this sheath shall never be broken or stained in war, even if you are defeated." Aurora gazed at the sheath in amazement. Aside from it's amazing magical properties Galadriel had just named, it was beautiful. It was covered in silver and gold traceries of flowers and leaves and Elven runes ran down the length of it. Aragorn's eyes lit up and he took it carefully from her grasp. "Is there anything else you would wish of us?" Galadriel asked.  
  
Aragorn was silent for a moment before lifting his head and gazing into her eyes. "You know what my heart has wanted, Lady. The only treasure I seek is one that you can not give me. I shall only get that in darkness." Aurora stared at him in surprise, it sounded as though he seeked a woman.  
  
Galadriel sighed at these words. "She passed through here," she whispered quietly. Aurora gave a triumphant smile, she had been right. "And she left this in my possession." She withdrew a silver brooch that was shaped like an eagle with his wings spread wide. A clear green jewel gleamed from the middle of it. "It once belonged to me. I then passed it down to Celebrian, my daughter. She passed it to her own daughter, Arwen. Arwen wished you to take this Elessar, Elfstone of the house of Elendil."  
  
Aragorn took this gem and pinned it upon his chest. It struck Aurora how - there was no other word for it - kingly he looked. She made a note to ask him about this Arwen and whatever the hell Elessar house of something meant. She turned her focus back upon Galadriel. She handed Boromir a belt wrought entirely of gold; to Merry and Pippin she gave silver belts with a clasp that appeared to be a golden flower; Legolas received a wonderful bow that was from the kind of Elves Galadriel was (Aurora got all mixed up with the divisions of Elves) it had a string of Elf hair and came complete with a quiver full of arrows; Aurora and Scott also got bow's and arrow's though slightly smaller then Legolas'. They also received silver swords with more Elven writing on them and plain black sheaths to put them in. Aurora was incredibly happy with her gifts and she felt a great rush of gratitude and love toward the beautiful Galadriel and Celeborn. To Sam she gave a small box with soil in it to sprinkle upon his land when he returned home which would supposedly make a beautiful garden. Gimli was asked what gift he wanted and, to everyone's surprise, he asked for a hair upon Galadriel's head. She gave it to him and then turned to Frodo. To him she gave a crystal phial. "This contains the light of a star and it will shine while everything around you is dark."  
  
To all of the fellowship she gave cloaks that were fastened at the neck with a green brooch inlaid with silver. The cloaks changed colors to blend with the surroundings and Aurora felt more safe when she put it on.  
  
With a final farewell, the fellowship got into their small boats. Scott, Aurora, Gimli, and Legolas in one; Aragorn, Frodo, and Sam in another; and Boromir, Merry, and Pippin in the last. Waving to the Lady and Lord of the forest, they continued their path to Mordor.  
  
A/N: So how was it?? Please let me know by reviewing! Thanks! 


	8. Down the River and Breaking of the Fello...

A/N: Hey! Well, here is another chapter. This one might be a little longer then the others, but I have the whole river scene and the breaking of the fellowship in it. I hope you like.  
  
R/N: Mojo: Thank you so much for your faithful reviews! I love reading them, thanks!  
  
Discordia: Thank you for all your advice. I tried to pay more attention to the apostrophe's in this chapter, hopefully I got a little more better. Thanks for always reviewing. Oh, btw. I really liked the gift scene in the books, that was one thing I was disappointed about in the movie, so I had to stick with it hehe!  
  
Noa: Aww! Thanks so much for your review! You rock!  
  
  
  
The river was among one of the most beautiful places Aurora had been. The turquoise water twisted its way through a rocky canyon. The walls of the canyon stretched upward on either side of them and green, lush forests edged the top, only visible by putting your hand over your eyes to block out the blinding sun.  
  
Everyone took turns rowing so that they could each rest their arms after a bit. They worked their way steadily down the river, chatting unconcernedly. Aurora put both of her hands behind her head (it was her turn to rest her aching muscles) and gazed at the beauty of it all, smiling to herself. Their journey so far had been far from enjoyable, but it was moments like these that made it almost worthwhile.  
  
"Beautiful, isn't it?" Scott said, noticing the grin on her face.  
  
"Yes, it is. It's nothing like home, is it?"  
  
"No." He replied. He was silent for a moment before asking hesitantly, "Do you miss it? Home I mean."  
  
Aurora didn't answer at first. She simply gazed at the churning river, running her hand through its cool waters. Just when Scott thought she wasn't going to answer, she let out a long sigh.  
  
"I don't. Not even a little. Is that wrong of me?" she replied. Not waiting for an answer, she continued. "Not much to look forward to everyday, to be honest with you. Here, everyday I may die, but at least I am doing things worth dying for. Not sitting at home eating chips and watching TV all day. Then there was the divorce." Aurora was surprised that she was opening up like this. She hadn't talked to anyone about it, much less Scott.  
  
Scott stared at her in surprise, still rowing. "Your parent's are getting a divorce? I practically live there and I didn't know that."  
  
Aurora sighed, nodding her head. "Even you must have noticed things haven't been going well between them lately. And you know the sad part? They were actually arguing over who would get Dan and I. Not arguing because they both wanted us, but because neither wanted to raise us alone."  
  
Scott said nothing for a few moments, before nervously opening his thoughts as well. "At least you had a family. Mom died when I was five. Car accident, I don't suppose you remember?" Aurora shook her head, confirming his belief. "Well, that left dad and I. Not a happy family, let me tell you. Dad's a drunk. Sometimes he wouldn't even come home. I was a kid at home alone sometimes, not really understanding how to take care of myself."  
  
Aurora looked at Scott, surprised. She never knew any of this. She knew his mom had died, but she never really asked why he came over their house so much. Why he dreaded going home. Both of them fell silent, not needing to say anymore. It was the first time either had really talked to the other in a serious way. Aurora was confused how she felt about it, but didn't want to dwell on it long. She had other things to worry about. Like the fact that she just realized her lifestyle fit the perfect profile of a Mary-Sue. Most Mary-Sues had a very dodgy background, normally tramatic past's. She'd heard worse of course, and her past wasn't tramatic, it just wasn't good. She frowned, promising herself that she would stay far away from Legolas, for now at least.  
  
Just when she was about to ask Gimli if he was ready for a rest, she noticed two towering statues standing on either side of the river ahead. Gaping open-mouthed, she leaned forward peering at them from over Scott's shoulder. They were two great men, king's, by the look of it. Their hands were outstretched, palms forward, as if warning them not to go past. Aurora had never seen anything so big before, and that included all the skyscrapers back home. Etched out of white stone, the statues were carefully and specifically done. Though chips of rock were missing, owing no doubt to age, they were nearly perfect. Each line around the eyes, every point on the crowns, every finger and every palm were as realistic as it were possible to be.  
  
"They are the king's of old." Legolas whispered, gazing up the towering work of art. "Aragorn's kin."  
  
"What?" Aurora asked surprised. "Aragorn, is- he's descended from Kings? Is he a King?"  
  
Legolas nodded solemnly before speaking again, "He was supposed to be at least. But he chose to wander the world. Gondor has no king now. Or at least, until Aragorn returns home." Legolas added, almost as an afterthought.  
  
As they neared the towers, Scott leaned further back to get a closer look. Aurora had still been sitting behind him, gazing at the figures before them, when Scott went back a little too much. With a shriek she tried to grab onto something to stop from falling, but there was nothing to hold. Instead she tumbled backward into the water with a splash that echoed around the canyon and nearly capsized the boat.  
  
Everyone turned around, including the others in the other boats, to see her swimming furiously back to the rocking canoe.  
  
Laughter echoed around the canyon as the boats moved past the giant figures. Aurora screamed in rage and yelled at Scott. "Stupid oaf! Couldn't you feel me behind you?"  
  
The water was very cold and she could already feel her toes numbing. She fought the current, trying to pull herself back on board.  
  
"I'm-really-really-sorry." Scott gasped between laughs. He really meant it too as he stretched out a hand to help a trembling Aurora back onto the boat. Aurora, however, had other plans. She took his hands but instead of him pulling her on board, she yanked him off. His yell could be heard by anyone within 50 miles, followed by his loud splash. Aurora, cold though she was, couldn't help but giggle satisfactorily as the others roared in laughter.  
  
She ceased laughing however, when Scott's bobbing head disappeared beneath the rippling waters.  
  
"Scott?" she questioned insistently. After no response she screamed in fright, "Scott? Where are you? Sco-" The last of her frantic cries were drowned out as she was pulled away from the boat and shoved unceremoniously under the water. Scott emerged laughing and pulled himself out of the water. He was already leaning over the side of the boat when Aurora emerged sputtering with rage.  
  
"Why I oughta-"  
  
"Do a lot of things." Scott finished for her, stretching out his hand again. "But enough play. We better get going." Scott had noticed Aragorn, who had been laughing, now glaring at them from the boat in front of them.  
  
Aurora looked suspiciously at his hand but took it anyway. He pulled her onto the boat, where both of them sat shivering from the cold. Gimli grunted and Legolas grinned. They handed them the oars, telling them that rowing would warm up their cold limbs.  
  
They came upon a waterfall, but before they could get near enough to the powerful current's that carried the water down the mountainside, they turned off and docked onto a sandy shore. Legolas stepped out and immediately he looked troubled. Aurora, who could care less where they were just so long as they were out of the water, walked over to a rock and sat on it, facing the sun, trying to dry out her sopping clothes.  
  
Legolas walked over to Aragorn and muttered, "Something is not right here. I can feel it."  
  
Aragorn turned to his friend in concern, "Orcs raid the Eastern shore."  
  
"It is not the Eastern shore that worries me." Legolas said doubtfully, looking around him as though expecting an attack.  
  
Frowning slightly, Aragorn began unloading the boats with Scott and shortly after, Legolas began to help.  
  
With Aurora drying out and everyone else unpacking their gear, no one noticed that Frodo and Boromir had disappeared until Sam sat up quickly as though he had been shocked.  
  
"Where's master Frodo?" he asked worriedly. Everyone stopped what they had been doing and looked around, searching for their missing friend.  
  
Aurora noticed Aragorn look down at Boromir's gear. Fear flashed in his eyes before he began walking quickly into the trees, calling back to the startled fellowship, "Stay here!"  
  
Aurora, now almost completely dry, jumped off her rock and came to sit with the others who were looking rather frightened.  
  
"Oh honestly, maybe the poor guy had to go pee or something. I mean, we are almost always around him. Who can blame him for wanting to get a bit of privacy." Aurora said encouragingly, raking her fingers through her tangled hair.  
  
"And Boromir went with him did he?" Scott asked, glancing at Aurora.  
  
She sat silent, thinking then grinned. Shrugging she said, "Well, you never know. Boromir doesn't have a girlfriend, does he?"  
  
Scott rolled his eyes and pulled out his pocket knife, trying not to laugh.  
  
After about five minutes of sitting there, each person lost in his or her own mind, Legolas suddenly stood up.  
  
"Something isn't right." He picked up his bow and tied his quiver of arrow's around his back.  
  
Everyone glanced at each other before standing up as well. Aurora and Scott, though doubtfully, strapped on their own weapon's hurriedly and began chasing after Legolas and Gimli who were sprinting in the direction Aragorn had disappeared.  
  
It was a good thing they had too. For when they reached the top of a hill, slightly out of breathe, Aragorn was fighting off an entire army of Orcs. Aurora almost tripped over a rock in shock, before pulling out her bow and stringing it with an arrow with shaking hands. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest and she felt so terrified she almost turned around and ran, as was her instinct. She was finally going to need to use her skills and the thought of it made her sick with fear.  
  
She tried to keep her mind blank as Orcs began charging at her from all directions. She remembered what Legolas had taught her and began firing arrows as quick as she could. She spun around in every direction and ran to spots that had been cleared, pulling the arrows from off her back as fast as her hands were able. She stole a quick glance at the others to see how they were fairing. Scott and Aragorn were fighting with their swords swinging in every direction, charging down Orcs, swinging their swords above their heads. Legolas fired his arrow's every which way, so fast that Aurora could have sworn they were bullets shooting from a gun. Before long, Aurora couldn't move quick enough with her bow. She wasn't as fast as Legolas and no where near as accurate. She was soon almost over swamped with Orcs and so she quickly strapped her bow over her back and drew her sword, attacking once more. She was bit disoriented at first, as she hadn't practiced with her sword much lately. She quickly developed a routine however and concentrated only upon slaying the Orcs.  
  
It didn't take long for her to notice that some of the Orcs were much different than others. Some of them were so terrifying that Aurora screamed in fear whenever she turned around to find one charging at her, roaring like a wild bear. They were much bigger and broader then the others. They weren't disfigured and squat as most of the Orcs were. Instead they were tall, maybe about 7'0" for as much as Aurora could guess, and were broad and muscular. Even their coloring was different, they were more of a solid dark color rather than the slimy, mottled looking skin of the Orcs. Their faces were painted in different colors and something that resembled braided hair swung from the tops of their heads. Their teeth were bigger and when they roared it was with a much deeper sound.  
  
Trying to ignore her heart pounding with fear in her chest, she continued to swing her sword this way and that. Sometimes only just noticing an Orc was upon her and making a lucky combination of moves that surely saved her life more than once. Suddenly the air was pierced with something more then the grunting and roars of the Orcs and whatever the other terrible creatures were. It was a horn that bellowed in the distance, ringing clear notes through the air.  
  
The Orcs all froze before turning and running toward the sound of the horn.  
  
"The horn of Gondor!" Legolas cried.  
  
"Boromir." Aragorn muttered. Without so much as a backward glance, he began charging after the retreating Orcs. He was closely followed by Legolas who ran so fast it looked like he could have been flying. Gimli also followed but Aurora and Scott stayed where they were, fighting off some remaining Orcs who had not fled to the sound of the horn. After more thrusting, pulling out, spinning around, and thrusting again, Aurora let down her sword, gasping for breath. Putting her hands on her knees, the hilt of her sword digging into her leg as she still held on to it, Aurora looked around the clearing for any more Orcs. But they were either gone or dead around their feet.  
  
Aurora winced in pain, noticing several wounds that she hadn't noticed because she had been fighting so ferociously. There was a long, deep cut across her chest that trailed down to her stomach. It looked like someone had tried to gut her, but seriously miscalculated and then tried to correct the mistake in one swing. There were several cuts on her face and blood slid down her cheek from a particularly deep one underneath her eye, which was turning a nasty shade of blackish-blue.  
  
Scott looked worse for wear as well. After assessing their injuries and finding none that were too bad, they took off running without so much as saying a word to each other. Scott clutched his side, a few of his ribs felt like they were bruised.  
  
They reached a tree near where Gimli and Legolas stood and slowed down immediately. Aragorn was crouched upon the ground, tears streaming down his dirt covered face. Aurora stared in bewilderment wondering what could be wrong. It didn't take long for her to realize. Boromir lay propped against the tree, eyes shut, face pale, and blood dripping from his mouth which was slightly open. He was dead.  
  
Aurora could do nothing but stare. She sank slowly upon her knees, letting her sword fall to the blood-stained ground. She had never seen a dead man before. Her heart throbbed painfully against her chest and she could feel hot tears make their way slowly down her cheek. First Gandalf and now Boromir. How many would be left by the time this horror was over? If it ever got over. She looked up as Aragorn stood up holding his sword to his chest, and looking through his watery eyes toward the heavens. Legolas, who looked confused at the death, as though he had never experienced someone he knew dying in front of him, stepped forward hesitantly.  
  
"Where is Frodo?"  
  
Aurora felt her heart stop. Where were all the hobbits? Frodo in particular. He was the one this whole mission was about, he was the one that needed to be alive more than any of them put together.  
  
"He has left." Aragorn said in a surprisingly calm voice.  
  
"Left? Where? Shouldn't we go and find him before he gets too far ahead?" Aurora asked, standing up quickly, wiping her tears onto the back of her hand.  
  
Legolas was already sprinting toward a boat and pushing it in the water, "Come on! He'll already have reached the Eastern shore by now."  
  
Aragorn turned slowly to face him, "His fate is no longer in our hands. He goes into Mordor alone, except with his faithful servant Sam."  
  
Legolas stopped pushing and turned to stare at Aragorn in surprise, as did everyone else. Frodo was going on alone?  
  
"Then all of this was for nothing?" Scott demanded, looking crestfallen.  
  
Aragorn shook his head. "We made it this far, my friend. We helped protect the young Frodo up until now. Our destinies do not lie together anymore."  
  
Aurora looked solemnly at the ground, before turning to look at Boromir. Together they all put him onto a boat, with his sword and the horn of Gondor and let his body fall off the waterfall, safe from the scavengers upon the land.  
  
Aurora looked to Aragorn, as did everybody else.  
  
"Where do we go now?" she asked. She wondered whether her part of the journey was over and, if it was, where was she supposed to go now?  
  
"Merry and Pippin were taken by the Orcs. We will not let our friends torture at the hands of Saruman."  
  
Aurora, who had forgotten about her other two hobbit friends, felt dizzy and hot all at once. They had been taken by Orcs? They would surely die.  
  
"Whose ready to hunt some Orc?" Aragorn asked mischievously.  
  
Grinning, the remaining members of the broken fellowship began running through the trees, chasing after their hobbit friends. Aurora felt a burning desire in her chest to do something. Two of her friends had died now, and she wasn't about to lose two more. Her anger fueled her and she didn't feel in the least bit tired as she sprinted through the dark trees.  
  
---- A/N: Please R & R! Thanks for reading. 


	9. A New Companion

A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates. There was a problem with ff.net awhile ago and I am writing an original fic too, so I have forgotten to update. Oops! But now I am. Thanks to those of you who have reviewed, you guys rock!  
  
R/N:  
  
Alida Fruit- Thank you so much for your review! I'm glad you like my story so far. I like your's too! When will you update?  
  
Hello Kitty- Hey! Thank you so much for your review! I really appreciate it.  
  
Mojo- Awesome! What part of the U.S are you going to?? Thanks for your review!  
  
Discordia: Thank you as always for reviewing. Ugh. I just can't get those stupid plurals right, can I? *sigh* well, hopefully I got more this time around. Thank you for always reviewing!  
  
**And one more thing. Does anyone see these annoying little boxes and words with accents on them everywhere? Or is my computer just being really stupid??  
  
~*~*~  
  
Aurora never felt so free in her life. She had never liked running, had hated it in fact. But as the remaining members of the broken fellowship began sprinting after their small friends, she felt like a bird, flying after prey. With the slight difference that her feet pounded upon the ground instead of soared through the air. Maybe it was the fear of more deaths or maybe she was finally accepting the fact that there were things she had to do in order to survive, but she felt like one of the hero's in movies, never stopping nor giving up.  
  
Aragorn led the small group, relentless as he thundered over rocks, meadows, through gullies and streams. Legolas was very close on his heals, his eyes taking in their surroundings, often looking in the distance for any sign of the Uruk-Hai, which he would see first. Scott and Aurora were some distance behind Aragorn and Legolas, but not far enough that they lost them from view. Poor Gimli thundered behind them, gasping for breathe and muttering incomprehensibly.  
  
Uruk-Hai, that is what Aragorn had called the hideous creatures. They were creatures created by Saruman, and that, according to Aragorn, is where they would be leading the helpless Merry and Pippin.  
  
Suddenly, Aragorn halted in his steps, Legolas right behind him. Aurora and Scott caught up to them, both gasping for breathe, looking curiously at Aragorn who had his head resting upon the rocky ground and was apparently listening for something.  
  
Gimli finally reached them and fell on the ground, looking as though he might have a heart attack.  
  
"What is he doing?" panted Aurora, wiping sweat from her forehead as she looked upon Aragorn.  
  
"He is listening for the Uruk-Hai." Legolas replied, shielding his eyes and looking in the distance. He sounded perfectly calm, one could never have guessed that he had just ran a harder course than a marathon.  
  
"What? How?" Scott asked dumbfounded.  
  
"He is well trained in pursuing those who hide. He is a Ranger." Legolas said, acting as though this solved the matter.  
  
Aurora was about to ask what the hell that was supposed to mean when a voice called out from behind them. Curious she turned around. Running toward them, arms waving madly above his head, was a person. Aurora squinted her eyes, trying to see who it was. Who could possibly be here, in the middle of nowhere, chasing after them?  
  
But then the person's face came into view and Aurora couldn't think anymore. She choked, gasping for her. Her head felt dizzy and she felt like she wasn't getting enough oxygen. She fell to the ground in a dead feint.  
  
Scott didn't even notice when she did this. He was too busy looking at the person running toward them.  
  
"Have I gone insane or do you definitely see someone?" He asked quietly, never taking his eyes from the person.  
  
Legolas shook his head, his bow and arrow at the ready. "There is definitely someone coming. I was too busy looking in the other direction to worry about anyone following us." The rest of the group was gazing at the person as well, though they had their swords drawn, prepared to use them if need be.  
  
"D-Dan?" Scott called, still not believing that Aurora's brother and his best friend was running toward them.  
  
"ARE YOU DEAF?" Dan yelled angrily, stopping in front of Scott. "I have been calling after you and my sister for the past bloody three hours! I swear you can't get anymore st-" He suddenly stopped short when he realized a bow, an axe, and a sword were all aimed toward his throat.  
  
Scott stepped before his friends. "Relax, he's m-my friend. Though I can't imagine what in that name of hell he is doing here." Scott turned his gaze on his friend in awe.  
  
Dan, who was tall with black hair and green eyes, looked at Scott grinning.  
  
"Er, before I get to explaining anything, don't you think we should try to wake up Aurora?" Dan asked, bending over his sister with a slightly worried look on his face.  
  
Scott stopped staring and dropped down to Aurora's side. He hit both sides of her face gently, trying to wake her up. Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas looked very confused, though, much to Dan's relief, they had lowered their weapons.  
  
Finally Aurora lifted her eyelids in a bemused kind of way.  
  
"Ugh." She murmured, "I had the weirdest dream. For some odd reason I though I saw Dan."  
  
Dan grinned again and whispered, "You did, dear sis."  
  
Aurora gasped and sat up so fast that she hit Scott on the forehead with her own head; he had still been bending over her.  
  
Cursing he flew back, clutching his head.  
  
Aurora grabbed her's too but never took her eyes off her brother.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" She screamed. Dan jumped back covering his ears.  
  
"Damn! No need to yell. I was going to tell you that." He replied angrily. "I don't really know how or why I came here. One minute I was making me a turkey sandwich in the kitchen, next minute I was surrounded my trees. Thousands of arrow's were pointing at me before I had a chance to think about what had happened. Then some Elf woman came and asked if I knew Aurora. I was like 'Yah! Of course! She's my sister.' Then she started telling me I was in Middle-Earth and all this other stuff. She told me all about the quest thing that you all were going on, but she couldn't explain why I was here. Anyway, she told me where to go and she had some Elf guy take me down the river. By the time I got there you guys had already had that war with those monster things and were running full speed. All I can say is I am glad I was on the track team, know what I'm saying? I have been chasing after you guys and FINALLY you stopped."  
  
Everyone could only stare at him in shock. Finally Aurora managed to say something.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Galdriel," grunted Gimli.  
  
Dan cleared his throat, "Yah! That's who she was. Her and her husband Kettle-born. So who are we chasing after anyway?"  
  
"We?" Aragorn asked incredulously.  
  
Scott turned to Aragorn, "Well we can't just leave him here, can we?"  
  
Aragorn opened and closed his mouth, apparently at loss for words. Finally he roared angrily and said through tightly clenched teeth. "I don't care. We have wasted far too much time. Fill him in as we run." With that he took off down the hill again, Legolas with him. Gimli groaned and began hobbling his way after, muttering once more, throwing suspicious looks in the direction of Dan.  
  
The remaining three started running again, not saying anything as they past Gimli. Finally Dan asked, "So, who are we chasing? And why are you guys here? And do you have any idea why I am here? And why are you guys sticking with this guy, let's ditch the lot of them, I say."  
  
Aurora and Scott looked at each other exasperatedly. Scott took upon the deed of explaining everything to Dan, starting with how they fell into this world, that it was Lord of the Ring's, and all that had happened since. By the time he finished, Dan was as white as a ghost.  
  
"You guys could have died! Oh God. . ." He said, putting his hand upon his hair and pulling it nervously. Scott was now entirely out of breathe, what with running and trying to keep a conversation. Aurora now took up the talking.  
  
"Don't worry, Dan. We're okay now. But I'm not sure for how long. You must have seen the bodies of the Uruk-Hai back there. They have our friends, and we have to save them. And yes, they are our friends. We would trust each of them with our lives and we aren't going to let them suffer."  
  
Scott nodded, catching enough breathe to say, "They are our friends. Maybe at the beginning they weren't, but now they are."  
  
Dan nodded, still looking rather shaken at their tale. "You guys sound so different. You actually sound grown up and responsible for a change." Dan pondered this for a moment, trying to decide whether this was a good thing or a bad thing. "Do you know why you guys came here?" He finally asked. It all too mind boggling, but he figured he ought to do his best to understand things.  
  
Aurora and Scott looked at each other quickly before turning their gazes elsewhere. Dan could feel the tension in the air and he asked the question again.  
  
Scott cleared his throat, looking down at his feet which flew across the rocky ground. "I- well. Aurora is a Mary-Sue. Well, she is supposed to be. But she er. . .she could er. . . you know, still beat it and all." Scott glanced hopefully at Aurora who wouldn't look back at him. "And I was sucked here by accident, we think."  
  
Dan stared at Scott for a moment then laughed as best he could. He was getting to be very out of breathe and laughing took too much air so he tried to stop it as fast as he could.  
  
"Aurora? She doesn't look anything like a Mary-" But then he stopped, gaping at his sister in wide eyed wonder. He hadn't really looked at her until now and he stopped mid-step. It took a moment for Scott and Aurora to figure he wasn't running beside them anymore and they turned back to look at him.  
  
"Rori, you. Wow. You look different!" He gasped.  
  
Aurora groaned and trotted back to him, Scott at her heals. "Yes, believe me I know. But we don't got time to stop, alright? I don't want to lose Aragorn and Legolas. Come on." Still staring at his sister in bewilderment, he started running again.  
  
"Well, you better not become a Mary-Sue! No sister of mine could become a Mary-Sue." Dan said, half joking.  
  
Aurora scowled at him and replied through tightly clenched teeth, "I'm working on it all right?"  
  
"I bet it's that Elf isn't it? You would like someone like him."  
  
Aurora blushed furiously but chose not to answer. Neither did Scott who stared determinedly at the backs of Aragorn and Legolas himself.  
  
Dan didn't understand what was going on but he still had one more question. "Why do you think I'm here?"  
  
Aurora turned to look at him, her feet still pounding across the ground in a steady rhythm. "As to that, I have no idea. I know in Mary-Sues people tend to pop up for no apparent reason. You know, they are usually fan girls who are friends of the Mary-Sue." She paused, trying to catch her breathe while shrugging. "I have no clue why you would come here. Maybe it's because I don't have any friends. I don't know."  
  
Dan nodded in agreement. "That would be it. Never question the ways of a Mary-Sue, right?"  
  
Aurora nodded and then asked Dan a question that had been on her mind, her breathe now extremely labored. "Has anyone asked what happened to Scott and I?"  
  
Dan's face went troubled immediately. "I was worried sick! Mom and Dad haven't even noticed, I don't think. They are so caught up in their own pathetic lives. They're still getting the divorce. Dad doesn't live with us anymore. He just left one day, without saying goodbye. Mom brings home guys every night and she isn't home all day," Dan finished bitterly. "I'd rather be here than there."  
  
Aurora looked deeply hurt but she fought the tears as best she could.  
  
There wasn't much left to say now and so they started running at their own paces. Scott and Aurora running faster than Dan, as they were quite used to all the running by now. Dan was falling alarmingly close to Gimli whose loud curses could be heard a little way back. Grunting, Dan put on an extra burst of speed, so he was right behind Aurora and Scott.  
  
Aurora suddenly tripped, cursing loudly. Dan was more than a little shocked when Scott bent down and helped her up. He put his hand on her face and rubbed away some blood on her head where her hairline began and asking her if she was okay in a worried tone.  
  
Dan came up behind them, forcing a laugh. "Well, I'm surprised at you Scott. I thought you would have laughed and called her a clumsy idiot or something."  
  
Scott glared at his best friend, but continued to hold on to Aurora. She nodded at him, indicating she was okay and they started running again.  
  
Dan took up the rear once more, but with a worried look on his face. Scott and Aurora had never gotten along. Never. It had of course bugged him with all their arguing, but to see them here, perfectly friendly, came as a bit of shock. And it was more than a bit friendly. They had this comfortable relaxation around them. They had fallen into a routine in which both were accustomed to. It was almost as if they had been around each other so long that they were used to the pains of this world, used to exerting themselves, and used to being in company with one another. Dan couldn't believe how well they were getting along. Normally they would be bickering and yelling at eachother, but not anymore. They'd been away for a few weeks, but it was almost as if they had been together for a lifetime. But, he reminded himself, they were just friends and that was a good thing. The thought didn't comfort him as it should; Scott had given Aurora a look a little too tender for his liking.  
  
Gasping for breathe, as he was now very tired, Dan called ahead of him, "So you guys are friends, eh?"  
  
There was silence for a minute before both Aurora and Scott called back, "Yes." At the same time. Both turned to each other and grinned, as though this was the first time either had admitted it. Dan cursed under his breathe, but that was about all he could do. He had to concentrate on being able to keep up. He would talk to Aurora later and find out what was going on.  
  
Just when he was about ready to comlain of an abnormal death of running too much, they stopped.  
  
Legolas was gazing around a valley that stretched beneath the rocky and grassy hill which they were standing upon.  
  
"I see them!" He cried suddenly, his eyes slightly squinted as he gazed into the distance. Dan couldn't see a thing and neither, by the looks of it, could the others.  
  
"They are a day's ride ahead of us!"  
  
Aragorn growled and took off running again. Without hesitation, the others followed, Scott and Aurora included. Groaning, Dan took off as well, wondering just how much of this he could take.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/n: I wasn't sure about this chapter, so please let me know what you think. Thanks! 


	10. The Riders of Rohan

A/N: Here is another chapter. Sorry it took me so long to get it up. I only had two review's last chapter *sob* Thanks to Discordia and Alida. I love all your advice and comments, so thank you.  
  
~**~  
  
They ran half-way through the night, before Gimli, Aurora, Scott, and Dan all collapsed on the ground. Aragorn too looked extremely tired and he knew he needed rest. Legolas still looked refreshed and alert as always and offered to keep watch that night.  
  
Gladly, Aurora rolled a blanket on the ground and lay down on it. Scott took his usual place to the right of her. Dan, looking a bit troubled at this, lay down next to Scott.  
  
Aurora had had a long, trying day. She was more than shocked when her brother had turned up, and even a little disappointed. She was getting used to having Scott as a friend and at first she was afraid that with Dan back, Scott would change to how he used to be. But Aurora knew now that he wouldn't, and she was very glad for it.  
  
Her heart had swelled when Scott had pronounced that she was indeed her friend. But then it fell back in place by a feeling she hadn't recognized. A friend? Of course that was good, but what if there could be something more? The thought had scared Aurora to death, one that she was thinking of Scott in this way and, two that there was no way he would ever think of her more than the friends they had become.  
  
Sighing, she let all these thoughts empty her head, and before long she was fast asleep, snoring softly.  
  
--  
  
Legolas woke everyone up at dawn that morning. Aurora felt even more tired than she had before she went to sleep, but she didn't complain. Merry and Pippin were out there somewhere, and she wasn't going to rest until she was sure they were okay. Scott never complained. He just rolled up his blankets and set about getting ready for another run that day. Even Dan knew better than to say anything, he just did as he was told in a willing manner.  
  
"Blood has been spilled this day," Legolas said, gazing at the rising sun which was casting a red glow over the sky.  
  
Aurora shifted uncomfortably, pulling her bag over her back.  
  
"I'm sure that's just superstition."  
  
Legolas turned to look at her with arched eyebrows that clearly asked, is it? But he said nothing.  
  
Everyone was soon ready and they began jogging again. No matter how determined Aurora was to rescue her friends, her muscles felt seized up and she couldn't help but feel exhausted. Every bone and muscle in her body was on fire as her legs carried her unwillingly across the dirt. By the looks of the others, they all felt the same as she did. Everyone, that is, except Legolas and Aragorn. Legolas ran upon the ground very lightly and he never looked tired. Aragorn's face was filled with sheer determination and showed nothing except for his resolve to get to his young hobbit friends before they got to the tower of Saruman.  
  
Suddenly Aragorn stopped dead in his tracks. Aurora collided with him and collapsed to the ground, rubbing her rear.  
  
"Quickly!" He called, "Hide!"  
  
Aurora jumped to her feet and followed after Aragorn behind a gigantic boulder that had apparently fallen from the mountainside of which they were standing under. She wasn't sure why he had told them all to hide, but she knew better than to question him. He always knew what they were doing and he would never have told them to hide unless he saw reason for them to do so.  
  
And the reason became apparent soon enough. For riding over the hill, upon hundreds of different horses, were men. Men with weapons at the ready and flags billowing upon pikes raised high on the air. Before Aurora could register the sheer number of these men, they had past, riding swiftly across the ground they had so recently been jogging across.  
  
Sighing Aurora turned to Aragorn, "I didn't even hear them! I must be going deaf. Whew. That was close."  
  
But even as she said these words, Aragorn stepped out from behind the boulder and called out, "Riders of Rohan, what news from the Mark?"  
  
Aurora felt like hitting him. "What are you doing?" She cried as horse upon horse turned around and galloped toward them. She forgot about the fact that she trusted him, all she could think of was that Aragorn had made some grave mistake.  
  
Aragorn chose not to answer, he just stayed still as the men circled them. Before Aurora could so much as shout a curse to condemn Aragorn to a very brutal death, they were surrounded. Spears were aimed at them from every direction. Aurora pushed one away indignantly but the man who held it only moved it closer so it was centimeters from her neck. With a shriek, she jumped back and Scott caught her before she fell over.  
  
"What business do men, an Elf, and a Dwarf have in the Riddermark?" the apparent leader of the group asked Aragorn menacingly.  
  
Aurora would have stated that she was a woman, but the weapons were still pointed at her and she changed her mind.  
  
Gimli, who had been silent, shifted on his feet. He glared up at the man and said loudly, "Give me your name, horse-master, and I shall give you mine."  
  
Aurora stared at the dwarf. Was that sarcasm she heard there? From Gimli? And NOW? Of all the times for the Dwarf to show signs of life, it had to be now.  
  
The man thrust the staff he had been carrying to another man off to the side, never once taking his eyes off of Gimli. He jumped down from his horse and stood before the company, still surrounded by spears. Aragorn stepped to the side and put his hand on Gimli's shoulder, giving him a warning look.  
  
"I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground." The man spat. Aurora groaned. This was sure to piss the dwarf off. But she was in for a surprise. Instead of Gimli retaliating (all he did was grip his axe with tightly clenched fingers), Legolas stepped forward. This surprised Aurora because she had always had the impression that the Elf and the Dwarf didn't really get along all to well. To see Legolas sticking up for the Dwarf was unexpected. And sexy, Aurora somehow managed to think, even with all the spears pointed at every part of her body.  
  
Legolas had his bow and arrow out again and he had it aimed at the man, "You would die before you could strike such a blow."  
  
All of the spears surrounding the company came even closer. Aurora groaned again. They were going to die, she knew it. A spear was actually poking into her neck and it hurt.  
  
Aragorn looked between them before sighing. It was a very tense moment but he finally reached out and pushed down on Legolas' arm.  
  
"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli son of Gloin. The Elf is Legolas of the Woodland Realm. And-" He stared at Aurora not really knowing what to say. Dan and Scott also turned to Aurora as did the man.  
  
"Erm-I. . .uh. . .I am. . .Aurora. Of er. . .well, I am Aurora. And this is my brother Dan and my friend Scott." She thought she saw a softness in the man's eye when she had declared Dan as her brother. She frowned, did the man have a sibling that he missed?  
  
"We are friends of Rohan and of your King, Théoden." Aragorn continued.  
  
The man stared at Aragorn before angrily answering, "Our king no longer knows friend from foe." Sighing he took off his helmet, revealing dirty blonde hair that was very rugged and tangled. "Not even his own kin."  
  
Aurora looked at the man calculatingly. Did that mean his father was this Théoden guy? Or did it simply mean he was related?  
  
"Saruman has poisoned the mind of our King. He has taken lordship over these lands." Then man continued bitterly. "My company are those that are loyal to Rohan. And for our loyalty, we have become banished by our own King." He turned around, indicating the men that still surrounded them. He made a hand gesture and immediately the weapons were dropped. Aurora couldn't help but sigh in relief. She lifted her hand to the point where the spear had dug into her neck and withdrew with blood on the tip of her finger.  
  
The man continued once more, "The white wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, or so they say. His spies are always finding ways to get passed our nets."  
  
Aragorn shook his head, "We are not spies. We are searching for our friends who have been taken by a band of Uruk-Hai, westward across these plains."  
  
"They are destroyed. We slaughtered them all during the night."  
  
Aurora gasped. What did that mean for the hobbits? "But, did you see two hobbits there?" she asked at the exact same time as Gimli, who said something similar.  
  
Aragorn looked more terrified than Aurora had ever seen him, "They would be very small. They look like only children to your eyes."  
  
But the man was already shaking his head. "We left none alive. We piled all the carcasses and burned them." He indicated to a smoking pile in the distance.  
  
"They're dead?" Gimli muttered.  
  
Aurora could already feel the tears sliding down her cheeks. All their effort, all their hopes, and still they died.  
  
The man took notice to Aurora's silent tears and bowed his head, "I am sorry." He turned around and whistled, "Hasufel! Arod!"  
  
Two horses stepped forward. "I know there are more in your group, but this is all we can spare. May these horses give you better fortune than they did their former masters." The man pulled on his helmet and jumped on his horse. He turned to look at them once more, "Search for your friends, but do not trust to hope. It is forsaken in these lands. Farewell!"  
  
He called out to his men and then they began to ride north. Aurora wiped her tears with her sleeve. Against the man's advice her heart was already filling with hope. "They didn't see Merry and Pippin. Maybe they got away somehow!"  
  
Aragorn nodded but said nothing. He pulled himself onto one of the horses. "Gimli, come with me."  
  
Muttering, Gimli hoisted himself onto the horse and gripped Aragorn very tight around the waist. "Aurora, Scott, and Dan, try to get onto the other horse. Legolas, my light footed friend, you will have to run a short way more." Legolas nodded and he didn't look in the least perturbed.  
  
Aurora sighed and turned to the two boys. "Okay, how are we going to do this?"  
  
Scott shrugged, "I have no idea. I have never ridden a horse in my entire life."  
  
Dan stepped forward, "Well, I have. I went horseback riding with one of my girlfriends one time. I think I should go in front and hold the reins." Dan swung his leg over the horses body and scooted up as far up as he could.  
  
Scott followed him and covered up the rest of the saddle.  
  
"Oh right. And where am I supposed to sit?" Aurora asked scathingly.  
  
Dan sighed deeply before muttering, "I think you're going to have to sit on Scott's lap." He didn't look to happy at this at all. He glared as he stroked the horses' mane.  
  
Scott and Aurora looked at each other uncomfortably. "Okay." Aurora whispered. Scott stretched down his hand and pulled her up. She sat on his lap sideways so that her legs were dangling over the side of the horse. Her heart pounded in her chest. She shivered when she could feel Scott's breath on her neck. She'd never been this close to him and she wasn't sure if she felt entirely comfortable. The horse began to move and Aurora lurched, almost toppling off. Scott put his arm around her waist and held her securely in place. It felt nice, but Aurora could feel her pulse quicken and her breath become more labored.  
  
They rode this way for a short time. All they had to do was ride over a ridge before they came upon the heap of bodies. The stench reached Aurora first. It was the smell of rotting flesh being burnt and it made her slightly nauseous. But she didn't care. She jumped off the horse, as did the others, and they all began searching amongst the rubble. The men of Rohan had ambushed the Uruk-Hai next to a thick, dark forest. Bits of metal, flesh, and occasional body parts littered the ground.  
  
Suddenly Gimli called out, "It's one of their small belts!" They all ran to the pile Gimli had been shifting through. Sure enough, the belt that Galadriel had given one of the hobbits was dangling from Gimli's hand, scorched black.  
  
Immediately Legolas bowed his head and closed his eyes. He began muttering in Elvish, "Hiro îth ab 'wanath. . ."  
  
Aragorn kicked a helmet in anger and began yelling, "AAAAAAAAAARGH."  
  
Aurora stared as Aragorn dropped to his knees, breathing deeply. She'd never seen him so angry. Aragorn was always calm and here he was screaming for all the world to hear.  
  
Aurora couldn't blame him though. Warm tears were sliding down her cheeks. All the hope she'd ever felt vanished. She choked back a sob, the tears falling like waterfalls. She couldn't control them. They'd failed. They'd let them die. They'd been too slow.  
  
Scott moved over to her on impulse and pulled her into his arms. She didn't try to resist, she just sobbed into his shoulder while he stroked her hair.  
  
Dan stood apart from them. He didn't really care that these two hobbit's had died. He didn't know who they were but he could tell that they had been important to the company. He didn't like the fact that Aurora was sobbing into Scott's shoulder, but he let her at it, not wanting to do anything to hurt her more.  
  
Aurora looked up from Scott's shoulder to see Aragorn running his hand upon the ground. His eyes looked hopeful, and Aurora pulled away, wiping off her tears on the back of her hand. What was he doing?  
  
"A hobbit lay here," Aragorn muttered, shifting aside the dirt a little. Then he looked to the left of the shape that only he could see, "And the other." He smoothed out the dirt once more.  
  
"They crawled." He stood up and began to excitedly move along the ground, tracing tracks that were invisible to everyone else. "Their bonds were cut!" Aragorn lifted up a broken rope and now he began to jog slightly. The others followed, staring at Aragorn, hope filling their hearts once more.  
  
"They ran over here and were followed!" he cried, pointing in the direction of the forest. "They were moving away from the battle." He broke into a run before stopping. "They ran into Fangorn Forest."  
  
Gimli stopped and peered into the darkness of the trees, "What in the name of Eru possessed them to run there?"  
  
Aurora was in shock. There was a chance that they were still alive! A very real chance at that.  
  
Dan came up behind Aurora gaping at Aragorn, "How the hell did he know all that? It's impossible!" Aurora shrugged, grinning slightly. "He's a Ranger." She remembered asking Legolas something of the sort only a day ago. She wasn't entirely sure what a Ranger was, but she figured they must be excellent at tracking, and that is all that mattered.  
  
Aurora could only feel deep respect for Aragorn. He was the leader of their company and he gave them hope when they had none. He was a King, a born leader, a hero. Aurora knew at this moment that she would follow Aragorn to the ends of the world and even into death itself. If he was the King of Gondor, then that is where she would live. He wasn't only her friend anymore. No, he was her King.  
  
~**~  
  
A/n: Please R & R! 


	11. The Return of Gandalf

A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long for the update AGAIN. I have been on vacation (or holiday as those of you in Europe call it) and then I had to write it. Please R & R and thanks to those of you who have done so.  
  
R/N:  
  
Mojo: Thanks for your review! You're in Detroit? Fun! I haven't been anywhere near there *sob* all I've seen of the U.S. is the west coast. I hope your having fun and I'm glad that you enjoy my story so far!  
  
Tafi: Yay! You reviewed. Even though you haven't finished yet, it's all good. Thanks for starting. Aurora was supposed to be a hateful character at first, but hopefully she isn't too bad now.  
  
Noa: Don't worry about not reviewing! Thanks for coming back. I'm glad you liked the idea of Dan coming into the story. I wasn't really sure if I should or not, but its worked out okay so far. Thank you so much!  
  
KnowInsight: Thank you so much for your review. I'm glad you've liked it so far. Thanks a bil!  
  
Discordia: Thanks, as always, for your advice and opinions. I've learned much about writing because of you, so thank you a thousand times over!  
  
Hello Kitty: Thanks for your review! I really appreciate it! I'm glad u liked my "wee twist" there. Lol!  
  
Alida: Wow! Your review was enormous and I can't thank you enough for it. I never knew ANY of that stuff and now I hope that in this chapter I will be able to put the knowledge to use. Knowing me, I will probably do all the wrong things, but at least I'll be trying, right? I am so glad you like my story so far and thank you, thank you, thank you, a thousand times for your help and wonderful, encouraging opinions and insights. ~~~  
  
It was with renewed hearts and replenished strength that the company walked through the darkness of Fangorn forest. Aragorn still led them, pausing sometimes to look at the soil or various leaves, always knowing where to turn and which way to go.  
  
Aurora could only feel great hope. There was a very real chance that Merry and Pippin were still alive, though she shuddered to think of them alone in such a forbidding forest as this. The forest scared Aurora and she wasn't exactly sure why. Just that it did. It was so dark and so silent. It was like she had died and been put into a coffin that was sealed away from all the other sounds of the world. The only thing that filled her ears was the swaying of the trees that, if one listened hard enough, almost sounded like voices, warning them that they should not be there. But she spoke naught a word as she followed her friends into the ever darkening trees that blocked all sunlight from the path that only Aragorn could see.  
  
The silence that had filled the members of the company was broken by Gimli who had tasted something on a leaf and spit out crying, "Orc blood!"  
  
Aurora looked at the dark stain on the leaf in distaste, "They were followed by Orcs?"  
  
Aragorn nodded before bending down to look at the soil once more. He frowned in doing so and he looked slightly confused. "These are strange tracks that I am following," he muttered to no one in particular.  
  
Aurora glanced down and even she could see a faint imprint of a gigantic foot. That couldn't be the hobbits, that's for sure. And even the wretched little Orc's were no where near that size. Aurora couldn't help but feel a little scared. Had Merry and Pippin been followed by something more dangerous and terrifying, something that dwelled within these trees?  
  
"The air is so close here," Scott muttered, pulling at his shirt near the neck that had never bothered him before.  
  
Legolas was looking at the forest in unhidden awe. "This forest is old. Very old. Filled with memory and-" he paused for a moment, trying to find the word before he finished, "anger."  
  
Almost as soon as he spoke these words, groans reverberated around the forest. It started distantly and then moved in closer. Aurora gasped and dashed forward so she was behind Scott. Hesitating for only a moment, he reached back and grabbed her hand, entwining his fingers with hers.  
  
Aurora's heart skipped a beat and she held onto him as well, liking the feeling but not thinking about it too much. She was too scared to be thinking of her feelings for Scott right now and all she wanted was his comfort. Had she been looking at her brother, she would have seen the look of pure venom that flashed upon his face. But as luck would have it, she kept her fearful eyes scanning through the forest.  
  
Gimli raised his axe and began spinning around. He was plainly as terrified as Aurora and instead of running to someone for aide, he chose to defend himself if the occasion called for it.  
  
"The trees are speaking to each other." Legolas whispered, plainly amazed and in wonder of it all.  
  
"Talking to each other?" Aurora hissed, tightening her grip on Scott's hand. "N-no their not! There is probably just a wind somewhere. . ." Her voice trailed off because she knew she wasn't right. Legolas knew these things and she knew she didn't. She felt her blood turn to ice. What would it be like to see a giant tree with its enormous, thick branches talking with its neighbor. She shuddered. All she wanted to do was find Merry and Pippin and get out of this forest as fast as her legs would carry her.  
  
Aragorn looked slightly nervous as he whispered, "Gimli!"  
  
Gimli replied with a tense, "Huh?"  
  
"Lower your axe!" Aragorn said, gesturing with his hand.  
  
"Oh," he replied and very slowly, as though it was taking his entire will to do so, he dropped it slowly down. He was still looking in every direction and Aurora noticed that he did not put the axe away.  
  
Suddenly Legolas stepped forward. "Aragorn, nad nâ ennas!" he said in an urgent voice filled with tense and almost frightened passion.  
  
"What?" Aurora asked quickly. "What did you say?"  
  
Legolas didn't answer and Aurora cursed him silently. She was going to have to learn Elvish one of these days.  
  
"Aragorn!" she shrieked. "What did he say?" She knew she was starting to sound like her old bossy self that she hated so much but she was scared and she didn't know how else to convey this fear.  
  
"Something is out there," Aragorn answered impatiently before turning to Legolas. "Man cenich?"  
  
Aurora didn't even want to ask what that meant. Her heart was pounding so hard she thought she might pass out right then and there.  
  
Legolas turned to them, his blue eyes wide and slightly fearful. "The white wizard approaches."  
  
Aurora choked back a cry, knowing full well that the "white wizard" was Saruman, one of their greatest enemies and the leader of the Uruk-Hai; the one responsible for taking Merry and Pippin.. She quickly let go of Scott's hand and yanked her bow and a feathered arrow from the quiver strung onto her back, as everyone else tightened their hold on their weapons or drew them out like she did.  
  
"Don't let him speak," Aragorn said. "He will put a spell on us." Aurora couldn't believe how calm he looked. She had no doubt in her mind that she was going to die and yet Aragorn looked as though this happened everyday.  
  
"We must be quick," Aragorn said.  
  
Taking the hint all the members of the company spun around with loud cries. Dan, Scott, Aurora , and Legolas all shot arrows that were deflected by an intensely bright white light. Gimli's axe, which he had flung with all his strength, was likewise diverted and Aragorn let go of his sword which had turned a bright red and was too hot to hold onto.  
  
The members of the company stepped back, shielding their eyes from the light that had to be brighter than the sun, only burning with white intensity instead of yellow.  
  
"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits." a voice said matter- of-factly. It sounded distant and yet so powerful. The voice of a God.  
  
"Where are they?" Aragorn called, trying to see through the blinding blaze.  
  
"They passed this way the day before yesterday and met someone they did not expect. Does this comfort you?" the voice asked, almost amused.  
  
Aurora was having a hard time understanding all of this. Although she had no doubt seen a great many number of odd things, nothing compared to this. Why was Saruman talking to them instead of doing away with them as quickly as possible? And there was something familiar, vaguely familiar, about the voice.  
  
"Who are you?" Aragorn cried, voicing Aurora's own question. "Show yourself!"  
  
Aurora wasn't sure she wanted to see her soon to be killer but her eyes stayed glued to the light, her being unable to pull them away.  
  
And then the light dimmed and Aurora saw a wizard. A wizard she had seen fall into darkness, cloaked in gray. A wizard who had led them in the beginning of their journey and had saved them at the cost of his own life. It was Gandalf.  
  
Aurora dropped to her knees, having lost all feeling in her legs. She stared at Gandalf not daring to believe her eyes, not understanding how he could be here. She had seen him tumble into darkness, lit only by the fiery glow of the Balrog. She rubbed her eyes, not sure whether they were playing a disgusting and unfair trick on her. But no, it was Gandalf. No longer the gray fellow he had once been but now glowing an ethereal white.  
  
Scott had also dropped to his knees and his mouth was agape and his eyes wide in shock as he looked upon the man standing tall above him. Gimli and Legolas had only hesitated a moment before bowing their heads in deference.  
  
"It cannot be!" Aragorn cried, just as shocked as everyone else. "You fell!"  
  
Gandalf, for Aurora had convinced herself that it was indeed the Istari, nodded solemnly. "Through fire and water." he finished for Aragorn. He continued, " From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought him, the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me. And I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead and every day was as long as a life-age of the earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back until my task is done." He spoke all of this very slowly with his eyes shut and an occasional shudder flowing down his body. Aurora knew he was remembering all that had happened to him and while Aurora didn't understand exactly what did, she felt terror for him as well. She had seen that Balrog and she couldn't imagine having to battle with that monstrous beast.  
  
"Gandalf!" Aragorn cried, as if the story only confirmed his beliefs.  
  
Aurora looked up at the Istari, tears glistening on her cheeks and a small smile shining through her bewilderment.  
  
Gandalf looked confused and his eyebrows knit together as if remembering something that had happened in the long ago past. "Gandalf. Yes! That is what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey." he smiled and then added with a twinkle in his eye, "I am Gandalf the White."  
  
Aurora grinned at this. He was indeed very white now and she had no idea for the reason of it, but she didn't need to know. He was back, the intelligent and powerful member of their company that she had thought long dead.  
  
"I come to you now at the turn of the tide." Gandalf said, hopping off his rock. Scott stood slowly up, his legs still shaking and helped Aurora to her feet.  
  
Through all of this Dan had done nothing. He didn't know who this Gandalf was and he felt a little awkward being there. He was a little confused. First they had tried to attack the man and somehow that had failed, and now he was talking to them as if he was their friend. He sighed. He was going to have to have a talk with Aurora tonight so she could fill him in once more. And with Scott too, he thought, noticing as Scott reached over and wiped a tear from his sisters cheek.  
  
Gandalf threw a gray cloak over his shoulders and he began leading the way out of the sinister forest. He spoke as he walked, the others trailing in his powerful wake.  
  
"One stage of our journey is over and another begins. War has come upon Rohan. We must ride to Edoras as fast as we can."  
  
Aurora did not question the fact that they were leaving. She knew that Gandalf would not leave Merry and Pippin if they were in harm's way and so she followed him with a light heart. She had no idea what Edoras was, but she could take a pretty good guess. According to what she had gathered from the riders they had encountered that morning, Rohan was like a country and Edoras was probably something like the capital of this country. She assumed it was here where the troubled King would be and she had no complaints about going there because Aragorn didn't. Plus, she had Gandalf back.  
  
And then they were out of the forest. Aurora had to restrain herself from running away from the suffocating darkness of the trees and into the open grasslands that stretched before her.  
  
Gandalf stepped forward and whistled piercingly. It echoed throughout the valley and they had only to wait a moment before four horses came neighing into view, led by one with a white, flowing mane.  
  
Aurora stared at the horse in front. It was the most beautiful horse she had ever laid eyes upon. It shone white, much like Gandalf did and its thundering hooves could be heard even up here. She gaped as well when she saw that two of the other horses were none other then the two given to them by the Rohirrim.  
  
"That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell." Legolas said, his eyes aglow and awe filling his voice once more.  
  
Gandalf nodded in reply, smiling. "He is Shadowfax. The lord of all horses and my friend through many dangers."  
  
With this said, he jumped upon the back of the magnificent horse and waited while the others situated themselves on the remaining three.  
  
Legolas and Gimli were on one. Legolas in the front, holding the reins tall and proud, while Gimli sulked in the back, looking very frightened and muttering to himself. There was some controversy with the remaining members, however. Aurora and Scott were going to ride on one together but Dan had yelled that he would ride with one of them instead. Scott had yelled back and asked why it was such a big deal and this had led to a lot of yelling about lord knows what. Finally, impatient with anger, Aragorn had grabbed Aurora around the waist and plopped her on the saddle behind him. This left Scott and Dan, both angry with one another, riding together in uncomfortable silence.  
  
It was in this way that the company galloped across the plains to the waiting town of Edoras.  
  
~~~  
  
A/N: Yes, I do know that Gandalf did not call anyone other than Shadowfax in the movie. In the book, however, if I recall right, Gandalf actually summoned three horses. I just added an extra one because I have a few extra members. Just thought I should let you know! Please review! Thanks! 


	12. Edoras and Meduseld

A/N: Yay! Thank you for the reviews guys. I really appreciate every single one of them.  
  
Sparxlie Pixie: Thank you for liking my story. I appreciate your review. They don't always talk to formerly, but I guess they do a hell of a lot more than we do, huh? Don't worry. In one of the next chapters they revert to their natural way of talking, at least for a moment. Thanks again!  
  
Alida: *gasp* another long, awesome review. Thank you so much! I really, really appreciate all your comments and helpful hints! I might just send you a chapter one of these nights and have you tell where the grammar rules apply. I would learn quite a bit, wouldn't I? I already have learned much from you! Thanks! And as always I love all your opinions and comments. I hope my writing has improved from the beginning of the story to now. It was my hope! Thanks again!  
  
KnowInsight: Thanks for the smiley face. I take that it's a good sign! Thanks for the review!  
  
Noa9: Lol. Yes, Dan is very lost. Poor guy. Thanks so much for your review!!  
  
----  
  
The small, protected village of Edoras stood upon a green hill that sat alone within a great valley with mountains rising on either side. Though the hill was green, there was also several, jagged rocks that managed to thrust their way out of its side. On the very top of this hill stood a great golden hall that Gandalf referred to as Meduseld. It was a beautiful building that looked somewhat like a miniature castle to Aurora. And surrounding this were homes that had smoke spilling merrily out of their chimneys.  
  
"So it's Men who live here?" she asked Aragorn.  
  
Aragorn nodded. "Yes. This is one of the Men countries. Gondor is another."  
  
Aurora smiled. "And that's what you are King of?"  
  
"That's what I am supposed to be King of."  
  
"Aren't you glad to be somewhere with other people?" she asked, gazing at the village that was getting closer and closer.  
  
"I love the elves almost as much." He said while inadvertently gripping a beautiful crystal necklace that hung from his throat and touching the brooch that Galadriel had given him.  
  
Aurora had never seen the jewel before. It had always been tucked into his shirt but she immediately knew that it belonged to a woman. And judging by the reference to the brooch as well, the woman that was supposedly Galadriel's granddaughter. The one called Arwen, if Aurora's memory served her right.  
  
"You love her, don't you?" Aurora asked quietly.  
  
"Who?" Aragorn replied quickly, letting go of the necklace.  
  
"Arwen. I think that's her name. I know she gave you the brooch and I am assuming the necklace too."  
  
Aragorn sighed and nodded, but that was all. He didn't say anything the rest of the way as they galloped toward the defense wall of the village. Aurora didn't press the matter, figuring that it was something painful for him to discuss.  
  
"Here dwells Théoden, King of Rohan, whose mind has been overthrown. He is already in Saruman's power." Gandalf said, indicating to Meduseld.  
  
Aurora couldn't understand why they were going here if this Théoden was in league with Saruman. But she didn't say a word of her misgivings. Gandalf had his reason for being here and she was no longer the obnoxious, annoying, complaining girl that she had once been. Or last she hoped she wasn't.  
  
"Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here." Gandalf called. He rode ahead of them on his beautiful white horse, Shadowfax. Aurora's feelings of misgiving increased.  
  
Trying to take her mind off the upcoming village that no longer seemed like such a welcome place, she shifted her gaze to Legolas. His hair flew behind him in a regal looking way. Aurora frowned. She used to look at Legolas and get odd feelings in her stomach. But now, she didn't feel any of those things. She thought that he was one of the most gorgeous guys she had ever seen, there was no doubt in that. But that was all. There were no other feelings connected to him anymore. So she figured she had at last conquered her fears. She had defeated becoming a Mary Sue. Or so she hoped.  
  
Turning, she looked to see what Dan and Scott were up to, riding to the left of them. They were still being very edgy with one another; not speaking and sitting as far away from the other as was possible on the horse. Her eyes focused on Scott and this is when Aurora's stomach DID give a horrible churn. She couldn't deny it anymore. Scott made her feel things in her heart and in her body that she never thought he would make her feel. She couldn't believe that she had hated someone so much her entire life and now she had these. . .feelings. She looked down and thought dryly, I guess after getting thrown into another world and being on a deadly adventure changes everything. Sighing, she turned to gaze at him again. Did he feel these things too? Or was she still "Dan's little sister" in his eyes? Suddenly Scott turned and looked at her. Their eyes connected for a moment and she quickly looked away, her face turning a brilliant shade of pink. She could feel his eyes gazing into her still, but she chose not to look his way.  
  
They had finally reached the gates to the city. They were enormously tall and black, made of wood and stone. Gandalf called out to the guard and the door swung open, letting them pass through.  
  
The first thing that Aurora noticed was a woman, clothed all in white standing on top of a stone balcony with steps on Meduseld. Her long blonde hair flew forward with the wind, slashing across her face. There was something oddly familiar about her features, but Aurora couldn't quite place a finger on it. The woman was looking in the distance but a flag suddenly tore off a pole and it began floating toward them. Her gaze shifted to the company and she watched them. Aurora shifted uncomfortably under her scrutiny. The flag fell down and landed near their horse. Aragorn, who had been looking around the village, looked up. He gazed at the woman for a moment before looking away. And so did Aurora. She now took in the village and she felt an unpleasant feeling churn in her stomach. The roads were lined with people dressed in black and they were staring at the newcomers in a weary silence. It was eerie as they made their way through the lined streets of the deathly quiet city. Aurora couldn't believe she had actually been relieved to see it.  
  
"You'd find more cheer in a graveyard." Gimli muttered from the horse behind them. Aurora nodded her head in a silent agreement. You could.  
  
Aragorn's head twisted in front of her, looking back where the woman had stood. Aurora looked too, but she was already gone.  
  
The company finally reached Meduseld and it was here that they got off their horses and began climbing the stone steps that led to great, golden doors. A man with grubby features and a bushy beard stepped forward, leading a few other men as well.  
  
Aurora stood next to Scott who moved nearer to her protectively. She took notice of this and butterflies flew around her stomach, but she turned to look at Gandalf.  
  
"Háma, the doorward." Gandalf muttered in answer to Aurora's questioning gaze.  
  
"I cannot allow you before Théoden-King so armed, Gandalf Grayhame. By order of Gríma Wormtongue" Háma said to the group.  
  
Gandalf nodded and handed them his sword, Glamdring. Turning, he indicated that the others should likewise surrender their weapons. All of them did it rather grudgingly. Aurora took off her arrows and bow, pulled out her sword, and several knives that she had kept in her boot. While she was stripping down her weapons, she glared at the guard who stood before her. He was looking at her in a way she didn't like. As if he didn't think a female should be with all these guys but it was an extreme turn on that she was. Scott noticed this look too and he walked over to her, standing by and looking at the man as if daring him to say something.  
  
The man frowned, but the look of hunger did not leave his eyes. He took their weapons and piled them along with the rest in an impressive heap against the wall. Aragorn was giving over his sword, letting a man know that the sword was worth more than his life if anything happened to it. Gimli was having a heck of a time parting with his axe, but after quite a long moment of hesitation he handed it over. Legolas was glaring at the men as well, spinning his knives as he passed them forward.  
  
Aurora noted with satisfaction that the guards were completely awed by the amount of weapons they carried. They had no idea what they'd been through, but they knew it must have been a lot. This made Aurora feel a certain degree of pride. She had survived a lot longer then she had ever had hopes to expect and in doing so, she had learned to defend herself like no other woman she knew.  
  
"Your staff." Háma said, gesturing to Gandalf's magic staff.  
  
Gandalf acted as though he didn't understand him at first. Then when he appeared to have gotten the drift he looked astounded. "Surely you will not part an old man from his walking stick?" Gandalf suddenly looked a lot feebler and old, as if the stick was his only means of support.  
  
Aurora tried not to snort. Walking stick my ass. But she had to grant it to him. He really did look suddenly older then what he was, but Aurora knew better.  
  
Háma looked suspicious and slightly annoyed, but he nodded his head in the direction of the doors, moving aside so that they could pass.  
  
Trying not to grin, Aurora decided to play along with Gandalf's little game. She rushed forward in the manner of a granddaughter concerned for her elder and helped him hobble in. He looked very convincing Aurora had to admit. In reality, she knew that Gandalf probably had more energy, strength, and power than she had ten times over.  
  
The hall was enormously big, but Aurora wasn't paying much attention to her surroundings. Her eyes were focused to the very end where two men sat, gazing at the newcomers. Aurora took an immediate dislike to a small one with greasy black hair who leaned forward and began whispering into the others' ear. "Gríma" Gandalf muttered. The other man sat on a throne and at first, Aurora couldn't see how he could possibly be alive. He looked so old and weary and his eyes stared at nothing. His robe hung in loose folds around his body and he gave only the slightest twitch when they walked into the hall.  
  
Gandalf let go of Aurora's helping arm and began walking more straightforward to the King, his head held high.  
  
"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden-King." Gandalf spoke loudly and clearly.  
  
As he spoke these words, Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn began fanning out in each direction, pretending to survey the hall. She, Scott, and Dan took this as a hint and walked to the left, looking at the surroundings and the less then friendly looking people who watched them incredulously. While they looked to be unconcerned, Aurora was listening with all her might. A particular hostile looking group of people began moving forward down the hall, watching the company suspiciously.  
  
Looking forward once more, Aurora noticed the greasy haired man whispering to the King again and she felt a little bit of fear rush into her body. She definitely did not like that man.  
  
"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" The King asked in an ancient and feeble voice, looking at the smaller man in affirmation.  
  
Gríma nodded and whispered, "A just question my liege." He then stood up and strode over to Gandalf. "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Láthspell spell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest."  
  
Aurora had to restrain herself from dashing forward and squashing the life from that worthless piece of vermin. How dare he speak to Gandalf like that! He was nothing but a disgusting little worm and he was acting in such a manner that showed he believed he was the king.  
  
"Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind you teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!" Gandalf snarled and raised his staff.  
  
Gríma immediately began stepping back hissing angrily. "His staff! I told you to take his wizard's staff!"  
  
At this moment the people who had been following the group began to attack. Aurora knew they must be in league with the disgusting worm. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and even Dan and Scott were punching and kicking and fighting. Before she could pick out her target, a hand was wrapped around her throat. She couldn't twist herself out of the grip, but she knew where to hit him. She bent her knee and lifted her foot behind her, kicking the man squarely in the groins. He cursed and fell over. Grinning, Aurora put her foot on his neck. It was a good thing that trick worked here too.  
  
"Théoden, son of Thengel, too long have you sat in the shadows." Gandalf said, power thick in his voice.  
  
At these words, Gríma crawled forward, obviously in hopes of escape. Gimli caught him however and pinned him to the floor. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Gimli growled.  
  
"Harken to me! I release you from this spell!" Gandalf was crying.  
  
And then the old King laughed. A laugh so menacing that it sent chills up Aurora's spine. The laughter even seemed to shake Gandalf whose eyes widened in surprise, as if he recognized it and he didn't like it at all.  
  
"You have no power here Gandalf the Grey!" the voice called in mockery.  
  
Gandalf stepped forward and threw off his cloak. Aurora's eyes were blinded and the man beneath her foot fidgeted uncomfortably.  
  
"Argh!" gasped Théoden in surprise whilst being thrown back against his chair.  
  
"I shall draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound." Gandalf called, pointing his staff directly at Théoden's chest.  
  
What? Thought Aurora. Saruman was INSIDE the King's body? The thought made her shiver. It was too much like the Exorcist, a movie she had watched as a child and one that had scared her for years.  
  
The sound of light footsteps entered the room and Aurora turned to see the lady clothed in white, dashing forward. Seeing the King being threatened, she tried to dash to his aide. Aragorn flung out his arm and whispered, "Wait."  
  
Théoden spoke with the cold voice again. "If I go, Théoden dies."  
  
Gandalf did not lower his staff and in a voice filled with anger said, "You could not kill ME and you will not kill HIM!"  
  
He thrust his staff several times and each time the King slammed into the back of his throne.  
  
"Rohan is mine!" Théoden called through clenched teeth.  
  
"Be gone!" Gandalf roared and with a final thrust of his staff, Théoden slumped forward with a moan.  
  
The woman tore herself away from Aragorn's grasp and dashed to his side, catching the old man before he fell. But then when Théoden lifted up his head again, Aurora could do nothing but gasp. He was transforming right before her very eyes! He had once been so old but the wrinkles slowly smoothed out and his eyes lost the diluted unawareness. His eyes showed clarity and recognition as he looked at the beautiful woman who had tears in her eyes.  
  
"I know your face. Éowyn? Éowyn! My niece!" he asked.  
  
Éowyn nodded, choking back tears of joy. Aurora felt her own tears slide down her cheeks. This was a man who looked like a king and the happy reunion made her heart fill with joy.  
  
"Breathe the free air again my friend." Gandalf said, looking relaxed and, somehow, happier.  
  
The king looked down at his trembling hands and whispered, "Dark have been my dreams of late."  
  
"Your fingers would remember their old strength if they grasped your sword." Gandalf said.  
  
Háma dashed forward and bowed before his King, holding out a beautiful sword. Théoden took this sword and held it up slowly, looking at it in the light.  
  
Gríma, who had been watching all this with a troubled face, tried to escape yet again. Gimli, however, held him down. Théoden seemed to have noticed this and he looked down upon the worm with distaste. He beckoned Háma who only too obligingly grabbed Gríma by the scruff of the neck and dragged him to the great doors. Grinning, Aurora released her foot from the man's neck and followed them outside with the company, Théoden, and Éowyn.  
  
Háma took no ease in throwing Gríma down the many flights of stairs. No matter how much the bastard deserved it, Aurora shuddered as he smacked into each stone. A crowd stood outside, lined up along the bottom of the stairs, craning their necks to get a better look.  
  
"I have only ever served you, my lord!" the lying worm moaned.  
  
"You would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" shouted Théoden in a voice filled with a deadly rage, still clutching his sword very tightly.  
  
And with these words spoken he dashed forward, his sword raised and prepared to kill the man bowing before him. Aurora quickly turned her eyes. She had killed Orcs, but she had never yet seen a man be murdered. She had watched Boromir die, but she had not seen the blows that caused it. But Aragorn's voice filled her ears.  
  
"No, my lord! No, my lord. Let him go. Enough blood has been spilled on his account." And he held Théoden's arms back, stopping him.  
  
Gríma took this opportunity to turn around and run through the crowd.  
  
Suddenly Háma stepped forward. "Hail Théoden-King!" and he bowed before him. Cheering, the crowd also bowed in homage to their King. Aurora bowed in respect as well, and so did the rest of the members. Aragorn hesitated for only a second before he too kneeled.  
  
The King, smiling, turned to go back into the hall but stopped short, looking puzzled.  
  
"Where is Théodred? Where is my son?" he asked.  
  
---  
  
A/N: How was it? Please let me know! Thanks for reading! 


	13. Apologies and Arguments

R/N:  
  
KnowInSight: Thank you so much for reviewing. I am glad that you are liking it so far!  
  
Noa9: I am so glad that you like the story so far. *does happy dance* When are you going to get your story? Eh? Eh? Lol. Anyway, thank you so much for the review *hugz*  
  
HelloKitty: You went to Greece? LUCKY! I wanna go to Greece. Actually, I would settle for anywhere in Europe to be honest. America (at least the west side) is getting dull because I have been everywhere three thousand times. Argh! Anyway.thank you for the review! I'm glad you are liking it so far!  
  
Discordia: Thank you much for reviewing, as always. I have thought of a beta reader. . .but I am going to try to solve my grammar and spelling errors on my own (difficult, I know) but if I prove unsuccessful, I will definitely email ya. Thanks so much for the offer and thank you for sticking with my story ^_^  
  
SparxliePixie: Thank you very much for review *hugz*  
  
F: Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Alida: Thank you sooo much for reviewing. I don't care that it was short, thanks for taking the time to read it!  
  
Disclosure: You know, in all the time I have had this story posted, I realized I never did a disclosure. If any of you think that I am Tolkein, a producer, etc. from the movie, or if you think I own any characters then you are in desperate need of medical attention. I wish I owned Legolas (don't we all?) but unfortunately for me, I don't. All I own is Aurora, Scott, and Dan and their stories. Thank you!  
  
---  
  
It turns out that Theodred, Théoden's son, had died. Éowyn told him the news with tears shining in her eyes at the loss that had apparently occurred very recently. Théoden took the news without a tear. He simply stared at her and then turned around to find where he was buried. Gandalf followed him and the others were wise to stay where they were.  
  
"I will find servants who will give you rooms to stay in tonight," Éowyn said as an excuse to leave the company so she wouldn't have to cry and look weak in front of them.  
  
So Aurora and the others stood uncomfortably around for a moment before a couple of people came into the hall. They bowed (much to Aurora's horror) and led them to an upper level. Scott was filling Dan in on who Gandalf was and all the other many number of questions that Dan had wanted to know but had kept silent about until now. As she followed them, Aurora stared at the beautiful hall in unabashed awe. Every design and piece of art was skillfully done in such a way that Aurora had never seen. Intricate designs of gold wove their way up the walls and everything had exquisite detail.  
  
"These six rooms," a servant cut into her admiration, "is where you will be staying. The tubs have already been filled with warm bathing water as the Lady Éowyn asked and fresh clothes are on the beds until yours can be washed." Having said this, the servants turned and left, allowing the guests to choose their own rooms.  
  
Aurora chose the one nearest to her and was glad that she did. It was small but very beautiful and homely. There was a tub in the corner and a bed made of straw in another. Excitedly, she shut the door and stripped off her clothes immediately. She hadn't taken a bath in so long and she was more than eager to soak in the water and wash off all the filth she had accumulated.  
  
Moaning in pleasure, she sank into the warm water. After relaxing for a moment, she set to work. Grabbing what she assumed was soap, she vigorously scrubbed her entire body. She was determined to wipe off every last bit of dirt which proved to be hard. There were clumps of it all over her body that didn't want to come off because they had been there for so long. Once she was certain the dirt was off, she set to working on her hair which proved to be a very difficult and painful ordeal. Her hair had grown very long in the time she had been in Middle Earth. It was now almost down to her waist and unfortunately for Aurora, it was tied in hundreds of different knots. She put her head under the water and began undoing them. She swore her way through it, muttering between clenched teeth and tightly closed eyes. After a good while, she finally got them and all the dirt out, much to her relief. She got out of the water which had turned cold. The water swam with dirt and she looked disgusted at it. There was no plug or anything to drain it so she assumed she would just have to leave it there.  
  
She was just finishing putting on her clothes when there was a timid knock at her door.  
  
"Er. . .come in." She called.  
  
And in came Scott. His hair was wet and his face and body was clean. He wore the clothes the servants had left and the scratches on his face were more visible now without the dirt.  
  
"Hey," he said uncertainly.  
  
"Um. Hi." Aurora replied breathlessly. Her heart was doing drumrolls again. She and Scott had never really talked alone before and it made her nervous that he was here.  
  
"You can sit down if you want," Aurora said, indicating the bed that she was sitting on.  
  
"Oh, okay. Thanks." And he came over and sat by her, but not too close. He looked at her and said, "Wow. Your hair has grown a lot, hasn't it?"  
  
Aurora sighed. "Yes. And it hurts! I almost died trying to get all the knots out of it."  
  
"I like it that way." Scott said very fast.  
  
Aurora blushed and looked out a window. "Thanks."  
  
Taking a deep breath, Scott broke the awkward silence that followed his comment. "Look, I came here because I wanted to apologize."  
  
Aurora turned to look at him again, "For what?" she asked.  
  
"For always being mean to you, for making fun of you, for picking on you and ruining your life, for embarrassing you every chance I got, and for hating you when we came here and calling you a Mary Sue." Scott said sincerely, gazing into her eyes. "I've always been a complete jerk and I am sorry for it."  
  
Aurora stared at him for a moment shocked. Was this Scott actually apologizing to her? But then her shock went away. Scott had changed a lot on this adventure and Aurora found that she really wasn't all that surprised.  
  
Smiling she replied, "Well, it hasn't always been you. I didn't make your life much easier and I was an obnoxious little brat. I think I provoked you just because it would annoy you. So I guess I'm sorry too."  
  
Scott grinned. "Truce?" he asked, reaching out his hand.  
  
"Truce," Aurora replied and shook it.  
  
They were silent for a moment before Scott opened his mouth. He closed it again however, trying to find the right words. After finally deciding, he looked at her and said quickly. "If you are in love with Legolas I won't make fun of you and I won't call you a Mary Sue. I-" he stopped when Aurora held up her hand.  
  
"No need to say more. I don't love Legolas, Scott. There was a time when I thought I might have, but not anymore. I think I defeated becoming a Mary Sue."  
  
Scott grinned, looking relieved. "Oh. Okay. That's good then."  
  
"Yeah." Aurora responded.  
  
"And I also wanted to say that-that you've become a good. . . .friend to me. And I think I am actually kind of glad that I came with you here." He took a deep breathe here because he was saying this all very fast again. "If you had disappeared I would have missed you even if I thought I hated you then."  
  
At that moment the door to Aurora's room burst open and Dan came in. He looked angry but with a forced smile on his face.  
  
"Oh hey! Here you are Scott. I wanted to talk to you." Dan said with a falsely happy voice.  
  
Scott sat up quickly. "Oh, okay."  
  
"Talk to you later sis!" Dan said to Aurora in that same forced voice.  
  
"Um. Okay. Bye!"  
  
And they left the room. Aurora fell back on her bed. What was Scott going to tell her before her brother had burst in the room?  
  
-----  
  
Dan led Scott into his room which was across the hall from Aurora's.  
  
"What the hell are you thinking?" Dan hissed when he had shut the door and spun around to meet Scott who had an inkling what this argument was going to be about.  
  
"About what?" Scott asked coolly.  
  
"About my SISTER. You are all over her all the time!"  
  
"Did you ever think that maybe we've become friends?" Scott replied, trying to keep his voice calm so as not to betray the boiling emotions that were raging in his chest.  
  
Dan laughed but stopped abruptly. "Do you think I'm stupid? I see the way you look at her Scott."  
  
Scott didn't know what to say to this. He just glared at Dan, restraining himself from attacking him.  
  
Dan continued, "You can't have my sister for your sexual appetites because she happens to be the only woman in this godforsaken "fellowship" thing."  
  
Now this did anger Scott. "Sexual appetites?" he hissed, trying to keep his voice down so Aurora wouldn't hear from her room.  
  
"I know you want her and I won't let you have her. I don't know how many girls have lost their virginity to you but I know it's more fingers and toes that I have put together and I can guarantee one of those sluts will not be my sister."  
  
Scott made a move toward Dan. He stopped himself in time though. He was inches away from his face now and his breathing was rapid, trying to hold back his rage. "Fuck you! (a/n: *gasp* language. Sorry. . .he's mad!) Aurora is different from any other girl I have ever dated and I would never hurt her. How the hell can you say this shit to me? I am supposed to be your best friend. Did it occur to you that my feelings for Aurora might be real? I haven't even thought of her in a sexual way!"  
  
Dan laughed and not trying to keep his voice down he yelled, "And you expect me to believe that? You aren't my best friend if you even think about my sister that way, Scott. She deserves someone better than you."  
  
Scott yelled back just as angrily. "And where is it your position to decide this? I don't get it. You always hated the fact that we hated each other and now that we don't your being a prick about it!"  
  
"That was before you wanted to make my sister lose her virginity!"  
  
"DAMNIT DAN! THAT ISN'T WHAT I'M AFTER!"  
  
Before Dan could reply the door opened and Legolas came into the room.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked, frowning.  
  
Both Dan and Scott were breathing heavily and were very red in the face.  
  
"Nothing." Dan said angrily.  
  
"We are to go downstairs into the hall now." Legolas said, still looking suspicious.  
  
"Fine." Dan said and stormed out of the room. Scott nodded to Legolas, very tight lipped and followed Dan.  
  
---  
  
Aurora had been lying on her bed until she heard the shouts coming across the hall. Frowning, she made a move to go see what was going on but stopped short when she heard her name shouted. Wanting to hear what Dan and Scott were arguing about, because it was such a rare thing, she listened by the door, her ear pressed flat against it trying to hear what they were saying. But before she could gather anything, the door opened and smacked her hard in the face. Cursing, she grabbed her cheek and looked to see who had opened it. It was Gimli.  
  
"Oh. Sorry," he muttered.  
  
"It's okay." Aurora replied, though she didn't let go of her cheek. She peered around him to the door across the hall where the voices had stopped. Dan came storming out of the room, followed closely by Scott.  
  
Legolas also followed looking puzzled.  
  
Gimli looked at her and shrugged. "We are supposed to go down and eat now."  
  
"Okay." Aurora said distantly, still wondering what the argument had been about and why her name had been brought up into it. She pondered these things as she followed Gimli downstairs.  
  
--  
  
A/N: This was kind of off the story, focusing a little more on the emotions that are happening to our three other world characters! I hope it was all right. Please review! 


	14. A day in Edoras

A/n: Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait in updating. I have started school *groans* and haven't had much time. It's the first week and already I am completely bombarded with homework. Argh! Neways, I finally updated! Thanks to all of those who reviewed and I hope this chapter is okay!  
  
R/N:  
  
Lady Trickster: A Mary-sue is a lot of things and most everyone has their own definition. For me, it is a girl who is absolutely perfect in absolutely every way and she is either a) magically dropped from earth into LOTR b) An amazingly and astonishingly beautiful elf who joins the fellowship or c) a woman dropped from earth who is completely gorgeous and (amazingly enough) happens to be an elf. All three of these options end up falling madly, desperately in love with Legolas and he with them.and blah blah blah. Some Mary-sues aren't too bad (at least in my opinion) but ones like that are just plain annoying.  
  
Noa: I am soo glad you liked the last chapter. I was very unsure about it. I love hearing from you, thanks for reviewing! You better tell me when your story is up! I bet it's going to be amazing. *grins* it sounds like you have put a lot of work into it! I cant wait to read it!  
  
KnowInSight: Yay! Thanks for your review and I'm glad you liked it. I haven't really decided what I am gonna do with Dan and Scott. Oooh the possibilities. Lol! J/k! I dunno, I kind of play this story by day. Whatever comes to head is what I write. Hehe! Thanks for your reviews *hugz*  
  
Oil Pastel, Hello Kitty, Sherbet Mayhem (whichever one you are inclined to be at the moment, lol!): Thanks so much for your review. Greece can get BORING? GREECE??!! Lol! I think If I went ANYWHERE in Europe, I would be totally mystified. Lol! I have wanted to go forever. *sighs* anyway, thanks a billion for your review!!  
  
Alida Fruit: Thanks as always for your encouraging reviews. I really, really appreciate them and I'm glad to know you like this! Thanks ssooooo much for all your help and comments! *hugz*  
  
Mojo: Lol! Thanks for your review, it got me smiling. Hehe! Luv ya hunni! Thanks!  
  
--  
  
When Aurora walked into the hall where Gandalf had released Théoden from Saruman's power, it was to see that the company, Éowyn, Théoden, Gandalf, and two small children were all there. Aragorn was leaning against a wooden pole and Legolas was standing silently by him. Scott and Dan sat on different tables and were not looking at each other. Both of them seemed very angry with one another and Aurora wondered again what had happened.  
  
She took a seat at the table and Scott, with a glare in Dan's direction, leaned forward and filled her in on why everyone was here. "Those two children are from a village that was attacked by Orcs and Wildmen (or so they call them) with no warning. They barely made it here alive."  
  
Aurora looked at the two children who were pale and were eating very fast and hungrily. She felt a pang of sadness for them. Damn Saruman. She had never met the guy but she hated him with all her heart. All he seemed to cause was pain and despair. Aurora chose not to ask Scott about the argument just yet. Now was not the time.  
  
Gandalf was sitting on an ornate chair next to Théoden who sat in his throne. "This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash." He said, indicating to the two small children. "All the more potent for he is driven mad by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children."  
  
Théoden looked at Gandalf's hand on his throne and sighed wearily. "You MUST fight." Gandalf said.  
  
Aragorn spoke as well, "You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak. Éomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their King."  
  
Aurora frowned. Éomer. That must be the man they had met when searching for Merry and Pippin. Then it hit her. Éowyn had Éomer features! They had to be siblings. And it also fit well because Éomer had said that Théoden was his kin. Éowyn was the niece of Théoden, so Éomer was his nephew. Aurora sighed; it felt good to know how these people were related instead of it being a big question mark.  
  
Théoden was shaking his head. "They will be three hundred leagues from here by now. Éomer cannot help us. I know what it is that you want of me. But I will not bring further death to my people." He said forcefully. "I will not risk open war."  
  
Aurora stared at the man in dislike. How could he not want to fight? His kingdom was crumbling beneath his eyes and he didn't want to save it. Aurora wasn't even apart of this Kingdom and she was ready to give her life for it. It was in her blood and she hated Saruman bad enough that she wanted to take all the life and honor away from him and his ranks. Surely this man should feel even more strongly than Aurora did.  
  
"Open war is upon you whether you like it or not," Aragorn said calmly.  
  
Théoden turned to look at Aragorn, anger in his eyes. " When last I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was King of Rohan."  
  
Aurora glared at Théoden. What was wrong with him? Aragorn was only trying to help. Gimli took a long gulp of his beer, which dribbled down his beard, and burped loudly, watching this exchange without moving his eyes. Aurora turned to glare at him in disgust. He shrugged and took a bite of bread.  
  
Gandalf turned to look at the King and asked patiently, "Then what is the King's decision?"  
  
Sighing, Théoden beckoned to Háma. "Tell the people that we are to evacuate the city on the morrow and will relocate in the refuge of Helm's Deep. They are to take only the things that they need and not burden themselves with all their possessions."  
  
Háma nodded and left the hall, prepared to spread the word. Aurora wasn't sure if Théoden was accepting the inevitable or if he was leaving so as to avoid war. Either way, Aurora knew that a war would happen. This thought sent shivers up her spine.  
  
"I must leave you for now." Gandalf told Théoden. He rose and asked the company, his friends, to join him.  
  
They walked down the dusty streets, slipping between people who were scrambling frantically about, getting ready for the evacuation.  
  
"Helm's Deep! They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight. Who will defend them if not their King?" Gimli asked grumpily.  
  
"So they are running?" Scott asked.  
  
Aragorn nodded but said, "He is only doing what he thinks is best for his people. Helm's Deep has saved them in the past."  
  
They entered the stables where their horses had been carefully cared for. Gandalf turned around and faced them all, sighing and shaking his head.  
  
"There is no way out of that ravine. Théoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he's leading them to safety. What they will get is a massacre." He walked over to his beautiful horse and patted his head. "Théoden has a strong will but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan."  
  
Gandalf turned and gave Aragorn a solemn gaze. "He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. The defenses HAVE to hold."  
  
Aragorn nodded and replied, "They will hold."  
  
Aurora was feeling a little uneasy. They were talking so grim and there was little hope in their voices. She didn't want a full out war. Sure, she had insulted Théoden because of his own fears only moments before, but the thought of war hadn't really sunk in there yet. Now, with Aragorn and Gandalf talking so grimly, it had. The thought scared her.  
  
Gandalf mounted his horse and gazed down at them all, smiling wearily. "The Grey Pilgrim. . . that's what they used to call me. Three hundred lives of men I've walked this earth and now I have no time. Good luck. My search will not be in vain. Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the East."  
  
Aurora didn't know where he was going but she memorized the date when he would return. Aragorn opened the gate and yelled, "Go!"  
  
The company all dashed to the side as Gandalf's horse took off in a fury and galloped out of the city and across the plains of Rohan.  
  
---  
  
Aurora followed the others back into the hall where everyone was gathering things they would need. She followed Aragorn, not sure of where else to go or what else to do. They came into a large room where people milled around, looking for weapons to bring with them on their journey. The members of the company all spread out, going their separate ways.  
  
Aurora bent down and picked up a knife that was on the floor. It had rubies inlaid in its silver haft and she pocketed it, thinking that it might come in use one day.  
  
She moved around the room, looking at different things and watching the people closely. It was interesting to see how the people acted here. Everything was so different from her world and she was fascinated by all the dialects and conversations she overheard.  
  
She looked over and saw Éowyn picking up a sword and running her hand along the length of it, pulling it close to her nose. Aurora decided that she liked Éowyn and she began walking over there so she could strike up a conversation. But she noticed that Aragorn also had his eyes on the woman and he was also making his way toward her. Frowning, Aurora ducked behind a chest, wanting to hear why Aragorn would be talking to this lady. She knew it was eavesdropping and she almost turned away but her curiosity got the better of her.  
  
Éowyn began practicing with the sword, slashing it in even strokes through the air. She did a complicated move and spun around with her sword to where Aragorn was. He blocked her parry however, and Éowyn jumped back astonished.  
  
"You have some skill with a blade." Aragorn said quietly. Éowyn went on to prove this point by disarming him in one easy stroke. Aurora was deeply impressed as she watched from her hiding place.  
  
"Women of this country learned long ago that those without swords may still die upon them. I fear neither death nor pain." Éowyn said, returning the sword to its sheaf.  
  
"What do you fear my lady?" Aragorn asked, looking into her eyes.  
  
Éowyn didn't answer at first but then she said, "A cage. To stay behind bars until use and old age accept them, and all chance of valor has gone beyond recall or desire."  
  
Aurora gaped at her. And that would mean what?  
  
Aragorn however seem to have understood for he shook his head. "You are a daughter of King's. . . a shieldmaiden of Rohan." He said, sheathing his own sword. "I do not think that will be your fate." And with a bow, he turned around and left the room.  
  
Éowyn watched him retreat with a look that Aurora recognized as lust.  
  
Aurora moved away from her hiding place, not glad that she had heard the exchange. Aragorn already had Arwen and here he was flirting with this woman. It angered Aurora. Arwen wasn't here and he was having a go at another woman. Men were the same everywhere. Suddenly feeling weary, she decided to retreat up to her room. She was tired. She hadn't slept in what seemed like decades and much had happened in those "decades". When she closed the door, she laid on her bed, preparing for the next day when they would begin their journey to Helm's Deep and whatever that journey brought to them.  
  
--  
  
A/n: Yes, I know. In the movie they didn't stay overnight. But geesh! These people haven't slept properly in days, I think they deserve a little break, don't you? I can't remember if that was how it was in the books, but whatever. Thanks so much reading, please review! 


	15. Day one and Fireside revelations

A/N: I'm sorry for not updating more quicker. School has been absolutely CRAZY. Argh. I haven't had any time to write and I just now managed it on the weekend. I hope this chapter is alright and as always, please read and review as it is much appreciated! And thanks to those of you who did!  
  
R/N:  
  
Princess Snake: Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm glad you like it. I don't think I have a mailing list, but I'll email ya and let you know when I update. Thanks again!  
  
Morchaint: Thanks for you opinions and thanks for reviewing. I really appreciate it. I'm glad you are liking this story!  
  
Oil Pastel: Lol! Ur so cute! Thanks for all your reviews *grins* I'm not really a good writer, but thanks for saying so anyway. I hope you like this chapter too.  
  
Noa9: Thanks as always for reviewing. OOoOh. Cool, what language do you speak? And I am sure your stories are very good! There is no doubt in my mind. I hope you can get them up! Thanks for reviewing. *hugz*  
  
KnowInSight: Thanks for reviewing! I know, I never really saw it as flirting either, now that I come to think of it. Ah well. LoL! We can pretend Aurora saw it that way *shrug* This chapter has a little more Aurora and Scott *wink-wink* just a little. I promise, there will be more in the upcoming chapters. Thanks again!  
  
Alida Fruit: Thank you for your review! I really appreciate it (of course!). Don't worry about how long it is. Thank you for finding the time to read what you did. *hugz*  
  
Sinnah: Thank you for your review! I hope you and Legolas had fun in the.er.bedroom. Although that doesn't make sense because he was with me that night.*cough* hehe. Well, thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like it.  
  
SueSlasher182: Thanks for reviewing. Nah, I couldn't turn her into a real Mary Sue. Dan and Scott had to come along to stop her. Although I really have no idea how she defeated the temptation. . .*shakes head*  
  
Mojo: Thanks for reviewing hunni *hugz*  
  
--  
  
Dan came bounding into Aurora's room first thing that morning wanting to wake her up before Scott had the chance to.  
  
"Whassit?" she asked groggily, sitting up and shielding her eyes from the sun shining through the small window into her room.  
  
"Come on, we need to get going."  
  
Aurora yawned and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Dan was standing by her, looking confused about something.  
  
"What?' Aurora asked, stretching.  
  
"I-you were talking in your sleep."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And you. . .you kept saying Scott's name. Why?'  
  
Aurora could feel her cheeks burn crimson. She had been dreaming about Scott. She felt very uncomfortable; what exactly had she been saying?  
  
"I- well. I. Hey! Wait a second. Why were you guys arguing yesterday?"  
  
"No reason!" Dan said quickly.  
  
Frowning, Aurora said, "Well then, I guess it doesn't matter what I was dreaming about." She stood up and pushed Dan out of her room, shoving him in the back and ignoring his protests. Turning around, she saw her freshly laundered clothes lying on the edge of her bed and the tub filled with warm water. After bathing, dressing, and strapping on her weapons, she quickly left the room.  
  
The rest of the morning was quite chaotic. It took her a long time to locate any of the other members, and when she did, none of them had much to say to her as they ran around trying to get things sorted. After trying to speak to people, several times, she finally gave up feeling very annoyed, and walked out to the stables. She was told to get a horse and so she picked a beautiful brown one with smooth, sleek fur. She fed him and got him ready for the trip, then leaned back waiting for the others to arrive.  
  
She didn't have to wait long. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Scott, and Dan all came into the stables walking very fast.  
  
"There you are Aurora!" Scott called, exasperatedly. "We've looked everywhere for you."  
  
"I've been in here all morning. No one seemed to have time to tell me what was going on so I figured I would come and get a horse ready."  
  
Aragorn shook his head appearing to be annoyed, but Aurora could have sworn she saw a flicker of a smile cross his lips. He began to saddle up his own horse and the others followed suit. After everyone was ready, which took awhile because Gimli had had trouble, they led their horses out of the stables and over to where Éowyn was leading a horse by the reins. Aurora didn't like this much. Maybe she didn't know Arwen, but she didn't think that Aragorn should be spending so much time with Éowyn who was obviously very smitten with him. She had taken notice that Aragorn had gone straight to her, not to Théoden who waited by the great gates to the city. Calling back, Théoden began leading the way out and soon the line began to move and the people of Edoras began to evacuate their city and their homes.  
  
Aurora took her eyes off of Aragorn and began looking around at the people of Rohan. Most of them looked weary and yet scared and nervous at the same time. They chatted loudly but the conversations sounded strained, as if they were there as a comfort, not because people actually felt like talking. Sometimes Aurora would spot an elderly person who had to be carried or small children whining that their feet hurt. But no one stopped as the procession made its way across the countryside. Scouts could be seen, by straining your eyes, in the far distance on all sides of them. Watching for an attack, Aurora thought grimly.  
  
She rode her horse by the rest of the group and, to her slight foreboding, Éowyn. It wasn't that Aurora had anything against the woman. On the contrary she quite admired her and held a certain respect for her. But she didn't like the glances that she kept throwing at Aragorn or the glances he kept shooting at her. Now, she didn't know Arwen and she obviously knew nothing about their relationship, but she also knew that Aragorn loved her. And judging by the jewel that hung around Aragorn's neck, Arwen was more than fond of him in return. Plus, Arwen was an elf. She had to be gorgeous. Éowyn was too, but no mortal could compare to an elf. Sighing, Aurora turned her gaze elsewhere. Even in other worlds, love lives were like soap operas.  
  
The day dwindled on as the sun beat down upon their backs. They paused every now and again to rest. The people took these breaks as a great relief, though they never voiced it out loud. Aurora was surprised to realize that she didn't need the stops. After running all over the countryside, it seemed as if nothing would ever tire her as much as that had. Éowyn was now leading Gimli's horse by the reigns and they were chatting idly  
  
"It's true you don't see many Dwarf women. And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance, haha, that they're often mistaken for Dwarf men." Gimli was saying, a twinkle in his eye and a grin on his face.  
  
Aurora chuckled quietly but stopped when Éowyn turned to smile at Aragorn who rode on the horse behind them. There she goes again, Aurora thought bitterly.  
  
"It's the beards," Aragorn whispered and tugged on an imaginary beard at his chin. Aurora tried not to laugh but she couldn't help it. She giggled along with Éowyn. The woman's eyes seemed happy and her face glowed. Aurora shook her head. Why was she so worried about Aragorn's love life? He knew what he was doing. And if he did end up getting with Éowyn, Aurora suddenly felt that that wouldn't be so bad. Maybe his relationship with Arwen was complicated. Maybe it was for the better that Éowyn liked him so. With this knew revelation, Aurora felt much happier and she smiled as she rode upon her horse.  
  
"And this, in turn, has given rise to the belief that there ARE no Dwarf women. And that dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground!" Gimli was saying incredulously. At these words Éowyn burst out laughing happily. Aurora shook her head. She wondered what a dwarf woman looked like. Not very attractive, at least going by what Gimli was saying anyway.  
  
"Which is of course ridiculous. . .whoa!" Gimli cried. His horse, which had been calm for so long, suddenly reared up and Éowyn lost the reins. The horse galloped a little ways away before finally managing to lose Gimli who fell off and landed with an audible thump that could be heard from where Aurora rode.  
  
"Ooh!" Éowyn cried as she rushed forward to help him up.  
  
"It's alright, it's alright. Nobody panic. That was deliberate. It was deliberate." Gimli said quickly, sitting up.  
  
Aurora, who had been debating whether to laugh or run over to him, gave into the former and chuckled amusedly.  
  
Éowyn was laughing too as she helped dust the dwarf off. She turned around and looked at Aragorn who was now riding next to Aurora. Even Aurora could see how pretty Éowyn looked in this moment. The sun and wind flew through her blonde hair and she looked so happy and at peace, though a troubled look still lay behind her eyes.  
  
Aurora turned to look at Aragorn who looked transfixed. He seemed enchanted by her beauty, by her light-hearted image. But at the same time Aurora couldn't help but notice that Aragorn looked sad. She had never really looked at Aragorn as sad, but now that she thought about it, he had always had a feeling or a look of disconsolation about him. Aurora frowned and turned her gaze back on Éowyn who was hoisting herself onto Gimli's horse which he refused to ride anymore. With a mutter, Gimli strode off, saying something about finding "the elf."  
  
Éowyn returned to Aragorn's side and was silent for a moment, stealing quick glances at him from the corner of her eye. Finally she ventured a question that sounded as if she didn't want to know the answer, but one that she had to know nevertheless. "Where is the woman who gave you that jewel?" She asked, indicating the jewel necklace that hung from Aragorn's neck.  
  
He sat silent for a moment, not answering her, gazing off into nothingness. The sadness that Aurora had noticed earlier in Aragorn seemed to double.  
  
"She is leaving these lands with what is left of her people." He finally answered.  
  
What was that supposed to mean? Aurora thought. Where was she going? Éowyn seemed to understand, however, because she looked relatively shocked and immediately shifted her gaze to the opposite direction.  
  
Aurora felt like she was intruding somehow, so she urged her horse forward and soon caught up with Scott who was riding with Legolas, and, to her amusement, Gimli who sat on a new horse but was staying very near Legolas. Dan was no where to be seen and Aurora had the sneaking suspicion that he didn't want to be near Scott and the same likewise.  
  
Scott turned to her as she rode up and he smiled. Aurora felt her heart pound with a thousand different emotions that all seemed to be jumbled into one small bit of space. Lately, Scott seemed to be affecting her more than usual. She felt odd emotions boil inside of her when he looked her way. She liked him more than a friend. There was no use in trying to deny it anymore.  
  
"Hey," she said.  
  
"Hi Aurora," he replied quietly, almost shyly. That was odd, she thought.  
  
They began light conversation, talking about the weather and the troubles of going to Helm's Deep. After they ran out of things to say, they simply rode side by side, watching as the sun sank lower and lower into the sky and the moon began to glow brighter. Aurora couldn't believe how content and relaxed she felt at his side. Somehow, though she couldn't explain why, she felt like she belonged by his side. Like this was where she was meant to be. It sounded trite but she couldn't shake the feeling off.  
  
After the sun was nearly down, the long procession began to set up a camp. Camp would not really be the word for it. It was mostly hundreds of people finding a comfortable place to sleep and rolling out their blankets in groups. Soon fires started all around and smoke rose into the night sky, blocking the stars from view. The sounds of voices filled Aurora's ears as she, Scott, and Dan (who had returned, looking strangely happy) moved to the edge of the camp and rolled out their blankets. Gimli, Legolas, and Aragorn were very close to them, but they laid next to the king's tent, as he had requested.  
  
The three other world companions split to different ways, looking for firewood. Aurora went out as far as she dared and grabbed a few dead branches, twigs, and even a few logs. On her way back, however, she caught sight of Aragorn propped up against the side of the tent, smoking his pipe while staring out into space. She watched him put out his pipe and lie down, shutting his eyes. Just as she was about to leave she heard him mutter, "Arwen."  
  
Sighing sympathetically, Aurora returned to camp where Scott had ignited a small fire. Her stomach twisted when she saw him but she tried to ignore it.  
  
"Where's Dan?" she asked, throwing a couple twigs onto the fire and sitting on her blanket (which was laid next to Scott's) to warm her hands by the glowing flames.  
  
Scott almost grinned, Aurora thought, but instead he shrugged. "To be honest, I saw him talking to a woman all day today. He hardly left her side and she his. I have a feeling he has gone to visit her."  
  
Aurora felt her jaw drop. "Your kidding!"  
  
Scott chuckled at the look on her face. "No, I'm not. I think Dan has inadvertently fallen for a woman of Middle Earth."  
  
Aurora suddenly realized that her jaw was open and she pushed it up with her fingers. "Wow" was all she could manage to say.  
  
"Scott?" she asked when she regained the use of her voice.  
  
"hmm?"  
  
"What were you guys arguing about yesterday?" she inquired a little nervously.  
  
Scott opened his mouth to answer but Aurora interrupted him. "The truth Scott."  
  
He closed his mouth and gazed at her, looking into her eyes. Her stomach and heart lurched again and, was it her, or did she see Scott's eyes soften as looked at her?  
  
"I-we. . ." he tried. Finally, after gathering his thoughts it seemed, he asked. "Are you sure you want to know?"  
  
"Of course I want to know! I have been wondering all day."  
  
"He doesn't like the way that I look at you." He said quickly, turning his gaze to his feet which he suddenly became very interested in.  
  
Aurora was struck dumb for a moment. The way he looked at her? She felt as if her heart would explode into pieces, it was beating so fast. Her breathing even became rapid and she hoped that Scott hadn't noticed. "How- how do you look at me?" she asked, or tried to ask. Her voice trembled and her hands shook. Suddenly she was very nervous. Scott looked at her in a special way?  
  
Slowly he raised his head and looked into her eyes and she felt her soul burn with deep intensity. Surely her heart was burning more warm then the fire that roared in front of her. But before Scott could answer Dan came walking over and threw some branches onto the fire. Startled, both of them glanced up. Dan was looking very angry now and Aurora couldn't blame him. If they had been fighting about the way Scott looked at her, Dan probably could have murdered him right now with the way he had just gazed into her eyes. Both of them looked guilty, as if they had been doing something that they should not have been doing.  
  
"Oh. Am I interrupting something?" Dan spat sarcastically, sitting down onto his blanket and glaring at them through the flames of the fire.  
  
Aurora cleared her throat and tried to calm her emotions. "No, of course not. What took you so long?"  
  
Dan didn't answer for a moment before he said, "Couldn't find any wood."  
  
Aurora knew this was a lie, just from looking at her brother's face. But she didn't feel like arguing the point. She nodded and then lay down on her blanket, carefully avoiding Scott's eye. She liked him so much that it scared her. How had this happened? They had been such enemies growing up, and even here, in Middle Earth, they had not gotten along. How could she feel these things for someone who had tormented her her entire life? Her head tried to tell her to forget it but her heart wouldn't listen.  
  
---  
  
A/N: Well, I hope it wasn't too bad. Please review! 


	16. Attacked by Wargs

A/N: Heya! Oh wow. I am so happy about all the reviews I have been receiving! Thank you everyone, I really appreciate it! I managed to update this one only a week later *gasp* Aren't you all proud of me? I'm amazed, that's for sure. Well, here's another chapter. I hope it doesn't suck too bad! Thanks everyone!  
  
R/N:  
  
ChikensgoMOO: Thanks for your review! I'm glad you like it.  
  
Oil Pastel: Thank you for always reviewing hunni! I am so glad you like my story so far *grins happily* Everyone should check out her fics. Really funny stuff. And OMG, are you fucking kidding me? YOUR SCHOOL BURNED DOWN? What are the chances?? Eeek! Lucky!! How the hell did that happen? Wow. *sighs dreamily* I wish my school would burn down. No chance though *sigh* Winter is coming. Can't burn with a hundred feet of snow on the ground. Newho, thanks a billion for your review *hugz*  
  
Princess-snake: Awww! *hugz* thank you so much for liking my story and for reading it. If you like all the sappy romance stuff, just wait for a couple more chapters *wink-wink* though I might change it. I could have gone overboard a bit. *shrug* whatever. Thanks so much for your review. I will be sure to email you when I update! And you should as well! Thanks again! Bye for now!  
  
KnowinSight: Thanks so much for sticking with this story hun. I really appreciate it! I am glad ya like it, even when it sucks *grins* Thanks for always reviewing and for reading!  
  
Alida Fruit: Thanks for your review! I always like reading your reviews. You really take the time to share your thoughts. Thanks so much. And don't worry about reading my original until you have time. It sucks anyway. I've no idea where I am going with it and I doubt it will be very long or deep. *sigh* it is my first original, so I have an excuse *grins* read it whenever you have time. Thanks for staying with this story! *hugz*  
  
Vorsekeien: Yah, some Mary Sues are not bad. Some of them are horrible though. And I must admit there are few that I like. *shrug* The only reason it's such a big deal is the fact that there are SO many of them that are all the same. There's no new ideas out there. But some of them can be so well written that it doesn't matter how used the idea is.  
  
Noa9: OoOh. Thanks for your review! I'm glad you like Aurora and Scott. *smiles* I hoped people would. And I am especially glad that you enjoyed that chapter so much! Hebrew? *gasp* that is sooo cool. Wow. I have never met someone who can speak Hebrew. *gapes at you in awe* that is beyond cool! Wow. Anyways, thanks for your review!!!  
  
Mojo: Hey sweetie! Thanks so much for always reviewing! I always look forward to what you have to say! I am so glad you enjoy it so far! Luv ya hun!! *hugz*  
  
--  
  
Aurora woke at dawn the next morning. She would definitely have slept longer if horns hadn't started bellowing the minute the sun rose from behind the mountains in the distance, waking the people of Edoras for one last day of traveling. At least this is what Aurora gathered from all the talk and mutterings that swept around her as she folded her blanket and placed it back into the worn pack that she had been carrying since Rivendell.  
  
Dan had gotten his things together before he quickly left them, heading more into the heart of the camp. Aurora shook her head in dismay as she mounted her horse, Scott by her side, and began following the line of people once more. The morning was still cool and it felt refreshing to smell the meadow's and valley's as they moved on. Aurora didn't speak to anyone all morning.  
  
The sun rose higher and higher into the sky and by mid-afternoon people were calling for a rest. Aurora dismounted her horse, deciding that she wanted to look for her brother as an excuse to stretch her legs.  
  
It didn't take her long to find him. He was behind her a little ways and he was standing next to a blonde haired woman, talking to her animatedly. So this must be the mystery woman he had been visiting, Aurora thought. She decided that she would like to meet this woman, so with a grin on her face, she strolled over, calling out to her brother.  
  
"Here you are, dearest brother of mine." She said dramatically, coming up upon him and the woman.  
  
"Oh. Uh. Hi, Aurora." He said uncertainly. He was silently pleading with her not to embarrass him, she knew. She wouldn't try, but if she did on accident there was nothing she could about it. Her brother had interrupted something with Scott last night and she was feeling a little resentful for it.  
  
The woman turned around and Aurora was immediately struck by how pretty she was. She had long blonde hair that was straight and fell to the middle of her back. She had bright green eyes and a pale white face. Was there an ugly woman anywhere in these lands? Looks like her brother caught a good one, she thought, as the woman smiled politely. But even with this said, Aurora felt like she didn't like the woman at all. Who was she to come onto her brother like that? She didn't even know him!  
  
"Who is this, dear brother? Another girlfriend of yours? Surely you must introduce me." Aurora said, sounding very unlike herself. It was fun to watch her brother's face flush that way. She was embarrassing him, she knew, but she couldn't help it. What if Scott had been about to tell her that he felt something for her last night? Maybe he had finally gotten up his resolve and now he lost it. He hadn't spoken to her all morning and he kept a safe distance away. Things might have been different if Dan hadn't interrupted him. Maybe it was childish to take her anger out by embarrassing him, but she couldn't help but feel that he deserved it.  
  
"Oh. Um. Aurora, this is Hanalee. Hanalee, my sister, Aurora."  
  
"Hello!" the woman said happily. "Dan has told me so much about you."  
  
This surprised Aurora. Dan had been talking about her? "That can't be good," she said sarcastically, looking at Dan from the corner of her eye. "What might he be saying about me?"  
  
"Many things. How is worried for your safety and how he fears you may be falling in-"  
  
"Ok! So anyway," Dan interrupted clearing his throat uncomfortably.  
  
Aurora frowned. She felt touched that he worried about her. But what was the end all about? Falling in what? Suddenly Aurora felt rather guilty. It was very obvious that her brother liked this girl. By the sounds of it, he had confided into her, something her brother didn't do with anyone. And she had a strange feeling that Hanalee felt very much the same. The looks she kept throwing at him, the glow in her eyes and upon her face. She couldn't figure out how her brother had been taken with someone so fast but maybe it was one of those "love at first sight" things that she had never believed in or understood. It was rude of her to take whatever joy he had away from him and she suddenly felt very warm toward Hanalee. She hadn't even given the girl a chance, maybe she wasn't so bad after all.  
  
"It was nice meeting you, Hanalee." Aurora said softly. She looked into her brother's eyes and she could have sworn she saw a flicker of gratitude or maybe relief.  
  
"And you," Hanalee replied back. "I hope me may become friends."  
  
Aurora nodded slightly before turning around and mounting her horse, leading him back to where Scott sat.  
  
"What was that all about?" he asked her. Aurora could tell at this moment that Scott missed Dan. He missed him very much and Aurora knew that he was very unhappy that they weren't getting along.  
  
"Her name is Hanalee. I think my brother is in love." She said, admitting the words to herself with a small jolt. This was the last thing she would have expected. The very last thing. She sighed, thinking of Scott. Things often happened that were never intended or planned.  
  
The procession began again and Aurora fell into silence once more. Háma and another man that Aurora had come to know as Gamling, rode past them, going over a hill that was before the line. Aurora gazed after them, wondering where they were going. Legolas, who was walking near her, was also watching intently. Too intently. Aurora suddenly felt uncomfortable. Something wasn't right, she could tell by simply looking at Legolas.  
  
Her fears were confirmed for Legolas suddenly ran forward, an arrow notched and shot at something that was just becoming visible over the hill.  
  
"Argh," he cried, "A scout!"  
  
"What is it?" Théoden called, "What do you see?"  
  
Aragorn, who had sprinted forward, now ran back. "Wargs! We are under attack." (A/n: *rolls eyes* good one Aragorn, there can't be a better way to keep the people calm)  
  
Cries and screams rent then air as soon as these words were spoken. Aurora groaned. What in the hell was a Warg? People were fleeing in different directions, unsure of where to go. Children were crying out to their mothers and tangible fear and panic was beginning to break out upon the refugees.  
  
"All riders to the head of the column!" Théoden called loudly.  
  
Immediately Aurora and Scott rode forward, making their way between the people and frightened horses.  
  
They came upon Gimli who was crying, "Come on! Get me up here! I'm a rider. Argh!" as he desperately tried to mount a horse. He finally managed it but the horse took him in the wrong direction. Yelling angrily, he kicked the horses sides and, after a moment more of doing its own thing, the horse finally began trotting toward the hill.  
  
Théoden turned on his horse and spoke to Éowyn. "You must lead the people to Helm's Deep! And make haste!"  
  
"I can fight!" Éowyn cried angrily. Aurora was struck by this. Was this the cage she feared? Éowyn was a warrior, wanting to defend her people? Aurora pitied her.  
  
"No!" Théoden said, almost too quickly. "You must do this. . . for me."  
  
Éowyn held his gaze for a moment before reluctantly turning around and calling out to the people, trying to organize them once more.  
  
Théoden cried, "To me!" and began leading the way over the hill where Legolas was already shooting his arrows.  
  
Aurora began to follow but Scott grabbed the reins of her horse. Confused, she turned to look at him. "Maybe you should go with Éowyn."  
  
Aurora felt like she had been slapped. "Are you kidding?"  
  
Scott shook his head solemnly. "I don't want you fighting."  
  
This angered Aurora. Who was he to tell her what she couldn't do? She had been through just as much as he had and here he was telling her that she should run away. "I have every bit of right to fight as you do." Aurora hissed back, trying to keep the trembling rage from showing on her face.  
  
"You are the only girl here Aurora! Please, just, go with Éowyn. They need your help."  
  
"Girl, am I?" she asked, her blue eyes cold slits of anger.  
  
Scott seemed to realize his mistake and began muttering apologies. Angrily, she tore her horse away from his grip and galloped over the hill where the battle was already beginning, her heart thousands of emotions again. But mostly she felt anger. She caught a glimpse of Dan fighting and could have sworn she saw him laugh as he slew an Orc. But she only saw a quick glimpse and so she wrote it off as imagination.  
  
She didn't have much time to think as an Orc, riding what Aurora assumed was a Warg, attacked her. His blade missed her but stabbed into her horse and it came crashing down. Aurora felt dazed for a second before she regained her senses and then jumped quickly up, warding off another attack by the Orc. On his third attempt she ducked his blade and rose, drawing her own sword across the monster's hideous neck. With a choke he toppled off the beast beneath him and was crushed by the very creature he rode. Aurora had assumed that the Warg would flee, but instead it turned around with blood thirsty eyes and a rabid mouth and attacked her. The beast grabbed her arm and she lost her sword. Crying in pain, she tried to shut off the thought of the beast pulling her arm, the teeth digging deeper and deeper into the sinew of her skin. Remembering the knife she had found in Edoras, she pulled it out of her boot and stabbed blindly. She must have struck something sensitive because the monster released her arm and roared in pain. Aurora took this advantage and grabbed her sword, stabbing it into the heart of the creature.  
  
Wincing, she glanced down at her left arm. It was a mass of blood and it felt numb. Aurora didn't have time to worry about it, however, for another Orc began an assault on her. This one was somehow easier to slay and she received only a few more scratches and bruises.  
  
A Warg suddenly dashed in front of her and it took Aurora a moment to realize what was wrong with this one. It was dragging Aragorn. Aragorn was stuck to the monster somehow and he was trying to release himself of the creature while throwing fearful glances at the nearing cliff.  
  
"Oh God," Aurora whispered. She immediately began running after him, running as fast as her legs would carry her. But the Warg had four legs and he pounded across the rocky ground much faster than her two legs could accomplish. Even with this disadvantage, absolute fear drove her on and she caught up to the monster. But it was a second too late. As Aurora threw herself onto her stomach and stretched her hand out over the cliff, Aragorn fell to the raging river hundreds of feet below.  
  
Time seemed to stop completely. The sound of battle echoed somewhere in the back of her head as she watched Aragorn fall for what seemed like centuries. She watched him fall to his death, unable to do anything but stare over the cliff, still lying on her stomach, her hand outstretched. Somehow, she was unsure how or when, she managed to pull herself up. But it was for only a second because her legs crumbled beneath her, unable to support her weight. Her mind was a maelstrom of raging emotions, her soul, heart, and reason trying to catch up with the horrible event that she had just witnessed. No tears came to her eyes. She simply stared over the cliff, resting back on her knees, gazing at nothing, feeling nothing, seeing or hearing nothing.  
  
She was dimly aware of Legolas coming up behind her. Gazing at her in confusion and then calling "Aragorn" loudly. It was perhaps this name that brought her back to reality. Sounds burst into her ears. The king calling victory, the shouts of the victors, and the yells emanating from Legolas. She turned to look at him, slowly, willing herself to move. Her blue eyes began to fill with tears now and her heart was beginning to crush as the realization hit her. Aragorn, her friend, her king, her leader. He was dead.  
  
A sudden wheezing interrupted her sorrow. A laugh, a chortle, a horrible choking sound. Legolas stopped looking at Aurora and dashed to an Orc who lost half his body but was wheezing with laugher.  
  
Legolas was so angry, so scared, that Aurora could almost feel it flow from his body. She wanted to tell him. She wanted to be the one that broke the news. But her voice wouldn't work and all she could let out were strangled sobs. At this moment, Scott and Dan came over, both looking utterly confused. Scott saw Aurora on her knees, still facing the cliff, tears sliding down her face and a bloody arm hanging limply at her side, and he quickly ran over to her. Dan did too and they stood on either side of her, but looking at Legolas who had the Orc by the armor.  
  
"Tell me what has happened and I will ease your passing," Legolas spat, shaking the Orc vigorously.  
  
"He's. . ." The Orc began. He had to stop as black blood gurgled from his mouth. ". . .dead!" He stopped for a moment before continuing, "It took but a little tumble off the cliff."  
  
Legolas looked over the cliff and then over to Aurora who was still sobbing, still gazing over the side. He knew it was true. He knew it but he couldn't, he wouldn't, believe it. "You lie!" he roared.  
  
The Orc chortled and then, with a last choking sound, died. Legolas looked down at the Orcs hand and retrieved Aragorn's jeweled necklace. He clutched it his hand for a moment before standing up and running to the edge of the cliff, looking hopefully down, almost as if he would see Aragorn walking out of the stream, wet, maybe hurt, but alive.  
  
Aurora looked at Legolas and through her tears she saw his hurt, his pain, his disbelief. He was confused, completely unsure of what to do, what to say. The pain was evident in his startling eyes and Aurora couldn't bare to look at them for long. It was almost as if his heart was breaking and he was unsure of how to stop it.  
  
She was surprised when she saw Scott AND Dan crying. Dan hadn't tried to get close to any of the remaining members of the fellowship. But here he was, his eyes downcast, tears spilling down his mud stained cheeks.  
  
Théoden's voice bellowed around them, "Get the wounded on horses!" he called. "The wolves of Isengard will return." After a moment of silence, he continued, "Leave the dead."  
  
At these words Legolas stared at him in perplexed anger and disbelief. Aurora couldn't help but feel angry herself, even with the tears of sorrow still sliding down her face. How could he just leave them here, leave them for wild animals to feed upon? No burial and no sign of bringing them back where they could at least be blessed by their families.  
  
Théoden walked over to Legolas and rested a hand on his shoulder. His eyes said that he was sorry but when he spoke all he voiced was, "Come."  
  
Legolas and Gimli gazed down at the river, one last time, before they reluctantly began to follow. Scott and Dan both helped Aurora up and they supported her to a horse. Dan sat behind her and wrapped his arms around his sister, careful not to bump her bloody arm. He nodded to Scott in appreciation maybe. Scott didn't know. He just found a horse for himself and rode beside them, heading to the refuge of Helm's Deep. 


	17. Helm's Deep and Return of Aragorn

A/n: Alas! I have updated! Aren't you proud of me? You should be! I don't have school tomorrow *does a happy dance* lucky me!! I reached 100 reviews! I am truly amazed. Did you know that my goal was to reach 30 before the end of the story? I can't tell you how much all the feedback means to me. I love hearing your comments and opinions on the story. Thanks to everyone who reviews and PLEASE keep doing it! *hugz*  
  
Vorserkeien: Hey! Thanks so much for your review! *hugz* I hug people a lot? Don't I? Interesting...lol.  
  
Alida Fruit: Aw! Damn! Your too nice *glares* hehe, j/k. It's a good thing to be nice! Thank you so much for taking time to review! I really appreciate it. And yes, my original does suck, so don't read it. I'll be embarrassed. LoL! It was supposed to come out better but NO! Neways, thanks for reading this chapter and I'm so glad you like this story!  
  
UnDeadGoat: Wow! Thank you for reading and reviewing all the chapters. That was really nice of you. I couldn't really tell if you liked my story or not but because you stuck with it, I'm think that you did. The reason I am following the story of LOTR is because I wanted to tell it from an outsiders point of view. I mean, there is a lot of things I could do with bringing a person to middle earth but I thought I would begin with the fellowship. *grins* thank you so much for all your reviews!  
  
Princess-Snake: Thanks for reviewing! Lol. Yes, this is movie version and I think your sad cuz Haldir dies. *sob* so was I, so was I. The battle isn't for a couple chapters though and that will be broken up into sections. *grins* We have Haldir for a bit longer. Hehe! Thanks for reviewing hunni *hugz*  
  
Mojo: Girl! You know I love you. Thanks for always reviewing and for sticking with my story! You are awesome!!!  
  
KnowInSight: Awwww! Thank you so much. I'm really not as good as some writers but thank you anyway *hugz* I'm glad I'm on your favorite authors list. That's scary! What if I mess this story up??? *bites lip nervously* I'll hope I wont do that! Hehe, thanks so much for reviewing hunni! You're awesome!!  
  
Oil Pastel: Heya hun! Thanks for reviewing! Your so nice *grins* I hope I'm getting better as a writer. That's my goal. *crosses fingers* And I cant describe things well! I have trouble with that! And with the development of characters, but at least I'm trying. Lol! Thanks so much for your reviews. When will you be updating?? Hope soon! And I don't think your mom would burn down the school, but if she did, tell her I would like her to call my mother and give her a few tips. Lol! Your mom would be my inspiration. Neways, thanks a billion for ur review! Lov ya girl!  
  
SueSlasher182: I'm so glad you like my fic! Thanks so much for reviewing! And thanks for the website with the script. I do have a website I found but I'll check out yours too! Thanks!!  
  
--  
  
Aurora saw Helm's Deep far before they got there. It was a magnificent keep standing beneath the shelter of a mountain. There were two great walls, one within the other. Both of the walls were round and wrapped from one edge of the mountain to the other. There was a small causeway between the two walls and a keep in the middle of the inner wall.  
  
Aurora may once have been completely awed by it. But now it looked like only another place to run to. She had heard what Gandalf said, there was no way out of there. She felt like she was walking to her death and could do nothing to stop it. Just like Aragorn. She choked back a sob and tried to get her mind off of him. They had ridden very fast and Aurora had sobbed onto her brother's shoulder for more than half the way. She never remembered Dan ever being so comforting. Finally she had run out of tears and could only feel the sadness in her heart. She wasn't sure if it had fully hit her yet. The fact that he would truly never be back. Ever.  
  
They rode into the keep looking wearily around. People lined the streets and they all called out to the King in glee, sure that they were all safe now. Sure that their King would save them. Aurora wanted to tell them that she thought they were in for a big disappointment but she refrained. There was no reason for her to cause chaos and she doubted whether they would believe her anyway.  
  
Suddenly Éowyn came into view. Aurora's heart thumped to a stop in her chest. Éowyn had definitely been fond of Aragorn, how would she take the news? Aurora stared determinedly in the opposite direction. She didn't want to see the Rohirrim woman's face when she realized Aragorn wasn't there. She didn't want to relive the horrible memories again.  
  
"So few. So few of you have returned." Aurora heard Éowyn say in dismay. Not able to keep her gaze away, she looked over to the woman who was looking around the horses, perhaps searching for someone whom she would not find.  
  
Théoden looked at her and jumped off the horse, not saying anything. When the horse had been led away he turned to his niece and said, "Our people our safe. We have paid for it with many lives."  
  
Suddenly Gimli, who had had a bit of trouble, jumped off his horse as Théoden walked away. He went nervously up to Éowyn who looked at him stricken. She knew something was not right.  
  
"Where is Lord Aragorn?" she asked hesitantly.  
  
Aurora took a deep, shaky breathe. Don't cry, Don't cry, she kept telling herself. But she couldn't stop the tears from coming again.  
  
"He fell. . ." Gimli replied gruffly, looking down at his hands. Aurora managed to looked at Éowyn through her tears. Éowyn looked at her in return and knew. But she needed it confirmed, like Legolas. So she turned her water filled eyes to Théoden who gazed at her for a moment. It was as if his gaze verified it for she gasped and fled away from them as quickly as she could.  
  
Dan hopped off the horse and helped Aurora off. She quickly gazed at Scott who was looking at her very worriedly. He came to her side and touched her elbow in as comforting way as he could muster. This small gesture comforted her like nothing anyone else could. She smiled feebly at him in gratitude. But the smile vanished quickly.  
  
Dan, Scott, and Aurora then followed Legolas and Gimli. They weren't sure where they belonged. It was almost as if Aragorn was the one who held them together and told them where to go. Now that he was gone, they weren't sure what their purpose was.  
  
They caught up to Théoden who was talking to Gamling. "Draw our forces behind the wall. Bar the gate, and set a watch on the surround."  
  
"What of those who cannot fight, my lord? The women and children?" Gamling asked.  
  
"Get them into the caves."  
  
Théoden and Gamling, Legolas and Gimli, Dan, Scott, and Aurora began to walk down the steps and along the base of the Deeping Wall.  
  
"Saruman's arm will have grown long indeed if he thinks he can reach us here." Théoden spat.  
  
---  
  
Dan, Scott, Legolas, and Gimli all went their separate ways. They all needed time alone and apart from one another. Maybe seeing each other's grief made things worse.  
  
Aurora didn't know what to do the rest of the day so she went to offer help to Éowyn who immediately took her up on the offer. She was to help with the injured people after getting her own arm wound cleaned up. Éowyn was working off her sorrow. She kept herself busy, not allowing a free moment to think of her sadness. Aurora thought she was doing the same thing too.  
  
She worked through the whole morning. For morning it still was. The procession had left camp at dawn earlier and now, only several hours later, here they were.  
  
Cleaning the wounds of the injured was a very difficult task and Aurora was very inexperienced. She had never been to a hospital at home and so she rarely saw blood. She let Éowyn do the worse ones and kept herself to the cuts that needed bandaging. She didn't think she could stomach all the mangled arms and legs or some of the particularly deep wounds.  
  
And then it happened. Her world stopped for there he was. Aragorn. Dirty, tired, bloody, but walking on two legs. She stopped what she was doing gazing at him in awe, afraid that she had finally lost her mind like she thought she should have long ago. After gaping at him for a moment she walked unsteadily forward. Maybe he was a spirit that only she could see. But no, Legolas had walked up to him and stopped, apparently amazed as well. And the gasp behind her told her that Éowyn could see him too. It should have been impossible. He should have been killed a thousand times over. But Aurora didn't want to think about how he had survived the fall. She didn't care. He was alive and that was all that mattered.  
  
"Le ab-dollen," Legolas said. Then he looked him up and down and scrunched his nose. "You look terrible."  
  
Aragorn looked dumbfounded for a moment before he began laughing. Aurora laughed too and began to dash forward, Éowyn right behind her. But Éowyn stopped when Legolas grasped Aragorn's hand and gave him back the jewel that Arwen had given him. Aragorn stared at it and then looked at Legolas, apparently at loss for words. Finally he said, "Hannon le." Aurora assumed it meant some sort of expression of gratitude.  
  
Éowyn had stopped but Aurora didn't, she ran forward and tackled him in a ferocious hug. He seemed surprised at first but then hugged her back.  
  
"I know you tried to help me. Thank you Aurora."  
  
"I wasn't fast enough," Aurora said, not letting him go.  
  
"But you tried," he said in a voice full of meaning.  
  
Aurora smiled and leaned back, looking at him. With a whoop she hugged him again before reluctantly releasing him. He smiled and turned around in search of Théoden. Aurora had no intention of leaving him again so she trotted at his heels with Legolas, who grinned at her, secretly showing her that he too was amazed and grateful about Aragorn's return.  
  
On the way to the room where Théoden was, the group ran into Scott and Dan. They still weren't talking but at least they were standing by each other without looks of loathing on their faces. When they saw Aragorn they stood stock still, trying to let their minds catch up with what their eyes were telling them. It took a moment, but soon they came to their senses and ran forward, shaking Aragorn's hand vigorously. He smiled at them and clapped their backs like a father would a son. And then he continued on.  
  
They soon reached the King's Hall, the main room in the keep, where Théoden sat on a throne. After expressing his relief and happiness that Aragorn was alive, they all sat down, Aurora looking expectantly at Aragorn. He knew something, she could see it in his eyes. And indeed he did. He began telling them of Uruk-hai, thousands of Uruk-hai heading straight for Helm's Deep.  
  
"A great host you say?" Théoden asked.  
  
"All of Isengard is emptied." Aragorn replied.  
  
"How many?"  
  
"Ten thousand strong at least."  
  
Aurora felt her heart stop. Ten thousand Uruk-hai? Was it possible for there to be so many? She began to tremble. There would be a war. They were going to fight in an actual war where they had to be far beyond outnumbered.  
  
"Ten thousand?!" Théoden asked, amazed.  
  
"It is an army bred for a single purpose: to destroy the world of Men." He paused before continuing, "They will be here by nightfall."  
  
Aurora gasped. This couldn't be happening. How could this be happening? She had fought Orcs and Uruk's, but that was nothing compared to a ten-thousand strong army. How were they going to survive? Aurora knew at this moment that she would die. She knew it immediately without any doubt. There was no way that she would survive the night. It was impossible. She began to tremble violently and Scott noticed. Slowly, as if unsure if he should or not, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into him.  
  
"Let them come!" Théoden hissed, walking resolutely from the room.  
  
--  
  
Later that afternoon they all stood upon the Deeping Wall. Théoden turned to Gamling and said, "I want every man and strong lad able to bear arms to be ready for battle by nightfall."  
  
Aurora couldn't help but wonder if that meant the boys who were no more than thirteen or fourteen. God knows they would need the extra. And Aurora was only sixteen herself. But no sooner had she thought this when she realized she wasn't sixteen anymore. She had turned seventeen somewhere along the way. Back home her birthday had been three weeks away. They had been here longer than three weeks.  
  
"We will cover the causeway and the gate from above. No army has ever breached the Deeping Wall or set foot inside the Hornburg." Théoden was saying.  
  
"This is no rabble of mindless Orcs. These are Uruk-hai. Their armor is thick and their shields broad." Gimli said.  
  
Aurora agreed whole-heartedly with him. She had fought both Orcs and Uruk- hai. She knew very well that the Uruk-Hai were a far more formidable opponent. Ten thousand of them could definitely get inside the wall. She didn't doubt it.  
  
"I have fought many wars, Master Dwarf. I know how to defend my own keep."  
  
Aurora doubted this highly. Maybe he had fought, maybe he was intelligent, but she doubted whether he had ever fought against an Uruk-Hai. From what she had gathered, Uruk's were a new species in Middle-Earth. She had no idea how a knew species came about but she didn't want to know either. The point was, Théoden was going to be in for a nasty surprise and so were all the people that he led.  
  
Gimli 'humphed' and Legolas clapped him on the back, his eyes clearly saying that he fully agreed with the dwarf.  
  
"They will break upon this fortress like water on rock. Saruman's hordes will pillage and burn, we've seen it before. Crops can be resown; homes rebuilt. Within these walls, we will outlast them." Théoden said loudly. Aurora knew that he was trying to give his men courage. And they would need it, Aurora included. His words gave her a little more hope but not much. She was going to die. The thought sent chills up her arms and legs but she tried not to think of it. She would deal with her fears when the time came.  
  
"They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages. They come to destroy it's people. Down to the last child." Aragorn spoke just as loudly. Aurora groaned. Couldn't he tell the King was trying to be optimistic? Aragorn had a lot to learn about becoming a King she concluded. Not that she cared. She would follow Aragorn to her death. Which, she couldn't help but think, was exactly what she was doing.  
  
Sure enough, his words angered Théoden. He stepped forward so that he was inches from Aragorn's face. "What would you have me do? Look at my men. Their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end, then I would have them make such an end as to be worthy of remembrance."  
  
Aurora moved to step forward angrily but Legolas stretched out his hand, shooting her a warning look. Glaring at Théoden she stopped reluctantly.  
  
"Send out Rider's, my lord. We must call for aide." Aragorn replied.  
  
"And who will come? Elves? Dwarves? We are not so lucky in our friends as you." Théoden spat, gesturing at Gimli and Legolas. "The old alliances are dead."  
  
"Gondor will answer."  
  
"Gondor? Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us? Where was Gon. . ." Théoden paused, getting a hold of himself (A/n: O_o I do not mean that in the perverted way!) "No, my Lord Aragorn, we are alone."  
  
With that Théoden stalked off shouting orders. "Get the women and children into the caves!"  
  
"We need more time to lay provisions for a siege, Lord. . ." Gamling began.  
  
"There is no time. War is upon us!" Théoden interrupted.  
  
Gamling nodded and called, "Secure the gates."  
  
Aurora's heart pounded painfully against her ribs as she made her way to prepare for the battle that would surely claim her life.  
  
--  
  
A/n: Hopefully it didn't suck too bad. Thanks for reading and please review!! 


	18. Preparing for Battle and Arrival of the ...

A/n: I am so sorry for the lack of updates. I have been busy with school but really that is no excuse because I have had this written for awhile now. I think I am involuntarily slowing this down because I am waiting for Return of the King to come out. But don't worry. I will continue to write onto the Return of the King even before it comes out in the movie theatre, if I update fast enough. Hehe! Thanks a billion to those of you who review! *hugz* You guys are so awesome!  
  
Oh, I would like to do a little advertising here. If any of you read Harry Potter fics (only if you read them though, I don't want to put people out of their way) I have a new one if anyone is interested! Thanks!  
  
R/N:  
  
Noa: Thank you so much! I'm glad you are liking this, let's just hope I don't blow it. Lol! Thanks girl *hugz*  
  
Oil Pastel: Lmao. Thanks for your very interesting review. Thank Jack for me too. And I am still waiting for Will in my mail. *glares* Thanks for sticking with this! You are awesome!  
  
Princess Snake: Hey! Thanks for reviewing. She might get in trouble..*grins* well...not necessarily. Since they know she can fight she'll get choice. I bet you can't guess what she chooses. *rolls eyes* Thanks for reviewing hun!  
  
KnowInSight: Thank you hun! I love hearing for you and thanks for continuing to read this!! You're great!  
  
Alida Fruit: Yay! Thanks for your review. It was awesome. I love hearing from you. I hope you're doing well, thanks again!  
  
SueSlasher: Thanks for your double review. I liked it much! LoL! You're awesome, thanks for sticking with my story. *hugz* btw.do you have any stories on fanfiction or do you just review?  
  
Lotrfreak441: I didn't know it was only nine days but if it is then I am in luck because my telling of the Two Towers is somewhere, around but below, 9 days. Lucky me!  
  
UnDeadgoat: I'm really glad you like my story. Thanks for your reviews. That's awesome that you like to review so much. I do too, its nice to read different stories, isn't it?  
  
Mojo: Thanks for reviewing hun! You always stick with my stories. thank you so much! *hugz*  
  
Vorserkeien: Thank you for reading! And you're welcome for all those review's. It was a good story, even if it was posted awhile ago *grins* thanks again!  
  
Levanna: Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
--  
  
Aurora had some time to kill (she shuddered with this thought) before she should begin to ready for the battle, so she followed Aragorn and the others and helped get the women and children into the caves. For there were caves beneath Helm's Deep and it was here that the women and children would hide. Everyone else, all men who were not too old and all boys who were not too young, were led up above and prepared for war. It was a very sad thing to watch as the they were torn away from their families. Aurora would have cried had she the tears left to do so.  
  
"Aurora," Aragorn said. Dan, Scott, and Legolas all stood behind him, looking at her.  
  
"What?" she asked uncertainly.  
  
"I want you to know that you have the choice to stay here with the women and children. You are a woman and you do not need to fight in this battle," he said.  
  
Aurora knew they were going to ask her this and by the looks on Dan's and Scott's faces, she knew what they were begging her to say and it was completely opposite of what she had in mind. "I will fight. I have every reason as you do. Well, not you Aragorn. But every reason as Dan and Scott do. I know how to defend myself." She paused before going on. "If I die tonight than I will die for a reason. I will not be killed hiding beneath caves and I will not be eaten alive by worry, wondering if you, my friends, are dead or still fighting. No. I will fight alongside you and if this is the day I was meant to die, then. . .er. . . so be it. I would not be able to live with myself if I stayed here." She finished this well rehearsed speech and looked at her friends. Aragorn gazed at her proudly as if he were her father and she had just made the best decision of her life. Legolas nodded his head in respect and Dan and Scott looked worried to death.  
  
She nodded to them and turned to leave. She was going to have to find some armor that was fit enough for a female. She had rather different features than men did.  
  
--  
  
Scott sat alone in a room where Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli each kept their weapons. He sat on the floor, his head resting against the wall. He was terrified for the battle that was coming. But what surprised him was that he wasn't worried about himself. He was worried about Aurora. What would he do if she died? He vowed that he would stay by Aurora throughout the whole battle and if he died trying to save her, then so be it. He had been so close to telling her how he felt. But Dan had interrupted it.  
  
And speaking of Dan, Scott thought, sitting a little straighter, as Dan himself walked into the room. He looked very uncertain and nervous somehow but he came straight over to Scott and sat down next to him. He didn't look at him but stared at the wall, apparently gathering his thoughts.  
  
"I'm sorry," he finally ventured.  
  
Scott felt his heart explode. He had been waiting and praying for Dan to say these very same words. It was a shame that he chose now to voice them. There was a very good chance that one or both of them would not survive the night. Scott didn't say anything, just stared at the wall, sensing that Dan wanted to say more.  
  
"Aurora is very special to me Scott. She is my only sister and I love her so much." He paused. Scott looked at him now wondering what he was going to say. Surely he would not start another argument?  
  
"I was scared of losing her. Losing her to my best friend who had a rather bad reputation with girls."  
  
Scott opened his mouth to protest angrily but Dan stopped him with a raised hand. "Let me finish," he took a deep breathe than continued on, "I promised that I would never let you have her. Ever. But then I saw the way you worried about her. I saw the deeper meaning of the looks you always throw her way."  
  
Scott's heart pounded. Was Dan saying what he thought he was saying?  
  
Now Dan turned to look Scott in the eye. "Scott, tell me exactly what you feel toward my sister."  
  
Scott did not hesitate in his reply. "I love her."  
  
Dan looked shocked for a moment. And Scott could see why. Even Scott was surprised by his words. He had never thought that he loved her. He had only thought it was a deep like. But now he knew it to be true. He knew it without any doubt. He was irretrievably in love with Aurora.  
  
Dan nodded his head. "Then I was right. I was thinking about it this past day and I realized that there was no one better for my sister than my best friend."  
  
Scott could feel his stomach turn. The only reason he had not told Aurora sooner was out of respect to Dan. And now he had his permission.  
  
Scott nodded his appreciation but couldn't find any words to express his gratitude.  
  
"Take care of her Scott. And don't hurt her. Please."  
  
"I would never hurt your sister."  
  
Dan nodded and stood up. "I'll see you later."  
  
Scott nodded and watched as Dan left the room. His only trouble now was working up the courage to tell Aurora how he felt.  
  
--  
  
Dan walked toward the caves feeling uneasy and yet relieved. He had forced himself to go to Scott. He was not entirely certain whether Scott just wanted Aurora for sex but he knew there was feelings there too. He saw it his eyes. He also saw the way Aurora looked, talked, and trembled when Scott was near. How could he deny his sister the one thing that she wanted? He couldn't believe that they, of all people, had fallen for one another. It was the last thing that he would expect. It was the very last thing ANYONE would expect. Their hatred of one another was legendary. But he knew better than to doubt the impossible. For he had fallen in love himself; with Hanalee. He couldn't explain how it had happened so fast. He couldn't even understand it himself. On the first day after leaving Edoras he had found himself riding alongside her and as they chatted throughout the day, he had felt a developing attraction. And then that night that they had camped, he knew he loved her. Who would have thought that him, the most skeptical of all, would actually fall in love with someone from this godforsaken land?  
  
"Dan!" Hanalee called, running over to him and flinging her arms around his neck as he reached the caves.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer, smelling her hair. She was sniffing into his shirt.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, wiping her tears with the back of his hand.  
  
"Don't go. Please don't go. Stay here, with me. You can hide from the guards."  
  
Dan shook his head sadly. "My sister is going, my best friend is going. I can not leave them out there alone."  
  
"And what of me?"  
  
"I should go out there and save you too. Not that you need saving or anything," he attempted to joke.  
  
"Stay with me until you must go then. Please."  
  
Dan kissed the top of her head and held her hand, sitting down under a stalactite that hung from the ceiling of the damp cave.  
  
--  
  
Aurora had a lot of difficulty finding her a chain-mail. None of them were really made for breasts and were not fit to the curves of a woman's body. But finally she found one that she could squeeze over herself. It was comfortable enough. Well, as far as chain-mails go. She strapped her weapons around her waist and then decided, to keep her mind off the battle, to see if she could help some of the children find their weapons.  
  
For there were children. Lots of children. Most of them seemed like they could barely lift a sword or shield. One boy wore a chain-mail so large it was like a dress. Another boy looked at an axe, completely terrified. And another could barely lift a shield.  
  
Aurora's heart broke. These were not warriors. These were boys who still had much growing to do. These were boys who would learn a tough lesson in life much too soon. How could Théoden expect them to fight and live? They would do no damage to the thousands of Orcs and Uruk-hai. What could they do?  
  
But Aurora knew better than to question the King. She had never fought in a war. She saw it in movies enough but she knew nothing of strategy and opposition. She had to trust that the King knew what to expect of his people and knew how to save their lives.  
  
She feared this night more than anything she had ever feared in her life. She had managed to keep herself calm however. It was almost as if she was faced with the impossible and her mind, though reluctantly, had grown to accept the fact that she might not make it through the night. She knew how to fight but if she was overpowered than she was ready to meet her end.  
  
She sat on some stone steps, watching the people swarm around her. She reflected back on how weak she had been when she had first arrived in middle earth, wearing nothing but her slippers. Who would have thought that she, so scared to fight, so scared to fight even for Frodo in Moria, would be standing here donned in armor with weapons clanging against her body. Who would have thought that she would have grown to love her friends Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, Gandalf, and the poor hobbits, somewhere in this untamed world. Who would have thought that she would ever have had more than friendly feelings toward Scott, her sworn lifelong enemy. Her life had changed and even though she was now faced with the prospect of death, she felt that it had changed for the better.  
  
--  
  
As the light began to dim outside, Aurora went to the room where Scott sat still. He had chain-mail and weapons ready but he still sat on the stone, cold floor. Aragorn stood above him, pulling his own protection and gear on as well. (A/n: That sounds a little wrong O_o. I need to get my mind out of the gutter. . . *cough* sorry!)  
  
When Aurora walked in Scott looked up at her (sending emotions darting through her heart) and opened and closed his mouth, before shifting his gaze away.  
  
While Aragorn was turned away, Legolas walked silently into the room, grabbed Aragorn's sword, and handed it to him when Aragorn turned around looking for it.  
  
Aragorn nodded and accepted the sword. Aurora got the feeling that things were rather tense between the Elf and the man.  
  
"We have trusted you this far and you have not led us astray. Forgive me. I was wrong to despair." Legolas said, his blue eyes filling with regret.  
  
"Ú-moe edhored, Legolas." Aragorn replied, with just as much heartfelt sincerity. They both smiled and clapped one another on the shoulder.  
  
Aurora knew that they had argued about something but she also knew that it was something between them and was not her business.  
  
Just then Gimli walked in and Aurora burst out laughing. The sound sounded forced and odd in the tense air, but she couldn't help it. The dwarf was holding up a chain-mail which was far too long for him.  
  
"I'll have to get this adjusted," he said, dropping it to the floor. "It's a little tight across the chest."  
  
Before any of them could say anything a horn bellowed through the air.  
  
"That is no Orc horn!" Legolas cried, dashing from the room, Aragorn closely behind. Aurora waited for Scott to get up, which he did slowly, looking at her in a peculiar way.  
  
"What?" she asked nervously.  
  
Before Scott could answer the horn sounded again. She quickly grabbed his hand (the contact sent chills up her arms and legs) and pulled him outside, not letting go of him. Not wanting to let go of him. But when she saw whom the horn belonged to, she had to let go in shock.  
  
It was Haldir. The Elf that had led them through the forest in Lothlorien. And behind him were hundreds of Elves, each carrying a bow and a quiver of arrows.  
  
"How is this possible?" Théoden was asking in surprise and, at the same time, relief.  
  
"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An Alliance once existed between Elves and Men. Long ago we fought and died together." Haldir said. He looked up at the broken members of the fellowship and smiled. "We come to honor that allegiance."  
  
Aragorn dashed down the steps and said, "Mae govannen, Haldir." Aurora really, really, needed to learn Elvish.  
  
With these words said, Aragorn, to the surprise of many, gave Haldir a gigantic bear hug. Haldir was initially stunned but returned the hug rather more tentatively.  
  
"You are most welcome," Aragorn said.  
  
Legolas too went down and he and Haldir clasped one another about the shoulder in a seemingly formal, traditional, way of greeting.  
  
"We are proud to fight alongside men once more." 


	19. Confessions and the Beginning

A/n: Hey! I updated, amazing, no? Hehe, thanks to those of you who reviewed. You guys make this story worth writing! I love hearing from you, thanks! *hugz*  
  
I would like to announce that I will be changing the title of this story. It doesn't really work because the Mary Sue who doesn't want to be a Mary Sue isn't true anymore because she never actually became a Mary Sue. A reviewer had a great idea and so the story will now be called, "Don't Call Me Mary Sue!" Big thank you to Undead Goat for the idea. That is if everyone likes it. If you guys think that the original title was fine, let me know. Thanks!  
  
R/N:  
  
SueSlasher182: Hey! Thanks so much for your review. I enjoy talking to you on aim and I'm sorry I haven't been able to chat for longer. Very busy with school *rolls eyes* but thanks much for your review! I'm glad you have stuck with this story.  
  
KnowInSight: Thank you so much for reviewing! I love hearing your opinions. You are an awesome person! Thank you, thank you, thank you!  
  
Noa9: Aahh! You are so awesome! Thanks so much for your review! I was smiling when I read it! Hehe, you're the best. I'm glad you like Scott's character. I like him too *smiles* I'm glad you like the part when he made up with Dan! I had to have it come sooner or later! Omg, I know. When Haldir comes in the movie *shakes head* it's so totally awesome. My jaw dropped when I saw that the first time. Hehe!  
  
Mojo: LMAO! You're gonna fly out here and kick my ass?? *hides* eeek! Maybe you'll like this chapter. *wink wink* thanks for reviewing hun! I luv ya!  
  
Alida: Hey hunni! Your reviews are, as always, greatly valued by me! You are such a great writer and to hear you compliment me makes me think that this story isn't so bad after all. Hehe! Thanks so much for sticking with this story and for commenting so specifically. Thanks a billion!!  
  
Vorserkeien: Yay! Thanks for your review. Ugh. I know, fanfiction does that to mine too. It always highlights stories that aren't updated. I wonder why? It's really annoying!  
  
Oil Pastel: Hey chic! As always, thanks for your review. That was a long one, even if the REALLY long version got deleted. Tell Jack I said hi! Hehe! Thanks for reviewing and when the hell are you gonna be updating? I don't like all this waiting in suspense type thing. *glares*  
  
Undead Goat: Yay! I'm thinking that's good! *grins* thanks chic!  
  
--  
  
Aurora and Scott stood together on the battlements of Helm's Deep. After the Elves had spoken with Théoden, the many people, which was still relatively small compared to the Uruk army, had taken their battle positions. Archers from both Elves and men (Aurora, Scott, and Dan included) stood on the top of the front wall. Men who carried swords and stones stood behind them and in the causeway of the refuge.  
  
The night air was completely silent except for the sounds of a huge army advancing toward them in the night. Their thousands of torches bobbed up and down in the air and roars and grunts surrounded the marching battalion.  
  
Aurora stood next to Scott with Legolas on her other side. Gimli, who stood behind a pillar, was next to Legolas. Dan, for some reason, was several people away and was gazing unblinkingly into the night.  
  
"Argh!" Gimli muttered. "You could have picked a better spot." He strained to look over the wall but it was impossible for his height. Aurora smiled but that was about all she could muster.  
  
She had managed to keep her fears in check earlier but now, with the Uruk- hai clearly in sight, she found it much harder to do. Every part of her body was quivering in fear. She was trying very hard not to think of the fact that she might just die tonight. But with ten-thousand monsters stomping toward her, that was rather hard to do.  
  
Aragorn came up behind them. He didn't look scared or nervous but calm and orderly. She couldn't see how anybody could be calm and orderly at this moment but somehow Aragorn managed to pull it off.  
  
"Well lad, whatever luck you've lived by, let's hope it lasts the night." Gimli said in a falsely hopeful voice.  
  
As he said this, thunder boomed above them and lighting silhouetted the sea of Uruk-hai in the near distance.  
  
"Your friends are with you Aragorn," Legolas said, not turning to look at him but keeping his gaze on the army.  
  
"Lets hope they last the night," Gimli muttered.  
  
Aurora couldn't agree with him more.  
  
The marching and pounding of the Orcs grew steadily louder and louder. Lightning flashed across the sky once more and it began to rain. The Uruk- hai were now, much to Aurora's fear, right in front of the Deeping Wall, roaring and thumping their spears furiously. One of the leaders stood on a rock outcrop and roared menacingly.  
  
"Aurora." Scott said suddenly.  
  
Aurora was afraid to open her mouth, scared that she would lose the meager rations she had eaten that day. After managing to calm her nerves she turned to look at him. Rain fell off his face and his hair was already soaked.  
  
"Aurora, I need-I need to tell you something."  
  
Aurora's heart began to pound even harder and she didn't think it had anything to do with the increasingly loud noises issuing from the army massed below them.  
  
"Aurora. I don't know how and I don't know when. . ." Scott began. He paused to take a deep breath and then he continued on, this time speaking much more clearly and loudly. ". . .but you caught me. I never thought I would ever care about you more than a friend, if even that, but somewhere along the way I fell. . .in love with you." (A/n: Blah! So maybe it's corny. But I don't get that in my life, I can make it happen in hers, lol!)  
  
Aurora grasped the wall in front of her to steady herself. Was this really happening? Was she really standing on a battle front in the night with rain pouring down on her head, holding bow and arrows, an army of monsters marching toward her, and Scott telling her that he was in love with her? She couldn't decide whether it was a nightmare or a dream.  
  
"I don't know if you feel the same way but I had to tell you because I think we both know there is a good chance that we might not make it through the night."  
  
Aurora stared at him, unsure of what to say. Where could she begin?  
  
Scott seemed to take her stunned silence as a bad thing. For he turned red, Aurora could see it even in the rain and darkness of the night, and began blabbering on. "I of course understand if you don't feel the same way. I mean, I'll get over it. Or, okay, honestly I don't know if I could get over it but what I am trying to say-"  
  
He paused and stared at Aurora. She turned his cheek so that he was looking in her eyes and leaned up a little. Her heart thumped so loud she could hear it in her head but she didn't stop. She closed her eyes and moved closer to him until their lips met. His lips were so soft and his tongue sent shivers racking up and down her body. It was slow and soft at first but it soon grew in intensity and passion. Aurora had never kissed a guy before and after kissing Scott she never wanted to kiss anyone else. He turned to her and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer and never taking his lips away from hers. Her breath was getting sucked out of her body because she wouldn't let him pull away and he didn't want to either. The rain fell down their faces and onto their lips and eyelashes. The sounds of the Uruk's faded away and all she could feel, see, touch, and hear was Scott.  
  
A tap on her shoulder, several times, made her reluctantly pull away. She turned to see Legolas and Gimli both grinning like little boys.  
  
"Forgive me for. . .er. . .interrupting. But we will be fighting a battle soon and I think it would be wise to pay attention," Legolas said a little sarcastically, if that was possible for an Elf.  
  
Aurora blushed and turned back to Scott who smiled at her sheepishly. "I love you too," was all she could say.  
  
He nodded, his eyebrows raised. "Yah, somehow I figured that out."  
  
"Don't die tonight Scott."  
  
Scott sobered up immediately. He grabbed her hand. "I won't if you won't." It was at this point that Aurora realized how much Scott had changed on this unbelievable adventure. He had once been completely irresponsible, didn't care for anything or anyone. Now here he was, pronouncing his love for his one time worst enemy.  
  
Aurora nodded "I promise."  
  
"I promise too."  
  
Aurora snuck a quick glance down to her brother. He was gazing at them with an unreadable expression on his face. He inclined his head slightly and then looked down at the Uruk-hai.  
  
Reluctantly Aurora did too. It was odd to be feeling love for one thing and then to look and see utter and total destruction below her.  
  
"What's happening out there," Gimli asked, jumping up and down.  
  
"Shall I describe it to you or shall I find you a box?" Legolas replied, grinning.  
  
Gimli looked confused for a moment before he chuckled good-naturedly. Aurora couldn't help but feel that her and Scott was not the only relationship that had changed. She couldn't think about how drastically that relationship had just changed a minute ago. She couldn't ponder it now but she would if she managed to keep herself alive through the night.  
  
Suddenly an arrow from the battlement was let loose and Aurora gasped in surprise, clenching Scott's hand tightly. Feelings for him raged inside of her still but she managed to put it into the back of her head for the time being.  
  
Total silence filled the night as an Uruk dropped dead, face first. Aragorn cried out in Elvish and no one shot another arrow. It took but a second for the remaining Uruk's to bare their teeth and roar in anger. With a bellow the Uruk on the rock pointed his weapon into the air and the Uruk's began their charge.  
  
"Tangado halad!" Aragorn called.  
  
Aurora gritted her teeth. "What the hell does that mean?" she asked Legolas.  
  
"Prepare to fire." He replied.  
  
Aurora nodded, she squeezed Scott's hand one last time, then notched her bow. She squinted one eye and took careful aim at one of the Uruk's. They were running forward in a straight line so it was easier than if he had been darting around. Maybe Uruk's weren't as intelligent as she thought.  
  
"Faeg i-varv dîn na lanc a nu ranc." Legolas said loudly.  
  
"God damnit Legolas." Aurora shrieked, glaring at him, her fear returning in full measure. "Not everyone present knows Elvish so could you please take us into consideration and speak in a language we all know?"  
  
She thought she heard a faint snicker from Scott but she didn't want to take her eyes off her target to see.  
  
"Their armor is weak at the neck and underneath the arms," Legolas said calmly.  
  
"Leithio i philinn!" Aragorn cried.  
  
"Release the arrows," Legolas quickly translated, letting loose his. Scott, Aurora, and Dan were a few seconds behind but they all struck their targets nevertheless.  
  
"Did they hit anything?" Gimli asked eagerly, unable to see over the wall.  
  
Aurora affirmed that they had while loading up another arrow.  
  
Gamling called "Fire!" to his men (Aurora now wished she had gone over there so she could actually understand the orders being given) and more arrows reined down upon the Uruk's.  
  
Aragorn called the order again and Aurora released another arrow. But the Uruk-hai were too many. Those that fell were immediately replaced by more.  
  
"Pendraid!" Aragorn called.  
  
"Ladders," Legolas muttered.  
  
Aurora didn't need Legolas to translate this time. She could see the Uruk- hai throwing hooks onto the wall and raising ladders full of Orcs and Uruks.  
  
Some of the Elves around her slung their bows across their backs and drew their swords. Numbly, Aurora did the same. Legolas, among others, still held onto their bows because that is where their skills lay.  
  
"The real battle begins," Scott muttered next to her as the Uruk-hai ascended the ladders, ready to clash with those standing upon the battlement.  
  
--  
  
A/n: I hope it was alright! Please let me know!! Oh and just to let you know, there should be two more chapters in The Two Towers and I will be updating every two weeks. *smiles* Please review!! 


	20. The Battle Part One

A/n: Hey! I am finally updating again I bet you guys can tell that I am trying to slow this down as much as possible as I'm waiting for the Return of the King. I don't really want to go from movie version, to book version, back to movie version again. But I'll probably end up doing that at least a little! I will be updating every two weeks until Return of the King comes out and then I will update every week! I couldn't update last week cuz it was my birthday *does happy dance* I'm 17 now! Go me! lol. Neways, I would like to thank ALL of you who reviewed last chapter. Nothing makes me happier than hearing what you all have to say. *hugz* You guys are great! Please review again!  
  
I've decided to keep the title. I think most of you like this one from what I can tell ^_^ Thanks for helping me out guys!  
  
I'm glad you liked the love part in the last chapter. I wasn't sure about it so I'm glad you all liked it. Yay!  
  
Does anyone know how to keep the bold and italic's when you transfer it to fanfiction? Whenever I try, it never works.-_-  
  
R/n:  
  
Tears of Jade: Hey! Thank you SO much for the review. I don't think you have reviewed before, have you? Well, please do it again! Your review was awesome. I was kind of depressed and then I read it and I was all happy! Hehe. I hope my writing has improved a little. It sucked before and it still sucks, but I'm hoping that it's at least improving! Thanks for reading this hun. I'm glad you like it!  
  
UnDeadGoat: Lol. Make them snog? Is that kissing or more than kissing? I need to be educated in European..uh.the word I'm looking for is not coming to my head *sob* European. . .omg. This is gonna bug me. But you need to tell me what snogging means, alright? LOL! Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Princess-Snake: Lol! I take it you don't like Dan all too much? Or maybe you like Haldir more than much! Sadly, I can't change it. I would like to stay as true to the movies as I can. *sigh* Poor Haldir.  
  
Alida: Aw man! That was a good idea. *sigh* why can't I think of anything funny like that? No fair! Hehe. I'm glad you liked this chapter. I was very unsure about it. Here comes the battle. Or at least part of it *muahahahaha* Thanks for the review hun! You know I love hearing from you.  
  
KnowInSight: Awww! You're so awesome. I'm glad you like this story so far. *does happy dance* Hopefully I won't blow it, huh? Thanks for sticking with this! You're great!  
  
Vorserkeien: hehe! Thanks! The next chapter is here. Now! Lol! Thanks for the review. *hugz* and thanks for sticking with this story!  
  
Oil Pastel/Sara: Yay! Hehe. I was laughing so hard when I read your review. I'm glad you liked it! I wasn't sure if that was the best way to present it or not but you liked it, so I'm happy. ^_^ When will you update woman? And thanks for the review!  
  
Noa9: Aww! Lol! Poor guy that called you..*whimpers* I think he should be afraid. Hehe! J/k. Yay! I'm glad you liked the 'moment' so well. I wasn't sure about it. Thanks for your reviews. I love getting them. You're awesome! Luv ya hunni!  
  
Mojo: Lol! Yay! I finally did it. I was waiting for the perfect moment. I always imagined it would be in that scene. *shrug* I'm glad you liked it so much! You're so awesome. You stick by my stories no matter what. Thanks girl! Love ya! *hugz*  
  
LotrFreak/Sueslasher: Hehe! Legolas the Elvish-Translator. Woowoo! I dunno about you but I would sure as hell love him to translate for me *muahahaha* Thanks for your review. I'm gonna go check to see if you posted the story yet!  
  
LoverofLegolas: Heya! I'm glad you liked this chapter! Have you been reading this story for long? Well, thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you like it! Thanks!!  
  
--  
  
The first wave of Orcs climbed boldly off the ladder's and were met with the rage and battle cries of Elves and Men atop the mighty stone wall. Aurora, Scott, and Dan couldn't appreciate this sight. They had seen Legolas fight alongside Aragorn plenty of times but a native of Middle Earth would have been awed by the mingled Elves and Men fighting and dying alongside one another.  
  
Aurora could feel the adrenaline pump through her body as she swung her sword in every direction, not being able to stop as she was assaulted from all sides. She was thankful that she had experience with fighting these monsters. She could already see unpracticed men falling and drowning in their own blood. She could hear the cries of stunned pain echoing through the Orc grunts; the gasps of dying men. Aurora soon learned to block it out of her mind. She had only ever seen Boromir die and that had been a lot more than she had ever wanted to.  
  
Aurora lost sight of Scott and Dan (much to her fear) but found Legolas and Gimli who were fighting near each other and had a pile of bodies surrounding them. They were playing a ridiculous counting game and Aurora managed to call out, "How on earth can you be playing this game now?"  
  
Legolas grinned but never lost his focus, "How could you pronounce your love in the middle of a war?"  
  
Aurora thought about this, frowning, trying to avoid being hit by an Orc who managed to clip her arm as she dodged out of its way. "That's completely different."  
  
Legolas pulled an arrow from his quiver and inserted it into the throat of an Orc. He stole a quick glance in Aurora's direction and it was a very lucky thing that he did for she happened to be in a highly vulnerable spot. He fired an arrow into the head of an Orc who was attacking her from behind. "It's not so different."  
  
Aurora rolled her eyes as she dropped to the floor and rolled, narrowly avoiding being beheaded. "Thanks."  
  
Legolas ducked under an assault from an Uruk before calling, "You're welcome."  
  
Soon Aurora had moved away from Legolas and she was fighting by herself. She doubted whether she could have continued a conversation anyway. She was gasping for air as she swung her sword around; already she was beginning to tire. It was an odd thing but whenever she was faced with death her fears were not so overpowering. Maybe all of her strength and all of her effort were focused on staying alive that her mind would not register the fear that should be pumping through her veins.  
  
Aurora soon found a spot that wasn't too hard to defend. She stood before a ladder and hacked at the creatures coming up it. They weren't able to defend themselves with only one hand and she stopped quite a few of them from coming up. This worked very well until an enormous Uruk saw what she was doing and moved to attack her from behind.  
  
"Aurora!" she heard Dan call urgently.  
  
She spun around and shrieked, seeing the Uruk, and ducked quickly before he could insert his rusted sword into her chest. The Uruk then did something highly unpredictable and kicked her in the stomach with his armor clad knee. Her sword went flying and she fell to the ground, gasping in pain. The Uruk was attacked from behind and was therefore distracted momentarily. It was enough time for Aurora to gain her breath. She felt around for her sword but she couldn't find it. "Shit, not good, not good," she muttered frantically, scanning the floor.  
  
Finally she saw it under the body of a fallen Elf. She began picking herself up and managed to get to her knees but the Uruk who had attacked earlier realized her intentions. Faster than Aurora could react the monster stabbed her directly in the shoulder blade. He had missed her heart because she had shifted in the few seconds that she realized what he was going to do. The wound hurt more than anything she had yet experienced. She screamed, feeling the white hot blade tear away from her flesh. She crumpled to the floor in an agonized wail, breathing heavily and shutting her eyes tightly.  
  
"Goddamnit," she heard Dan mutter frantically. She opened her eyes in time to see the Uruk fall to the ground next to her, eyes wide and staring.  
  
"Are you alright?" Dan asked, dashing to her side.  
  
"Oh yes, doing great." Aurora muttered through clenched teeth.  
  
Dan was very pale and he had several small wounds across his body. "Can you get up?"  
  
Aurora took a deep breath and stood up slowly. The only reason she and Dan were not being attacked was because Legolas had seen what had happened and he was covering them by shooting arrows at Orcs who came near them. Aurora was surprised to feel that the wound didn't hurt. On the contrary, she couldn't feel it at all.  
  
"Your body is in shock," Dan said, steadying her as she swayed.  
  
"Thank God for that, let's go!" She staggered over to her sword and picked it up with her good arm. Luckily the wound was on her left shoulder so she would still be able to fight.  
  
"Aurora, you need to go get help." Dan said incredulously.  
  
"It's not that bad brother. I'm fine."  
  
"Where's Scott?"  
  
Aurora looked around nervously. 'I don't know."  
  
Aurora then had to spin around to parry an attack from an Orc. She fought by Dan's side for as long as she could but they got separated again as a new ladder rose between them and the Uruks and Orcs began an assault. Aurora was being pushed closer and closer to the wall and she was most definitely not liking it. The wound in her shoulder had stopped bleeding when she tore off a piece of her shirt and wrapped it tightly around it. It was now, however, beginning to ache and she feared that it would hinder her and weaken her too quickly.  
  
"Shit," Aurora whispered. She was on the very edge of the wall now and was defending herself from the front, trying to push her way back to safer footing. An Orc came particularly close to her in an attempt to behead her with a short sword. "Damn, I thought I had bad breath." Aurora muttered to herself, trying to take her mind off the edge of the wall.  
  
"Aurora!" she heard Aragorn call. She soon realized the warning as an Orc grabbed her from behind. The Orc had apparently lost his weapon but he was holding onto Aurora by the neck, he was overpowering her slowly and was pulling her to the edge of the wall. Aurora was kicking desperately, trying to get out of his grasp when suddenly the Orc toppled off the wall with a moan. The lack of someone holding her nearly made Aurora topple off the wall after him but Scott reached out and caught her.  
  
"Thanks," Aurora whispered softly, holding onto him, realizing that he had killed the Orc before it could pull her over.  
  
Scott grabbed her hand and together they made their way away from the edge. "I'm not letting you out of my sight." Scott said determinedly.  
  
"Ok but can you please loosen your grip on my hand?" Aurora asked, wincing. "I can't feel my fingers anymore."  
  
"What the hell is that?" Scott asked suddenly, stopping in his tracks. Aurora crashed into him before stopping as well. It seemed as if everyone had stopped fighting.  
  
Below, an Orc was running with a brightly flaming torch. There was a clear path and Aurora had a horrible feeling that something bad was about to happen.  
  
"Togo hon dad, Legolas!" Aragorn screamed.  
  
Aurora and Scott stood transfixed, watching as Legolas shot and missed the running Uruk. Had the situation not been so perilous, Aurora would have laughed and commented that the Uruk looked like an Olympic torch runner. But this was no time to joke.  
  
"Dago hon! Dago hon!" Aragorn cried fearfully.  
  
Legolas shot again and this time hit the Uruk in the shoulder. The Uruk staggered but in a last effort he threw himself forward.  
  
Nothing happened for a second that seemed to span an eternity. Suddenly and more quickly than Aurora could have imagined, there was an enormous explosion that shook the ground like a colossal earthquake and deafened her ears. Aurora felt herself being torn from Scott's grasp and thrown into the air so fast that she couldn't even scream.  
  
She landed roughly on the stone ground and could feel debris hit her head. The next second all she saw was darkness.  
  
--  
  
Dan had managed to get far away from the Deeping Wall when it exploded. He stopped and when he realized what had happened he ducked, protecting his neck from small rocks that fell like bone crushing rain. When he could feel no more debris he jumped up and looked fearfully at the wall. That was where he had last seen Aurora. He prayed that she had gotten away before it exploded.  
  
Hundreds of Orcs were streaming in through the newly opened hole and Dan could see Aragorn's unconscious body directly in their path. Cursing, he jumped up and dashed forward. Gimli had seen this too and he jumped off the wall with a cry, right into the center of the Uruk's.  
  
"Stupid idiot," Dan muttered desperately, putting forth an extra burst of speed.  
  
Aragorn slowly came conscious, saw the now overpowered Gimli, jumped up and shouted in Elvish to the Elves behind him. They all rained their arrow's down upon the Uruk's and Gimli managed to stand up once more.  
  
Dan reached Aragorn and stood panting beside him. "Close one, eh?"  
  
"Very close."  
  
With a very dignified and determined look, Aragorn pulled out his sword and began charging forward, Dan right beside him.  
  
-- A/n: Eeek! Hopefully it wasn't too bad. Thanks for reading! Please review! 


	21. The Battle Part Two

A/n: Alas! It is finally time for another update! You will be happy to know that I have finished typing the next chapter as well and that concludes The Two Towers. I am still debating whether or not to write from the book or wait until Return of the King is released. We'll see ^_^. Many thanks to those who have stuck with this story. You're awesome. And now for reviewer notes to you wonderful people!  
  
R/n:  
  
Noa9: Aww! You are such an awesome person. Thanks so much for staying with this and reading it and reviewing it. You're the best! Thanks hunni *hugz*  
  
Mojo: *gasp* I want to go to Australia but not by a slap. *feints* that is one hell of a long flight! Lol! I loved how enthusiastic you were. It makes it more enjoyable. Thanks hun!  
  
Vorserkein: Hehe. Sorry I didn't update the day after. What can I say? Lol. That madlib thing was pretty interesting and crazy. Lol!  
  
Oil Pastel: WOW. That was sure a nice review. I should give you the hall of fame for the nicest review. Except for the end. Lol! Your review had me cracking up. Thanks hunni! You're so funny. Hehe! That was one hell of a long space. . .I kept scrolling down and down and down. But then I finally saw the words! Hehe. Thanks hun *hugz*  
  
Knowinsight: HEHE! =D Thanks! Lol! I think that means good. ^_^  
  
Tears of Jade: *jaw drops* wow! That was an AWESOME review. You're too kind *blushes*. I'm really not a very good writer, but thanks for saying I am! And please, by all means, keep with the long winded reviews. I love them. Your reviews tend to put a smile on my face. ^_^ Thanks hun. I hope this chapter is alright and thanks so much for reviewing. I'm really very grateful. Hehe. I was mad there for a minute. I was like. . . "Where is Lord of the Rings coming out in a week? NO FAIR!"  
  
Alida Fruit: Awww! You are so sweet. I'm very glad that you liked this chapter. I hope this next one reaches your expectations. *crosses fingers* Thanks so much for all your wonderful reviews. You have helped my writing and me a great deal. Thanks!  
  
LOTRFreak: Thanks! Awwww. . .I hope you write a fic. I imagine you'd be very good.  
  
--  
  
Aurora groaned groggily as she forced open her eyes. It was very difficult as it felt like there were ten pound weights pushing them down. Her vision was blurred and she couldn't hear anything. Slowly things became clearer and more defined and after a couple of minutes had passed the volume seemed to turn up. She could hear cries of pain, screaming, and the grunting of Orcs in the distance. The next sense that came was immense pain. Her head was throbbing and every muscle and bone in her body was screaming in agony. She could feel piles of rocks all over and under her body and blood trickled from her forehead into her eye. She slowly moved a hand up and wiped it away, wincing.  
  
She groaned again and with some unknown source of energy managed to sit up. She was surrounded by rock and the air was dusty from the explosion. She pushed some rocks off her legs, coughing from the dust. Her eyes were burning and there was blood everywhere but she was sure that everything still worked.  
  
"Scott?" she called weakly, coughing again.  
  
There was no answer.  
  
"Scott!" she called a little louder, pushing herself up from the ground. She swayed as she stood and she feared she might fall over, but after closing her eyes and taking a few deep breath's, she was okay. To the right of her there was a huge hole where the wall had exploded. Aurora was lucky that she hadn't been any closer. The men that she had seen standing there for what seemed like moments before (for Aurora had no indication of how much time had passed) were gone. She could see the battle resuming in the gap and from the looks of it, things were not looking good.  
  
"SCOTT!" she screamed now, becoming frantic. Still, there was no answer.  
  
"Goddamnit Scott, answer me!" This time there was a response. It was a faint moan coming from a little distance away.  
  
Aurora quickly moved through rubble, pushing rocks away. She found several dead bodies, some Orcs, some men, and some elves. Soon she came into view of Scott who was covered in rock. His eyes were shut and he was moaning slightly, his chest rising and falling rapidly.  
  
Aurora fell down next to him looking very frightened. "Scott, wake up. Wake up Scott."  
  
Slowly his eyes fluttered open and he gazed unblinkingly and unseeingly.  
  
"It's me Scott." Aurora whispered, wiping blood off his lips.  
  
"Fuck." Scott said softly, groaning.  
  
Aurora smiled feebly. "What a nice way to put it."  
  
"I feel like shit."  
  
"You and me both."  
  
Scott suddenly looked concerned. He sat up quickly but fell back down clutching his head, cursing. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes. A little beat up but I'll be okay. How about you?"  
  
"I can't tell but I think I may have broken a rib."  
  
Aurora bit her lip. "I need to get you into the caves." Aurora looked around her. She was thankful that there were no Orcs around. It looked as if they had all been buried by the explosion. They weren't too far from the inner wall where the King was. There was a door in the keep that led to the caves. She could put Scott there and then search for her brother.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"They must have bombs in Middle Earth. I thought we got away from all that."  
  
"Mmm. . ."  
  
"I need you to try to stand up, alright?" Aurora said, shifting herself into a crouching position.  
  
Scott nodded, biting his lip to keep from crying out. Aurora gripped both of his upper arms and slowly she helped pull him up. With a gasp she wrapped his arm around her neck and she held onto his waist. He clutched the part where he thought his rib was broken in pain, drawing blood where he had bitten his lip too hard.  
  
Aurora was very glad that she knew how to fight with a sword. It required a lot of arm work and over the period of time she had been here, the muscles in her arms had become a lot stronger. If she had been how she was back at home, there would have been no way she would have been able to carry Scott.  
  
"My hero," he whispered as they edged their way among the debris.  
  
"Someone has to do it," Aurora smiled. She was sore all over and her muscles and body screamed at her to stop. But she knew that she couldn't. They had to get to safety.  
  
It was very slow work as they hobbled through the rubble and made their way into the inner wall. Scott was gasping with exertion as was Aurora but they didn't stop. They soon passed Théoden who hardly gave them the slightest glance as he ran down to the gate. Aurora stole a quick glance and realized that it was being forced open. She immediately quickened her pace.  
  
Aurora and Scott hobbled through the door, through the hall, and finally down the passage that led to the caves. All was silent but as Aurora neared the bottom she could hear children crying and the thumping of people above the cave.  
  
"What happened?" Hanalee cried, dashing over, her blonde hair streaming behind her. She looked worried and Aurora took note that she looked around for Dan before focusing her attention on Scott.  
  
"They blew away the wall. He was hurt."  
  
Hanalee helped ease Scott on the ground who groaned, resting his head on a stalagmite. Hanalee then turned to Aurora and frowned.  
  
"You've got blood everywhere."  
  
"Yes, I noticed it."  
  
"Is it all yours?" she asked tentatively. Aurora knew that she was probably awed. Women didn't fight in this world.  
  
"Most of it." she paused, wiping sweat off her forehead. "I need you to take care of him, alright? I need to find my brother."  
  
Hanalee paled. "You don't know where he is?"  
  
"I will."  
  
Hanalee nodded her head quickly before grabbing her hand. "Be careful."  
  
Aurora glanced down at it, a little shocked. Did all women in Middle Earth become friendly with their boyfriends sisters? She nodded her head seriously before kneeling down to Scott. He opened his eyes, looking concerned.  
  
"I'm going to find Dan."  
  
"No you're not!" Scott said angrily, sitting up.  
  
"Yes I am." Aurora leaned forward and kissed him softly. "I'll be back."  
  
She heard Scott's protestations for a long time on the winding path back to the surface. Finally they died away and were replaced by the sound of battle cries and running. When Aurora reached ground level she was amazed to see many men standing in the room of the keep. There was loud shouting and Aurora realized with a horrible drop of her stomach that they were all retreating to the keep.  
  
She immediately caught sight of Dan who definitely looked worse for wear. He had a large black eye, blood all over his clothes and matted in his hair, and more cuts and scratches then Aurora could count. When he saw her he sighed in relief and dashed over to her, hugging her tightly. Aurora hugged him back, sighing into his shoulder. It was amazing how much more closer they had become on this journey.  
  
"Oh God," Dan whispered into her hair. "I thought you were-you were. . ."  
  
"I had to take Scott into the caves."  
  
Dan immediately stepped back. "Is he alright?"  
  
"Broken rib. We got hurt in the explosion." Aurora stopped, staring around her. Men were filing into the keep and the sound of Orcs were growing closer. "What's going on?"  
  
Dan frowned grimly. "They broke through the gate. Théoden ordered us to flee to the keep."  
  
Aragorn was the last to run in and immediately men ran forward with huge pieces of wood, blocking the door and pushing against it from outward attack. Aurora knew it was only a matter of time before they broke in. And then what would they do?  
  
There was about a dozen horses in the room and Théoden, King of Rohan, was upon one of them. Aurora had never seen him look so sad and depressed.  
  
"The Fortress is taken. It is over." Théoden muttered.  
  
"It isn't over until we are all dead," Aurora whispered to her brother defiantly. Théoden spun around and looked at her sadly but chose not to comment.  
  
Aragorn was helping Legolas move a table to put in front of the wall, to delay the Orc entrance. "You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it! They still defend it! They have died defending it!"  
  
Aurora walked forward and helped move another object in front of the door. Dan soon followed suit, both of them glaring at Théoden who still stared into nothingness.  
  
While Aragorn was talking to Gamling about moving the women and children away from the caves, Aurora and Dan helped barricade the entrance. They knew it would not do much but it would buy them time and both of them had quickly realized that time was a very valuable thing in war.  
  
"So much death. What can men do against such reckless hate?" Théoden's monotonous voice said from the center of the room.  
  
Aurora and Dan stopped what they were doing and watched as Aragorn stopped talking to Gamling to look at the King. A sudden inspiration seemed to come over Aragorn and he stepped forward. "Ride out with me. Ride out and meet them."  
  
Aurora and Dan looked at each other, slowly grinning. They weren't going to hide in here after all.  
  
A new light seemed to glow in Théoden's eyes as he looked at Aragorn, "For death and glory."  
  
Aragorn shook his head. "For Rohan. For your people."  
  
"The sun is rising," Gimli said quietly. Aurora turned and looked out the window and found that, sure enough, the sun was peeking its head upon the battle.  
  
"Yes. Yes! The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the Deep one last time!" Théoden said defiantly, determination returning to him in full measure. Aurora had no idea what the Horn of Helm Hammerhand was but she could already feel the determination, strength, and desire course through her veins.  
  
"Let this be the hour when we draw swords together. Fell deeds awake. Now for wrath! Now for ruin! And a red dawn!" Théoden drew his sword and pointed it to the door. Aurora and Dan quickly found a horse for themselves, grasped each others hand tightly, let go, and took their places behind Théoden. They were terrified as their hearts thumped painfully against their chests. But the fear did not overpower their resolve.  
  
A great horn bellowed throughout the night air and the sound alone gave Aurora courage. Gimli was no where to be seen so she guessed it was he who was blowing the resonating wave of hope and strength.  
  
"FORTH EORLINGAS!!" Théoden cried. The doors were opened and the remnants of the resistance rode forward.  
  
Aurora was screaming as they emerged into the Hornburg. There were thousands of Orcs and Uruk-hai who were still streaming up the causeway. Aurora and the others rode upon their horses knocking the monsters away from their path. She hacked left and right, stabbing viciously at every Orc she could reach. She knew she would fall off her horse because the Orcs, though initially stunned, would soon gain their knowledge and would attack the horses. And so she yelled for all the world to hear her anger. She screamed so they would realize her hate.  
  
And as she was still riding down the causeway she saw a bright white light and with a thrill of elation she realized it was Gandalf. She had entirely forgotten his promise to return to them on this morning at dawn. His presence filled her with more hope and more energy and when she saw Éomer and all his men, she cried out in victory like everyone else. For the Uruk's and Orcs were thrown into confusion and didn't know which way to run. Half of them went to Éomer while the rest dealt with the men on horses. Then the sun rose even higher and by the grace of any God it reflected off the Uruk's metal and blinded them.  
  
It didn't take long at all for the resistance and their newly found allies to meet in the middle of the once defensive army. Aurora was among them, still on her horse (though with many knew cuts and bruises), and she was among the many who raised her sword in victory. Dan stood next to her and he released his sense of pride and power as well.  
  
The monsters were forced to flee and many men and Elves chased after them, not about to let any last one of them survive. Aurora sighed deeply. The battle of Helm's Deep was finally over. 


	22. The Battle was Won, but not the War

A/n: At last! Here is the final chapter of The Two Towers. AND NOW ROTK IS COMING OUT NEXT WEEK. AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! *giggles* I'm so excited. But a little pissed off. *sob* I went to buy my tickets for RotK yesterday, right? And what did I find? *lip trembles* they were all sold out! *wails* So now I have to. . .to. . .I have to go on Thursday *bursts out in strangled sobs* oh this horrible world with all its evil people who bought the tickets before me. *sigh* I shall give you the R/n's now and drown in self pity. . .  
  
R/n:  
  
Mojo: Oh no. I wouldn't kill any of them. . .yet. *muahahahahaha* I loved your review tho. *smiles* who am I kidding? I ALWAYS love your reviews. Awww! Lucky! Did you go to the premiere then? If you did, I will fly out and slap YOU across the face! LoL! Thanks for your wonderful review!  
  
Oil Pastel: *blink* *blink again* *stares at the screen* *stares a little longer* *wonders if you are wondering what I am doing* *stops wondering that because it hurts to wonder* *seriously wonders whats wrong with myself* *is confused because I thought I stopped wondering* LMAO. Your review was hilarious man. I was just staring at it laughing my ass off (well, not literally or anything, that'd be a bit creepy) That was a very nice joke and what not, and your review was highly entertaining *wonders why I'm using big words* Thanks as always hun, luv ya!  
  
Noa9: I love you! LOL! Your reviews are something I always look forward to. Thanks so much for sticking with my worthless, horrible stories. I'm so honored that you like them! I will be updating this a lot more as soon as RotK comes out, hopefully once a week. ^_^. Thanks again hun, your comments me tonz!!  
  
Vorserkeien: Yay! You liked! Thanks so much! *dances happily* Your such a sweetheart, thanks for always reviewing for me. *hugz*  
  
Loveroflegolas: Oh wow! I think my battle scene's suck, but at least I'm trying, right? Thanks so much for the compliment! *hugz* you're wonderful!  
  
LOTRFreak144: Awww! Your such a sweetie. That's great that you're writing a novel. You should post it on fictionpress and have people help you edit it and improve your writing. It'd help a lot! Thanks so much for your review! I hope you like this chapter and the coming ones. *hugz*  
  
KnowInSight: Hehe, =D. Thanks!!!  
  
Alida Fruit: Yay! I'm glad you like my OC characters. *happy dance* and I'm glad that you are liking my stories. I LOVE hearing from you! Thanks so much for always encouraging and helping. *hugz* Eeek. Exams, eh? Well, I'm sure you did great and I bet your relieved now that it's over! Thanks for sticking with this! Luv ya!  
  
---  
  
Aurora and Dan made their way slowly and carefully back to the caves. They came upon many bodies and helped move them as the sun rose steadily higher and silence blanketed the abandoned battle field. Dark clouds dotted the skies as a bleak reminder of the destruction that had just taken Middle Earth by storm. The bodies of Men and Elves were laid by one another, ready for their families to claim them. The bodies of fallen Orcs were piled carelessly in a corner and already mounds of them were being burned. Black smoke issued from their bodies and Aurora gagged as she passed by them, turning her face away.  
  
Aurora and Dan had the sad misfortune of coming upon Haldir the Elf, buried beneath rubble and surrounded by Orcs that he had killed before his death. Aragorn was already there and was saying a prayer over the body, his soiled eyes shut and his face turned down. Dan and Aurora did not stop and didn't interrupt his lamentation as they stepped over rocks and bodies as quietly as they could.  
  
They made their way down the sloping path to the caves, edging their way around women and children who were running quickly up the passage, their faces stricken with worry.  
  
Hanalee was crouched down and was just finishing wrapping a tightly wound bandage around Scott's torso. Scott had his eyes closed and Aurora could see his chest rising rapidly from the pain.  
  
"I leave you for one minute and already your stripping down for another woman." Aurora joked.  
  
Scott's eyes fluttered and he glared at her angrily. "Why'd you leave?"  
  
"She had to find me of course," Dan replied as heartily as he could.  
  
Hanalee squealed and leaped into his arms, nearly knocking him over. Dan looked slightly embarrassed but he embraced her as well, smiling at Aurora and Scott over Hanalee's shoulder.  
  
Scott tried not to smile as Aurora sat next to him. "I'm still mad at you."  
  
"Oh?" Aurora asked. She leaned forward and kissed him gently. Electric shocks raced through her body and again she was struck with how unlikely this was. Should she be kissing Scott?  
  
"Ok. I forgive you."  
  
Aurora laughed and then looked at his wound. She had seen Scott without his shirt plenty of times before but now it scared her. She shifted uncomfortably and reached for his shirt. "Here." He grinned sheepishly and slid it over his head, cringing slightly.  
  
Dan cleared his throat uncomfortably, still holding on to Hanalee. "This is weird."  
  
Silence followed.  
  
"I mean, seeing you two together. It's just. . . weird."  
  
Aurora laughed nervously. "You're telling me." She looked at Scott affectionately and grabbed his hand.  
  
Scott nodded slowly. "It's weird but it feels so right."  
  
Dan shook his head. "I never thought I'd see the day when you two would be together." His tone of voice wasn't hostile. It was calm and considering. Dan realized the feelings these two felt for one another. He had witnessed the first kiss on the wall and that was when he knew that even if he wanted to, he would never have been able to stop this from happening. It was then that he realized he didn't want to stop it anymore. Aurora was happy. Scott was happy. And Dan could think of no one better to take care of his sister than his best friend.  
  
Aurora shifted uncomfortably. "So you're okay with this?"  
  
"I'm better than okay." Dan replied reassuringly.  
  
Aurora smiled feebly. She was scared, nervous, excited, and worried all at the same time. She had never been in a relationship and she didn't know how to react in one. It was so unlikely, so unreal.  
  
"Listen," Dan said quickly. "We're going to go help outside. You guys haven't really had a lot of time to talk."  
  
Aurora nodded and waved the couple goodbye before turning to Scott. She sat down next to him and faced him bravely. She was nervous and butterflies churned her stomach as she looked into his warm brown eyes. He smiled at her and raised his hand to her cheek. "I meant what I said up there."  
  
"I know. I do too."  
  
Scott shook his head, still smiling, and eased himself back against the cave wall. "It's crazy isn't it?" he said softly. "The way that we've always hated each other and now. . ." he shrugged.  
  
"I can't believe it either." Aurora replied. "I tried to deny my feelings for you when I began to feel them. I ignored them. I avoided thinking about you, talking to you."  
  
Scott laughed. "Me too. I first realized there was something there when I discovered I really, really, really did not want you to become a Mary Sue. That meant you would be with Legolas and thought of that was more then I could bear."  
  
"I couldn't be with Legolas feeling what I did for you." Aurora paused and then began laughing. "Who would have thought you to be a romantic?"  
  
Scott shifted uncomfortably. "This is a once in a lifetime thing so you better savor it." He shook his head. "I don't know how girls can pour their hearts out like this all the time. It's too much work."  
  
Aurora chuckled. "But it's so sweet."  
  
Scott looked slightly worried. "You don't expect me to do this all the time, do you?"  
  
Aurora held back a laugh because she could tell Scott was very serious. Trying to keep a straight face she replied, "No. It wouldn't be Scott if you did."  
  
Scott looked greatly relieved and Aurora felt it too. She was worried that this shift from friendship to relationship would be uncomfortable. But Scott was just Scott. She had always been herself around him and she now knew that she didn't have to worry this time either.  
  
She stood and was about to dust herself off when she realized it was helpless. She was covered from head to foot in dirt and blood. Dusting herself off would not help in the least.  
  
"You don't look so good." Scott said lightly. He took in her muddy, bloody, and torn clothes. There was a particularly large rip near her midriff where she had ripped off the piece of cloth to cover her arm wound. Her face was completely concealed in scratches and dirt and her hair was a tangled mess of knots.  
  
"Thanks so much," Aurora replied dryly. She had just remembered her arm wound. It didn't hurt at all anymore and she realized that it was completely numb. "I guess I can't be a Mary Sue anyway. They always manage to stay perfectly clean in these things and I couldn't stay clean if I tried." She paused, frowning at her arm wound which was a nasty shade of blue, "I'm going to have to get this cleaned up."  
  
Scott laughed before replying, "Come on then." Aurora helped him up. "Hey. It doesn't hurt too bad anymore."  
  
"I guess we can live without medicine after all, eh?"  
  
Scott agreed as they began making their way to the surface. "She rubbed it with some kind of herb. It made it feel a lot better."  
  
"Let's go find Dan and Hanalee. I don't feel like cleaning up yet."  
  
"Alright." Scott grabbed onto her hand, smiled, and asked, "Is it true that Gandalf came?"  
  
Aurora confirmed this and told him of the rest of the battle as they reached the surface. "We wouldn't have made it if not for him." She concluded as they walked into the room she had stood in before making the final attack on the Orcs.  
  
"You guys are just in time. Gandalf and the others are going to make sure there are no Orcs left." Dan called. He and Hanalee were on a horse. They were next to Gandalf and Théoden who were deep in conversation. Aurora turned to see Éowyn hugging Aragorn tightly, she was crying in relief.  
  
Aurora took in the rest of the people. Many were sobbing and screaming as they came upon the bodies of their loved ones. Others were reacting much like Éowyn, throwing their arms around survivors and embracing them as tightly as they could.  
  
Aurora and Scott got on one horse, as there weren't enough horses for them to have their own, and they followed Gandalf, Théoden, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Éomer, and Gamling to a hill overlooking a valley.  
  
Aurora could see, with a shudder through her spine, what she thought had to be Mordor. Fire was spewing from Mount Doom and dark, ominous clouds hung above that land. (A/n: I know the movie part of this is wrong. Technically, it's impossible to see Mount Doom from Helm's Deep. *shrug* but that's how it was in the movie and so I'll keep it that way.) Aurora wanted to turn back because looking at Mordor gave her fear. Fear of where she was heading now. Fear for Frodo who was near that hell.  
  
Silence blanketed the company before Gandalf broke it with words that gave Aurora a vague idea of where she and the remainder of the fellowship would be heading to next. "Sauron's wrath will be terrible, his retribution swift. The battle for Helm's Deep is over. The battle for Middle-earth is about to begin. All our hopes now lie with two little Hobbits, somewhere in the wilderness."  
  
--  
  
Aurora sat next to Hanalee with a basin filled with water. She had just washed her hair and body and the water was nearly black with dirt. But now one could look at Aurora and see her face. There was no more dried blood or dirt. Only small scratches that streaked her facade. Hanalee had helped comb out her hair and Aurora felt the woman deserved some sort of medal of recognition. She had nearly murdered Hanalee as she made her way through the various tangles and clots of blood.  
  
Her clothes were now completely worthless but Hanalee found a clean pair of Elven ones. Aurora was completely mystified as to how Hanalee would have Elven clothing. Hanalee shrugged when Aurora had asked her. "One of the male Elves had it in a bag. He gave it to me. Apparently someone named Galadriel thought you might need some."  
  
Aurora had smiled at this before slipping them on. Now Hanalee was cleaning out her wound with a herb that had a complicated name. Aurora could care less what it was called, as long as it healed the wound in her shoulder as quickly as possible.  
  
Aurora quite liked Hanalee. She was very kind and patient and Aurora doubted whether she could have gotten cleaned and ready if not for her. She felt that Dan had chosen wisely and she knew that if given time, her and Hanalee could become very good friends.  
  
But that was one thing that Aurora didn't have. Time. Like Gandalf had said, the battle of Helm's Deep was over. Just because they won the battle, it in no way meant that they had won the war. Aurora wasn't sure where or when the final battle for the world that had become her home would happen. But she would be there when it did.  
  
---  
  
A/n: AHHHHHHHH! RotK, here we come! *muahahahhaha* I'm so excited? Are you excited? Anyone? Anybody? Fine! Don't answer me. . .*grumbles and saunters off, but stops and turns around* ROTK!!!!!!  
  
*clears throat* Right. Well, please read and review and GO SEE ROTK FOR BLOODY FREAKING HELL (does that make sense? No idea where it came from. . .) 


	23. Isengard

A/n: O-M-G! That is all I can say. Has everyone seen RotK??? If you haven't. . .WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR??? Lmao! It was really great, does everyone agree? I was very satisfied with how things were tied up and how it all went. And now I can start writing some more so that it's based on the movie. Whoo whoo! I should be able to update at least once a week now instead of every two weeks so expect updates more often. Unfortunately, I don't have a script for RotK and so I am having to write all this from my memory alone. (I've seen RotK 3 times but I can't memorize what they say!) It is bound to have holes in it so I apologize in advance. Does anyone know where I can get the script?? Well. thanks for checking out this chapter! Please read and review! *hugz* Merry Christmas (late, I know) and have a safe and happy New Year!  
  
Oh, btw. . .If you've read the books, you're safe to read because whatever happens in this chapter happened at the end of the Two Towers book. If you haven't seen the movie and don't want spoilers, you better hold off, though this isn't a very exciting or particularly revealing chapter anyway.  
  
--  
  
Aurora rode swiftly through a dark forest, glancing bleakly at the canopied sky as her horse trudged after Legolas and Gimli. Scott rode his own horse behind her and was peering forlornly through the thick branches of the trees, flinching at any sound of movement.  
  
Both of them felt the same, along with Gimli, why must they come back to trees? Fangorn Forest seemed forever ago but the thought of it still managed to instill fear in Aurora's heart. These trees felt the same as the ones in Fangorn, if indeed they weren't the same in the first place. They felt so alive, restless, and somehow seemed to cackle with intensity, much like the sky after a lightening storm.  
  
"Remind me where we're going again," Dan said softly from the left of her. He rode alone and was eyeing the forest around him wearily. Hanalee had waited at the edge of the trees where everyone else was camped, but not because she wanted to. Dan wouldn't allow her to come and Hanalee had reluctantly stayed behind. Aurora could still see her face, standing next to Éowyn, as they gazed unblinkingly at the retreating backs of the group.  
  
"To Saruman's tower," Aurora whispered back. She didn't know why she whispered but she somehow felt it unwise to raise her voice among all these trees.  
  
"Saruman?" Dan yelped, looking frightened. "The fiery eye that everyone is afraid of?"  
  
Aurora rolled her eyes. "No. That's SAURON you idiot. He's in Mordor, where Frodo's going. We are going to see SARUMAN. The wizard, the one that Gandalf has become more powerful over."  
  
Dan immediately relaxed. "Why do all these people sound the same?"  
  
"Well, I'm sure it wasn't intentional," Aurora muttered, pulling the reins of her horse slightly to keep it from bolting away.  
  
"What's going on?" Scott asked from behind them, snapping out of his reverie.  
  
"Dan's just being an idiot," Aurora called back.  
  
"Again?" Scott asked, grinning.  
  
Dan glared back at his friend but chose not to comment as his horse plopped along the narrow, single file trail they all followed.  
  
Just when Aurora thought they would never reach the end of the endless expanse of trees, they parted, revealing a rather astonishing sight. Saruman's tall, black tower stood motionless in the middle of a lake. Debris floated by, edging away from tall trees that seemed to have managed to evade the annihilation of everything else. But this is not what held Aurora's attention for long. It was two hobbits, eating and smoking on a rock, that caused Aurora's heart to quicken in her chest.  
  
"Merry? Pippin?" she called, clearly astonished. What on earth were they doing here of all places?  
  
Merry and Pippin's faces lighted up immediately, they called out to Gandalf and then stood, it seemed to Aurora, drunkenly on a rock.  
  
"Welcome to Isengard," Pippin called raising his glass to the group.  
  
"Argh!" Gimli growled. "We've been searching across the entire countryside for you and you're here drinking and. . .and. . .smoking!"  
  
"We sit," Merry said in that same, drunken demeanor, "upon a field of victory."  
  
Pippin nodded and blew smoke rings at Gimli who looked as though he would strangle someone if he didn't get a pipe as well. "The salty pork is especially good."  
  
"S-salty pork?" Gimli asked wistfully.  
  
Pippin nodded, smiling, and then said, "We are the door guards for Treebeard, who has taken over the fortress."  
  
Treebeard? Aurora had no idea who that was but he must be one hell of a warrior. Isengard was an enormous fortress. It was black and narrow, standing like a cylinder in the middle of a lake. Treebeard must be a very strong man indeed to defeat a wizard such as Saruman.  
  
"Will you lead us to him?" Gandalf asked the small hobbits.  
  
The hobbits reluctantly agreed and found themselves being lifted onto Gandalf and Aragorn's horses. They rode forward, Aurora, Scott, and Dan not far behind, and made their way through the shallow lake slowly and carefully. Aurora could hear the sound of trees swaying and the sound of something enormous being moved. She stole a quick, nervous glance at Scott who gave her an encouraging smile as they rode forward, gazing around in unabashed awe.  
  
And then Aurora saw a tree. But it wasn't any ordinary tree. No, this tree was moving. It was walking upon its roots which soaked into the ground and it's limbs stretched to the heavens, swaying with every step it took. Aurora stopped breathing when she could discern a face on the trunk, complete with a knobby nose, a gashed mouth, and two big, lopsided green eyes. She heard a choking noise behind her and could tell that Scott was in as much shock and surprise as she was.  
  
"Treebeard, my friend," Gandalf called warmly to the tree.  
  
"Ho hum," the tree said. Aurora gaped like a fish out of water. This tree could talk. It could talk and walk like a man. It's voice was deep and full of life and somehow the endless expanse of the ages. "I am the keeper of Isengard now, Master Gandalf."  
  
"And Saruman?" Gandalf asked, craning his neck to look into the trees enormous eyes.  
  
"He is a prisoner in his own keep," Treebeard said, raising a limb to the top of the black tower. Was that a flicker of movement from inside the walls? Was that a candle moving away from the window?  
  
Aurora didn't look for too long, she was enthralled with the tree. How was it possible? How could a tree possibly talk and walk and move as it did? Monsters she could handle, crazed King's she could deal with, even freaky little creatures named Gollum was alright. But a tree, something she had in her own world, was beyond her comprehension.  
  
"An Ent," Legolas whispered to her, probably seeing her astonished look.  
  
"A. . .an Ent?" Aurora asked.  
  
Legolas nodded but gave her no further explanation. Aurora wasn't sure she wanted to know anyway. It might be too big of an overload on her already filled mind.  
  
Pippin, who was sitting with Gandalf, slid off the horse and went forward to something in the water. Aurora watched him carefully, wondering what the little hobbit was up to. When Pippin reemerged, he carried a black orb. Aurora could feel a chill creep up her spine. She didn't know why but the orb somehow didn't feel right, she felt a power in the air that she hadn't felt before.  
  
"Peregrin Took," Gandalf said slowly. Aurora was surprised to see fear etched into his eyes.  
  
"Pippin!" Aragorn cried nervously. What was that thing? Why was everyone, including Aurora herself, so scared to see it?  
  
Gandalf rode over to Pippin who was gazing into the ball, his eyes wide and sweat trickling down his brow. "Give it here, Pippin."  
  
Reluctantly, Pippin handed Gandalf the orb, never taking his eyes from its midnight darkness. Gandalf didn't touch the orb, rather, he wrapped in his robe and held onto it, covering it. As soon as the orb was gone from sight, Aurora felt the tension leave the air and immediately her nerves relaxed. Whatever that thing was she had no desire to see it again.  
  
Gandalf turned again to Treebeard. "I leave Saruman in your care, guard him and never allow him to leave his black walls of stone."  
  
Treebeard nodded his assent and walked with them to the gate. "Farewell my friends."  
  
Aurora gave him a little half wave, feeling rather foolish, and darted into the trees that lined the outside of Isengard. Immediately she had the feeling of being watched again and now she could blame it on the trees because she didn't doubt that Treebeard was the only one who could walk and talk.  
  
--  
  
"Where'd they go?" Aurora asked Hanalee, gazing away from the bright flames of the fire into the darkness of the night.  
  
"To collect firewood," Hanalee replied, following her gaze.  
  
The two of them sat on the outskirts of camp around a blazing fire. There was only a few tents left from the destruction of Helm's Deep and the only big tent was being used for the wounded. The rest of the survivors were sitting around various campfires scattered randomly about the countryside. They were one day's ride from Edoras and could probably have made it during the night but Théoden didn't want to risk endangering the wounded. Plus, everyone was exhausted. One more day couldn't hurt anyone.  
  
"So how'd you meet Dan anyway?" Aurora asked, leaning back against her elbows.  
  
Hanalee smiled and looked at Aurora. "On our way to Helm's Deep. He was walking near me and something about him caught me."  
  
Aurora raised her eyebrows but said nothing. Whatever it was that had drawn the two together, they were very close now. Aurora had never seen her brother look at someone the way he looked at Hanalee. Maybe it was the 'love at first sight' thing that Aurora read about in books and saw in movies. She wouldn't doubt it anymore because here, in Middle Earth, one had to expect the unexpected.  
  
"Where are you from?" Hanalee asked. "I've never heard your accent before."  
  
Aurora smiled. Hanalee wouldn't believe her if she told the truth. "Far away," was her only response. Hanalee seemed to accept this because she said nothing else. The two of them sat in a comfortable silence, waiting for the other two members of their group to return.  
  
--  
  
Scott and Dan picked up stray bits of branches and twigs to feed the fire. They stayed as far away from the trees as they possibly could and didn't speak until they started making their way back to camp.  
  
"What'd you think about the talking trees?" Scott asked nonchalantly, picking up a branch that fell from his arms.  
  
Dan shook his head. "It's crazy but nothing seems to amaze me here anymore. I've seen it all."  
  
Scot nodded in agreement. "I agree wholeheartedly with that."  
  
Dan frowned. "Wholeheartedly? That's a big word."  
  
"I think my vocabulary has improved here. Notice how proper everyone talks?"  
  
"Aye," Dan laughed. "Now I sound like a Pirate."  
  
"Do you ever miss being home?" Scott asked suddenly.  
  
Dan shook his head. "No. I like it here. There was nothing left for any of us back home. Here there is mystery everyday and I like that."  
  
Scott smiled. "Me too."  
  
--  
  
A/n: Uuum. . .so the last part was boring, this I know. I felt like I should develop some of the relationships a little so uh. . .yah. Please review and let me know what you think *hugz* 


	24. Return to Edoras

A/n: OMG! Lmao. . . none of you are going to believe how stupid I am. I had this all ready to update yesterday (Saturday). I even loaded it onto fanfiction and everything! And then, you'll never believe this, I FORGOT. I also updated my other story, my Harry Potter one, and I did that one first. And then I forgot to update this one! *rolls eyes* I was sitting here wondering why no one wanted to review for me, thinking that no one liked this chapter, but it turns out it wasn't even there! LoL! *sigh* so here it is. An update. I should be updating every week now (probably on Saturday's, if I'm not stupid and I don't forget *rolls eyes*) Again, I apologize for any script errors. I am still trying to find the script to the movie but no luck yet! So bear with me as I try to get this straight. This chapter focus' on my original characters a little more and how they view the things that are happening around them. I hope you enjoy! Thanks to those of you who reviewed. I love reading your comments so please continue to post them!  
  
ATTENTION: I have decided to change the title. I know I said I was going to keep it but I just feel like this title isn't working for this story. It implies that Aurora is a Mary Sue. . .which she's not. 'Don't Call me Mary Sue!' seems to fit a little better so I will be changing it. I've left it so as not to confuse readers but just know that probably by next week I will change the title. Thanks!  
  
R/n:  
  
Noa9: Yes! RotK rocked! I still can't believe you saw it a week earlier, how on earth was that possible? I've seen it four times now and am still looking forward to seeing it again! It was just really, really awesome, don't you agree? Oh I know, I was really disappointed that it didn't show a lot of Éowyn and Faramir. I will mention it a little more in my story. It will be seen from Aurora's point of view, of course, but will be there! Thanks so much for reading *hugz*  
  
LoverofLegolas: Heh! I agree, RotK! RotK! Thanks for liking my story and for reading. It's great hearing from ya!  
  
Oil Pastel: Eeek! I know. Wasn't the movie awesome? I loved it so much. All the parts you mentioned were very true for me as well. I'm glad to hear from you again. Your reviews are always fun!  
  
Vorserkeien: Aww! You really should see it. I think you'll like it! *sigh* there were a few important parts left out. But *shrug* I guess there can only be so much, right? I'm sure it'll all be in the extended edition. Yeah, anything I write shouldn't be any surprises. It's all in the book though it's changed a bit. You'll see how the movie goes by reading my story! Thanks so much for your review!  
  
LOTRFreak144: Happy Birthday!! I know I'm a little late, sorry. Ooh. Thirteen. . .*shakes head sympathetically* Good luck to ya! Being a teenager is definitely not all that easy. But you'll have fun, guaranteed! I have an outline planned out and there will be about 44 chapters in this story, it may change so give or take a few. I didn't think that was one of my stronger chapters either. It was too short with just the Isengard part so I had to have my characters do something. *frowns* I probably shouldn't have done that but *sigh* oh well. Probably one of my favorite parts of the movie was when Legolas jumped off the oliphaunt and gave that smolderingly hot look and Gimli said, "He still only counts as one!" hehe! It was so great!! But I loved the whole thing. The battles were amazing, everything was just really well done. Though there were a little too many corny sentimental moments for my liking. Still good though. Ah, I'm sure they couldn't fit the appendixes in. I knew that Sam went to Valinor though. And eventually so does everyone else. Legolas and Gimli travel Middle Earth and, when Aragorn dies, takes his body and sail across the sea. At least I think I'm thinking of LotR *frowns* I hope so! It's been awhile. Lol! Well, thanks for reviewing *hugz*  
  
EJ: Thanks so much! It's nice to hear a new voice. I'm glad you are liking this story so far and thanks a billion for reading it.  
  
KnowInSight: I'm glad you enjoyed that! I'm surprised you liked the end, I thought it was rather dull myself. But I'm very happy you enjoyed it. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!  
  
Tears of Jade: Heya! Yes, I will definitely include more Éowyn and Faramir. I can't remember how they met in the book so I will go along with my own idea. This is all seen from Aurora's point of view though. ^_^. Thanks SO MUCH for reading and reviewing *hugz* you are greatly appreciated!  
  
Mojo: Yay! You're back! I was wondering where you were. I thought you'd given up on my stories *sob* where did you go? Did you have fun? Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
--  
  
Aurora saw Edoras long before they reached it. The familiar sight stood upon the hill, completely deserted of all occupants. She smiled as cheers of happiness and relief washed around her. Children ran ahead of the group, their small feet pounding across the ground, laughing and chasing one another to the doors.  
  
"I never thought I'd see this place again," Scott said, shaking his head in disbelief.  
  
Aurora couldn't help but laugh. "Me neither."  
  
The entourage walked through the great gates and immediately people fanned off, retreating to their homes. By the time Aurora reached Meduseld, the high building where King Théoden lived, she could see smoke from chimneys sneaking its way to the heavens.  
  
Théoden was uneasy about allowing his guards to go home just yet. Aurora wasn't sure why but Théoden asked them to stay in the Golden Hall and they agreed to his request. Blankets and feather pillow's were distributed about a small chamber, side by side, filling the entire room. Aurora and Scott helped get everything settled and then disappeared to the kitchens to fill their rumbling stomachs.  
  
--  
  
Dan watched as his sister disappeared, laughing, to the dining hall. He smiled and shook his head then went the other direction, searching for Hanalee.  
  
"There you are," she said, grabbing onto his hand. He looked into her eyes which were nervous but happy.  
  
Dan leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. "You didn't think I'd back out, did you?"  
  
Hanalee giggled and shook her head. "Of course not. I would be very disappointed if you did."  
  
"I want to meet your parents," Dan said seriously.  
  
"Are you ready?" she asked, taking a deep breath.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be."  
  
Together they made their way through Edoras, which still looked deserted but for the lights flickering from houses and smoke flowing from chimney's. Hanalee led the way through the dusty streets, walking confidently. She spoke of the history of Edoras, as far as she could remember. She spoke of its people and a typical day in their lives. She spoke like one who loved her land and her country.  
  
"You've lived here your entire life?" Dan asked, watching as her eyes lit up again.  
  
"Always. Sometimes it was rather dull, being forced to stay behind these walls of stone. Mother would teach me in the morning about life. About cooking and cleaning, the duties of women, the ways of the village. Sometimes father would take me and this is what I liked best. He would hand me a sword and teach me how to hold it and how to swing it. He'd take me to the village and teach me how to buy and how to bargain with the merchants."  
  
Dan cupped her chin in his hands. "You've had a good childhood."  
  
"As good of one as I can expect."  
  
Hanalee kissed him on the cheek and led him to a fair sized house. Dan could see candles lit inside the windows and smoke unfurled its way from the chimney. Sounds of movement could be heard from behind the walls. Hanalee flashed him a smile and then led the way through the door.  
  
Dan's heart pounded. This was not so different from back home. Here he was, nervous to meet his girlfriend's parents. He had been wrong when he assumed everything was as different as can be in this place. They weren't so different after all.  
  
Dan had never been in a house quite like Hanalee's. He had seen things similar in movies but nothing in actual life. Her house was a small building near the wall of Edoras. When he walked in the first thing he could see was a hall. This hall stretched the length of the house and was a walkway to separate rooms. The first room they passed was on the left. It appeared to be some sort of smoking area because there were tables with pipes resting on them. The next room was a bedroom, which Hanalee said with a blush, belonged to her and her sister. Another room was for her parents and finally, at the very end, was an open space. It looked like a place for dining and sitting and possibly a kitchen.  
  
In this room sat three people. A woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes, an older version of Hanalee. A gruff man with a full beard and long, brown hair. A younger girl sat next to them, she looked a few years older than Hanalee. This girl had a dark blonde hair, bordering on a very light brown, and blue eyes. Dan assumed this was her sister and parents.  
  
"There you are!" the woman he assumed was Hanalee's mother cried, standing up and taking her daughter into her arms.  
  
"We've been worried unto death lass," the man said, leaning back against his chair. He spoke to Hanalee but watched Dan with narrowed eyes.  
  
Hanalee's possible sister was watching Dan as well. He felt uncomfortable under her gaze and he stayed a respectful distance away, waiting for Hanalee to finish greeting her family and introduce him.  
  
"Who is this sister?" asked the girl.  
  
"Yes," the father said quickly. "I have seen you talking with this man before, who is he?"  
  
Hanalee's smile only got bigger as she beckoned for Dan to come forward. "This is Dan," she said simply. She took his hand, as if to emphasize exactly what relationship they had together.  
  
Dan waited as the family said nothing, afraid that they were going to encounter a road bump now. Much to his surprise, the father stood up and clapped him on the back. "Welcome to our family son."  
  
Dan's jaw dropped as the mother and sister also came and gave him hugs. Tears shone in Hanalee's eyes. "This man here is my father, Farling," she said, pointing to the man. "This is my mother, Gwyn," she pointed to the older woman. "And my older sister, Triny."  
  
Dan greeted the member's of the family, still astounded that they had accepted him so easily. "We've been waiting for Hanalee to bring home a man for quite some time now," Farling said in answer to Dan's astonished glance. "We've seen you around her and we guessed this was coming."  
  
"When will you get married?" Triny asked. She had not taken her eyes off of him ever since he had walked into the door. He felt like an animal in the zoo that she was carefully examining for potential danger.  
  
Dan nearly choked. Marriage? Whatever gave them that idea? He turned to Hanalee and was surprised to see a considering look on her face. "Whenever we feel like it, I suppose."  
  
Dan choked again. Was it custom in this society to get married right away? Was there no courting involved? "I- yes. Um. W-Whenever we feel like it."  
  
"Come," Farling said, "let us go smoke in honor of a safe return for all of us. The women can cook us a meal."  
  
Dan stood up nervously and followed Farling to the smoking room where he was given a pipe. Dan lit it and figured it shouldn't be too much different from a cigarette. He sucked in the smoke and nearly choked to death on the ashes.  
  
"Haven't you ever smoked before?" Farling asked, taking a seat.  
  
"It's uh- been awhile."  
  
"Where are you from Lad? You have an accent I've not heard before."  
  
Dan couldn't stop the grin from coming on his face. "Very, very far away."  
  
--  
  
"The battle is over," Théoden called. "And we have paid many lives for our victory. Let us remember those who gave their blood to defend our country."  
  
Aurora and the others raised their glasses and drained them, each reflecting on the dark moments of the Battle of Helm's Deep.  
  
--  
  
"Good hell, I think they're drunk," Aurora said later, bordering somewhere along deeply amused and weary. Merry and Pippin were bellowing a song and dancing drunkenly on a table in the middle of a crowded room. Equally drunk men cheered them on, pounding their wooden cups on the tables.  
  
"Ah, they've got spirit," Scott said, raising his cup as Merry and Pippin finished their show. "Wish you'd let me get drunk."  
  
Aurora rolled her eyes. "Not today."  
  
"Yes master," Scott replied, bowing in mock deference.  
  
Aurora laughed and kissed him lightly before grabbing his hand. "It's stuffy, lets go outside."  
  
They made their way through the crowd of drunken people, past guards who stood before the walls, and out to a balcony that overlooked Edoras and it's surrounding lands.  
  
"Where'd Dan go?" Aurora asked as she surveyed the village.  
  
"God only knows," Scott replied. His arms were wrapped around her waist and his chin rested on her shoulder as they looked at the stars and at the village that was becoming increasingly dark as lights flickered out in the houses.  
  
"Probably with Hanalee somewhere," she offered, failing to stifle a yawn.  
  
"Tired?" Scott asked kissing her on the cheek.  
  
"Very," she replied.  
  
"Come on then, let's go to the hall."  
  
Scott took her hand and led her out of the balcony. Legolas grinned at them as he passed and made his own way to the parapet. He wore a gray cloak that seemed to blend in with the night and his blonde hair was barely visible underneath his hood.  
  
"Aren't you tired?" Aurora asked Legolas before she entered the hall.  
  
"Not yet," he replied.  
  
"Goodnight," she called back and walked into the room. Different colored blankets were strewn about the floor and soft pillow's lined the bottom for extra comfort.  
  
Snores filled the chamber and sheets rustled as people fought to find a comfortable place or else fighting bad dreams that were bound to haunt them after Helm's Deep. Aurora and Scott made their way to a corner, carefully avoiding Gimli who was snoring loud enough to wake an entire battalion of Orcs fifty miles away.  
  
Aurora watched Scott uncertainly. "Um, I guess it'd be okay to just. . .um. . .er. . .lie together, wouldn't it?"  
  
"Yah," he replied nervously.  
  
So they crawled under one set of thick blankets and Scott wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. She held onto his hand, which was resting on her stomach, and burrowed her head closer to his chest.  
  
"You're warm," she said.  
  
Scott laughed. "Thanks I think."  
  
Aurora suddenly started giggling. She tried to stifle it at first but failed miserably and ended up snorting like a pig.  
  
"What?" Scott asked, not sure what she found so funny.  
  
"This has got to be the first time in your life that you've laid down with a girl and done nothing."  
  
Scott grinned. "Well I can fix that," his hand slid up her shirt and started tickling her stomach.  
  
"Hey!" she whispered loudly, not wanting to wake anyone up. "No fair!"  
  
Scott didn't listen and kept tickling her. Soon Aurora burst out in strangled giggles. "Stop! I'll wake everyone up."  
  
"Alright, I win." Scott said smugly.  
  
"You win this time," Aurora agreed mischievously. "So um. . .how many girls have you slept with?"  
  
Scott shrugged. "I lost count."  
  
"Are you being serious?" Aurora asked, feeling somehow jealous of the women she had never met.  
  
"I'm no angel Aurora. This trip has changed the person that I am now but not the one that I used to be."  
  
She turned her head and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Fair enough."  
  
Scott returned the kiss, then lay back on the pillow. "Don't get me started," he said seriously.  
  
Aurora laughed nervously. "Not now."  
  
Scott kissed her nose and shut his eyes. "Not now."  
  
--  
  
A/n: Kind of boring, I admit. I just wanted to work on relationships a little more. Heh. ^_^. Thanks for reading! Please be kind and review!  
  
Oye. . .btw. . . I think we all know the next step is a sex scene in Scott and Aurora's relationship, right? I need to know how detailed you people's want it. I can go so detailed that it's barely rated R. . .or I could go mildly detailed so you get the basics. . .or I could go very, very light so that you barely know that it's happening at all. It's all up to you, I leave their fate in your hands. It won't be for awhile. . .well. . .sort of awhile, but I need to know now so I can get working on it. ^_^ 


	25. Eventful Night

A/n: Well, the verdict is in. The greater majority (when I say that, I mean almost every person) wanted the detailed sex scene. Oh man! Lol! I was hoping you guys would want that because I think it adds more. . .reality to the story. One problem, I've never written a detailed sex scene before. So if it really sucks, I'm sorry a thousand times over. I'll give it my best shot though (it's not this chapter, don't worry). That will be in a few chapters. You'll know its coming when you see the R rating. LoL! Neways, enough of that for now, here's a knew chapter! Yay! Please read and review. Thanks! - - - I'm going to keep the title for the story for now. Lol! A reviewer (KnowInsight) made a really good comment that made me think twice about it so, it'll stay here for now.  
  
R/n:  
  
Mojo: Lol! You're not a perve! Hehe, I agree with you. Omg. . .lucky! I wish I could go to France on holiday. *sigh* to an American girl like me, France is like O_o. I'm sorry I'm not on msn or aim a lot lately. I've been so busy *groans* Stupid school. Well thanks for reviewing! *hugz* Love ya!  
  
Loveroflegolas: lol! I'm glad you're a big girl and can handle a graphic scene. I'm going to go for the graphic scene, so whoo. I have to make it so that it's still rated R though, so it won't be TOO extreme, though it should come out pretty detailed. Heh. Thanks so much for your review. I always look forward to hearing from ya. Thanks!  
  
KnowInsight: Heh! Well, you'll get the smut. Or as much as I can conjure with my never having written it before. (did that make sense?) Lol! And you're comment on the title was very true. *sigh* I'll have to think on it more! I liked the title you mentioned too. Maybe I should just leave it here, eh? Thanks so much for the review! Love hearing from ya. *hugz*  
  
LOTRFreak144: That's awesome that you guys are writing a story. I bet it'll be great. I'm sorry but you were outnumbered on the sex scene thing so I will email you when I update that chapter and tell you to skip over it. Fair enough? You shouldn't miss anything because you'll already know about the extra leap in their relationship. Thanks for the review!  
  
Noa9: Hehe, this chapter is a little longer! ^_^. I totally agree, I like writing Aurora and Scott a lot more but I felt like I had to introduce some of what Dan feels and experiences too. I'll be incorporating him a little more into the story but don't worry, it's still based around Aurora. I'm glad you don't mind an R rated scene. *whew* Thanks for the review, love hearing from you. *muah*  
  
Oil Pastel: Wow. . .lucky bitch. Got Legolas AND Jack all in one review. Must have been hot over there! Hehe, no I don't like slash but that's when it's male/male or female/female. (I'm not homophobic or anything, I just don't think it's good when it's written about characters who are not gay. It makes them off character. . .if that makes sense) I don't think I'll be writing any sex scenes with Legolas and Scott (*shudders*). This one will be Aurora and Scott (smut, I think you got confused with that. Lol! Smut is the detailed sex stuff. Slash is the gay stuff). With that being said, are you okay with me writing an R rated scene? I'm comfortable (if not a little nervous) writing it but are you okay reading it? Thanks for the wonderful review, as always. *hugz*  
  
Alida-Fruit: Aww! I'm so glad to hear from you again! I was wondering where you had gotten to and I'm very glad that you're back. Your reviews were, as usual, very helpful and insightful. I love hearing what you think about everything, so thanks! Argh! I've been meaning to go review one of your stories that caught my eye but I haven't had any time. *sighs sadly* I even have a little paper in front of me that says "Read Alida-Fruit's story." I'll get around to it! Oh yah. . .are you okay with the sex scene thing? I assumed you didn't really care which way it went because you didn't mention it in your review, so I just want to make sure that you're okay with it. Thanks so much! Love ya!  
  
Vorserkeien: Heya! Aww! Thanks for looking for a script. I still can't find one yet either *sigh* I'm sorry, you were outnumbered on the sex scene thing. If you are uncomfortable with an R-rated scene, let me know. I can email you when that chapter comes up and tell you to skip over it! Thanks so much for the review. It's always great to hear from you! Thanks hun!  
  
---  
  
Aurora dreamed for the first time in months. She dreamed that she was in a battle of some kind but it wasn't one she had ever experienced. The sky was red and black, contrasting against one another in a brilliant display of color. Orcs surrounded her, they attacked her, and for once she couldn't stop it. The edges of her mind were clouded and the monsters swayed in and out of her vision. They closed in around her and the blackness of the sky overcame the red. Screaming, screaming filled her ears as she watched a sword fall down upon her with unstoppable momentum.  
  
Aurora jerked awake, the screaming still filling her ears. It wasn't hers though. In confusion, she stared around the dark room. It didn't take long to find who had awakened her. Pippin was holding a glowing ball. His face was stricken as he clutched at it, rolling around in agony.  
  
"What the hell?" Scott asked, sitting up with a start.  
  
"Is-is that the orb that Gandalf wouldn't let him hold at Isengard?" Aurora could already feel the bad feelings emanating from it.  
  
Merry was watching Pippin, shouting his name with wide eyed fear. Aurora jumped as Dan put his hand on her shoulder. She didn't ask where he had been but stood up and began making her way toward Pippin uncertainly, not sure of what to do.  
  
Just as Aurora reached him Aragorn burst in, with Legolas just behind him, saw the glowing orb, and grabbed onto it. Aragorn was immediately taken to the floor and he looked just as helpless against the mysterious ball. Aurora could feel her heart pumping loudly against her chest. What was this thing? What was it doing to her friends?  
  
The ball slipped from Aragorn's fingers and began making its way down the length of the room. Suddenly, Gandalf woke with a start and threw his cloak over the ball, gasping as if he had just ran miles. "Fool of a Took!" he cried. The familiar line bringing back memories of Moria.  
  
Aurora turned and felt her heart drop. Pippin was lying on the floor not moving. Gandalf ran over, the rest of the group at his heels. He couldn't be dead, Aurora repeated over and over to herself, wondering if it was true.  
  
Pippin drew in a deep, rattling breath. He twitched and flinched and his eyes held so much fear that Aurora felt all hope was finally lost. "Gandalf," Pippin croaked, sweat sliding off his forehead.  
  
"What did you see?" Gandalf asked. His voice was stern and commanding but his hand was gentle as he ran it along Pippin's brow.  
  
Aurora waited in hushed breath. She wasn't sure how he could see anything in the great glowing ball. All she saw was a bright orange light, no images or sounds came from it. What was Gandalf getting at?  
  
"A tree. . ." Pippin whispered. "A great white tree, burning."  
  
For the first time Aurora felt certain that she saw fear in Gandalf's eyes. "What else?" he asked urgently.  
  
Pippin didn't answer but his voice furrowed in a look of abject terror. His limbs were shaking, his eyes were glowing from a fear that Aurora would probably never understand. "He spoke to me," he whispered hoarsely.  
  
Gandalf's face fell. Who spoke to him? Aurora wondered. But she began to slowly understand. Could it possibly have been Sauron, the Lord of the Rings himself? The great eye that instilled fear in even the most brave of hearts? "What did he say?" Gandalf asked, his hand tightening on Pippins.  
  
"He asked me for my name," Pippin breathed fearfully. "I didn't give it to him."  
  
"What did you say about Frodo and the Ring?" Gandalf said, obviously trying to keep his voice calm.  
  
Aurora suddenly understood. Pippin had encountered Sauron, she didn't know how nor did she want to know. But if Sauron was as powerful as people claimed, he could have gotten the information about Frodo from the poor hobbit. And then everything they had fought for, lived and died for, would have been for nothing. Her breath came to a sudden halt, waiting for his answer.  
  
"Nothing," he whispered. "I told him nothing."  
  
Aurora and the others let loose a collective sigh of relief. They stepped back as Gandalf helped the shaking hobbit to his feet. "We must tell Théoden what has happened. Come."  
  
Aurora took Scott's hand and they followed the procession out of the chamber.  
  
"Where have you been?" Aurora asked Dan.  
  
"I met Hanalee's family," he replied. His eyes looked distant, as if he was thinking of something and not really focusing on what Aurora had asked him.  
  
"Are you alright?" Scott asked, raising his eyebrows in Aurora's direction.  
  
"Fine," Dan replied. He quickened his pace and walked ahead of them, much to the dismay of Aurora and Scott.  
  
They followed Gandalf into the chamber where King Théoden was already sitting, his advisors crowding his throne room. Aurora realized, with some shock, that it was very early in the morning. The sun was rising slowly into the sky, casting bright rays across the throne room ground.  
  
Gandalf went before the King while the rest of them took their places behind him. Aurora leaned casually against a pillar, Scott's arms wrapped around her waist, and waited to hear what Théoden would say.  
  
Gandalf described the nights events and then turned to Pippin, a faint smile lining his lips. "There was no lie in his eyes. He is a fool but an honest fool he remains."  
  
Gandalf turned back to a silent Théoden who had his chin resting in the palm of his hand as he watched Gandalf.  
  
"By some fortune we have seen a glimpse of the enemy's plans," Gandalf said wearily. "He plans to attack Minas Tirith."  
  
Aurora looked confused before Legolas leaned forward and whispered, "In Gondor."  
  
Understanding came to her and she smiled in appreciation, snapping her head back to Gandalf and Théoden. Aragorn suddenly stepped forward, "We must warn them! We must send soldiers to their aide!"  
  
Théoden turned to Aragorn and his eyes narrowed slightly. "Why should we help Gondor?" he asked, "When Gondor did not help us?"  
  
Silence filled the room and Aurora felt her jaw drop. Of all the lowly things to say! How could he deny a country help when Aragorn, the man who should be King of Gondor, nearly gave his life to save Rohan?  
  
"Then I will warn them," Aragorn said between clenched teeth.  
  
"No!" Gandalf interrupted. He walked to Aragorn and said something softly to him, Aurora couldn't hear what it was.  
  
Gandalf then turned and faced Théoden. "I will ride to Gondor," he paused and turned around, facing the two hobbits, "and I will not be going alone."  
  
Gandalf walked out of the hall, a confused looking Pippin and an angry looking Merry in his wake.  
  
"They're leaving?" Aurora cried, moving forward with a start. "Just like that?"  
  
"He does what he must," Legolas said.  
  
Aurora looked around to see Scott and Dan's reaction. Scott looked just as shocked as she did but Dan was conversing in low tones with Aragorn. Aurora frowned as Dan nodded and left the throne room at a quick pace. "Someone's in a hurry," she muttered.  
  
"Where's he going?" Scott asked, walking after him.  
  
"We're going to find out," Aurora replied.  
  
They ran out of the throne room, letting the doors slam shut behind them. Dan was just entering the stables on the far side of Edoras. Aurora and Scott jogged to catch up and made it just in time to see Gandalf and Pippin leave. Merry dashed passed them, nearly knocking Aurora over. Aurora looked sympathetically after the small hobbit, understanding that this was the first time he had been separated from Pippin the whole adventure.  
  
She looked back around and, much to her shock, saw Dan saddling up a horse. "Uh. . .where are you going?" she asked.  
  
"To Gondor," Dan replied curtly.  
  
"WHAT?" Scott bellowed. "Are you mad?"  
  
"Maybe," Dan replied, grinning slightly.  
  
Aurora on the other hand, started laughing. "Right and I'm the Queen of. . .Moria."  
  
"The Queen of Moria?" Dan snorted. "You don't have to believe me. I'm leaving."  
  
"No your not," Aurora said, shaking her head. "It'd be suicide. There is no reason for you to go."  
  
Dan finally got the saddle onto the horse and he turned and looked sadly at Aurora. "I'm going."  
  
Aurora's face fell and the realization struck her like a boulder. "Why?"  
  
Dan sighed, wrapping his sword around his waist. "I don't know. I just. . . I feel like that is where I belong. I can't explain it. Gandalf said he was going to Minas Tirith and I knew that I had to go too."  
  
"This is stupid Dan!" Scott said angrily. "What about us? What about Hanalee?"  
  
Dan suddenly looked sad. "My heart tells me to stay here, with you. But another part, I don't know which one, tells me to follow Gandalf."  
  
"DAN!" Aurora cried desperately. "This is crazy! We need you here! I need you here!"  
  
Dan gripped his sister's arm. "I wish I could stay Aurora, I do. But I would regret not going for the rest of my life."  
  
"I don't understand," Scott said through clenched teeth. "Why are you going?"  
  
Dan sighed. "I told you! I don't know. Something tells me that I should and I can't shake the feeling off."  
  
Tears were making their way down Aurora's cheek. "But Gandalf's horse is so fast! You'll never be able to keep up!"  
  
Dan gripped Aurora's wrist tightly. "Aragorn told me ways to track him. He told me where Gondor is. I know how to get there."  
  
Aurora choked back a sob. "But what about me? You can't leave me Dan!"  
  
Dan pulled his sister in and hugged her tightly. Aurora was fully aware that this was the first time in her life that her brother had ever hugged her. It only made her pain more extreme because she realized that they had become so close on this adventure. For the first time in her life she acknowledged the love that she had for her brother. The respect.  
  
"Scott can take care of you," Dan said softly, kissing the top of her head. "Besides, I won't be gone forever."  
  
Aurora took a deep shuddering breath and pulled away. It was no use arguing with her brother when he had made up his mind. She couldn't possibly understand the compulsion he felt to go but how could she deny him of it? "Be careful Dan."  
  
"I will," he replied, smiling.  
  
Scott reached over and gave him a rough one armed hug. "Don't do anything stupid, alright?"  
  
Dan laughed, "Of course not. I'll wait for you before I do anything like that."  
  
Dan jumped onto his horse and with a last wave, disappeared into the town of Edoras. Aurora turned and sobbed into Scott's shoulder, wondering if she would ever see her brother alive again.  
  
--  
  
Dan galloped through Edoras until he came to Hanalee's house. She was already outside and she leaped into his arms as he walked to her front door.  
  
"I thought we weren't meeting until later," Hanalee said, kissing him lightly.  
  
"Hanalee," Dan began nervously, "I'm leaving."  
  
"What?" she asked, her face falling.  
  
Dan couldn't look into her eyes. He didn't know why he was leaving. Only that something inside of him told him that he wasn't made to sit around and wait for a story to unfold. He was the kind of person that was always in the heart of things, always understanding what was going on around him. In Rohan, he felt apart from that somehow. Gondor was calling to him. The thrill of battle and heroism called to him.  
  
"I'm leaving for Minis Tirith," Dan said. "I'm sorry Hanalee, I have to go. I can't explain it."  
  
Dan waited to hear her to yell at him and storm away. He was surprised, therefore, when she reached up and turned his face toward hers. Tears streaked her face but she kept a facade of calm. "I understand."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Not really," Hanalee half sobbed, half laughed. "But I trust you and believe in you. If you must go, I won't stop you."  
  
Dan wrapped his arms around her waist, picked her off her feet, and spun her around, kissing her fiercely. "I'll come back, I promise."  
  
"I will come to you," Hanalee replied.  
  
Dan suddenly looked serious, "No Hanalee. Stay here. I will come back to you."  
  
Hanalee only nodded, kissing him. "I love you."  
  
Dan wondered if she could hear the pounding of his heart. He had never heard someone speak those words to him. He had never said them to anyone else. With a deep breath he wiped away one of Hanalee's tears as it fell silently from her blue eyes, "I love you too."  
  
With that, he jumped onto his horse and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.  
  
--  
  
A/n: What do you think? Please review! Thanks for reading!  
  
Oy, btw, here is a small plea of help. Can anyone remember what happened first in RotK. . .did Pippin light the beacon first or did Faramir flee Osgiliath for the first time (when the Orcs came up on shore and they were bombarded in the night and Gandalf rode out to save them from the Naz Gul)? I can't seem to remember *grumbles* 


	26. Gondor

A/n: Thanks to Noa9 for sending me the script! (Oh no, it was Noa9 who sent it to me, right? *wails* I have such terrible memory. . .) Thanks to her, I can write more detailed and accurate. *big hugz* Unfortunately I haven't had much time to write because it was the end of the term this week and I had tests and homework in cartloads. I whipped this together on Thursday and I hope it doesn't seem to rushed. This chapter focuses on Dan. I'm trying to tell the story from different points of view and Dan was the logical place to begin. Please read and review! Thanks!  
  
R/n:  
  
Mojo: Oh no! *hides from you* You are very violent, aren't you? Can't tell you what's going to happen. *muahahahahaha* Please don't hurt me though!  
  
Alida: I'm very interested in your summary for the story. . .I just need to get the time to actually read it. *sigh* expect reviews as soon as I get the chance! Hehe, Dan has lots of reasons for going. One, you are right, he was scared away by the whole marriage thing. And another, he just felt something that drove him to go. Have you ever experienced that? Like you're going somewhere but you just feel like you should go somewhere else? No? lol! Neways, thanks for the review! As always, I loved it!  
  
Oil Pastel: That poor little fat hobbit! You're so cruel and violent to him. *eyes fill with tears* You're heartless! You hear me? HEARTLESS! *clears throat* uuum right. No idea where that came from. Loved your review, its great hearing what you think, you always make me smile. Thanks hun!  
  
Noa9: Thank you, thank you, thank you. *hugz you tightly* uuumm. . .it was you right? I'm gonna feel really dumb if it wasn't. Anyway, thanks so much for the review! I'm glad you like so far!  
  
Vorserkeien: Hehe, didn't like Elijah's acting? I thought it was good. I just felt that some parts were overly. . .sentimental. Know what I mean? I was waiting for Frodo and Sam to kiss and I was watching it all happen from between my fingers just shaking my head and saying, "Please don't do it, please don't do it." Heh, yah, the sex scene will take a little from the story but it will probably be the only one. So it kind of adds emotion/love to it. Hopefully. I'm going to be so embaressed to post it. Heh, thanks for the review!  
  
Loveoflegolas: Thanks for your review! I love hearing from you. Lol, how's your cheesestick? I must admit I am not very happy that you didn't give me one *eyes narrow* A girls gotta have her cheese, know what I mean?  
  
KnowInSight: Hehe, haven't read the story yet. I will as soon as I find the time! Thanks SO MUCH for the review! I love hearing from you *hugz*  
  
Crecy: Thanks for your review! It's nice to hear a new voice every once in awhile ^_^  
  
---  
  
Dan groaned and rolled off his thin blanket as the sun peaked over the rim of the mountains in the distance. He stretched, pulling his aching muscles that had knotted from sleeping on the hard ground.  
  
Reaching into his pack across the horse, he pulled out a thin strip of tough meat and chewed thoughtfully. He had been on the road for nearly four days now. According to Aragorn's directions, he should be reaching Gondor today. He would have gone into Minas Tirith at night but had assumed that the gates were locked at night. That's how it was in movies so he concluded that's how it worked here.  
  
After finishing his small breakfast, he rubbed his horse and then hopped onto its back. "Just a little further," he said encouragingly.  
  
With that, the horse took off on a brisk trot, making its way down the small trail that Gandalf and Pippin left behind. Hoof prints were far from one another and Dan knew that Gandalf had galloped nearly the whole way there. He had a very strong horse, Shadowfax, that was his name.  
  
As the day wore on, Dan's thoughts drifted to just about everything to keep himself occupied. He often thought of Hanalee and fear and sadness enveloped him at the same time. He hated to admit it to himself, but she was mostly the reason he had decided to leave. It was one thing to have a girlfriend and to like being around her. Marriage was completely foreign territory and one he didn't want to travel just yet. He loved her, he was sure of that. But marriage? It didn't sound right to Dan, at least not yet. He had assumed that Hanalee would feel the same but from the look in her eyes when her sister had mentioned it. . .Dan shuddered. She had wanted it. She was considering it. It was too much for him to cope with at the moment. Being thrown into another world, watching two enemies fall in love, and then getting marriage said in the same sentence as his name was too much.  
  
As much as Dan would have liked to get away from Hanalee for awhile, he couldn't stop thinking about her. Was she okay? Did she miss him? Was she blaming herself for his sudden departure? The more he thought about it, the more his head ached right alongside his heart. Luckily, he couldn't think on it for long. His horse rounded a bend and before him was the city that had to be Minas Tirith. It was an enormous white city situated comfortably between two great mountains. Flags billowed in the sharp wind and darkness stretched across the sky, casting dark shadows onto the towers raising toward the heavens.  
  
"Whew," Dan whistled in awe.  
  
He let his gaze shift around the area surrounding the great city. It was a very open field until a river wound its way into sight. He thought he could see a city there but it looked forlorn and desolate. Slowly his eyes went upward, his mouth dropping as he looked upon Mordor for the first time. A darkness surrounded the sky, a darkness darker than any he had ever seen. The only light that punctuated the black was fiery flames shooting into the sky. Red lava burst from the top of a volcano.  
  
"Shit," Dan whispered. He only now realized the danger this Frodo fellow was in. He would hate to have to throw some tiny ring into a volcano that looked that terrifying. His eyes then registered something else. A bright green light streamed in a steady line, never ending as it pulsated to the sky.  
  
"Can anyone tell me what the hell I was thinking?" he asked glumly.  
  
His horse neighed and pawed his hooves on the ground. "If your saying I'm crazy," Dan muttered, gripping the reins, "I completely agree with you."  
  
Taking a deep breath, he urged his horse forward, making his way down the slope and into the valley. As he neared the wall, he felt eyes watching him from the top of the battlement. He glanced up and then quickly shifted his gaze down again. A line of archers aimed arrows directly at him. It was very disconcerting to see that and not be able to do anything about it.  
  
"What business do you have here stranger?" a deep voice yelled.  
  
"I come behind Gandalf the Gray who should have arrived here already," Dan called back.  
  
No answer came back but the doors opened, allowing him to enter. Dan shifted uncomfortably and as soon as he entered the walls of Minas Tirith, he jumped off his horse. Slowly, he made his way through the village. He found a stable where he could tie his horse up with a little bit of money that was given to him in Edoras. After paying the man, he walked along the streets, searching for Gandalf and Pippin.  
  
As he did so, he took notice of the people of Gondor. The most of them looked tired and worn. While Dan was still awed by the dangerous volcano across the street, the people around him paid no heed to it. Laughing sounded unnatural and forced and beggars hid within the shadows of the city. This was a place that had seen too much war, Dan concluded. They were worn, tired, beaten. They were poor and unhealthy. Who ruled Gondor in Aragorn's stead? Dan wondered. Whoever it was, they were doing a lousy job.  
  
"Dan?" a voice called incredulously.  
  
Dan turned to see Gandalf standing nervously against a wooden pillar. Dan grinned, "Wassup?"  
  
Gandalf looked confused but didn't respond. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I decided to follow. I figured you'd need all the help you could get," Dan offered.  
  
Gandalf nodded his hand vigorously, "Your aide will certainly be needed. How did you come here?"  
  
"I left soon after you. I've been tracking your footsteps." Dan replied. He looked around and frowned, "Where's Pippin?"  
  
"I believe the answer to your 'Wassup' question could wisely be answered with Pippin," Gandalf replied with a hint of amusement in his voice.  
  
Dan frowned and glanced up. He nearly fell over in shock when he saw how high Pippin was. The hobbit was climbing on top of a pile of hay, more than fifty feet up. "What the hell is he doing up there?" Dan yelled.  
  
"Shh!" Gandalf replied, looking around him nervously. "You'll see in a moment."  
  
Dan watched as a great flame burst from the haystack. Gandalf grinned and dashed off and Dan reluctantly followed, still mystified as to how and why the hobbit climbed all that way.  
  
Dan and Gandalf reached a small bridge and Gandalf seemed to be searching for something. Finally he grinned and whispered, "Amon Dîn. . ."  
  
"Amen to what?" Dan asked confused.  
  
"The beacon! The beacon of Amon Dîn is lit!" a guard near them cried, pointing.  
  
"It's a beacon," Gandalf replied, his eyes sparkling, "to call for aide. They will be lit all across the land and will eventually reach Rohan."  
  
Dan watched as lights burst further and further down the mountain, "Call aide for what?"  
  
Gandalf looked at him wearily but didn't answer. Instead he whispered, "Hope is kindled."  
  
--  
  
Dan peered over the edge of the wall fearfully. Gandalf had insisted he come up here, something about checking Osgiliath. Dan had decided that Osgiliath was the city he had seen resting on the river.  
  
He stared blankly at the city, wondering what he was supposed to be looking for. Suddenly he saw something. "Gandalf," he whispered.  
  
Gandalf snapped his head quickly to Dan. "What?"  
  
"What-what is that?" he asked fearfully, pointing to black specs flying above the city.  
  
Gandalf paled. "Nazgul," he whispered. In a heartbeat, Gandalf was down the stairs and he and Pippin were on a horse. Dan followed (though he didn't know why) and jumped onto the familiar horse who had taken him from Rohan.  
  
"What are Nazgul?" he asked as they galloped at a breakneck speed through the city.  
  
"Ring wraiths," Gandalf replied quickly.  
  
Dan didn't even want to know what those were. Instead, he urged his horse to go faster. Soon they were outside of the city, Dan confused about where they were going. And then he saw them. Rows of men riding as fast as they could across the plains. The Ring Wraiths flew above them and Dan felt his stomach churn when he saw what they were. They were men of some kind with great, billowing black capes. Every inch of their body was covered and death was written all over them. They rode on the backs of dragons, great leather harnesses held between their hands.  
  
"What doesn't this world have?" Dan wondered aloud, trying to beat back the fear that threatened to overwhelm him. He couldn't figure out how they were going to help the people riding fearfully away.  
  
The answer to that question came from Gandalf. He raised his staff, muttered a few well chosen words, and a bright light erupted from the end of the stick. The dragons immediately reared and screeched, flying away from the light. Dan had nearly forgotten. Gandalf was a wizard.  
  
They turned around and galloped, with the men from Osgiliath, back to the city. When they got through the gates, a man with shoulder length brown hair walked wearily to Gandalf. "Mithrandir! They broke through our defenses. They've taken the bridge and the west bank. Battalions of Orcs are crossing the river."  
  
Dan paled. He suddenly understood why they would need aide. There was going to be a war. Another bloody war against the Orcs. Suddenly he felt alive. He was ready to fight again.  
  
"It is as the Lord Denethor predicted! Long has he foreseen this doom!" a Gondorian soldier muttered as he passed by.  
  
"Foreseen and done nothing!" Gandalf spat.  
  
Dan stepped forward. "Dan," he said, offering his hand to the man.  
  
The man bowed his head in appreciation and shook his hand, probably confused by the strange salutation. "Faramir."  
  
Dan could tell that he already liked the man. He had a kind demeanor about him. Faramir reminded him of Scott in a weird way. "Nice to meet you," he said.  
  
"And you," Faramir replied.  
  
Gandalf shifted on his horse and Faramir looked astonished as he saw Pippin. Dan could remember feeling the same thing as he gazed on the hobbit. They looked like little kids. Gandalf, however, saw the look in Faramir's eyes and said softly, "This is not the first hobbit that has crossed your path."  
  
Numbly, Faramir shook his head. "No. . ."  
  
Pippin, whose head had been lowered, looked up eagerly. "You've seen Frodo and Sam?"  
  
"Where? When?" Gandalf asked eagerly.  
  
"In Ithilien, not two days ago."  
  
Dan, Gandalf, and Pippin looked at each other, feeling immensely relieved. Dan had never met the hobbits and didn't really care if they were alive, but if they were moving toward Mount Doom, the war could be prevented. While he enjoyed the thrill of fighting, he was really starting to miss Hanalee. Maybe it would be better if they could just end it before it began.  
  
Faramir suddenly said urgently, "Gandalf, they've taken the road to the Morgul Vale."  
  
The what? Dan wanted to yell, but managed to keep quiet.  
  
"And then the Pass of Cirith Ungol?" Gandalf asked, his face falling in a matter of seconds.  
  
Silently, Faramir nodded.  
  
"What does that mean? What's wrong?" Pippin asked worriedly. Dan completely agreed with this question.  
  
"Faramir, tell me everything." Gandalf said hoarsely.  
  
--  
  
Dan came across Faramir later. He was scrubbing his arms in a basin, his armor draped over the side of a wooden chair.  
  
"Getting ready for something?" Dan asked.  
  
"I must visit my father," Faramir said softly. Was that fear in his voice? Sadness?  
  
"He's the Denethor guy, right?" Dan asked, taking a seat.  
  
Faramir smiled thinly. "You're not from around here, are you?"  
  
Dan laughed. "No, from very far away."  
  
"How far?" Faramir asked curiously.  
  
"Further than you have ever traveled," Dan replied.  
  
"Fair enough," Faramir said. "I'd noticed your accent. I thought you were from Rohan."  
  
"That's where I was last," Dan replied, shrugging.  
  
Faramir nodded and looked at Dan closely. "You look sad, why?"  
  
Dan turned away, kicking a rock with his shoe. "I left my sister, my friend, and a woman that I love there."  
  
Faramir suddenly looked sad. "Never leave your sister. It may be the last time that you see her."  
  
"Do you have one?" Dan asked, swallowing the fear that rose in him.  
  
"I had a brother," Faramir said sadly. "He died."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that." Dan replied sincerely.  
  
"You seem to be a good man," Faramir said boldly, pulling on his armor.  
  
"And you."  
  
"Care to join me in my father's presence? Perhaps we can share stories on our way."  
  
Dan grinned. "Sounds good."  
  
--  
  
A/n: Hopefully it wasn't too bad. *smiles nervously* please review!! 


	27. Pick Your Battle!

A/n: And I am updating again. Yay! Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed. You guys are beyond awesome. I absoluetly LOVE hearing from you so never hesitate to review. Hehe! Well, not much else I can say. Thanks everyone! Hope this chapter is okay!  
  
R/n:  
  
LotrFreak: Hehe, don't worry. The last chapter wasn't bad at all. Nothing sexual or bad happened so if you want to read it, go ahead. HOWEVER I must warn you that the time has come. The sex scene is in the next chapter so don't read that one! Hehe! But yah, thanks so much for your review. *Hugz*  
  
Crecy: Hmm. . .Night Rider? Nope, can't say that I've heard of that? Have you figured out what it was yet? Hehe! Thanks so much for your review! It was great hearing from ya!  
  
Mojo: Yup! Male bonding! Lol! That's in a movie. . .have you ever seen the Wedding Planner? Hehe. Thanks for reviewing chica, you know I love ya!  
  
Oil Pastel: Wonderful review, as always. Your's are always so fun to read. Thanks for all the insults (that turned out not to be insults) and for the lovely compliments. *Muah*  
  
LoverofLegolas: Yes, Faramir is a cool guy! Glad to know that he is in your third place spot. I dunno what my order is. All I can think of is Legolas *faints* hey! I had cheese today. Pizza has cheese on it. And now cheese sounds gross because I'm so full. Lol! Thanks for the review!  
  
Alida: Your review, was, as always, wonderful. I just LOVE hearing from you. You are so insightful and helpful and ahh! Thank you a thousand times over. I really can't tell you how much I appreciate the time you take to read this story.  
  
KnowInsight: =) hehe, thanks!  
  
Noa9: Yup! I tried to put Faramir in a little bit more. It's not by much. . .but I'm trying here! hehe! And I'm so glad that you are starting to like Dan too! WooOo! Thanks for the script! And thank you a thousand times over for reviewing for me! I always look forward to hearing from you! Luv ya! Thanks!  
  
--  
  
"So you're blaming everything on me?" Aurora roared angrily.  
  
"I never said that," Scott replied irritably. "I just said that you were a Mary Sue gone wrong!"  
  
Aurora felt like slapping him across the face. Scott had unwisely brought up the whole Mary Sue deal that had landed the two of them into this mess. It had been a mere joke, an offhand comment, but Aurora, who was already beyond her boiling point after Dan had left, exploded.  
  
"It's not my fault that you're an immature little creep who tried to throw ice down my shirt in the middle of the night," Aurora screeched, spitting on Scott in her anger.  
  
Scott wiped his face but otherwise paid no heed. "I was just unlucky to come! It would have happened anyway. You would have come here and fallen in love with Legolas and that would have been it!"  
  
"Ha!" Aurora bellowed. "I almost wish that you hadn't came! Legolas would be a much better boyfriend than you! He wouldn't blame me for something that I have absolutely no control over!"  
  
"So why don't you run off with him?" Scott asked angrily. "It would make my life a hell of a lot easier."  
  
"Maybe I will! Legolas is a REAL ma- er. . .elf! You could learn a thing or two from him."  
  
"Yeah well, they must have picked the wrong girl when selecting the Mary Sue of the month. You were not all that great looking you know," Scott replied nonchalantly. He paled after he realized what he had said.  
  
Aurora gasped and shoved him angrily on the chest. "YOU BASTARD. So you are just with me because I lost a few pounds! I can't believe that I ever thought I saw something in you! Why the hell didn't I listen to my brother."  
  
"Damnit Aurora," Scott hissed between his teeth. "You know I didn't mean it."  
  
"How do I know that? You never said any of this to me before! Are you just keeping secrets from me Scott? Are you just passing your time while visiting Middle Earth, looking for a diversion to keep you occupied?"  
  
"I'm not like that."  
  
"You used to be! How do I know you haven't changed?" Aurora screeched. She spun on her heel and left the room, pausing abruptly at the door. "Don't even think about coming near me again. I hope you rot in hell!"  
  
Scott sat down angrily and folded his arms across his chest. "I'll only be following you straight down to the bottom sweetheart!"  
  
Scott waited for Aurora to return and fire off another line of rude comments, but when she didn't, he let his arms fall. "Aurora?" he called.  
  
No one answered. Scott stood up and slowly made his way to the door, expecting to see Aurora leaning against the wall waiting for him to come out. When she wasn't there he scanned the hall quickly, hoping to see her familiar figure. Scott groaned when his searching did nothing, "Son of a b- "  
  
"Aurora isn't looking too happy," Legolas said, popping silently from an otherwise abandoned corridor.  
  
"I think we just had out first fight," Scott muttered. "Well, the first one we've had since being together."  
  
"What was it about?" Legolas asked.  
  
"It was really stupid and now she's going to be pissed at me forever. If there's one thing I know about Aurora, it's that she rarely lets go of a rude comment aimed her way. And I said one of the rudest things that I could possibly say to her."  
  
Legolas shrugged. "So apologize."  
  
"But she was being a witch to me too!" Scott said childishly.  
  
Legolas shrugged again. "Then don't apologize and lose her forever."  
  
Scott groaned and said sarcastically, "Are all you elves this helpful?"  
  
"We try," Legolas replied, vanishing from sight again.  
  
Scott stood up and began pacing the room, thinking about how to properly confront Aurora about their argument. He had heard that a fight and its recovery only strengthened a relationship but he hated going through the process.  
  
--  
  
Aurora stomped down a dimly lit corridor until she reached the bright daytime sky outside. She couldn't believe what Scott had just said to her! Where did he get the nerve to insult her like that? Ah, said an evil little voice in her head, but it was your fault too. Aurora felt an involuntary guilt creep up her spine. She had been overly harsh on Scott. He was only kidding and she had turned a small comment into a raging war.  
  
"But that was really rude what he said," Aurora said out loud.  
  
Frustrated, she stomped to the front of Meduseld and gazed out at the view. She could see Aragorn smoking a pipe and eating from a wicker bowl, his thoughts seemingly occupied with something entirely separate from himself. Aurora was just about to go speak with him when something flashed to life in the corner of her eye. On top of a small mountain, a pile of hay suddenly took fire. It caught on slowly and then burst into a roaring blaze, wavering in the slight breeze. Aurora thought she was seeing things until Aragorn threw his bowl and ran past her, dashing by her in an excited stagger.  
  
"Aragorn wha-?" Aurora managed to cry before he nearly knocked her over in his haste to get inside.  
  
Aurora glanced at the fire and dashed inside after him, nearly colliding with Scott who was making his way out.  
  
"Aurora listen. . ." Scott began.  
  
"Not now! Something's wrong," Aurora said urgently. She pushed passed him and entered the great hall where Aragorn was standing breathless before Théoden.  
  
"The beacons of Minas Tirith! The beacons are lit! Gondor calls for aid!"  
  
"Beacons?" Aurora muttered to herself.  
  
"Distress signal from Gondor," Legolas replied. Aurora jumped, having not realized that he was standing next to her.  
  
"DISTRESS SIGNAL?" Aurora cried, her heart pounding. "Dan is there! We have to go! Let's go! What are we waiting for?"  
  
Théoden straightened and glanced at Aragorn and Aurora, both of them stricken and fearful. Éowyn dashed and stood next to her brother, her focus, along with everyone else's, completely on Théoden. Waiting for him to proclaim their failure or their doom, both strangely opposite one another.  
  
"And Rohan will answer," Théoden calmly stated, a noble look lighting his features.  
  
Aurora breathed a sigh of relief, not realizing exactly what was meant that they would be riding to Gondor. All that she cared about was making sure that Dan was okay. She cursed him for leaving in the first place, now she would have to follow.  
  
"Muster the Rohirrim!" Théoden called to Éomer. Éomer gripped his sister's shoulder and looked at her wearily before seeing to following Théoden's orders.  
  
Théoden himself walked out of the door, already adorned in his battle gear and ready to fight. "Assemble the Men at Dunharrow, as many Men as can be found. You have two days. On the third, we ride for Gondor. . .and war. Gamling!"  
  
"Sir," Gamling replied.  
  
"Make haste across the Riddermark. Summon every able-bodied man to Dunharrow."  
  
"I will," and he took off out of the hall.  
  
Aurora gasped, suddenly realizing what was happening. They were going back to war. Another damned war. Somehow she knew that this one was going to be enormous in proportion to Helm's Deep, which was already big enough. If Saruman's forces had been that many, how horrible would Sauron's be? Aurora turned to Scott, her eyes fearful and worried.  
  
"I'm sorry Aurora," Scott whispered.  
  
Aurora shook her head. "No. It was my fault. I am just really worried about Dan and I. . .I guess I just took my worry out on you."  
  
"It wasn't all your fault. It was horrible of me to say that about you. I've always thought you were beautiful, even back home when I was an 'immature little creep,'" Scott said lightly.  
  
"Yah," Aurora admitting, grinning. "That was pretty low of you."  
  
"I didn't mean it."  
  
"I know," Aurora said. She leaned forward and kissed him lightly. "Now that that's out of the way, shall we go find our armor and weapons and go kick some Orc ass?"  
  
"I'm all for it," Scott replied sarcastically.  
  
"Well what are we waiting for?" Aurora replied grabbing him by the hand and dragging him to the chamber that held all of their weapons.  
  
--  
  
Later they sat on horses, standing behind an enormous line of soldiers. Aurora could only describe what she saw with one word. Pride. These men were brave, willing to give up their lives to save what good was left in this world, to stop the evil from spreading.  
  
Aurora and Scott waited next to Aragorn who was talking to Éowyn who would be accompanying them a portion of the way. Aurora watched this exchange with a critical eye. She concluded that she felt bad for this mysterious Arwen who supposedly held Aragorn's heart. She would hate to be apart from Scott, not knowing where he was or if he was alive at all. And then there was the chance of another woman flirting endlessly with him and not being able to stop it.  
  
Éowyn was clearly in love with Aragorn. It danced in her eyes, it was as bright as the distress beacon of Gondor. Aurora had the feeling that Éowyn would get her heart broken and she pitied her. But Éowyn had to realize that Aragorn was a taken man, anyone could see that. Even Aurora, who had always had her doubts, saw it now. Aragorn was obviously in love with Arwen, a deeper love than even Aurora and Scott knew.  
  
Aurora shifted her gaze until it rested on Hanalee. She didn't register it for a moment and her eyes had already moved elsewhere before she realized that Hanalee shouldn't be there at all. "Hanalee?" Aurora asked.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Scott voiced at the same time.  
  
"I-I've decided to come along with Lady Éowyn," Hanalee said tensely. Had she been hiding from them? Aurora wondered.  
  
"I don't think that's such a great idea," Scott pointed out. "Don't think Dan would have been too happy."  
  
"Dan isn't here to stop me," Hanalee replied. She didn't sound angry. Rather, she sounded determined.  
  
"But still-" Aurora started.  
  
"I'm not going very far," Hanalee replied. "Just as far as Dunharrow."  
  
Their conversation was interrupted by Théoden's voice. He seemed to be talking to himself as he gazed at all the soldiers lined up behind him. "So, it is before the walls of Minas Tirith, the doom of our time will be decided."  
  
"Oh great," Aurora said in an unnaturally high pitched voice, forgetting about Hanalee. "I feel so much better. Thanks Théoden!"  
  
Théoden didn't reply. He didn't even look up when Éomer called out boldly, "Now is the hour! Riders of Rohan! Oaths you have taken, now fulfill them all! For lord and land!"  
  
A cry rose from the crowd and they began charging out of the great gates of Edoras. Aurora glanced behind her as her horse galloped eagerly across the plain. She was leaving Edoras for the second time but now she doubted whether she would live to see it again.  
  
--  
  
A/n: OoOh. Uum. Right. So how was it? You know the drill! Be kind and review for Nikki! Please? Pretty please with a Legolas on top? 


	28. One Step Further

****

Note From Nikki: (hehe, like my new set up?) Ahoy there! (I sound like I'm on a deserted island or something huh? *stares gloomily out window* I'd love to be on a deserted island rather than stuck in all this snow) Well, here it is. The dreaded sex scene. *sigh* I did my best but I don't think it's too great. I can't judge because I haven't read much smut before, but *shrug* just know that I tried. Oh man, I am so embarrassed! Lol! I was reading over to check for grammar and spelling before I posted and I was actually blushing because it's so embarrassing to write! Hehe! Well *deep breath* I will do reviewer notes and then let you all loose to explore the chapter. . .

****

To the Reviewers: 

Mojo: Hehe! Yup, first fight. . .dun dun dun. But they made up so it's all good. Kill Hanalee *muahahahaha* we'll have to see I guess! *another evil laugh*

Isdule07: Yay! Thank you so much for taking the time to read through all those chapters. I think I feel bad for you. You poor girl, you probably got the pants bored off you. Hehe, but thanks so much! I think you get the reviewer trophy of the year! LoL. I loved reading through your comments as you went through the story, it was great. Thanks!

Vorserkeien: Heya! Thanks for your review. No, I think I'll pass on the lecture. Heh, we all have our opinions, the world would be so dull without them. Thanks a billion for the review, I love hearing from ya hunni! *hugz* 

Alida Fruit: Thanks for your wonderful review. I always enjoy hearing what you have to say on everything. It's very encouraging and fun and rewarding. Thanks so much for always being there!! You're the best! *muah* (lol, I sound like I'm giving a speech or something!)

Noa9: LMAO! A Legolas on top of you!? *cough* I think you made a mistake there. . .Legolas is on top of me *muahahahaha* but I guess I could share him for one night. . .consider yourself lucky! Hehe, j/k!

Crecy: Heh, glad you liked the chapter. Thanks for reading it! You know, I couldn't get myself to like that movie, the 'League of Extraordinary Gentle People'. I went and saw it and. . .just didn't like it. Lol! Sure, go ahead and tell me what your watching. Thanks so much for the review *hugz*

LoverofLegolas: Oooh! I like your idea. All three of them covered in cheese. . .mmmm. But how will they get it off? We have to lick it off of course! I'll give you Haldir and Faramir if I get Legolas all to myself, deal?

Oil Pastel: Lovely review, as always. Had me smiling all the way through it. Glad you liked the chapter and I hope you enjoy this one! Oy! Thou Shalt not Waste Food? LMAO! You know, they should make that a commandment. Seriously. That is a crime man, you should ask for forgiveness for that. I can't believe you wasted food *shakes head* sick, sick girl. Lol! Thanks for the review hun! *hugz*

Oy! I hope I didn't forget anyone! If I did, you let me know and I'll give you permission to whack me upside the head with. . .something. . .not so heavy. ^_^

--

Aurora and Scott peered down the valley below them. It was filled with hundreds upon hundreds of men. Little campfires flickered like tiny stars in the distance, barely visible to the group that stood above watching the hustle and bustle below them with slight trepidation.

"Grimbold, how many?" Théoden asked. 

Leaders of several groups of men had been arriving the past two days. They brought legions of men, all willing to fight before the walls of Minas Tirith. Aurora and Scott had watched them come, amazed at how many had dared to go to war. These people were either completely brave or completely witless, or maybe a little of both.

"I bring five hundred Men from the Westfold, My Lord," Grimbold answered, watching Théoden closely. 

Other men walked over to Théoden, telling how many men they had brought with them. Aurora blocked this out as she gazed over the rim of the cliff they stood on. Scott's hand found hers and he followed her gaze, nodding his head grimly. "That's a lot of men."

The leaders who had been relating their numbers left them, probably off to make camp. Théoden sighed as he watched them leave and turned his eyes to the men below him. "Six thousand spears, less than half of what I'd hoped for," he said grimly.

"Six thousand?" Aurora choked, surprised that there could be such a large number and still be spoken of with grim defeat. "That's plenty isn't it?"

Aragorn shook his head. "No Aurora. Helm's Deep was a small skirmish compared to what we will see in Gondor. Six thousand will not be enough to break the lines of Mordor."

Aurora paled. How big was this army marching from Mordor anyway? It had to be enormous if six thousand people, plus a few from Gondor, weren't enough.

"More will come," Théoden said hopefully. To Aurora it sounded like a last hope that was barely within the grasp of his fingers.   
  
Aragorn, however, frowned. "Every hour lost hastens Gondor's defeat. We have till dawn, then we must ride."

"Dawn?" Aurora asked nervously.

"Dawn," Aragorn repeated before turned around and leaving.

Aurora and Scott reluctantly followed, shaking their heads in astonishment. Six thousand men! And still not enough. 

After wandering aimlessly around, they came upon Legolas and Gimli who were walking between a row of nervous horses.

"What's wrong with them?" Aurora asked, stepping in front of the elf and the dwarf.

"The horses are restless and the Men are quiet," Legolas answered mysteriously.

"Do you always speak in these irritating riddles?" Aurora muttered in annoyance.   
  
"They grow nervous in the shadow of the mountain," Éomer agreed.

"Oh sure," Aurora answered dryly. "Blame it on the mountain. It's probably just Gimli and his bloody axe."   


Gimli glared at her but chose not to respond to her light hearted jest. "That road there, where does that lead?" he asked instead, pointing to a dark road that led between a jut in the mountainside.

Aurora shivered involuntarily, feeling something. . .something horrible blow by her face. Her arms were lined with goosebumps and she shivered, turning her gaze elsewhere.   


"It is the road to the Dimholt, the door under the mountain," Éomer said wisely. "None who venture there ever return." 

"Well that's a lovely bedtime tale," Scott muttered. "Thanks, I will sleep peacefully knowing that dead corpses are rotting away on that little road there."

--

The rest of their day was spent walking around camp, giving a helping hand whenever they could. They had dinner and then made one last trip around, heeding Aragorn's orders to make sure all was well. They passed by Éowyn and heard a snippet of her conversation with her brother as they made their way to their small tent.

  
"You should not encourage him," Éomer was saying to his sister, chewing thoughtfully on a piece of meat.   


"You should not doubt him," Éowyn replied indignantly.

Aurora smiled as they passed, suddenly remembering her own brother.   


"I do not doubt his heart, only the reach of his arm," Éomer replied lightly.   


Aurora and Scott slowed their pace, interested to see where this conversation was going. "Why should Merry be left behind? He has as much cause to go to war as you. Why can he not fight for those he loves?"

Aurora and Scott shrugged and entered their small tent, deciding that whatever went on with the siblings was their quarrel. The flap of their tent fell silently shut behind them as they shuffled about the room, trying not to trip over the bed that took up the entire space of the tent. When they had arrived a few days ago, they were offered this small tent that wasn't being used by anyone else. Most soldiers preferred to stay in the larger tents alongside their friends. Aurora and Scott didn't mind sharing one alone, no matter how tiny it was. 

"Well, I guess we'll have to share a bed," Scott joked.

Aurora rolled her eyes. "Yes. We've never done that before."

She stepped uncertainly onto the bed and pulled her sword off her head, too lazy to unbuckle it. In doing so, she accidentally lifted up her shirt, revealing a large portion of her torso and upper body. She could feel Scott's gaze on her and she pulled her shirt down uncomfortably, turning to him with a feint smile lining her lips.

"What are you looking at?" she asked lightly.

"You," he replied mockingly.

Scott walked over to her, barely keeping himself from tripping, and brushed his lips across Aurora's lightly but she could feel the desire in them. She could feel it too, had felt it for a long time but was too afraid to acknowledge the intense feelings. Too afraid to move forward, knowing that acting upon them was such a huge leap in a relationship and one she had never taken. 

"Scott," she whispered, pulling him closer to her. She could tell the amount of his arousal by the lump pressing against her stomach. She blushed, having never experienced that feeling, but found that it only increased the warmness she felt slowly spreading from her loins.

Scott suddenly pulled away, groaning slightly. "Don't do this to me Aurora."

Aurora smiled playfully, ignoring the pounding in her heart. Was she ready for this? Looking into Scott's brown eyes told her that she was. She loved him. She would always love him. There would be no regrets with Scott. She slowly moved forward and wrapped her arms around his back, going in for a hug. Her tongue slowly licked his ear, "Don't do what?"

Scott groaned and pulled away. "This, don't do this."

"This?" she asked softly. She pressed her lips against his and slowly let her hand travel down his chest until it reached his ever increasing erection. She stroked it softly and felt him squirm beneath her touch, taking in ragged gasps. 

Scott suddenly realized her intentions and jerked away from her, looking into her eyes with shock. "Are you sure?" he asked.

Aurora sighed. "You're ruining the moment here. Yes I'm sure. Do you think I'd be doing this if I wasn't?"

"I don't want you to regret anything," he said nervously. She could tell he was hoping she wouldn't back away. 

"I love you Scott. There is no one I would rather lose my virginity to."

"This is your first time?" he asked, stunned. Judging by the sudden jerk of his arousal, she could tell that he was very turned on by it. 

"Mm hmm," she whispered moving in closer. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

Scott nearly laughed as he pulled her toward him. "Do you think I'm crazy?"

He kissed her fiercely, pressing her body against his. His lips slowly traveled down to her neck while his hands moved down the length of her body, touching places he had never visited before. Aurora moaned from the intense feelings that emanated from his touching, suddenly feeling like the girls she saw in movies. 

She lifted his shirt off, he breaking away for a moment while she pulled it over his head. His lips were back on hers the second it was gone, his hands sliding up her shirt in a tantalizing slowness. Her hands roamed across his chest, flowing over the rippling muscles he had acquired in Middle Earth. Scott's hands reached her chest and he cupped her breast in his hand, rolling the nipple between his thumbs. Aurora gasped as she felt them harden beneath his touch. Encouraged by her movement, Scott lifted off her shirt, revealing the dirty lace bra she had worn since the beginning of the adventure. He slid it off, with talent Aurora noted dryly, and Aurora suddenly felt very self conscious but any misgivings she had were gone as his lips lowered and took one of her breasts into his mouth. He bit on the end, softly, enticingly. Aurora squirmed from him, trying hard to believe this was actually happening. 

Scott then slowly lowered her onto the thin bed, carefully easing himself on top of her. He was shaking from nerves, not wanting to hurt her. She was the first girl he ever loved and the last thing he wanted to do was cause her pain. Aurora saw the worry in his eyes and she smiled as she unlaced his breeches, brushing lightly against his hard shaft. (A/n. . .shut up! Don't laugh! I know you're all laughing at me!) 

"I'm ready for this Scott."

That was all the coaxing he needed. He slowly slid his breeches off, finally releasing himself of the restrictions that had been keeping him in check. He nearly laughed at Aurora's wide eyes but he was too eager to pause. He quickly untied her pants and slid them off. She shivered from the lack of clothes but pulled him down closer, using his body to warm herself. 

His lips found hers again and he kissed her with such intensity it left Aurora gasping for air. Her hand found his erection and she gripped it slowly, not sure if she should do this or not. Judging from the sudden intake of breath from Scott, she felt pretty confident that he liked it. She slid her hand up it, rubbing slightly at the tip, exploring something she had never felt. Her hand became covered in a light, sticky substance and for some reason it only turned her on more. Scott could barely kiss her he was gasping so hard, struggling to keep himself controlled. 

"Are you ready?" Scott panted. Aurora could feel him shaking from the strain. 

Aurora didn't answer, instead she pulled him down onto her. He entered her slowly but she still gasped in pain as he forced his way in. He slowed down even further and was surprised when he felt Aurora's hands moving up his back, pulling him closer, moving him in.

Scott began to gasp, trying not lose control as he was thrown into unimaginable pleasure. Aurora's eyes were clenched tightly shut, biting her lip to stop from crying out. She knew that it would hurt her first time, had always known it, but no one could prepare for the shock of it. Finally he was all the way in, not moving for a sudden fear of causing her pain.

Aurora took a deep breath and began rocking beneath him. Scott didn't need any more hints that she was ready. He slowly began to move, increasing in speed as he became accustomed to her body. 

Scott couldn't believe that he was doing this. This was the girl he had known all his life, his best friends little sister. If someone had told him that he would be making love to her a few months ago he would have laughed in their faces. And yet it felt so right. She had become a different person and so had he. Not only emotionally, but physically as well. Her body was thin and toned, so different from what she had been. His in turn rippled with muscles, definitely not what he had had before. 

Aurora was taken by an immense wave of pain. She shuddered beneath him, tensing her body against the intrusion. But as Scott quickened his pace, the pain slowly began to recede. It was replaced with an immense feeling of elation that spread from the pit of her belly outward. Her back arched in pleasure as Scott groaned above her. His lips found her neck and he kissed her as Aurora gripped his back, biting her tongue to keep from screaming out in pleasure.

Time became suspended. Aurora didn't know how long they moved together in the throes of ecstasy. She didn't know how long he moved above her or how long they moaned in complete euphoria. All she knew was the amazing feelings that flowed between their bodies, the thumping of her heart a she realized just how much she loved the man above her. 

Aurora felt like she was going to explode and Scott seemed to sense this. He quickened his pace and Aurora felt the most extreme passion she had ever felt in her life flow between their bodies. She was unable to stifle a scream as their bodies arched together in an unimaginable climax. Scott groaned above her, she could almost hear the pounding of his heart as he removed himself from her and slumped over on his back, laying next to her. He grabbed onto her hand as they struggled to find their breath.

"Oh my God," Aurora gasped after a moment. 

"I've never experienced anything like that," Scott breathed, squeezing her hand. 

Aurora would have laughed but she didn't have the energy left. "Is that your way of saying I'm pretty good?"

Scott grinned, his chest still heaving from exertion. "That's my way of saying I will never sleep with anyone else again because nothing would compare."

Aurora found a last surge of energy and rolled over, cuddling next to him. Their bodies were warm and sweat trickled from their skin. She pulled the blankets over them and rested her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around his torso. He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. "I love you Aurora."

"I love you too."

With that, they drifted off into a deep slumber, finding comfort in one another's presence. Their relationship had changed, there was no doubt about it. But it had changed in the best imaginable way. 

--

A/n: Omg. That was the first time I have ever written something so detailed. I could have gone even further but sadly that would have been beyond NC-17 and is not allowed on fanfiction. I feel this is still an 'R' rating, but just barely. *grins* I can't tell you how scared I am to hear your comments. Did it totally suck? Is it the worst you've ever read? *blushes* let me know what you think! Thanks!


	29. Gondorian Idiots

****

Note from Nikki: Well, I think most of you were pretty satisfied with that last chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. *whew* Well, at least we got that out of the way. Now we can move on with the story! 

****

To the Reviewers:

****

Laureline: Hehe! I know, I was so embarrassed when I was reading it and I figured I ought to insert a little humor there, even if it was at my expense. Lol! That's the only one that I have planned for this story. I just wanted to express the love they had and. . .yah. So it's done now and that's all! Whoo!

****

Noa9: Lmao! Speechless? Well, thanks. Hehe. I'm glad you thought it was pretty good *hugz* Thanks for sticking with my stories hun *hugz* You know I love ya!

****

LoverofLegolas: Lol, yes that was my first time writing smut before. I'm so embarrassed but I'm glad that you liked it! Hmmm. . .alright. I suppose that sounds like a deal. I'll get Legolas first and then the other two *muahahahaha* cheese has never sounded so good. . .

****

Kaye Thorn: Incest? Lol, no, that wasn't incest. Aurora and Scott are related in no way. ^_^. Yes, I do use movie dialogue. This story is based from the movie after all and I have no wish to change the wonderful words of the characters and put my own lousy ones in there, which is so typical of a Mary Sue. ^_^. Hehe, well thanks so much for reviewing! *hugz*

****

Vorserkeien: Hehe, well, I'm not sure if no opinion is a good thing or a bad thing, but thanks for reviewing! We can indeed get back to the story now *wipes forehead* whoo! Thanks for reviewing chica! I hope you had fun in Paris *wails* you're so lucky. What I would give to go to Paris. 

****

Alida Fruit: Aww! Thank you so much! Your review gave me a great deal of relief. Thanks so much for your kind words and, as always, your wonderful review. *muahahaha* You'll have to wait until next chapter to find out where Aurora and Scott will go. ^_^ Thanks for your review!

****

Isdule: I'm glad you liked the chapter! Thanks very much! Aw man, I should have made someone walk in huh? Damn, oh well. I don't know if there will be a next time but if there is, I'll keep that in mind! Thanks for your wonderful review!

****

Crecy: Lol! Thanks so much for reviewing! I'm very glad that you like it. You have fun whatever you're watching now ^_^

****

Mojo: Lmao! Yup, plenty of detail, huh? Whoo! I guess I got carried away there, didn't I? Well, I'm very glad that you liked it! Thanks sweetie!

****

Oil Pastel: Yup! They shagged. Go them! Hehe. I'm glad you liked. I hope Legolas likes too *raises eyebrows* He's coming over tonight you know. . .sorry hunni! He's all mine *muahahahhahaa* hehe j/k. Thanks for reviewing hun! Btw, when the hell are you planning on updating Jack's Treasure? Or Lost Soul II? *eyes narrow dangerously*

I'm really sorry if I forgot anyone! Let me know and I will make sure that it doesn't happen again!

--

Dan was thoroughly convinced that he hated Denethor. The man stunk of malice and distaste. Nothing about him seemed noble or brave and Dan found himself dreaming up horrible ways that involved the stewards death.

"Here do I swear fealty and service to Gondor, in peace or war, in living or dying, from...from this hour henceforth, until my lord release me," Pippin said shakily. He swallowed and then finished the oath of service with, "or death take me."

Dan shook his head, wanting to intervene but not knowing how. Pippin was a good person, he was fun to talk to and was a sort of comical relief from all the tragedy and drama in Middle Earth. But, Dan had realized, he was not very bright when it came to putting his life on the line.

"Not a very brave fellow, is he?" Faramir muttered.

"He's braver than he looks," Dan challenged haughtily. "No offense, but I think swearing fealty to your father would scare even a superhero."

Faramir nodded and spoke no more of it. Instead, he focused on Denethor who held his ring out for Pippin to kiss. After Pippin did so, Denethor walked over to a wooden table and seated himself before a platter of fruit and meat. "I do not think we should so lightly abandon the outer defenses. Defenses that your brother long held intact," he said. 

Faramir smiled weakly at Dan and then stepped forward, "What would you have me do?"

"I will not yield the river and Pelennor unfought. Osgiliath must be retaken."   
  
"My Lord, Osgiliath is overrun," Faramir replied calmly, though Dan sensed a note of fear in the man's voice.  
  
"Much must be risked in war. Is there a captain here who still has the courage to do his lord's will?" Denethor asked angrily.   


Dan looked at Faramir, very confused. He had gotten thrown back at the mention of Osgiliath before he remembered that it was the city by the river. And now he was completely astounded that Denethor, Faramir's own father, could insult him like that. Dan watched as Faramir's face fell and when he spoke again, his voice was breaking, finally releasing anguish that he had hidden behind a solid wall of stone.

"You wish now that our places had been exchanged. That I had died and Boromir had lived."   


Dan took a sharp intake of breath. Boromir? Boromir? That sounded so familiar. . .and then it hit him. That was the guy that died before Dan found the broken fellowship in Middle Earth. He remembered Aurora saying something about him. 

  
"Yes, I wish that," Denethor replied quietly.

Dan was about ready to go up there and punch the guy across the face. What kind of creep was he? That is not something that you say to a son as good as Faramir. Dan clenched his knuckles tightly and fought to keep his breathing normal. When he glanced to see Faramir's reaction, it nearly pushed him over the edge of boiling to see Faramir's eyes filled with tears. Denethor was no father, if only Faramir could see that his filthy opinion meant nothing.

"Since you are robbed of Boromir, I will do what I can in his stead," Faramir replied shakily. He bowed to his father and began making his way to the door. Dan was too infuriated to make his way after him just yet.   
  
"If I should return, think better of me, father," Faramir said feebly before leaving. 

Without looking up, Denethor replied coldly, "That will depend on the manner of your return." 

A few seconds after Faramir was gone, Dan was able to move his feet after him. As he passed by Denethor, who was eating greedily, he said, "I hope you rot in hell bastard."

Denethor merely smirked and took a drink of his wine. Pippin glanced at Dan with fearful eyes but quickly returned his focus on Denethor, watching him with a hidden hatred.

Dan dashed from the throne room to find Faramir and his men saddling up. "You're not actually going to listen to that creep, are you?"

"I will not disappoint him again," Faramir replied gruffly.

"This is suicide!" Dan cried, gesturing to the dark clouds of Mordor. "There is no way you'd survive!"

Faramir pulled his sword on and turned to look at Dan with sad eyes. "I like you Dan," he said, "I had hoped to become friends with you. Perhaps we will meet again someday." With that, Faramir leaped onto his horse, nodded his head, and began making his way down the city to the great gates.

"Good hell," Dan muttered, dashing off in the opposite direction. "How many idiots can this damned place hold?"

Dan pushed his way through people who were heading to the streets, many of them carrying piles of flowers. Some of the women were crying, tears sliding down their dirty faces creating black streaks of mud. 

"Gandalf!" Dan called disparately. 

"Yes?" the wizard replied some distance away.

"Wow," Dan said, astonished. "I didn't think you'd actually answer."

"Well I did," Gandalf replied irritably. He made his way over to Dan and repeated, "What is it?"

"Faramir has lost his mind," Dan informed him. "He is currently marching to his death in Osgiliath."

Gandalf dashed off without a word, shoving through the throngs of people. Dan followed in his wake, not having to fight the crowds because Gandalf accomplished the task for him. Finally they managed to make their way to the front. Dan watched, with a sickened stomach, as women threw the flowers onto the cobbled path or handed them sadly to passing soldiers.   
  
**"**Faramir! Faramir!" Gandalf called, walking beside Faramir, Dan still one step behind him. "Your father's will has turned to madness! Do not throw away your life so rashly!"

"Where does my allegiance lie, if not here?" Faramir asked softly. They had finally reached the gates and Gandalf stopped walking, eyeing Faramir sadly.

"Your father loves you, Faramir! He will remember it before the end."

Dan almost snorted but managed to stifle it because it didn't seem the appropriate time. He seriously doubted whether Denethor was capable of love. Dan, however, was already missing Faramir. He was a good man, one of the only ones that Dan could have truly bonded with in Middle Earth. And now he was dead. He was dead even as he walked out of Minas Tirith, his head held high.

The throngs of people dashed up to the wall where they could watch the soldiers ride to their doom. Gandalf nodded to Dan and disappeared and Dan quickly followed the people, deciding that he would rather like to know what's going on.

And so Dan watched as the Gondorian soldiers rode bravely to Osgiliath. They became specs in the distance but Dan could still see what was happening. He watched as soldiers toppled off their horses, most likely hit with thin arrows. He watched until he thought he would be sick and had to leave the wall for fear of losing his breakfast.

Dan knew that the inevitable would now happen. He knew it like he knew his own name. They would be attacked by the forces of Mordor. The only question that remained was how long could the city hold before they broke through and all was lost? Dan didn't know. But for the first time he knew that death was inevitable. He would die defending this beautiful white city. He would die without his sister, his best friend, his love. Dan choked back these thoughts, not wanting to cry for the first time in ten years. 

Instead, he made his way through the deserted streets to the stable where his horse was tied up. There he slipped on his armor, his sword, and his bow and quiver of arrows. Patting his horse, he untied it, feeling that it should at least be given the chance of escape. Maybe he could at least save the horses life.

Dan slowly made his way to the front of the city again, deciding that if there would be any kind of opposition, it would be there. He was right. Already, lines of soldiers were waiting on the wall. The ground pounded beneath Dan's feet and he could hear the distant grunts of thousands of Orcs and booms of enormous war drums. Dan was just about to climb the wall and look upon the Orcs that would surely be within view by now when the gates opened. Curious, he peered around several people and nearly fell over in shock when he saw the body of Faramir, his leg tied to his frightened horse.

"Oh God," Dan whispered. He followed the entourage of people as they carried Faramir to Denethor, high on the hill. 

As Dan reached the top of Gondor, where the throne room and great white tree was, he dashed over to Faramir. He feared what he would see but he had to be able to confirm the death with his own two eyes. After seeing Faramir's shut eyes and pale, dirtied face, he turned away, breathing deeply.

Suddenly there was a commotion as Denethor ran out of the throne room, calling something out that Dan was unable to discern. His mind was blank, his emotions hidden behind a protection that he had created to keep himself from being grieved. He'd never seen a dead man before, unless you count Grandpa Frank who he hadn't even known. 

"My sons are spent. . ." Denethor was saying almost drunkenly. He stumbled away from Faramir and Dan was surprised to see that the steward was grieved at the death of his son. He hadn't thought that the cruel man was capable of love. "My line has ended!"   


Dan turned his focus back to Faramir and was surprised to see Pippin kneeling by him, touching his forehead in surprise. Suddenly Pippin looked up, passed Dan and passed Gandalf, who had just arrived, to Denethor. "He's alive!" he cried.

  
"The House of Stewards has failed!" Denethor babbled in return.   
  
"He needs medicine, My Lord!" Pippin tried desperately. 

Dan doubted whether Faramir was alive. He looked as dead as any man could be but he stepped forward and knelt beside Pippin. He grabbed Faramir's wrist and felt for a pulse, like he had learned in school, and nearly choked when he felt one, feint as it was. 

"Holy shit! Gandalf! He's alive!" Dan bellowed.   


"My line has ended!" Denethor said, ignoring Dan completely.

Denethor reached the wall that overlooked the city of Gondor and Dan watched as his eyes grew wide. Dan was getting very angry by now. Did Denethor finally realize he had let his people get drawn into a war that they could never win?   
  
"Rohan has deserted us," he said desperately. A crazed look stirred in his eyes as he gazed down at whatever was happening in Gondor. "Théoden's betrayed me! Abandon your posts! Flee! Flee for your lives!"  


Gandalf, who had been making his way toward Denethor (Dan hadn't seen this, he'd been too shocked at what Denethor was saying to pay attention to anything else), suddenly whacked Denethor on the forehead with his staff and then again in the stomach. Denethor fell to the ground and Gandalf called out, "Prepare for battle!"

Dan grinned as Gandalf gave orders for Faramir to be safely carried to the hospital area and then giving directions for Pippin. Gandalf then turned to Dan, smiling he said, "Are you ready for battle Master Dan?"

Dan grinned. "Let's go kick some ass."

  
Gandalf looked confused but smiled and yelled, "Come on, Men! To the wall! Defend the wall. . ."

Dan grabbed onto the reins of a horse and followed Gandalf through the streets of Gondor to the front wall where Dan could hear the bellowing of the army. He took a deep breathe, leaped off his horse, and dashed up the stairs. After he saw the army before him, he was halfway back down the stairs again before he realized he had no where to run to.

Instead, he wearily walked back up them, feeling his entire body quiver with fear. Helm's Deep had been an enormous battle. Helm's Deep had been a doubtful victory. Helm's Deep had been a pleasant skirmish compared to this. Thousands upon thousands of ranks of Orcs were attacking the wall. Dan couldn't even see the end of their well organized lines. He couldn't see past the monstrous beasts that looked like gigantic elephants. He couldn't see past the enormous wooden war machines. There was no end to the destruction that was before them.

"Send these foul beasts into the abyss," Gandalf cried. 

A smile slowly spread its way across Dan's face. What use would it be to be scared? It would do nothing for him. If he was going to die before these walls, so be it. He was ready. On Earth, he would have died an old man or possibly from disease, a car accident, murder. Here, he was going to die fighting for something he believed in. Everyone had to die, and if this was the day that was destined for him then he wouldn't spend his last day shaking in his boots.   


A rock crashed into the wall, knocking several men off. Dan pulled out his bow and arrows, ready to begin the fight. 

  
"Hold them back. Do not give into fear! Stay at your posts!" Gandalf cried to the men.

Dan suddenly took notice of great siege towers that were coming uncomfortably close to the wall. He began shooting arrows, following what other archers were shooting at. He suddenly realized that shooting at the towers would do no good when Gandalf cried, "Not at the towers! Aim for the trolls! Kill the trolls!"

Dan quickly began shooting at the enormous trolls, getting over the shock that there were trolls in Middle Earth and they weren't simply huge boulders, but it was too late. 

The siege towers had already connected with the wall and Orcs began swarming in. Dan grasped onto his sword, slinging his bow around his back, and began attacking, laughing at the sheer joy of watching a dead Orc fall to his feet.

He would die today, Dan knew this. But he wasn't afraid anymore.

--

A/n: Dun, dun, dun. Hehe, please review! I wanna know what you all think! I'm sure many of you will be angry that there was no Aurora and Scott in this chapter, but I promise the next chapter is them! Thanks for reading!


	30. Separation

****

Note From Nikki

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys are all so wonderful! Now we are back to Aurora and Scott. I hope you all enjoy! I'm sorry, I don't have time for reviewer notes this chapter. I have to go get ready for a party but I wanted to update. Please, everyone who reviewed, know that you are greatly appreciated! Thanks!

---

---

Aurora woke sometime during the night to the sound of footfalls by their tent. She sat up with a start, watching the shadow pass by, a dark silhouette against the brightness of the moon. Who could possibly be walking around this time at night? Aurora tried to lay back down but knew after only a few seconds that her curiosity was going to get the better of her. Grumpily, cursing her nosiness, she stood up and slipped on her clothes and weapons, tying her long hair back and pulling her boots on. 

She turned to Scott who was snoring softly and smiled. She loved him more than anything in any world. And he was hers. She slipped out of the tent, her heart feeling warm and a faint smile lining her lips. 

Their tent was situated in a quiet corner. Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli had a larger one thirty feet away from them and this is where Aurora decided to head toward. As she neared the tent, she nearly crashed into Legolas and Gimli who were making their way out of the tent silently.

"Where are you going?" she asked quickly.

"Someone is leading Aragorn somewhere," Gimli ventured.

"What are we waiting for?" Aurora asked.

The three of them made their way in the direction that Aragorn had been heading until they reached Théoden's tent. Théoden himself walked uneasily out as they reached it, taking long purposeful strides that led him away from his current residence in a hurry.

Legolas had paused and was listening tenaciously but Aurora and Gimli couldn't hear a thing. After circling the tent they found a small hole and the two of them leaned down, pressing their ears against it. Conversation soon made its way to their ears and they stopped breathing, listening intently.

"I come on behalf of one whom I love. Arwen is dying. She will not long survive the evil that now spreads from Mordor. The light of the Evenstar is failing. As Sauron's power grows, her strength wanes. Arwen's life is now tied to the fate of the Ring. The Shadow is upon us, Aragorn. The end has come," a voice was saying mysteriously.

The voice sounded familiar and she frowned, looking at Gimli to see if he recognized it. "Elrond," he mouthed, his eyebrows raised.

Elrond! One of the first people she had talked to in Middle Earth. What on earth was he doing here? Rivendell seemed ages ago, if indeed it hadn't been a lifetime since she'd last been there. It could have been a dream. But there was no doubt this was Elrond's voice. Clearing her thoughts, Aurora leaned forward, very curious to see what was going on. 

"It will not be our end, but his," Aragorn's voice replied.   
  
"You ride to war, but not to victory. Sauron's armies march on Minas Tirith, this you know. But, in secret he sends another force which will attack from the river. A fleet of Corsair ships sails from the south. They'll be in the city in two days. You're outnumbered. You need more Men," Elrond said tensely. 

Aurora could feel her heart drop. He sounded so doubtful. . .were they really that doomed?   


"There are none," Aragorn said desperately.   
  
**"**There are those who dwell in the mountain."  


Silence followed this statement before Aragorn finally hissed, "Murderers. . .traitors! You would call upon them to fight? They believe in nothing! They answer to no one!"

Aurora was very confused. Who lived in the mountain? She had thought no one ever came out of there alive. Perhaps they were barbarians, a tribe of deadly warriors cast out by society. She'd read things like that in books. Yes, that was it. A wandering tribe that mutilated the bodies of those who wandered into their hidden realm. Aurora shuddered visibly.  
  
"They will answer to the King of Gondor!" Elrond cried. The sound of a sword being drawn reached their ears next and Elrond continued with, "Andúril, Flame of the West, forged from the Shards of Narsil."  


Another silence followed until Aragorn said, with hope and pride, "Sauron will not have forgotten the Sword of Elendil," he paused before continuing, "The blade that was broken shall return to Minas Tirith."   


****

"The man who can wield the power of this sword can summon to him an army more deadly than any that walks this earth. Put aside the Ranger. Become who you were born to be. Take the Dimholt road," Elrond said sternly. His voice suddenly switched to Elvish, "Ónen i-Estel Edain."

"Ú-chebin estel anim," Aragorn replied.

Aurora groaned and muttered angrily, "That is it! If I survive this war, I'm going to learn Elvish."

She stood up and walked straight to Legolas, Gimli on her heels. "So what did all that mean?"

"We are to separate from Théoden's company. We go through the mountain to a pass that has long been feared among men," he answered quickly before turning around and vanishing from sight. 

Aurora's heart dropped. They were leaving? They were going on that terrifying road that had sent chills up her spine? And what had Aragorn said about traitors and murders? She somehow felt a lot safer staying with Théoden. At least she knew what she would be facing with him. Aragorn's face flashed across her mind and she shrugged it off. She would follow him anywhere, it had always been that way. 

Suddenly Gimli said loudly, "Just where do you think you're off to?"

Aragorn was walking by, leading a horse by his side. He looked at Gimli and Aurora sadly. "Not this time. You must stay, Gimli."  
  
"Have you learned nothing of the stubbornness of Dwarves?" Legolas said lightly, leading a horse next to Aragorn.   
  
"You might as well accept it. We're going with you, laddie," Gimli agreed.

Aragorn slowly shook his head, a smile lighting his features. He nodded and began leading the way to the dark road.

"Hurry and wake Scott," Legolas said pointedly.

Aurora was frozen to the spot. Wake Scott to lead him to his death? Aurora didn't need to think about it longer. "He's not coming."

"What?" Gimli cried.

Aurora could feel her heart breaking, could feel a thousand emotions drowning her from the inside. She needed Scott to be with her, she needed him to protect her. But the love she felt exceeded her need. If she could give Scott a chance to live, she was going to give it to him. He would be safer going to war with Théoden. He would be with thousands of people, would know how to fight the Orcs. He would have a better chance of survival. Aurora had no idea what kind of horrors were beyond the mountain pass. She didn't want to know but her loyalty to Aragorn would force her to follow him, even to death. She wouldn't let Scott pay for her recklessness. She loved him too much to let him die. 

"I need Scott to live," Aurora whispered. "I need him to be in the safest place possible. Somehow, I don't think that is on this road."

Legolas nodded, his eyes filled with understanding. Silently, he handed her the reins of a horse and Aurora mounted it. A tear fell down her cheek. Any God knew that she didn't want to leave Scott, she didn't want to be separated from him for a second. But he would be safe. And she be loyal to Aragorn. 

Aurora gazed longingly back at that camp one last time, hoping Scott wouldn't hate her for leaving. He had to understand why she did it. He had to understand that she did it because she loved him too much to put him in danger. Aurora turned her gaze to the trail that led to the mountain pass, a chill creeping up her arms. Even as scared as she was, she made one last promise to herself. She would get back to Scott even if it was the last thing she did. 

--

Scott yawned, stretching as he woke up, a glint of sun was peaking its way over the mountain and was shining through the thin folds of the tent. He rolled over to wrap his arms around Aurora and was surprised to see that she wasn't there. He smiled, she had probably gotten impatient waiting for him to get up. 

He sat up stiffly, pulling his clothes and weapons on. They would be leaving today at dawn and the way the sun was coming up, he knew it was pretty damn close to that time. 

"Aurora?" he called, stepping out if the tent. Where had she gotten to? He grumbled as he made his way into the heart of the camp, searching for her. She should have woken him up. It would have saved him a lot of time and effort. 

"Aurora?" he called again.

"Scott?" Hanalee asked nervously. She stepped out of a small tent and her face was slightly pale as she looked at him.

Brushing off her nervous look, Scott said, "Hey Hanalee. Have you seen Aurora?"

Hanalee shifted uneasily. "You don't know?" she asked quietly.

Scott was beginning to sense that something wasn't right. He should have found Aurora by now. She wouldn't have wandered too far and where was Aragorn and the others? "Don't know what?"

"Scott," Hanalee said, grabbing onto his arm. "Aurora left about an hour ago."

Scott paled. "Left? Left where?"

"She-she followed Aragorn into the mountains. They travel the forbidden path. Gimli and Legolas went as well."

Scott cursed and dashed through the camp, not caring if he got in someone's way or if he knocked anyone down. Curses followed him as he ran until he reached the edge of camp. The pass was empty.

Scott roared angrily. What the hell had she been thinking? Where had they gone? What were they doing? Why hadn't Aurora woken him up? 

Scott grabbed the reins of a horse and began to mount him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Éomer asked him gruffly.

"After Aurora."

Éomer laughed. "You can't go in there. It's suicide."

"She went," Scott growled.

"With a strong man, a skilled Elf, and warrior dwarf. It's madness to go in there alone. No one comes out alone."

"Scott!" Hanalee called. She was out of breath and was gasping heavily. 

Scott ignored her. He was furious. He was so furious that his entire body was shaking. Why had Aurora just left him like that? Didn't she care about him at all?

"I'm going after her."

"You'll die!" Hanalee screeched.

"And I would care why?"

"Aurora will meet you again Scott. What will she do when you're not there?"

Scott laughed coldly. "She didn't seem to care when she walked off to her death."

"Don't you see?" Hanalee whispered. "She loves you. She left you here because she loves you."

Scott knew she was right. He knew it like it was the most obvious thing in the whole world. But he couldn't accept it. He couldn't accept the fact that she was gone. He hated her. How could she do this? How could she make him worry and push him into a fear so deep it swallowed his entire being?

"Some love," he choked back. He was appalled to feel his throat constricting, angry to feel tears welling in his eyes. He wiped them away irritably as they fell down his cheek. He hadn't cried in ten years and now here he was, bawling like a baby.

Scott dropped to his knees gazing absently at the mountain pass. "What am I going to do without her?" 

"She'll see you again," Hanalee answered, kneeling next to him. 

Scott growled, wiping away his tears. "She's going to wish she hadn't."

"It will give you a reason to fight," Hanalee whispered absentmindedly. "Fight to reach the ones you love. And then never let them go once you find them."

--

They packed up camp quickly and Scott said goodbye to Hanalee in a deflated tone, his voice dead and hollow. His eyes were no longer filled with tears but with a solid determination. Aurora may have left him. He was furious about it. But he would make sure that he saw her again.

Scott looked at the mountain's one last time as he rode off to war, ready to take his anger out on the thousands of waiting lines of Orcs. In his mind's eye, he couldn't get there sooner. 

--

A/n: *sniffles* They're separated. Well, let me know how badly it sucked! Thanks guys!


	31. Realm of the Dead

****

Note from Nikki

*whew* Okay, so I was so completely busy this whole week I had no time at all to write a chapter. But I feel really guilty when I don't write one so I whipped this together today in about an hour and a half. I tried my best so hopefully it's not too bad. I don't have time for reviewer notes but I want to thank everyone who reviewed with all my heart. You guys are terrific! Thanks again! Please read and review! *hugz*

**__**

Nikki

---

*

---

Aurora sighed for the millionth time as she gazed glumly at her bleak surroundings. Dark clouds littered the sky, causing the rocks of the mountain to appear cold and dull. They'd been traveling on the same path for hours in complete silence, Aragorn in the lead with Aurora and Legolas (with Gimli) riding single file behind him. 

The darkness only seemed to reflect the tumult of emotions that Aurora felt inside. She was more depressed than she had ever been in her life. It felt wrong for Scott not to be at her side. He had always been there in Middle Earth and Aurora felt strangely naked and vulnerable without him by her standing next to her. 

"So," Aurora ventured loudly, trying to snap herself away from dark and depressing thoughts. They had turned to a narrow path lined by sharp, dull rocks that seemed to lead nowhere, though Aurora knew that it did. Aurora was freezing, goosebumps rose on her shaking limbs, a visible sign of her fear. "Where are we going anyway?"

Gimli nodded. "What kind of an army would linger in such a place?"

"One that is cursed," Legolas answered swiftly. "Long ago the Men of the Mountain swore an oath to the last King of Gondor, to come to his aid, to fight. But when the time came, when Gondor's need was dire, they fled. And so Isildur cursed them, never to rest until they had fulfilled their oath."

Aurora shuddered. "Uh, how long ago?"

"Very long time ago," Aragorn replied mysteriously. 

Aurora shuddered. She knew it. There was a band of murders, traitors here. They must have lived within the mountains and passed on their tale father to son, always staying away from the normal realm of the world. The thought frightened her but she trusted her companions. Her friends.

The trail they had been following suddenly came to an abrupt end. A small opening was visible in the side of the mountain. Paintings, like the Native American ones Aurora had seen on Earth, lined this opening. Aurora squirmed uncomfortably. Something did not feel right about this hole and suddenly she was overwhelmed with a fear so palpable it shook her from the inside out. 

"The very warmth of my blood seems drawn away," Gimli said nervously.

  
That was exactly how Aurora felt, simply put into more descriptive and accurate words. She shuddered again but turned to Legolas who seemed to know everything. "What do those pictures say, do you know?"  


"The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead, and The Dead keep it. The way is shut," Legolas replied in a steady, calm and yet fear touched voice.

"Oh," Aurora choked. "Well that sucks. I guess we'll just have to turn around, now won't we? I mean, we can't very well force ourselves into a. . .a place that is shut." No one answered and so Aurora said, very uneasily, "Can we?"

Aragorn glanced at her, his eyes full of determination, and Aurora knew then that no matter what the primitive paintings said, they were going into this dark hole in the mountain. As if on cue, the four of them dismounted at once, holding the reins of their horses who were pawing their hooves nervously against the cold ground.

Slowly they began to walk forward, gripping their weapons in one hand and holding onto their horses with the other. Suddenly a blast of air erupted from the cave. Aurora couldn't explain how she felt as the freezing air whipped through her hair. It was as if the air was old and stale, as if it had been waiting to blow for thousands of years but had not done so for whatever reason of its own. But as it finally released itself, it released the air of the ages. Air tainted with war, defeat, rage, treachery and murder. Aurora felt cold to the bone, as if the gust of air was inside of her body, slowly decaying her from the inside out. 

She wasn't the only one who felt terrified. The horses leaped into the air and galloped back across the path so fast that no one could grab a hold of the reins to stop them. Aurora wouldn't have even tried if she could, so shaken and terrified was she.

Aurora lifted her eyes and watched as Aragorn turned to look at the opening with anger or determination, Aurora couldn't tell. "I do not fear death!" he muttered and swiftly and firmly walked into the darkness of the opening. 

Aurora was so scared that she was shaking uncontrollably. She had no idea what awaited them in those caves but whatever it was, it was horrible. "Well, that's great," Aurora voiced loudly, attempting to joke. "You're not afraid of death but what about the rest of us, eh?"

Aurora could have sworn that she saw the smallest grin lighting Legolas' lips but it was gone in a second. He followed Aragorn through the opening and he too disappeared in the darkness.

"Guess he's not afraid of death either," Aurora muttered. "Looks like it's just you and me Gimli!"

Gimli groaned. "Well, this is a thing unheard of. An Elf will go underground where a Dwarf dare not! Ah, I'd never hear the end of it!" he stamped his feet a few times, as if searching for courage in the stability of the ground, and then followed Legolas and Aragorn.

Aurora groaned and dashed after them, not wanting to be left behind. "Stupid men," she muttered. "Stupid men and Elves and Dwarves. Who needs them anyway, going on suicide missions. I must be crazy to follow them."

"Huh?" Gimli asked.

Aurora squeaked as she crashed into the dwarf. "Nothing! I was talking to myself."

Aurora ignored Gimli's muffled "oomph" when she crashed into him and instead grabbed onto anything she could. The cave was completely and utterly black. Aurora shut her eyes and opened them and found that there was absolutely no difference in the shade of black. The thought frightened her and made her a little dizzy and so she grabbed onto the nearest thing she could find to steady herself.

"Ow!" Gimli roared. "That's my beard!"

"Oh sorry," Aurora whispered. She let go of Gimli and found a rock that she could hold onto. "Aragorn?"

"What?"

"Where are you?"

"Here."

"WHERE?"

"I'm lighting a torch. Hold on."

"Oh, okay."

A moment later the torch caught fire and Aurora could see again. She gazed around in awe. They were in an enormous cavern, complete with stalagmites and stalactites, though she could never tell the difference. There was something different about this enormous hall though, it looked as if the walls had been chiseled and made smooth. It was dark, yes, but Aurora could almost believe that the hanging parts of the cave were actually buildings and turrets and towers. It was almost as if they walked into a kingdom. But, Aurora assured herself, that was impossible. No one could live in such a dark domain. 

"No one's home," Aurora whispered. "I guess we'll have to come back later."

Even as she said this, her fearful eyes focused on a green light flickering into existence. "What is it?" she murmur, though no one answered. 

A voice, so cold and hollow, echoed around the walls of the cave. "Who enters my domain?" it asked.

Aurora shivered, still watching the green light. Suddenly it became a man. A man that was completely and utterly dead. A man that was transparent, the rocks shining through his glowing skin. His face was twisted in malice, his eyes were dead and gone. He was a ghost.

Aurora choked and grabbed onto Legolas' arm because he was nearest. "It's a ghost!" she shrieked, her voice oddly high pitched. This was definitely the breaking point to her sanity. She was never going to see anything that shocked her more in her life again. She had seen it all. A wizard, birds that were spies, a mountain that tried to drown them in an avalanche, a mountain troll, Orcs, a balrog, elves, dwarves, Uruk-hai, and now GHOSTS. What else could there be?

"It's a ghost," she choked again. Legolas nodded and pried her hands a little looser from him as arm, as she was cutting off circulation there.

"One who will have your allegiance," Aragorn answered to the ghost's question. Aurora assumed that this ghost was a king. He wore a crown on his pale face. The King of the Dead.

"The Dead to not suffer the living to pass," the King of the Dead said coldly.

Aurora was positive she would die now. It was impossible to kill a ghost! He was already dead! It was a battle that he already won.   


"You will suffer me," Aragorn stated bravely. Aurora was feeling a great amount of respect for Aragorn. He had to be the bravest man she had ever met.

The Dead King laughed a laugh so cold, it seemed to freeze the bones in Aurora's body. Suddenly bright green flames erupted from all around the cave. There were thousands of them, tens of thousands of them. Ghosts, ghosts who were all different looking but for their green appearances. They made their way from every point of the cave and put the brilliance of Aragorn's torch to shame. 

Aurora grabbed onto Legolas tighter as they became completely surrounded. Legolas gently shook her off and pulled an arrow from his back, notching it into his bow. Aurora, with unsteady hands, pulled out her own weapons and tried to take aim but found that she couldn't. 

"The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead and The Dead keep it. The way is shut. Now you must die," the King said in that same cold voice.

Legolas suddenly let loose his arrow and instead of striking the ghost, it went through his body and clattered to the cave floor behind him. Aurora shuddered, her fears confirmed. Their weapons were completely useless.

"I summon you to fulfill your oath," Aragorn said loudly.

Aurora was confused until she remembered the tale Legolas had told them. Aragorn must be crazy. He led them into these mountains to get GHOSTS (not men as she had thought) to fight with them in the Battle for Middle Earth. Aurora couldn't decide whether it was a brilliant plan or one of the stupidest Aragorn has ever made.   


"None but the King of Gondor may command me," the ghost spat. 

The King of the Dead attacked Aragorn and Aurora shut her eyes, knowing that the end had come. Instead she heard the clang of metal upon metal. Surprised, she looked up and saw that Aragorn was grabbing onto the ghost's neck. The only thing that flashed across Aurora's mind in a proud crescendo was that the King of Gondor had returned.

"The blade was broken!" the King of the Dead choked.

"It has been remade," Aragorn replied coldly. He released the ghost and then turned and addressed the rest of the Dead surrounding them. "Fight for us and regain your honor."

None of the ghosts answered, only shuffled and looked uncertain about what to say or do. That was one for the record books. A ghost looking confused.

"What say you?" Aragorn asked.

"You waste your time Aragorn! They had no honor in life, they have none now in death," Gimli said.

Aurora actually managed to smile. That sounded a lot like reverse psychology to her.

"I am Isildur's heir! Fight for me and I will hold your oaths fulfilled!" Aragorn cried.

The Dead continued to watch Aragorn and Aurora waited in bated breath for their answer that would mean either their death or their almost certain victory, though she wasn't entirely sure how well these ghosts could fight.

"What say you?" Aragorn cried again.

Suddenly, miraculously, the King of the Dead stepped forward. "We will come to you in this time of aide. We will fulfill our oaths and cease to be condemned as we are. We will fight for you, the King of Gondor."

The King of the Dead actually bowed his head, as did the other ghosts in the cavern. Aurora breathed again. A smile slowly made its way to the pale white of her lips. Sauron and his armies were going to wish that they had never dared to get on the wrong side of them. 

She was ready now. She was ready to stop feeling fear and to fight alongside the merciless armies of ghosts. God help whoever got in their way.


	32. Not Fighting Alone

****

Note from Nikki

Whoo! Another update. I've been really busy this past week and haven't had much time to write. I wrote this chapter in my spare time and it's probably not one of my best. I'm really sorry but please read anyway! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You guys are definitely the best reviewers in the world!

**__**

Nikki

****

To the Reviewers

Noa9: Ah! I love ya girl. You're reviews are always fun and good to read. This chapter will fill you in on what Scott is doing! I'm really glad that you are anxious to read this (I don't know why you would be, but thanks) but I order you NOT to color out of the lines again! You hear me missy? Hehe, j/k hun. Thanks so much!

****

LoverofLegolas: Hehe, haven't found out what happens with Aurora and Scott but at least I updated, right? Thanks for the review! You rock!

****

Crecy: Yup, I'd be scared half to death too but I think I'd also go with them. I mean, if Legolas went, I would go anywhere *sighs dreamily*

****

Lds_Sunshinegirl: Hey! I'm really glad that you liked that chapter. Oh I know, I loved that part in the movie too. Ah, who am I kidding? I love the whole movie! Thanks so much for reviewing, I really appreciate it!

****

Awkward: Wow! I am so honored that you took the time to read ALL of those chapters. I really appreciate it! Thank you so much! I'm glad that you like my story and I think you probably deserve some kind of an award for reading through all of it. Thank you so much!

****

LOTRFreak144: Yay! I'm glad that you really like that chapter. *whew* I was worried that it would really, really suck. Thanks hunni!

****

Oil Pastel: *squeaks* What'd you do to Aragorn? Poor guy, he was only trying to help. Oh well, at least Legolas is still alive. Thanks for the review chic! I'm glad you like! Oy! When the hell are you planning on updating your stories? I've been waiting forever and I'm not getting any younger here. Love ya hun!

****

Vorserkein: Hehe, wow. It was pretty difficult for you to review, wasn't it? Well, I'm really glad that you finally made it! Thanks woman! *hugz*

****

Aragorn Elessar: Thanks for the review! I'll try to read your story as soon as I get the time! *whew* I'm so busy lately it's hard to do anything. Thanks for reading this! You're awesome!

****

Alida-Fruit: I love hearing from you, as always. You have this way of making me feel better about my writing. Thank you girl! And I will get around to reading your story. *big breath* I promise I will!

****

Mojo: Ahoy there matey, how goes it? Lmao! Ok, so maybe I'm not to good at mimicking a pirate. Thanks for the review chic! Love ya!

--

Scott rode grumpily the rest of that day, his thoughts turning (against his will) constantly to Aurora. No matter how angry he felt with her, he couldn't help but worry. Where was she? What kinds of things had she been through? He sighed as his horse thumped across a thick pile of dirt, his mind inevitably returning to the sickening thought that Aurora might not even be alive anymore. 

Silently berating himself, Scott cleared his mind and began watching the men that were riding near him. Some of them were very old, others were very young. Most of them had identical thick, bushy beards (which reminded Scott of Gimli) and to Scott, they all looked alike. He was very observant now that he had come to Middle Earth and he had realized that there wasn't much diversity in the commoners. He had seen that diversity in men like Aragorn and Théoden, but not so much in the others. Perhaps it was because he knew both Aragorn and Théoden very well and not the endless seas of unknown faces.

Sometimes Scott would find himself wondering if the man he rode next to would be alive by the end of the week. But then he had to stop because he realized that the man might be thinking exactly the same thing of him. 

"We will camp here for the night!" Théoden's voice bellowed, breaking into Scott's thoughts.

Scott slowed his horse down and passed along the order so that it would reach all the men who stretched far behind them. Having done this, he rode his horse to a distant point, far from the commotion of the heart of the camp, and set up his tent quickly and carelessly. He didn't care what it looked like, all that mattered was that it held up during the night because in the morning he would only take it down again.

Yawning, Scott built a small fire to cook some raw meat he had been given and sat down before the small flames. He took this time to scout his neighbors and he noticed three strange looking figures. One of them was very small. Almost hobbit small. Scott frowned as he watched the little man glance furtively around. He seemed to see Scott and he immediately turned the other way. 

Curious, Scott decided to go visit these neighbors who, besides staying away from camp, kept their cloaks tied securely around them. They were seated very close to one another and almost seemed as if they didn't want to draw attention to themselves.

"Excuse me," Scott called politely. The closer he got, the more convinced he became that the little man was a hobbit. He had to be!

The small figure shied away from him further, almost running away from the camp altogether. Who would be so desperate to hide from him like that? And then a thought suddenly struck him, he couldn't be sure but he couldn't not believe it either. "Merry?" he asked uncertainly.

"I told you he would notice!" the voice said agitatedly. The cloak slipped from his face and the little hobbit's face was revealed. "He's been around us for too long."

"What are you doing here Merry? I thought Théoden said you couldn't come," Scott said quickly, getting over the shock that the little hobbit had been riding near him for days without his knowing.

"He did," Merry said irritably. "But I came anyway."

Scott raised his eyebrows but turned to the other two cloaked figures. "And who are your companions?"

One slipped off his cloak immediately. Scott had to correct himself only a moment later, it wasn't a he it was a SHE. And not just any she, Éowyn, wayward Princess (or at least that's what Scott could gather) of the Rohirrim. 

"Oh," was all he could say. 

Éowyn glared at him defiantly, as if daring him to tell her that she couldn't be here. As if daring him to call out that there was a woman in camp. Scott had no intention of doing this however. He couldn't see what was wrong with a woman being here at all. Aurora did and on Earth, it wasn't uncommon for a woman to fight if she really wanted to.

"So who's your friend?" Scott asked, turning to the other cloaked figure. Slowly, the hood fell from her face. Now Scott had to sit down because he was in such total shock.

"HANALEE?" he cried, clutching his chest. He was thoroughly convinced that he had just suffered a minor heart attack. 

Hanalee glared at him, much like Éowyn. "What?" she asked boldly. 

"What are you. . .why are you. . .?" 

Hanalee sat next to him and gazed sadly into the fire. "Dan left and I am not about to let him die in battle alone. I'm going to him, even if it's the last thing I do."

Scott shook his head. "How long have you been planning this?"

"Since he left."

"You must really like him," Scott commented lightly.

"I love him," Hanalee replied. 

Scott chuckled quietly and this small chuckle grew into loud, raucous laughs. "What?" Hanalee asked, rolling her eyes (a trait she must have certainly learned from Aurora).

"Dan is going to kill you!" 

Hanalee shook her head. "Why would you say that? He loved me too, I don't think he has any intention of killing me."

"It's a figure of speech," Scott said irritably. People in Middle Earth took everything so literal. "It means he's not going to be very happy that you've put your life on the line to get to him."

Hanalee looked slightly worried. "Well he shouldn't be angry. It's an act of love."

"Forget I said anything," Scott mumbled. How could he explain that Dan would definitely be angry, but only because he would be incredibly and deeply worried for her?

Silence followed and Scott cleared his throat, filling the uncomfortable stillness. "So, do you girls even know how to fight?"

Hanalee frowned thoughtfully but Éowyn seemed to take this as a personal insult. "I am a shield maiden of Rohan, of course I know how to fight."

"Really?" Scott asked, impressed. He really looked at the woman for the first time. She was very beautiful with long blond hair that fell down her back in a sheet of waves. He could see a certain defiance in her light blue eyes, almost as if she was ready to take on the world, even though the world was not yet ready to deal with her. 

Éowyn smiled and the act seemed to be incredibly forced. It was almost as if she hadn't done it for a very long time. "Really."

"That's really great," Scott said. "Aurora, she's my girlfriend, she didn't know anything at all when we got here but she's a really good fighter now. I'm proud of her."

"Yes, she's the woman you're always around," Éowyn said nodding. She seemed to be relaxing because she sat down before the fire and her muscles visibly loosened. Though she hadn't shown any fear, Éowyn had been worried.

Scott smiled sadly. "Yes but you don't see her here, do you?"

"What happened to Aurora anyway?" Merry asked curiously.

Scott jumped, having forgotten that the little hobbit was there. It wasn't a hard thing considering the fact that he was so short. Scott sighed and filled Éowyn and Merry in on the whereabouts of Aurora. He didn't know why he was being so open, perhaps it had something to do with being alone for these past few days without anyone to talk to. "I mean, I know she's loyal to Aragorn and all but she could have woken me up first," Scott finished grumpily. "It would have saved me a lot of worry."

"She follows Aragorn?" Éowyn asked.

Scott suddenly remembered Aurora complaining to him about Éowyn liking Aragorn when Aragorn was already in love with someone else. Scott had laughed and called the whole thing an annoying, drama-filled soap opera that never seemed to end.

"Er, yes," Scott said. 

Éowyn nodded numbly but said nothing, only gazed blankly into the fire. Scott decided that if he was going to be open, she would have to be too. "You like him, don't you?"

Éowyn frowned, obviously confused, "I don't hate him. . ."

"No, I mean you care about him. In a loving kind of way."

Éowyn shrugged. "He does not feel the same."

"He's in love with someone else."

Éowyn said nothing at all to this statement, merely gazed longingly into the flames of the fire. Scott hoped he hadn't insulted her in some way, but he couldn't help but be honest. Aurora had often said that he was brutally honest, meaning that he would tell the truth with no regard to anyone's feelings. 

Scott felt like hitting himself. How many times had he thought about Aurora or said her name in the last twenty minutes? More times than he could count, he was sure. He wanted to be near her, wanted to hold her in his arms. He felt so wrong without her, as if everything wasn't ever going to be right without her. 

Snapping himself back to reality, Scott turned to Hanalee. "You don't know how to fight, do you?"

"That doesn't matter," Hanalee said quickly.

"Sure it does," Scott scolded. "We are not going to arrive there to welcome arms from the Castle. It's my theory that they're already being attacked, even as we speak. To get to Dan in one piece, you need to know how to defend yourself."

Hanalee paled. "You think they're already under attack?"

"I'm sure they are Hanalee," Éowyn said tensely. "Orcs are not about to wait around for another army to come."

Hanalee paled a little further, if that was possible, and nodded mutely. "Will you both teach me how to fight?"

Merry stood up, grinning slightly. "Ah fair lady, I would help you learn but I must practice so as not to embarrass myself. Perhaps I will do that. . .after I take a nap."

Hanalee smiled and kissed the hobbit on the head. "That sounds like a wonderful idea. Goodnight Merry."

When the little hobbit had finished with his good-byes and retreated to his tent, the other three remaining turned to each other. Scott dashed quickly to his tent and brought his sword from its sheath. 

"Okay," Scott began importantly. He felt like he was doing something for once, like someone really needed him here. "First you need to learn how to hold the sword. Grip it in the middle of the hilt so you get an equal balance on both sides."

"Yes," Éowyn agreed. "But not too tight in case you are forced into a situation where you must be able to swing it."

--

Later that night Scott got situated in his bed, more relaxed than he had felt since last seeing Aurora. Hanalee was his mentor and he and Éowyn had taught her everything they knew about sword fighting. He smiled to himself, thinking of how quickly she had progressed. She would be ready for battle and Scott would make sure that she made it to Dan alive. 

--

A/n: Sorry this is so dull. I've been really busy and I'm developing a minor block for this story. I tried my best so I'm really sorry if it's boring! Please review anyway! *hugz* luv ya all!


	33. Corsairs of Umbar

****

Note from Nikki

I think most people know about my dad but I was unable to get a hold of a few of you. My dad was in an accident and he's got some pretty serious brain injury. I don't really feel like talking about it so that's as detailed as I'll go for now. Because of this I have been unable to update (I was in a hospital in Colorado all week and am home now only because my mom literally forced me to come home) and I'm now updating on the single purpose that I had this chapter written already and I feel guilty for not updating. As for an update this weekend, I don't think it's going to happen, though I won't say for sure. I'm having a hard time with school right now and I can't even tell you how far behind I've gotten. So school is my main priority (after my dad of course) and then I will work on writing a chapter. I hope no one gets mad! I'm sure most of you will understand. 

--

Aurora glanced over her shoulder nervously, trying to find some sign of the thousands of ghosts that were following them. There was nothing but the darkness of the night and a few swaying trees.

"Where are they?" Aurora whispered to no one in particular. 

"We're everywhere," a voice whispered in her ear. 

Aurora shrieked and nearly fell off her horse but managed to grab a hold of the horses mane, much to his displeasure. Aurora galloped so that she was riding next to Aragorn, her arms shaking. "How much further do we have to go?" she moaned.

"We are very close to the river now," Aragorn answered, not even seeming to care that ghosts were invisibly following them, surrounding them.

"Remind me what we're going to do again," Aurora asked nervously.

Aragorn sighed. "Aurora, how many times do you want me to go over this?"

"Well! I need to make sure that I've got it down right. What if I do something wrong and ruin everything for everyone?"

"We will reach the Anduin river soon and there we will take over Corsair ships from Umbar as they travel to Minas Tirith."

"And the purpose of that is?"

"The enemy will not expect us to do that," Aragorn replied. "We may be able to surprise them and gain victory for Gondor."

Aurora nodded. "Sounds like a good plan."

"It is," Aragorn replied.

Aurora fell back and rode beside Gimli and Legolas, who, Aurora had taken notice, had become quite good friends. "What do you guys think of all this?"

Gimli shuddered. "I'm not too happy with the ghosts."

Aurora nodded abruptly. "Me either. They're everywhere! I just can't see them."

"They will help us," Legolas offered.

"How do you know that?" Aurora asked. "They betrayed Gondor once before, what's stopping them from doing it again?"

Legolas shrugged. "They will help."

"I sure hope you're right," Aurora whispered. 

A breeze blew across her face and Aurora grunted. "You can stop that now!"

The breeze stopped abruptly and Aurora smiled. Maybe they would listen to her after all. Just as she thought this she was nearly blown off her horse as an enormous torrent overtook her, threatening to blow her completely away. 

Legolas had a small, tight lipped smile on his face as he searched for the source of the sudden wind while Aurora shrieked about terrible ghosts and idiot elves. 

"You're so naive Legolas! They don't want to help us! They want to torture us," Aurora bellowed angrily.

"No," Legolas corrected with a smirk, "they wish to torture you."

Aurora's eyes narrowed but she couldn't help but take note that Legolas looked incredibly good when he smirked. Shaking off the feeling, she glared at the invisible ghosts behind her. "Leave me alone!"

"Why?" a voice hissed somewhere to left of Aurora.

Aurora's heart quickened but she wasn't about to let the ghosts know that they had gotten to her. "Because it's incredibly rude," Aurora replied defiantly. 

Laughter filled the glade around her. Aragorn glanced back at her, smiling at her discomfort. "Just ignore them Aurora," he said almost boredly.

"Easy for you to say oh high and mighty King of Gondor!" Aurora retorted.

Aragorn laughed, though it was short lived, and returned his focus to the path ahead of him. Aurora turned to Legolas and felt a wave of uneasiness cross her stomach again. She groaned inwardly. Now that Scott was gone she could feel the old Mary Sue feelings returning and she hated it very much. She loved Scott. Legolas looking perfectly clean and dignified did nothing to encourage those feelings though.

"Aurora?" Legolas asked.

Aurora snapped out of her thoughts, realizing she had been staring at Legolas for the past few minutes. "Hmm?" she asked.

"Are you alright?"

"Uh. . .no. Yes. Maybe," Aurora said nervously. Great! She was beginning to get the nervousness back too! She forced herself to think of Scott (who was attractive, though incomparable to Legolas) and found small comfort there. 

"Quiet!" Aragorn called back to them.

Aurora was immediately silent and the ghosts, she knew, were waiting expectantly because the trees had stopped moving. Everything was completely quiet but for the small chirping of distant birds or the buzzing of insects.

Aurora listened carefully and heard the roar of the river, realizing that they had finally reached the Anduin. Aurora could already feel her nerves tighten up but, oddly, it wasn't in fear. She was excited. The thought puzzled her but she brushed it away, watching Aragorn expectantly.

Aragorn leapt off his horse and crept forward, peering between thick branches of shrubbery. He signaled for the others to come by and so Aurora carefully slid off her horse, struggling to make no noise at all. Legolas leaped off and yet no sound came from his feet hitting the ground.

Aurora gazed through the shrubbery and saw several ships, black flags billowing in the wind. Men scuttled about on the decks, laughing and preparing to set sail. They were oblivious to them or to anything on shore, so concentrated were they on the river before them.

"King of the Dead," Aragorn whispered. Aurora would have thought he was talking to himself but she knew the King must be around somewhere and Aragorn was addressing him. "Take your men and attack them blindly. If myself, Legolas, Gimli, and Aurora attacked they would have time to set sail and we would not catch them. Ensure that they are unable to leave the land and we will come to your aide."

Aurora felt a chill creep up her arms as the presence of the ghost passed by her. It was very eerie to know that they were there but to not see anything. 

Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Aurora waited in baited breath as they watched the ships from Umbar from their hiding place. Nothing happened until a moment later when screams and shouts of confusion filled the first ship. Aurora gazed on perhaps the oddest thing she had ever seen in her life as men were thrown invisibly in the air. 

"Let's go!" Aragorn called.

Aurora grinned and drew her sword as the four of them leapt from their hiding places yelling wildly. She ran across the sand and followed Aragorn's lead by climbing up the side of the ship. She leapt over the top and was suddenly struck with a nauseating wave of fear.

These were men on the ship. They were men, not monsters like the Orcs. Could she kill a man? She'd never done it and though she knew they were her enemies, she was terrified. She couldn't worry about it for too long though because she was suddenly attacked by a short man who sliced across her stomach. Aurora gasped and did the only thing she could do, she stabbed the man in the chest and watched as he fell lifeless to the ground.

Aurora froze as she held onto her bleeding stomach, not sure of what to do. Legolas came up behind her and asked, "Are you okay?"

Aurora nodded. "Yes, I'm fine."

She had to move on. She had to help. Her wound wasn't that deep so she picked up her sword and stepped over the man she had killed, dashing to help. She couldn't worry about a man she had killed, she'd learned it. Though it was different, these people deserved to die. They were power hungry and she knew they would kill her without a second thought.

So she attacked with a vengeance, not knowing who she killed, not wanting to know. Her mind had one mindset and that was to gain this ship so they could get to Gondor. So they could save Aragorn's kingdom. So they could save Frodo and rescue the world from darkness. But most of all, so she could get back to Scott. So she could see her brother again and make sure that he was okay. 

Slowly the men on this ship began to dwindle and Aurora couldn't find anymore of them. She glanced around, searching for signs of life and found none. Her hand trembled but she brushed it off, ignoring her guilt. She peered over the side of the deck and saw that other ships were completely deserted but for an occasional wild shriek as a man was flung overboard by an invisible force.

Aurora reached Aragorn and together they surveyed the ship, they were all dead. The ghosts were doing an excellent job in cleaning the deck up. The other ships were all empty, though Aurora knew there were probably ghosts on them because she could see faint green lights every once in awhile.

Aurora smiled. "Looks like we got it Aragorn."

Aragorn nodded but didn't smile. "Yes we did."

Aurora sighed, suddenly feeling very tired. She could feel a dull pain in her stomach where she had been cut and so she sat down abruptly on the deck.

"Are you okay?" Aragorn asked, concerned.

Aurora nodded. "Just a little worn." 

Aragorn nodded and reached for his pack. Out of it he pulled a beautiful white banner with beautiful sparkling jewels. On this flag was a White Tree (which Aurora had learned was the symbol of Gondor) and about this tree were seven stars and a high crown on the very top.

"It's beautiful," Aurora whispered. "What does it mean?"

Aragorn didn't answer, only walked and lowered one of the black flags, tearing it off. He put the new, white standard on the pole and raised it into the air, it billowing proudly in the slight breeze. 

"What does that mean?" Aurora asked Legolas.

Legolas was smiling and he looked incredibly proud. "It is the sign of Elendil that has not been seen for years beyond count."

Aurora suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of pride. "The King of Gondor has returned."

Legolas grinned. "Indeed he has."

Aragorn cut loose the anchors and Aurora felt the gentle rocking of the ship as it swayed beneath her feet. Suddenly a great gust of air filled the ship and it took sail, the flags billowing proudly on the air.

Aurora gripped the side of the rail, unable to suppress a grin. The ghosts and their annoying winds were going to be very helpful after all. 

Aurora stood by Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli at the stern of the ship, the wind whipping her hair behind her. The King of Gondor was coming to regain his throne and he was doing it in the least expected way. Gods have mercy on the souls of the forces of Mordor.

--

A/n: I had to put the flag! I love this part in the book and it was hard for me to go according to the movie when there is so much more detail in the book! I wanted to bring Elrohir and Elladan and the Rangers and everything but it wouldn't fit with this story because it goes according to the movie. *sighs sadly* but I did bring his wonderful little flag with the pretty jewels that Arwen made. It'll have to do!

Please review!


	34. Ride of the Rohirrim

****

Note from Nikki

Finally I updated! I apologize for taking so long to get everything going again. I have no motivation for anything since my Dad's accident and I haven't even had time to write, what with taking care of him and trying to get caught up in school. Thanks to all my wondeful reviewers who have stuck with me throughout this ordeal. I promise I will try everything that I can to update once a week, alright? I don't have time for reviewer notes but thanks to everyone who reviewed!

--

"So, are you ready?" Scott asked Hanalee as they readied their horses for the last time. Théoden had ridden around camp that morning and had shouted that today was the day that they would at last reach Gondor. This news was treated with both cheers and terrified silence.

"I'm ready to see Dan again," Hanalee said confidently. The confident voice and stature that she carried did not hide the paleness of her face or the look of fear in her eyes. 

"Hey," Scott said comfortingly. "You're going to be fine."

"I know that," Hanalee snapped. "I don't care either."

"What do you mean, you don't care?"

"If I can just see Dan one last time, I will be a happy person."

Scott frowned. "You don't sound very optimistic."

"I'm going to battle against monsters that I have only ever seen dead without any fighting skill," Hanalee replied bluntly.

"Well. . .if you put it that way. . ." Scott said. 

"But like I said, I don't care." Hanalee straightened and leaped onto her horse determinedly. 

"I'll stay by your side until you find Dan," Scott replied, mounting his own horse. He didn't care to voice the fact that Dan might already be dead or that it might be impossible to to find him. He didn't want to voice it in fear for Hanalee and for himself.

"Thank you," Hanalee replied. "For everything."

Together they rode to where Merry and Éowyn sat waiting for them. They were bravely in the front of the battalion, about three rows back to ensure the girls' and Merry's identity were kept secret. The vast mass of men spread out in long, horizontal lines that nearly took up the entire hillside they stood on. A palpable silence filled the air as men (and two women and a hobbit) attempted to prepare themselves for battle.

Scott wasn't scared. All he wanted to do was find Aurora and stay by her side, even if that is where he died. As long as he could fight next to her, he would be okay. 

The procession started moving and Scott urged his horse forward, excitement and consternation flowing through him at the same time. They passed mountains and hillsides as if in a dream, silence trailing the army. The only sound was the clip clop of the horses hooves and the distant sounds of battle that were becoming increasingly loud. 

Soon, they were almost overwhelming and then Scott saw it. The battle. It hit him like a pile of bricks and he felt momentarily dizzied. There had to be millions of them! Millions of Orcs attacking the castle walls. From what he could see, the castle had already been breached. Men were desperately trying to keep the Orcs out but Scott could see that the situation was almost helpless. 

Hanalee was breathing very heavily and was trying to keep herself under control. Scott could see the fear in her eyes and the complete and utter awe that she was feeling. He couldn't blame her. He had felt that way when seeing the thousands of Orcs at Helm's Deep. This was about ten times bigger than that battle and their chances at winning were about ten times smaller. Still, Scott felt that it was his duty to comfort her in her time of fear. 

"You'll be okay, really. Just stick by me and I'll protect you as best I can."

"I'm not worried about me," Hanalee replied, sounding dazed.

"Dan is okay, he's a strong guy," Scott said, not entirely believing his own words.

"What if he's dead?" Hanalee choked, her eyes filling with tears for the first time. 

"He's not. I promise you that you'll see him again."

"I'm going to hold you to that promise," Hanalee half laughed, half sobbed.

Horns bellowed from the surrounding hillside and half of the Orcs turned around, ready to attack this new army, looking mildly surprised. Scott looked around him and saw fear and dead resignation in his companions' eyes. 

"Courage Merry, courage for our friends," Éowyn was saying, pulling Merry closer to her.

Scott had thought her to be nearly invincible but for the first time she showed true fear.

"Éomer, take your éored down the left flank. Gamling, follow the King's banner down the center. Grimbold, take your company right, after you pass the wall. Forth, and fear no darkness!" Théoden called after baring his teeth and glaring at the ruthless army.

Théoden swooped in front of them, riding up and down the ranks bellowing as loud as he could, "Arise! Arise, Riders of Théoden!"

"What is he doing?" Hanalee whispered.

"Oh, this is his usual pep talk. He does it to give courage to his men and er. . .women," Scott answered knowledgeably.

He rode by them and Scott could see Éowyn duck her head, fearing that he would recognize the little features that showed from underneath her helmet.

"Spears shall be shaken! Shields shall be splintered! A sword day! A red day! Ere the sun rises!" Théoden shouted.

Scott noticed that the sun was indeed rising. It was a bright red color, silhouetting the sky, looking dreadfully as if the sky itself was bleeding. He didn't know if this was a good sign, indicating the fall of Mordor, or a bad sign, indicating the fall of Gondor.

"Whatever happens, stay with me. I'll look after you," Éowyn said to Merry.

"Same applies to you," Scott announced to Hanalee, feeling like it was his duty to reassure her.

"Ride now! Ride now! Ride! Ride for ruin, and the world's ending! Death!" Théoden shouted.

"Is this really supposed to make us feel better?" Hanalee choked.

"Umm, yeah," Scott said uncertainly. 

"Death!" the army shouted around them.

"Death!" Théoden shouted back. 

"Well, they don't sound so optimistic," Scott tried to joke. Hanalee was almost transparent white, like a ghost.

"Death!" they shouted back again.

"Death!" Théoden bellowed one last time.

"Death!" replied the army, Scott, Éowyn, Merry, and even Hanalee included.

"Forth, Eorlingas!!" Théoden shouted. 

With a cry, the army charged forth, ready to attack, their hearts and spirits pumped for the kill. Arrows rained upon them and Scott's horse leaped over fallen bodies of both horse and man. He turned to take a quick glance at Hanalee and was surprised to see a determined, resolute look upon her hidden face.

"Death!" Scott heard Merry roar over the pounding of hooves and the shouts of the men.

"I think your getting a little carried away with the whole death thing!" Scott shouted back.

"Death!" Théoden called.

"Okay! Enough with the death thing!" Scott shouted irritably, dodging another hail of arrows from the Orcs. 

He wasn't entirely sure what they were doing but he could see that they were going to charge into mass of the Orcs. It seemed like suicide to him but there was no other away around it. They finally reached the Orcs, after what seemed like an eternity, and charged through their lines.

The force was so great that no Orc could withstand the powerful lines. Scott had to admit it was a little weird to feel his horse trod on screaming Orcs but he didn't feel sorry for them in the least. He hoped they were feeling unsurpassable pain and he urged his horse onward, drawing out his sword. 

It was then that he realized he had lost Hanalee in the passion of the attack. 

"Hanalee!" he cried, hoping to hear her answer. 

No one replied, only screams of pain and victory, strangely mixed together. Scott cursed himself, how could he have lost her? She had been right by his side the entire time! The only answer was that she must have left him in her search for Dan.

Scott's musing was interrupted when he felt a sudden jolt and realized that he was flying through the air. He landed hard on his stomach and was temporarily winded as he feebly tried to get back to his feet.

Two dirty, mud caked boots stood in front of him. Slowly he lifted his eyes and saw an Uruk standing before him, his blade above his head, ready for the victory. Scott twisted to his side and the blade barely missed him, scraping the side of his leg lightly. 

He reached for his sword, managed to grab it, and swung blindly at the Uruk behind him. He turned in time to see the Uruk grunt in pain and fall onto his back, his legs separating from his body. 

Scott stood up slowly, glaring down at him. "That's what you get for killing my horse," he said. Next he chopped off the monsters head. "And that is for pissing me off."

Scott turned around and limped to the nearest Orc, swinging his sword wildly into the monsters chest. He turned around and began attacking another one, feeling enthusiasm that he hadn't felt in a long time. He was beginning to question his sanity at finding joy in killing Orcs when he did a double-take.

There stood Dan, fighting right next to him. "How's it going?" Dan called, lopping the head of an Orc.

After Scott had gotten over his moment of shock he grinned and dodged an assault from another Orc. "Oh you know, not too bad, how about yourself?"

"Been fighting this war for a few days and I'm not even tired!" Dan called brightly.

"Oh yeah?" Scott replied, stabbing his opponent through his head. 

"Glad to see you guys, wasn't sure if we were gonna make it there."

"Have you seen Aurora?"

"No, isn't she with you?" Dan asked worriedly. 

"Uuum," Scott said, killing off another Orc. "We were separated. She left with Aragorn without telling me. Apparently they're coming some secret way but the place they were going. . .it didn't look so good."

"You lost my sister?" Dan roared.

"She left without telling me!"

Dan narrowly dodged an Orc that stabbed at his stomach and managed to slice it across the back in a quick move. "I forgive you then," Dan replied, jokingly. "She'll be fine if she's with Aragorn, but I don't know where they are."

"Oh er. . .Hanalee's come to visit too."

"WHAT?" Dan bellowed stopping mid combat and nearly jeopardizing his life. 

"I didn't know until last night! Honestly, I would have stopped her if I knew sooner but she's really a very stubborn woma-" 

"Where is she?" Dan cried.

"That's the problem. I lost her! One minute she as there and the next, _poof, _she's gone."

"I need to find her!" Dan said desperately, finally reaching Scott and gripping his arm tightly.

"Let's go," Scott said reassuringly. 

Together they made their way through the army in search of Hanalee, both praying that when they found her, it wouldn't only be her body. 

--

A/n: Sorry if this sucks. I haven't written in such a long time.


	35. All at War

****

Note from Nikki

I've updated again! I'm so sorry I missed last week. I was just so busy and I had way too many things to do. I've updated now though! I don't have enough time to do reviewer notes but I promise I will do that next time for sure. Thanks to everyone!!

__

Nikki

--

The wind carried Aurora and the others down the river. Slowly the sounds of battle became increasingly more coherent, well, as far as screams of pain and dying went.

And then she saw it. A battlefield filled with carnage, smoke billowing from a crumbled castle, blood staining the earth. Despite all of this, there was still fighting. Aurora felt nauseated. Her brother was in there somewhere. Perhaps still fighting or perhaps lying dead among the countless, nameless bodies. And then Aurora experienced another jolt of fear. She had just seen the banner of Rohan. Scott was somewhere here too.

"Aurora," Aragorn hissed. "Get down!"

Aurora snapped out of her reverie and quickly ducked so that she wasn't visible as a ghost steered the boat to shore. 

"What are we doing down here?" Aurora whispered.

"We must keep the element of surprise," Gimli grunted.

Aurora nodded in understanding. She was ready for this battle. She was shocked that she suddenly felt a wave of excitement. Now was her time for revenge. Now was her time to unleash her hatred. She would kill every last one of these hideous creatures if it was the last thing she did. Aurora felt no fear. She felt only determination and excitement coursing through her. 

"Now!" Aragorn suddenly shouted.

Aurora and the others grinned and leaped over the side of the boat. The look on the Orcs' waiting faces brought happiness to Aurora's heart. Their plan had worked. And now they would save Gondor and this stupid war would be over.

"Now there's plenty enough for both of us," Gimli grunted to Legolas.

"You're playing that stupid game again?" Aurora asked, rolling her eyes. 

Suddenly Aragorn stopped, his mouth turned into a malicious grin. He drew his sword and the others followed suit (except for Legolas who would only fight with a bow). Aragorn charged forward, Aurora, Gimli, and Legolas in his stead. 

And then the ghost appeared behind them, their eerie green lights lighting up the battlefield. Aurora felt an overwhelming sense of pride as they swarmed over the confused and terrified monsters.

"Aw hell!" Aurora shouted to Gimli and Legolas who were intent on counting. "I might as well join in too. That's one!"

"We've got competition!" Gimli shouted gleefully. 

"Indeed!" Legolas agreed. 

--

"Hanalee!" Dan cried.

"Hanalee!" Scott echoed. 

They had searched everywhere, or so it seemed. Hanalee was no where to be found. No matter how loud the two shouted, they never once received an answering call.

"She's alright Dan," Scott said comfortingly, not sure if that was really true.

"I know that," Dan snapped back. 

He was terrified. Scott had never seen his best friend look so scared in his entire life. No matter how much Dan wanted to believe that she was still alive, something inside was trying to accept the fact that she might not be. 

Suddenly the battlefield became completely silent. Scott and Dan stopped in their tracks and turned along with everyone else where large booms were sounding.

"Holy shit," Scott whispered.

There were enormous elephant like things stomping toward them. Scott heard someone whisper Mûmaki. 

"What the hell are those?" Dan asked, forgetting about his rescue mission for a moment.

"Reform the line! Reform the line!" Théoden shouted.

Scott and Dan saw no other alternative so they quickly charged forward and stood alongside other men, including Éowyn and Merry of course. 

"Sound the charge!" Théoden shouted.

A horn bellowed loudly around the clearing.

"Charge!" he shouted.

Dan and Scott leaped onto abandon horses and rode forward, yelling at the top of their lungs. Men were immediately crushed beneath the enormous feet of the Mûmaki and Scott and Dan learned from their mistakes. Instead of charging at their feet, they wove through their legs, hacking and slicing as best they could. 

They caught a glimpse of Éowyn doing the same and were surprised when she successfully toppled on the huge things over. 

"Wow," Dan said in awe as the creature crashed to the ground with such a thud that it sent shock waves up their bodies and felt like an earthquake beneath their feet.

"You're telling me. That girl is a fighter! And she's damn good at it if I must say so myself," Scott agreed.

Just as they were saying this an elephant nearly landed on Éowyn's horse. She rolled away but Scott and Dan could no longer see Merry.

"Merry!" she screamed.

"DAN?"

Dan spun around and there stood Hanalee. "HANALEE!" he cried.

Hanalee half ran, half limped into his arms, tears of happiness sliding down her dirty, bloody face. Scott was torn between staying with them and helping Éowyn search for Merry. His choice was made for him as several Orcs began attacking the small group of three.

But before they could do anything, the Orcs stopped attacking and watched in frozen surprise. Confused, the three of them also turned to see what was going on.

Somehow Théoden had gotten crushed underneath his very own horse.

"Feast on his flesh," a black monster whispered darkly.

"What the hell is that?" Scott asked in horror.

"The Witch-king," Hanalee answered. Dan wrapped his arm around her trembling form and pulled her closer.

"I will kill you if you touch him!" Éowyn suddenly said. Scott hadn't even noticed that she was near.

"Do not come between a Nazgûl and his prey." 

Éowyn suddenly lunged and before any of them could register anything, the head of the monster was chopped off. Scott didn't think this was such a good idea but he was too shocked and terrified to move.

The Witch-king suddenly rose from the body of his fallen monster and grabbed onto Éowyn neck. The others willed themselves to move forward, to do something, but their bodies were frozen in shock. 

"You fool, no man can kill me! Die now. . ." the Witch-king whispered in a deadly voice.

  
  
Suddenly Merry appeared and stabbed the Witch-king in the leg. Merry fell back, clutching his arm in pain. The Witch-king crumbled to the ground, shrieking in surprise. 

Éowyn stood up and took of her helmet, shaking her long golden hair loose. "I am no man!" she said with deep anger.

With a cry Éowyn stabbed the Witch-king in the face with her blade. She then fell to the ground as the Witch king withered and crumpled into nothing with a shrill cry.

Before any of them could do anything, another cry of pain registered. Dan gasped in shock as Hanalee fell from his arms, a blade twisted roughly through her heart.

--

Aurora stabbed another monster through the chest, bringing her total up to 103. She was fighting alongside Gimli and Legolas and the three of them were gleefully counting up their totals and occasionally calling out there number.

"Where are you going?" Aurora asked Legolas as he took off toward one of the huge elephant things.

Legolas only grinned and Aurora and Gimli kept half an eye on him as they attacked Orcs and Uruk's with their other one. 

Legolas skillfully and elegantly climbed aboard one of the monster, much to Aurora's awe. She was sure that Gimli was pretty impressed too but the dwarf would never admit such a thing.

Legolas carefully cut the ropes from the elephant's back and used the falling cart as a leverage to carry him up. Next he slayed the elephant by shooting an arrow through its head and the elf managed to slide off the end of the trunk in the most sexiest way imaginable.

Legolas stood right in front of the stunned woman and dwarf and was unable to suppress an incredibly smug look. 

"Argh!" Gimli finally said. "He still only counts as one!"

Aurora shook her head. "No way! He has to be at least ten."

"I agree," Legolas said, nodding enthusiastically.

"But it doesn't matter," Aurora said smugly. "I'm still winning! I have 106!"

"We can't let a lady beat us!" Gimli cried, clearly outraged. 

Aurora happened to look over his shoulder and she saw thousands of green ghosts heading rapidly their way.

"Uuum. . ." Aurora ventured. "I think we should get out of their way."

Legolas nodded and three of them dashed out of the way of the thousands of ghosts. They watched as they swooped everywhere and completely destroyed the enemy. 

--

A/n: Wow, this sucked. I'm sorry. I'm afraid I have lost any writing skill that I once possessed (not that I was much to begin with). Hopefully I'll get better with time!


	36. The Aftermath

****

Note from Nikki

Whoo! An update after only one week. Isn't that amazing? I hope this chapter is okay. I know it sucks, but I hope not too bad. Thanks for reading!

****

To the Reviewers

LoverofLegolas: LMAO! I thought that when you said vigorated that it said "viagra"ated. LMAO! I was like..whoa..uh..ok! Hehe, neways. Thanks for the review chic! I always love to hear from you, know this.

****

Vorserkeien: Thanks for not thinking it sucked. You might disagree after reading this chapter though. sigh Well, thanks for the review hunni! Luv ya

****

Crecy: Lmao! "She'll be alright! Even though it went through her heart" lol. I don't know why but that had me cracking up laughing. Hmm. . .can't tell you anything here. Sorry! You'll just have to read and find out evil laugh Thanks for you review!!

****

Lds-sunshinegirl: Aw! Thanks for your review. I really like hearing from you, you're a really nice person and I love your reviews! Thanks for everything!

****

Aragorn Elessar: I think I put you into shock. Lol! I'm sorry, but I have to do what I have to do. I know! I wanted Théoden to live too. I cried through that whole scene there. Shut up! I bet you're laughing now. But what can I say? I am highly emotional. Yes, I think coronated is it word. It sounds like one at least. Neway, thanks for the review hugz

****

Mojo: Aww! Thanks hunni! You know I love and love hearing from you. You're the best!

****

Joy4Eva: Thanks for the review! I'm glad that you are enjoying the story so far though I can't for the life of me figure out why. It sucks! Thanks though!

I'm sorry if I forgot anyone! You have permission to kick my ass though! Thanks everyone!

--

Scott, seeing that Dan was in too much shock to move, immediately attacked the Orcs who had sneaked up behind them. He had killed them in a matter of seconds and dashed to Dan's side. He was holding Hanalee's head in his lap, rocking slightly back and forth.

Scott's own heart pumped rapidly against his chest as he kneeled down and felt for a pulse. He could feel one, but it was small and erratic.

"Hanalee!" Dan cried, gently shaking her.

He eyes fluttered open and Scott was horrified to see the blood in them. More blood was sliding out of her mouth and he could hear her breathing become far more labored. Understanding what this meant, Scott stepped back and turned the opposite way, preparing to fight anyone who dared to ruin the last moment's of the two lovers. No matter how tough Scott pretended to be, silent, slow falling tears were sliding down his pale face.

"Dan," she choked, blood spilling from her mouth and sliding down her almost transparent skin.

"I'm here, I'm right here," he said grasping tightly onto her cold hands.

"I-love you," she said softly.

"Dammit Hanalee! Don't you dare leave me! Don't do it!"

"S-orr-y"

"I love you! Do you hear me?" Dan shouted. "I love you too much! I can't let you die!"

The pain, hurt, and anger in Dan's voice was frightening. Scott had never heard his best friend like this and he wished that he was anywhere but here. Anywhere away from this heartache.

Hanalee choked again and tears made their way down her cheek. "I only wanted to see you. . one. .last. . time."

Dan began shouting "I love you" but his words were drowned out by the final coughs of Hanalee.

"NO! DAMNIT! NO!" Dan yelled.

Scott turned around and saw that Dan had thrown himself onto Hanalee's lifeless body. "No! Come back! COME BACK!"

"Oh God," a voice whispered silently behind him. Scott spun around only to see Aurora, watching the scene with a horrified expression.

She exchanged pained looks with Scott before dashing forward and gently pulling her brother away from Hanalee. "Dan, it's okay. Shh. . .it's okay."

"It is not fucking okay! She needs help! Maybe we can save her!"

"She's gone Dan," Aurora whispered, pulling him into a tight embrace.

Dan could do nothing but wrap his arms around his sister and cry hysterically into her shoulder. It was destroying Aurora inside as well and she couldn't help but cry along with him. Soon Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli found the three of them and waited at a respectful distance.

Scott leaned down and cried a long too, figuring now was no time to be brave.

--

Aurora leaned wearily against a half crumbled brick wall later that day. She was in the hospital area of the castle, she assumed, because hundreds of men were being brought in on make-shift stretchers made from fallen timber.

Aurora had been given the duty to stand guard over a man named Faramir. Apparently this man was Boromir's brother and his father, the steward of Gondor, had recently committed suicide. He woke every once in awhile and shifted about restlessly but he didn't utter a sound, even as he gazed at her unblinkingly.

Aurora slid her gaze to another bed, this one occupied by her brother. It had been a difficult task indeed to separate Dan from Hanalee and eventually Scott and Aragorn had been forced to drag him off. Apparently he had become emotionally worn and had been allowed to rest fitfully on another bed.

Aurora sighed inwardly. She had barely known Hanalee but she was still hurting from her death. They could have been the best of friends and could have been like sisters. And now that chance was brutally taken away. And it was all because of Sauron. Aurora had never seen this creature but it was amazing just how strongly she hated him.

Scott's arms suddenly wrapped around her waist and he kissed her neck softly. Aurora sighed and leaned into him, still gazing at her brother.

"I forgive you," Scott whispered.

"For what?"

"For leaving without me."

Aurora would have laughed had she the energy to do so. "You know I had to."

"You didn't have to-"

"Let's not argue," Aurora moaned. "It was wrong, I admit. I'm sorry."

Scott answered by giving her another gentle kiss and resting his chin on her shoulder. The two of them watched on in silence, paying close attention to their two subjects and feeling content in one another's arms.

"They're having a meeting," a voice informed them.

The couple jumped and turned to see a very sorrowful looking Éowyn enter the room. "I think you should go."

"Who will watch them?" Aurora asked, nodding her head to the two men sleeping opposite one another.

"I will. I do not want anything more to do with this war."

"I'm sorry," Aurora mumbled. "I heard about Théoden."

Éowyn averted her gaze to Faramir's face which she watched attentively. "It is how he would have wanted it."

"Excuse me?" Scott asked, not understanding why anyone would want to die in the fashion that Théoden did.

"In battle. He was not one to sit around and let everyone else fight for him. It is better that he died here, on the battlefields than as an old man in his home."

Aurora and Scott nodded before standing up and heading out the door. Impulsively Aurora dashed back and gave the stunned woman a hug. "Things will work out for you, I know it."

Without saying anything more, she grabbed onto Scott's hand and left the room, walking quickly through the ruins of the city, offering aide wherever it was needed.

It was a long journey because the couple had the misfortune of seeing many sorrows. They saw women with lifeless faces, holding their lifeless children. They saw other children weeping hysterically over their parents' bodies, or a wife saying a final goodbye to her husband.

Both were greatly relieved when they entered the throne room which was filled with Éomer, Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn, and Gandalf. All of them were looking rather grave and many of them were pacing around the room or, such as in Gimli's case, sitting on the former steward's throne.

Aurora dashed forward and gave Gandalf an enormous hug. The wizard was surprised but returned the favor, patting her gently on the back. "Where is Merry? And Pippin?"

"Merry was slightly wounded. He's simply getting patched up and there is no doubt both the hobbits will join us."

Aurora sighed, feeling relieved. She had been very concerned about the Hobbits and to know that they had both successfully lived through this was a miracle all in itself.

"Why is everyone looking so gloomy?" Aurora asked.

"The war is not over yet, Aurora," Aragorn answered sadly.

"But all that needs to be done is Frodo throwing the ring into Mt. Doom, right?" Scott ventured cautiously.

"There a hundreds of thousands of Orcs separating Frodo from Mt. Doom, not to mention the Great Eye of Sauron."  
  
"Frodo has passed beyond my sight. The darkness is deepening," Gandalf muttered tiredly.

"If Sauron had the Ring we would know it," Aragorn countered.

"It's only a matter of time. He has suffered a defeat, yes, but behind the walls of Mordor our enemy is regrouping."

"Let him stay there. Let him rot! Why should we care?" Gimli said, puffing from his well deserved pipe.

"Because ten thousand Orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom," Gandalf sighed, repeating what Aragorn had only said moments before. "I've sent him to his death."   
  
"No," Aragorn said quietly. "There's still hope for Frodo. He needs time, and safe passage across the Plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that."

"How?" Gimli asked, voicing Aurora's own puzzled question.

"Draw out Sauron's armies. Empty his lands. Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate."   
  
Gimli coughed out smoke in utter surprise just as Aurora choked on what could only be her own spit. The BLACK GATES? OF MORDOR? Was Aragorn completely INSANE?

"We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms," Éomer said incredulously.

"Not for ourselves, but we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's Eye fixed upon us. Keep him blind to all else that moves."

"A diversion," Legolas said, suddenly seeming to understand.

Gandalf said something softly to Aragorn, so softly that Aurora couldn't hear.

"Certainty of death. Small chance of success. What are we waiting for?" Gimli asked.

Aurora sighed and she and Scott left the room, deciding that now was the time to prepare if ever.

"I can't believe we are doing this," Aurora groaned, carefully stepping over a fallen stone. "We go from one impossible war to another, this time we don't have green ghosts to save our asses."

Scott shrugged. "Aragorn knows what he is doing Aurora. If it will give Frodo the chance, why shouldn't we do it?"

Aurora sighed again but didn't answer. Instead she stopped and stepped back a few paces, having realized that she had passed her brother's room. She carefully looked inside and was surprised to see Éowyn wiping Faramir's forehead with a cool cloth. Their faces were inches away and they were gazing intently into one another's eyes.

"Well," Scott whispered lightly, "don't they look comfortable?"

"I don't think we are the only ones to have found love," Aurora answered, taking his hand and squeezing it.

Aurora and Scott pulled away, deciding to allow the two their own space. They walked hand in hand, heading to the armory wear they would re-adorn themselves in battle gear.

"Are we going to wake Dan up?" Scott asked.

Aurora shook her head. "No. He wouldn't even talk to me earlier, even though he was awake. He's too depressed to move. I think he just needs time to rest."

"I hope we get that rest someday too," Scott muttered.

--

A/n: It's a little too fast-paced, isn't it? Well, that's how I always pictured a war. A lot of moving around and not a lot of time for sorrow. I'm sorry that I killed Hanalee! You should be thankful that it was only her. From the beginning of this story I had every intention of killing Dan in this chapter. But when the time came, I simply could not do it! I wasn't supposed to get attatched to Dan but I kinda like the guy, lol!


	37. A Battle for Middle Earth

****

Note from Nikki

Thanks to everyone who has stuck with this story. I really feel like it has gone downhill since my dad's accident. I am just having a really hard time getting everything I wanted accomplished. sigh But thanks to everyone! I hope this chapter is okay!

**__**

Nikki

****

Reveiwer Notes

Aragorn Elessar: You know, I have only seen the extended version of the Fellowship of the Ring? Isn't that completely INSANE? I need to see the other ones too. I'll end up buying them sometime. . .

****

Princess Snake: Heya! It's great to hear from you again! I'm glad you like all the chapters you've missed so far! Thanks so much for reading!

****

LoverofLegolas: Yah. . .poor Dan. I couldn't help it! Something bad had to happen somewhere! Hehe!

****

Vorserkeien: Yeah, people didn't get to know Hanalee as well, so it was easier to kill her. Thanks for the review hun!

****

Ldssunshinegirl: I really love your reviews! It was so fun to read. WOW. . .you have a BIG family, don't you? That's pretty cool! Thanks so much for your reviews!

****

Joy4Eva: Hehe, yup, at least I didn't kill Dan. Thanks for the review!

****

Crecy: LMAO! Yup, it was all fake. Damnit, you caught me. And I'm sure Boromir was very mad that they pushed him over a waterfall. What a rude thing to do! Hehe, thanks for reviewing! hugz

--

Aurora pulled on the reins of her horse, staring in awe at the black gates before her. They were enormous, unlike anything she had ever seen in her entire life. And on the other side of these gates, just visible over the top, Aurora caught a very definite glance of Mt. Doom. Was Frodo there yet? What was he doing now?

And next to this volcano was a great, black tower. Aurora could see the Eye of Sauron, darting about from his perch. She couldn't even begin to understand how an Eye could be so deadly and how this Eye could make her feel so terrified. Perhaps it was because a great, evil eye was a joke on earth. Something made up in a story, which, Aurora reminded herself, this was.

"Where are they?" Pippin whispered to Aurora's left. He was on foot and was trying to crane his neck in different positions, hoping to see something other than enormous black gates.

Aragorn glanced at him before spurring his horse forward. Aurora, Scott, Gandalf, Legolas, Éomer and Aragorn's herald followed in his wake, not sure where they were going but deciding that it was the best way to go nevertheless.

"Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth," Aragorn called. "Let justice be done upon him."  
  
Aurora waited in baited breath. Before, she would have questioned Aragorn's sanity. Who in their right mind would walk up to the Black Gates of Mordor and call out for a battle? But Aurora had learned, not so long ago, that Aragorn was a man to be trusted. He was intelligent and even though he put his life in danger on a daily basis, he knew perfectly well what he was doing.

Suddenly, the Black Gate began to creak open. The grating of the heavy gate boomed across the ground and Aurora's horse began to shiver beneath her. She exchanged dark looks with Scott before retreating back, hearing Aragorn's orders, and leaping off her horse.

Uncountable numbers of Orcs began marching their way toward them. Aurora was too stunned to move. There had to be millions! Tens of millions! With a feeble glance behind her she knew that the army of man was weak compared to that of the monsters.

"Oh shit," Scott whispered.

"This doesn't look so good," Aurora choked.

"We're too outnumbered! This is impossible Aragorn!"

"We did not march this way to gain a victory," Aragorn stated.

"Do ya mind telling me why we're here then?"

Aragorn sighed. "I told you already. To take Sauron's Eye away from Frodo and the Ring."

"Oh," Aurora said faintly, watching as the Orcs began fanning out into a large circle around their pitiful one.

Glancing around, the couple could see that they weren't the only ones who appeared unsettled. Soldiers everywhere seemed to lose their courage and were beginning to lean unnaturally back. It was almost as if they wanted to run but their sense of duty was holding sway over them. Just barely.

"Hold your ground! Hold your ground!" Aragorn shouted. He had apparently seen their faces as well.

Every man, or nearly every man, stared at Aragorn with fear and uncertainty. Aragorn rode back and forth in front of their lines, his hair swaying in the wind. He was trying to bring up their courage, trying to make them understand that now was no time to show cowardice.   
  
"Sons of Gondor! Of Rohan!" he said, "My brothers. I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me. A day may come when the courage of Men fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship, but it is not this day. An hour of wolves and shattered shields when the Age of Men comes crashing down, but it is not this day! This day we fight! By all that you hold dear on this good earth, I bid you stand, Men of the West!"

The men everywhere drew out their swords, Scott and Aurora included. They were ready to fight. Ready to make a stand.

Aurora felt something that she had never felt before overwhelm her. Pride. She felt pride in herself. She recognized, at this moment, that she was doing something worthwhile. She was fighting for something that she truly believed in. And she was willing to die for the cause.

Back home, she had been a frightened, depressed, and alone teenager. Here she was a brave, powerful, and fury driven woman. She had changed and she loved the person that she had become. Opportunities like this didn't happen back home so much. And even though Aurora might die on the very ground she stood on, she was proud.

"Never thought I'd die fighting side by side with an elf," Gimli said gruffly.

"What about side by side with a friend?" Legolas replied, smiling.

"Aye, I could do that."

Aurora took a deep breath and turned to Scott but she didn't even utter a sound before his fingers were on her lips.

"Not this time," he said. "No goodbyes this time."

"We may never get the chance," Aurora replied, gazing softly into his eyes.

"We will," Scott said firmly. "It isn't over yet and it never will be. I can't say goodbye to you one more time and I can't hear you say it to me again either."

"Will an 'I love you' work?" Aurora whispered.

Scott nodded, then leaned down and kissed her deeply. "Don't leave my side."

Aurora shook her head, smiling faintly. "I wouldn't dream of it."

Reluctantly the couple withdrew their gazes and looked around them. They were completely surrounded by Orcs. They were all growling menacingly but aside from that, the battlefield was completely silent.

Aurora turned to look at Aragorn and was surprised to see on odd look on his face. He was gazing into the Eye of Sauron and appeared to be entirely lost in thought. She thought that she must have dreamed it a moment later because Aragorn turned to look at his friends with a very determined look lighting up his features.

"For Frodo…" he whispered.

He suddenly charged forward, heading straight into the mass of Orcs. With a wild cry, Merry and Pippin took step right behind him. Aurora and Scott looked at each other, smiled fleetingly, and charged.

"ARRRRGH!" Aurora cried, lopping the head off the first Orc that came within her sight.

And then it was war like she had never experienced it before. There was a certain thrill in being the ones to attack, a certain thrill in ducking and dodging and killing.

For that was all she did. She stabbed forward and then spun around to kill the Orc who came behind her. Then it was to the sides. She was really moving in a circle, spinning on her heel and slashing as many Orcs as she could.

Scott was in a similar situation, too intent on stabbing, withdrawing, and stabbing again to notice that he had gotten separated from Aurora. Orcs were slowly pushing them apart and yet they couldn't care because they had to keep every last effort focused on their duty at hand.

"This," Aurora said, stabbing an Orc in the stomach, "is for your buddy who stabbed me in the arm."

She didn't stop there. She found a certain relief when she blamed every scratch and bruise and hair lost on every Orc she killed. It gave her a type of revenge, a small one sure, but revenge at least.

She stopped however, when she heard an odd screeching above her. Feeling her heart sink, she looked to the sky to see a Naz gul flying above her.

"OH MY GOD!" she yelled.

Aurora had never seen one before because she had arrived in Rivendell after the Naz Gul's had been banished. She knew what they were because she had read about them in the Lord of the Rings books and had heard about them from Frodo himself.

They were even worse in real life than they were through hearing about them or reading about them. Aurora didn't have much time to look skyward as she was nearly killed with a sword across her throat. An Orc had crept up upon her unknowingly and Aurora ducked before the blade could be imbedded too deep.

She choked a little after slaying the Orc and felt for her neck. She was surprised to feel a deep cut with blood spilling out of it. For some reason she couldn't feel anything at all. She coughed and blood poured from her mouth.

Stunned, Aurora fell to her knees and dropped her sword, now struggling to breathe. Her hands flew to her chest in panic and she took deep, frantic breaths. They only caused her to cough more though and before she knew it, she was on her back, gazing into the sky that was starting to blur.

"Aurora!" Scott called. His face swam in and out of her vision and behind him, Aurora suddenly saw something new. Eagles. The eagles had come.

"Aurora!" Scott shouted again. His voice seemed so distant. . .

"Damnit! It's just a cut. Breathe with me! You need your body to get over the shock, that's all!"

Scott began taking deep, steadying breaths, his chest rising and falling. Aurora followed his breathing patterns and soon she felt air rush into her lungs again. It was enough that Scott was able to stand her up and wrap his arms around her waist.

"What's happening?" someone shouted as Scott fought his way through crowds of Orcs, looking for a way out. Aurora swayed in his arms and she was still trying to keep herself in reality, willing her body not to faint in shock.

"Frodo is near Mt. Doom!" another person, Merry, shouted.

Suddenly the ground shook beneath their feet. "SHIT!" Scott yelled to no one in particular.

Everyone paused, the entire battlefield simply froze. Aurora watched from her blurred vision as the volcano suddenly spat a burst of flame into the air. The ground continued to shake and suddenly, with a loud booming noise that entered Aurora's body, the tower of Baradur began to collapse. The Eye of Sauron was beginning to fade, growing dimmer and dimmer until it disappeared all together.

A visible wave of power exploded from the tower and rocks crumbled into billions of tiny pieces.

"We won," Scott whispered, shocked.

Aurora would have screamed for delight but she couldn't breath as it was, much less talk. All their efforts, all their suffering, it had all been a success. They had gotten their victory.

Suddenly the ground beneath their feet began to fade away. Cursing, Scott picked Aurora up and ran as quick as he could, a great hole appearing at his feet. Finally he managed to find solid ground and, not putting Aurora down, turned to see what was happening.

The entire land of Mordor was being swallowed up. All the towers, the Black Gate, and every Orc in sight. And in a sudden burst of explosion, Mt. Doom erupted. Fire flew from its base and lava fell down the mountainside.

Aurora wondered dimly where Frodo was and prayed that he would make it off the mountainside safely. She not only felt pride in herself, but in the brave little hobbit who had done more and experienced more than all of them.

She struggled to see but she thought she saw Gandalf hop onto an Eagle (who were much larger than the ones back home) and fly toward the volcano. Aurora wanted desperately to find out what was going to happen but she felt consciousness slowly begin to ebb away. She smiled faintly as darkness overtook her and she fell into the welcome depth of oblivion. They had won.


	38. A King for Gondor

**Note from Nikki**  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I apologize but I can't do reviewer notes this time. You can be sure you will see them in the remaining two chapters following this. I feel really sick today! I think my doctor has me on too many medications because I am feeling sick and dizzy and all weird and tired and. . .the list goes on. So thanks to everyone who reviewed! Love you all!  
  
--  
  
Aurora slowly began to wake up. Her vision was blurred and her mind was racing with confused thoughts and images. There had been a battle. She had been hurt. And then. . .she blinked struggling to remember. They had won! It hit her suddenly and she sat up quickly, not entirely sure that she knew where she was but not really caring.  
  
Frodo did it! He threw the Ring into Mt. Doom and the whole thing was over! After all they had been through and all that they experienced, it was finally over.  
  
"Nice to see that you've finally decided to wake up," Scott said lightly from the open doorway where he leaned against the stone wall.  
  
Aurora snapped her head in his direction and immediately regretted it. She clutched her neck and found a cloth wrapped firmly around a wound. She suddenly remembered the blade swiping down onto her neck and her struggle to stay conscious, long enough to witness the end of Mordor.  
  
"What happened?" Aurora asked urgently.  
  
Scott walked into the room and sat next to her, patting down her hair and running his fingers over her cheek. "You were hurt. . ."  
  
"I know that," Aurora said irritably. "I mean, what about Frodo? Where am I? What happened to Mordor? Wha-"  
  
"Okay," Scott said, shaking his head. "Enough with the questions already. Frodo managed to reach Mt. Doom. He threw the Ring and Sauron was destroyed, along with all his armies. You passed out right when Mt. Doom blew up and I ran you to the Castle. They fixed you up and put some sort of herb on your neck and now you are awake. Satisfied?"  
  
"No!" Aurora replied indignantly. "Where is Frodo? He's not. . .he didn't. . .?"  
  
Scott shook his head, still smiling. "No, Gandalf rode an eagle and he and Sam were saved."  
  
Aurora breathed a sigh of relief and fell back onto the bed. It was really, honestly, truly over. No more fear about living tomorrow. No more painful good-byes to those they loved. It was over. Aurora suddenly turned to Scott, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Oh, fine," Scott said dryly. "Thanks for caring."  
  
Aurora rolled her eyes and sat up again, pulling Scott into a tight hug. "We made it."  
  
Scott nodded but his eyes appeared troubled. "But we are still here."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"We always thought that after all of this, we would be taken home."  
  
Aurora frowned. "But, I don't want to go home."  
  
Scott shook his head thoughtfully. "Maybe that's why we are still here. We want to be here."  
  
Aurora nodded slightly and pulled him into another hug. Just then Legolas and Dan entered the room without so much as the slightest knock.  
  
"Frodo has awoken!" Legolas said gleefully. This tone in his voice was very uncharacteristic and Aurora could very well see why.  
  
Legolas turned and stalked out of the room after his pronouncement and Aurora stood to face her brother. His eyes were downcast and his normally goofy grin was replaced by a mournful frown. "Are you all right Dan?" Aurora asked tentatively.  
  
"Why didn't you wake me?" Dan asked, raising his eyes to look at the worried couple. "I woke up and heard that you'd gone to war and I about died."  
  
"You needed the rest," Aurora replied firmly.  
  
"I needed to know that my sister and my best friend were all right," Dan said, his eyes flashing. "I can't lose everyone I love."  
  
"Dan. . ." Scott began.  
  
"No," Dan said. "It's over. You're alive and there is no point in being angry."  
  
"About Hanalee . . ." Scott tried again, his voice trailing off in uncertainty.  
  
Dan turned his gaze to his hands. "That's over too."  
  
"She's in a better place," Aurora offered, not sure of what to say. Her brother had never been one to let emotion control him, and here he was, fighting with himself to be brave and strong.  
  
"Yes," Dan said. "She'll always be with me. I guess death is something that must be expected in a war."  
  
Aurora wrapped her arms around her brother and pulled him and rested her head on her shoulder. Dan would okay. She knew that he would. He would experience pain and sorrow and anger and regret. But in the end, he would be okay.  
  
"Let's go see Frodo, eh?" he said, pulling away from his sister.  
  
Aurora smiled, reached back and grabbed Scott's hand and together they walked to see their little hobbit friend.  
  
Frodo was propped up on a pillow and he was looking very pale. As Aurora, Scott, and Dan walked in, he laughed and called out their names. Aurora felt giddy inside. He made it. He saved this land and all of the people in it. They owed this little guy so much.  
  
Aurora and the others watched as Frodo laughed with Merry and Pippin and Sam and they all related their tales gleefully, as if the whole thing had just been an adventure that happened everyday. Frodo and Sam didn't say much but they listened as Merry and Pippin described all that they had gone through.  
  
--  
  
Aurora fidgeted uncomfortably as she called loudly to Scott, "Hurry up! We're going to be late!"  
  
"You weren't saying that a minute ago when you were taking that dress of yours off. . ."  
  
Aurora's eyes narrowed playfully, tying her hair up into a tight bun and attempting to wiggle around so she could button up the back of her blue dress. "Hey," she said mockingly, "You sure as hell weren't complaining."  
  
Scott grinned and surprised her with a quick kiss before he helped her do up her dress. "How many times are we going to see a King get coronated?" he asked idly, kissing her neck playfully.  
  
Aurora turned around and shoved him away, grinning. "Come on you bafoon."  
  
Scott grabbed a hold of her hand and together they ran through the deserted castle and to the highest point where the White Tree was and the entrance to the throne room. Slightly breathless, the couple took their place next to Dan and they turned their heads just in time to see Aragorn stand with his crown on his head.  
  
Aurora cheered loudly, screaming and clapping and then stopping when people began looking at her oddly.  
  
"Now come the days of the King," Gandalf said. "And may they be blessed."  
  
Aragorn stood and turned to face the sea of eager faces.  
  
"This day does not belong to one man but to all," Aragorn said, raising his hands. "Let us together rebuild this world that we may share in the days of peace."  
  
Aurora cheered along with everyone else and applauded loudly, feeling giddy. Aragorn had finally made it here at last. From the strange, dirty man that she had first met in Rivendell to the man who she had seen as a father figure and now to the man who stood proudly before her, adorned in nice clothes and wearing a crown. More than anyone, Aurora was proud of Aragorn. He had ended his days as a recluse who was only good for fighting. Now he would rule a Kingdom.  
  
White flower petals from the White Tree began to fall and Aurora gazed around her. She paused when her gaze rested on Éowyn who was standing side by side with Faramir. The two of them kept shooting fervent glances at one another and upon looking closer, Aurora saw that their hands were entwined.  
  
"Scott," Aurora whispered, smiling and indicating the couple with a nod of her head.  
  
"We are not the only ones to have found love," Scott whispered back, kissing her on the cheek.  
  
"I wondered where she was," Aurora said, turning back to Aragorn. "She was with Faramir! Isn't that great? Now she doesn't have to get her heart broken over Aragorn. She's found the man to share forever with."  
  
Dan smiled wanly. "Faramir needed her too I think."  
  
Nodding, the three of them stopped talking and turned to watch Aragorn. He began singing lightly in a beautiful language. It was the language of the Elves, Aurora was sure.  
  
"Quenya," someone said softly. "Elendil first sang this song when his feet touched the lands of Middle-earth."  
  
"Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar- metta." (translation: Out of the Great Sea to Middle-earth I am come. In this place will I abide, and my heirs, unto the ending of the world.)  
  
After Aragorn concluded the song, he began walking down the aisle. Everyone bowed as their new King passed, including Aurora, Scott, and Dan. Aragorn bowed his head and winked at them. Aurora smiled and watched as Aragorn and Legolas, who led a group of Elves, reached each other.  
  
The two men placed a hand on the other's shoulder and smiled.  
  
"Hannon le," Aragorn said to Legolas.  
  
Aurora was very proud to say that she had at last learned some Elvish. She knew for a fact that this meant thank you.  
  
Legolas, with a small smile still lining his lips, stepped aside. Aurora was shocked to see Elrond behind him and even more shocked as a woman slowly revealed herself from behind a banner that depicted the White Tree.  
  
"Arwen," Aurora suddenly gasped. "It's the girl that Aragorn loved the whole time!"  
  
Scott frowned. "What?"  
  
"You are so naive," Aurora muttered. "Men never notice anything. Aragorn has been in love with this lady for the whole trip! He thought that he had lost her!"  
  
Indeed, Aragorn was watching Arwen in disbelief. The stunningly beautiful Elf was looking uncertain, appearing to be afraid that Aragorn would be angry at her for staying. But Aurora knew right away that Aragorn wasn't angry at all. He caressed her face lovingly before leaping forward and kissing her passionately on the lips.  
  
"Whoa," Scott said, jumping back in shock. "Go Aragorn!"  
  
Aurora scowled at him. He had absolutely no romance in him at all. Everyone cheered again and Aurora was glad to see that Arwen was laughing joyfully and that Elrond, her father, was smiling proudly.  
  
Aragorn and Arwen began making their way through the crowds again and they smiled as they came before the hobbits. Immediately they bowed down but Aragorn rushed forward, holding out his hand.  
  
"My friends," he said, "you bow to no one."  
  
And then Aragorn kneeled before them and everyone else followed his stead. Aurora just about cried when she saw the overwhelmed and stunned looks on the hobbit's faces.  
  
Smiling, she stood up, brushing away a white petal as it fell from the tree. She looked around and saw Dan, looking at something on the ground with his eyes wide.  
  
Aurora frowned and followed his gaze and she saw that Scott was still kneeling, and what more, he was looking up at Aurora.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked, confused.  
  
Scott only smiled, took a deep breath and took Aurora's hand. Aurora, beginning to realize what he was doing, gasped and used her free hand to cover her mouth in surprise.  
  
"Aurora," Scott said. "Will you marry me?"  
  
"OH MY GOD," Aurora screamed.  
  
Scott's smile faltered a little and he looked to Dan who shrugged and turned his head away, trying very hard not to burst out into laughter.  
  
"Yes!" she yelled, leaping up and down. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"  
  
Scott laughed and leaped up, pulling her into a deep kiss and squeezing her tightly. "I'm sorry," he said, "I don't have a ring."  
  
Aurora shook her head, grinning from ear to ear. "After this adventure, I can honestly say that I never want to see a ring again."  
  
--  
  
A/n: Well, this story is coming to an end! There is only two more chapters left sniffles sadly 


	39. A Wedding

****

Note from Nikki

Yay! School is out for me, FINALLY. leaps around merrily I am officially free for the summer takes a big sigh of relief Well, this story has one more chapter before it comes to an end sniffles sadly I hope you enjoy this chapter, thanks everyone!

Oy, no reviewer notes this time because I decided to just do them next time since it's the last chapter and all. wipes a tear I love you all so much!

--

Aurora gazed at her reflection in the shattered remains of a mirror. Her features were blurred but she could clearly see the scratches on her face, the bruises covering her arms, and the tightly wrapped cloth that tied around her neck. Her eye was black and blue and her hair was a tangle of knots.

She sighed. What a way to look on her wedding day. She sat down on the edge of a bed and combed through her hair, flinching when the knots tugged against her bruised scalp. She thought about the things that she had dreamed of as a child.

A beautiful wedding with lots of brightly colored flowers, a long, flowing white wedding gown, her hair elegantly done, everyone admiring her beauty. This vision slowly slipped away and Aurora was left with the dreary room she sat in, devoid of bright flowers but thankfully filled with sunlight.

Aurora found herself smiling as she combed through her tangled mess. She would not change her position for even that perfect wedding she had envisioned. She was with the man that she loved with all of her heart and in a country that she also loved and had been willing to die for. True, wreckage littered the very floor that she stood on but that didn't matter. It wasn't how she had dreamed but in its own peculiar way, it was even better.

Aurora finally managed to de-tangle her hair and she carefully pulled it into a loose bun. It would have to work she thought gravely. Next she pulled over a basin filled with warm water and she carefully, and rather painfully, cleaned out her wounds. Without looking to see how that went, she slipped on her dress of blue and left the room, leaving her weapons behind for the first time in her life.

"You look beautiful," Scott said sincerely as he appeared from behind a boulder.

Aurora grinned. "Right."

Scott smiled and kissed her lightly. "Really, you do."

Aurora didn't let him know it, but inside she was glowing from his compliment, even though she knew it wasn't true.

"You ready to do this?" Aurora asked, slipping her hand into Scott's warm one.

Scott grinned and shrugged. "Well, I dunno. I really don't want to be tied down. . ."

Aurora smacked him on the back of the head and Scott pulled away laughing. "Do you think I would have proposed if I wasn't ready?"

Aurora shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe you were delirious and under the influence of alcohol. I _was _passed out for an unknown amount of time you know."

Scott laughed and tugged her hair playfully. "Please Aurora."

Aurora smiled and shrugged and together the couple began making their way to the town. They really didn't know anyone who could marry them but they were sure they could find someone along the way. The couple had chosen to keep their wedding a secret, not wanting to bother anyone.

"Where are you two going?" a voice suddenly called out to them. Aurora and Scott froze and turned around to see Gimli leaning on his axe and Legolas, somehow looking cleaner than ever, smiling at them with his arms folded.

"We're just going for a walk," Aurora said nervously.

Legolas raised his eyebrows and shook his head. "When have you ever worn a dress?"

Aurora blushed but managed to shoot a very menacing glare in the Elf's direction. "I happen to be a Lady!" she sputtered.

Scott snorted but nodded furtively when Aurora stamped on his foot. "Yup, she is. Er. . .aside from the whole monster killing, dirty looking, staying with men for a few months, and fighting in a war part."

"Well," Gimli said, his beard twitching. "We have something to show you."

"Can't it wait until later?" Scott asked, frowning.

"No," Legolas said seriously. "It's very important that you come with us now."

Aurora sighed. "This better be important. I was really looking forward to this. . .walk."

The couple then reluctantly followed the two back into the Castle and through busy hallways and up winding staircases.

"Where," Aurora gasped. "Exactly, are you, leading, us?"

"We're almost there," Legolas called. He was running gracefully up the steps without so much as a single hair blowing loose.

Aurora groaned and pushed herself harder, urging her body to continue up the stairs and ignoring the ache in her side.

Scott and Aurora rounded a corner and found that Legolas and Gimli had both disappeared from sight.

"Legolas?" Scott called. "Gimli?"

"In here!" their voices said in unison.

Aurora and Scott frowned and turned to their right where a door was slightly ajar. They pushed it open and froze when they saw the occupants in the room.

Legolas and Gimli stood side by side, looking rather proud of themselves. Dan leaned against the wall, an enormous grin lining his features. In the center of the room stood a thin man with dirty black robes on, holding a book firmly in his hands. Merry, Pippin, Sam, and Frodo also were grinning up at them, their eyes twinkling mysteriously. And perhaps the biggest shock of all was Aragorn, King of Gondor, and his beautiful fiancée, Arwen.

"What are you all doing here?" Scott asked, flabbergasted.

"It seems," Aragorn said calmly, "that you two were planning to run off and get married without informing any of us."

"I-" Aurora froze and turned to look at a sheepish Dan who shifted uncomfortably. "Did you tell?"

"Well," Dan offered, shrugging. "It's not every day your sister marries your best friend. Do ya think I was just going to ignore it and let you run off?"

"We didn't want to bother anyone. . ." Scott said, his voice trailing off.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Sam said firmly. "Hobbits love weddings."

The other three nodded their head and beamed up at them, their curly hair bobbing and their bright eyes filled with amusement.

"We dwarves don't believe in running from anything," Gimli said gruffly, "even weddings with our friends."

"Elves are always loyal and we believe weddings are an honor," Legolas added. Arwen smiled and nodded her head politely at the stunned couple.

"And I," Aragorn finished, "am not about to let two of the best people I know run off to be married by a drunken soldier."

"This man is qualified in marriages," Aragorn said, indicating to the nervous looking man who bowed quickly. "And he has kindly agreed to perform the one here."

Aurora's eyes were filled with tears. She couldn't ask for more. She was with her friends on her wedding day and she stood next to the man of her dreams. Her life, which had been an utter mess before this adventure, slowly fell into place.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Arwen's eyes were bright and she urged Aurora forward. "It is never good to wait," she said encouragingly.

Aurora smiled and she and Scott took their places before the man.

"Your brother," he said, pointing to Dan, "has given me a small idea of what the customs of your land are. I will try to go according to them so that this marriage will not only be accepted in Middle-earth but in your home land as well."

Scott grinned at Dan who shrugged and mouthed, I've never been to a wedding before!

Scott's grin faltered and he turned back to the man who told them to take one another's hand.

"Do you take this man to be your husband for all of eternity and into the life afterwards?" the man said importantly.

Aurora raised her eyebrows and Dan shrugged and muttered, "Well, it was _something _like that."

"Um. . .yes, I do!" Aurora said, not caring if her brother had no idea how proper wedding ceremonies went.

"And do you take this woman to be your wife for all of eternity and into the life afterwards?"

Scott smiled and kissed Aurora's hand lightly. "I do."

"You may now kiss the bride," the man said.

Aurora shot another look at her brother but leaned forward and kissed Scott deeply on the lips. The others clapped and the man came forward. He said several words over their heads in another language and then pronounced their marriage true.

Aurora laughed and hugged everyone in the room.

"You must have fast weddings," Frodo said, hugging Aurora tightly.

Aurora shook her head, still giddy. "No, my brother is just a git. He forgot about half of the things but I don't care. As long as I am officially Scott's."

The thought sent butterflies through her stomach. She was no longer alone and independent. She shared a bond with Scott now that would last the ages of the world and of the world that followed. She was his and he was hers and no one could ever change that.

--

Aurora lay in Scott's warm embrace later that night. Their bodies were full of heat from their lovemaking and the clung to each other, not wanting to let go. Scott had already drifted off into sleep and was snoring softly. Aurora smiled into his bare chest and found that she had succeeded at last. She felt protected and for the first time in her life, she was happy.

--

A/n: Alas! One more chapter to wrap things up. walks off sadly


	40. Many Goodbyes FINAL CHAPTER!

**Note from Nikki**  
  
Well, here it is! The final chapter. stars sobbing uncontrollably this story was fun to write and I enjoyed all of you guys, my wonderful reviewers. This is, believe it or not, the first story I have ever written and completed in the history of my life. So, it's very weird for it to be at an end. It's just. . .weird! I can do a sequel but I'm not sure if I will or not. I guess it just depends. If I do, I will have to take a break before I start it! Hehe! You have all been so wonderful, especially when my dad was in his accident. He is improving so I must thank you for all your prayers and concern. Well everyone, thank you! You are the best reviewers in the world. Love you all!  
  
_N_ikki  
  
**Final Reviewer Notes sob  
  
Aragorn Elessar**: Aw! Yes, sadly this story does have to come to an end. It's not very good though, but thanks for saying it. hugz I really appreciate your reviews! They are always so encouraging and helpful and you are such a great person. Thank you for everything! hugz  
  
**Mojo**: You are so wonderful girl! You're so supportive and helpful and you have been with me every step of the way on this story. Thank you for always sticking with me and the story, all through its ups and downs. Thank you hunni! I love ya!  
  
**LoverofLegolas**: You are great! Your reviews are always fun to read and I love hearing from you. Whenever I get a review alert in my inbox and I find that it's from you, I get this big smile on my face. Thanks for staying with me and this story through everything. I love ya! hugz  
  
**Vorserkeien**: Whew. Here I am, finally this piece of crap has come to an end. . .hey! Look at that! It rhymes! clears throat you have been such a wonderful reviewer. Throughout this story I've always been excited to get a review from you and you're one that really encouraged me to keep going. Thank you! Love ya!  
  
**Lds-sunshinegirl**: You are one of the best people I know. You were great when my Dad was in his accident and you really made me feel a lot better by praying for him and for continuing to support this story. Thank you for everything! I'm glad you liked the marriage thing and I agree with you, weddings are so fun and beautiful! Thanks for everything!  
  
**Crecy**: I'm so glad that you liked the wedding. And yes, I am out of school muahahahaha choke cough sputter hehe, where do you live? Well, thank you so much for all of your support! You have been with me since the beginning and your reviews have always brightened my day. Thanks for everything! Love ya!  
  
**Oil Pastel**: Lmao! Well, the Scott in my story WAS a creep. Now he's alright. The other Scott, on the other hand, is definitely a creep! WoW! I didn't know that I started this last year in march. That's insane!! That just hit me. . .whoa. shakes head anyway, thanks for everything hunni! I love ya so much! muah  
  
--  
  
Aurora woke early the next morning, shielding her eyes from the bright sunlight filtering into their room. Aragorn had given them this special room in the castle in honor of their new marriage. It was very beautiful and was untouched from the destruction of the rest of the Castle.  
  
"Morning sleepyhead," Scott said from the balcony. He walked into the room and kissed her deeply and helped her up.  
  
"Well, you can't blame me for being tired," Aurora said teasingly. "That was one hell of a night."  
  
Scott grinned and wrapped his arms around her, slowly lowering her onto the bed once more. His lips moved from her lips to her neck and Aurora giggled.  
  
They were interrupted by a knock at the door and Scott and Aurora leapt up, hurriedly pulling on their clothes. Grinning sheepishly, they dashed to the door and were startled to see Dan with his weaponry on.  
  
"Where are you going?" Scott asked bluntly.  
  
Dan smiled sadly and gestured around their room. "This is great."  
  
"Where are you going?" Scott repeated.  
  
Dan sighed. "Hey, come with me for a minute, okay?"  
  
Aurora felt suddenly nervous as she and Scott followed Dan down the corridors and into the front of the Castle. Legolas, Gimli, Sam, Merry, Pippin, and Frodo stood waiting by, they were all holding horses and they seemed to be waiting for something.  
  
"We've already said goodbye to Aragorn and Arwen," Dan said lightly.  
  
"We?" Aurora gasped, her heart suddenly sinking with fear.  
  
Dan shook his head sadly. "I don't belong here Aurora. I can't belong here. She died right over there." Dan pointed to the battlefield, to the very spot where Hanalee had taken her last breaths.  
  
"Dan," Scott said seriously.  
  
Dan shook his head, a strange smile on his face. "I'm not made to settle down and stay in one place. I'm going with Legolas and Gimli. We're going to explore Fangorn forest and the caves behind Helm's Deep. I've got another adventure waiting for me."  
  
"But you can't leave us," Aurora said, tears beginning to slide slowly down her face. "You can't."  
  
Dan raised his hand and wiped away his sister's tears. "I'll come back. I just- I need to get away for awhile. I can't just sit here and wallow in self pity. I need to keep myself occupied. I can't just sit around here and do nothing."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Hey," Dan said cheerfully. "Don't act as if I'm going to die. This time around there will be no Orcs for me to kill. It's just a little exploring. I'll be back guys."  
  
Aurora nodded, her lip trembling. "And where are you hobbits off to?"  
  
"Home," Sam said fondly.  
  
Frodo nodded. "We've been away for too long. The Shire calls us."  
  
"So you're all just leaving us?" Scott asked grumpily.  
  
"Hey, you're married now," Dan said. "You guys need time alone anyway."  
  
Aurora sighed and she leapt forward and gave her brother a tight hug. "Be careful, alright? If I don't hear from you, I will hunt you down."  
  
Dan mocked fear, smiled, then kissed his sister on her forehead. "Don't worry about me."  
  
Scott moved forward next while Aurora went and said goodbye to everyone else. He and Dan shook hands, grinned awkwardly, and then went in for a one armed hug.  
  
"Take care of my sister," Dan said seriously.  
  
"I'll take that job," Scott replied. "You just take care of yourself."  
  
Scott proceeded to bid everyone else goodbye and soon the horses had left. Scott and Aurora waved as they left and then turned back to the castle sadly.  
  
"Now what?" Scott asked.  
  
Aurora shrugged. "I don't know. But I guess that's the beauty of it. We can do anything we want now."  
  
"Did you say goodbye?" a voice interrupted.  
  
Aragorn walked proudly toward them. He looked happier than they had ever seen them and he was smiling brightly.  
  
"Yes, they just left."  
  
"Well, you better return to your room. I'll have you know that they are officially yours. I signed the papers this morning."  
  
Aurora and Scott smiled. "Thank you Aragorn."  
  
"Thank you," Aragorn replied seriously. "You two are very brave and deserve the best."  
  
"We would like to join your military," Aurora said quickly, glancing at Scott. They had discussed this last night and had agreed that they would gladly fight for Aragorn again.  
  
Aragorn shook his head. "I have no military. There will be no war in my time. We live in peace."  
  
Aurora and Scott grinned, bowed, and made their way back to their rooms where they spent the remainder of the day celebrating their wedding.  
  
--  
  
Later that night Aurora rested her head against Scott's strong, warm shoulder.  
  
She thought about her adventure and about all that she had been through and about how she had changed. She had arrived to this land as a worried brat who cared about no one but herself. She had hated herself and all that she represented and more than this, she had hated Scott.  
  
And now she stood here, proud of who she was and resting in Scott's arms, covered with nothing but a blanket. Things had changed, she had changed. And she was proud of the person that she had become.  
  
Her life had been a puzzle, pieces scattered about in confusion. And now they had all slowly come together. She knew who she was, what she stood for, and who she loved.  
  
"What are you thinking?" Scott asked her suddenly.  
  
"About everything. All that we've been through."  
  
Scott smiled and pulled her closer. "Our adventure is not over. We don't really mean to sit around in Gondor forever, do we?"  
  
Aurora grinned. "No, we most certainly do not."  
  
The couple fell into silence once more and simply laid with one another, watching the sun sink behind the hole that was once Mordor. The adventure with the Ring was over. But the adventure of their lives had many more pages to go. 


End file.
